Gundam SEED Destiny: The Alternative Cut
by The Man From Pylea
Summary: In the conclusion to the Alternative Cut trilogy, Logan Mercer's oldest friends become his deadliest enemies as his new allies must fight a war that threatens the very freedom of the human race.
1. Prologue

_Gundam SEED Destiny and all characters and products of said are the property of Sunrise entertainment _

* * *

_Cosmic Era 71, Orb Union _

It was the height of the Bloody Valentine War. The Atlantic Federation and launched a massive invasion against Orb in order to gain control of it's mass driver so it could have a route to space. The civilians had been given orders to evacuate the nation. One of those families was the Auscas.

They were running as fast as they could through the forest. They were trying to reach the boat that would take them out of the country. Being coordinators, the sprint wasn't tiring them out. Then they heard the rumble of an explosion and they stopped.

"Dad" said eleven-year-old Shinn Ausca worried. The fear was evident in his red eyes.

"Don't worry son," said Jack Ausca "they are only targeting military instillations. We have to keep moving." The family kept running they could here the sounds of explosions and gunfire everywhere. The family could see some of the Orb M-1 Astray mobile suits fire at one of the Federation's Strike Dagger mobile suits. Then the Strike fired back. The suit exploded and Jack and his wife Terri covered Shinn and his younger sister Mayu. They got up and kept running.

Then Mayu Ausca tripped and her cell phone fell out of her messenger bag. "My cell" she cried.

"Just leave it," said Terri Ausca.

"I'll get it," said Shinn. He slid down a large hill and picked up the phone. Then there was an explosion that forced him down the hill. He tumbled down and felt his face slam down on the concrete dock.

Shinn picked himself up and brushed the dust from his black hair. "Mom" he said "Dad, Mayu." He looked down and saw his sisters severed arm. Then Shinn's entire body went numb. He looked up the hill and saw his sister. Her neck was twisted 360 degrees. His father's body was severed in half. He saw his mother's leg, and nothing else.

Shinn felt like he wanted to throw up. He sank to his knees. He started to cry. His tears flowed uncontrollably from his face to the ground. He felt so helpless, so small, so powerless.

"NOOOO!" He screamed.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	2. The Times they Are a Changin'

_Presidio Base, San Francisco California, Cosmic Era 76 _

Sixteen-year-old ZAFT pilot Lunamaria Hawke was riding in a jeep on the base. She was enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing through her red hair watching cars go by on the Golden Gate Bridge. Luna's hair wasn't regular red hair. It was a very dark shade of red almost a light purple. She was wearing a red uniform. Unlike most pilots she had the uniform tailored so she could wear her bright pink mini-skirt.

"Look out" shouted Vino, the driver. As he screamed he maneuvered the jeep out of the way of the leg of a Strike Dagger. If Vino had been any slower the foot of the mobile suit would have crushed the jeep.

"Sorry" said Vino as kept driving.

"Don't worry" said Luna. They had known each other since they meet at the academy so it was easy to forgive him. "We are all rookies here".

* * *

At the same Colonel Olivia Taylor was in her office on the base. She took a break from her paper work and looked out the large window. To her right was the new Presidio Mass Driver. To her left she saw a Ginn being loaded up with missals. Five years ago she should have been running down the halls with an assault rifle issuing out commands at the sight of such a thing. But times had changed. The peace talks that took place four years ago had taken a life of their own. The talks were origonally meant to discuss the recent amount of terrorism targted at the PLANTS. However, the exploits of herself and Logan Mercer had caused the discussion to shift to how the two nations could combat the growing threat. What really helped the talks was that her mother, President Taylor of the Atlantic Federation, and the PLANTS Supreme Counsel Chairman Gilbert Durandel had gotten along very well.

After the first round of peace talks, more were held. After the second round of talks, the two leaders signed a historic extradition treaty. The treaty meant that the Federation could send terrorists hiding there to the PLANTS to face trial and vise versa. Then another treaty was signed allowing the PLANT Security Service to share intelligence with the CIA. Then a year ago the two leaders signed another treaty. This time it created a military alliance between the two nations. This in effect created the most powerful fighting force in the world. These treaties were designed to help better protect the PLANTS and the Federation from the duel threats of terrorism and the growing Eurasian threat.

Needless to say many people were not happy with this new alliance. The most vocal opponents were out of Eurasia. They had said that the Federation was destroying the Earth Alliance and betraying the nations of Earth. But no one in the Federation paid attention to this. In fact Olivia was investigating the Eurasian government. After the fall of Blue Cosmos, their backers the shadowy LOGOS had, from what could be gathered hijacked the government of Eurasia. Olivia had suspected that they were the financial backers of many anti-coordinator terrorist groups.

Then she took out a syringe and injected herself with the insulin medication.

"Ow" she shouted as she injected herself. She hated using the insulin, but the last time she neglected it she ended up in the Presidio Medical Center. She needed to be in top form for her eagerly awaited guests. President Taylor and Chairman Durandel were flying to the base to commemorate the launching of the new ship the Minerva. The Minerva was built by both Federation and ZAFT ship builders, and was to be crewed by a joint ZAFT and Federation crew. It was meant to be a symbol of the alliance.

Then Olivia heard the door to her office open. Logan Mercer walked in. He was wearing his white Captain's uniform. Ever since the attempted nuclear attack Logan and Olivia had grown quite close. He was her most trusted officer and granted him a large amount of autonomy.

"You okay" asked Logan.

"You know something," said Olivia "your kids are really lucky that they are coordinators so they don't have to deal with this insulin crap".

"Your mother and Chairman Durandel are here," he said.

"Good" said Olivia. The two walked out and walked down to the conference room where the President and the Chairman were waiting.

"The Chief Representative of Orb has also arrived," said Logan.

"I hope you are making that up just to annoy me,"

"She is a friend of mine," said Logan "please try to be nice".

"Cagalli Yula Attha is quite possibly the most limited politician I have ever encountered." retorted Olivia.

"Look," said Logan "you at least have to have respect for the office she holds."

"I don't respect ether of them," said Olivia. She and Cagalli had never liked each other. Olivia felt Cagalli was not qualified to hold her office. A view that Logan shared to some extant but he had faith in her. Olivia's brutal, and sometimes underhanded tactics rubbed Cagalli the wrong way. Olivia also did not like the government of Orb on principle because of the fact that they would not extradite terrorists hiding there. She was also investigating many of the government's ministers. Olivia had discovered that many of them had connections to LOGOS and were giving money and smuggling weapons to the Eurasians, an action that was a clear violation of the Treaty of Junius Seven.

A part of Logan understood the distain. They came from two different worlds. Cagalli was a politician. Olivia was a solder. The world of special ops and counter terrorism was different from the world of treaties and diplomacy. But at times Logan thought the two women truly hated each other. During one particularly nasty encounter Olivia literally told Cagalli to go fuck herself.

"Will you go meet them?" asked Olivia.

"Sure" said Logan. He walked out of the building and down to the runway where Cagalli's plane was waiting.

Cagalli stepped off the stairway. She was wearing a dark purple suit that was standard for all of the Orb officials and a stern expression on her face, an expression that softened instantly when she saw Logan.

"Hey" she said as she hugged him.

"Hey you" said Logan as he hugged her back "how are things in the land of peace".

"Great" said Cagalli "how are Lacus and the kids".

"Logan" said Athrun as he walked up to them. He was wearing khakis and a black jacket with a green turtle neck underneath.

"Athrun" said Logan as he shook his friends hand "or should I say Alex".

Athrun had joined Orb Secret Intelligence Service or OSIS after the war. He had joined Special Branch, which had special duties to protect the Orb ministers. Cagalli had hand picked him to be her bodyguard. To avoid complications he had taken on the name Alex Dino.

"Where are the President and the Chairman?" asked Cagalli.

"This way" said Logan "fallow me. But Athrun, I think you should wipe Cagalli's lipstick off of your face."

Athrun and Cagalli blushed. Athrun took out a cloth and wiped off the lipstick. Then they walked to the near by building and went straight to the elevator.

"Strange that they are having the meeting here" remarked Cagalli.

"The President and the Chairman were meeting her anyway to celebrate the launching of a new ship" said Logan "Plus Allison Taylor must have thought it would attract less attention then a meeting in DC".

"Also don't forget that we requested this meeting" said Athrun. The elevator stopped a Logan led them to a conference room. Olivia was already there with President Taylor and Chairman Durandel. The Chairman had long black hair then went down to his waste and was wearing a white jacked with a matching shirt underneath. He stared at Cagalli with bright yellow eyes.

"Princess" said Durandel standing up "so good to see you".

"We appreciate it that you are coming such a long way to meet us," said the President also standing up. Olivia who was already standing just glared at Cagalli.

"I should be thanking the two of you for fitting us into your busy schedule" said Cagalli fist shaking the President's hand and then Durandel's.

"How are things in your homeland?" asked the President "I hear that a great number of problems in your nation have been solved".

"Yeah" thought Olivia "and at the same time she creates a million new headaches for us".

"There is still a lot of work to be done," said Cagalli.

"But I wonder what could be so urgent that you rushed out to meet us" asked Durandel.

"It is just that I haven't received a clear response from ether of your nations on a matter that I think is very important," said Cagalli "Our nation has made repeated requests that the PLANTS longer use the human resources from Orb and the Federation stop using technology that left Orb during the last war in military projects".

Olivia was now seriously pissed. She could no longer stand this girl's arrogates. "So it is not okay for the Federation to make unreasonable demands of Orb," said Olivia "but when you make demmands of us that are even more unreasonable, that is perfectly fine".

The President glared at her daughter. She did not want this to turn into a repeat of what happened at a state dinner a year ago. When the Federation and ZAFT began expanding its militaries Cagalli got into an argument with Olivia over the subject that resulted in the two of them being thrown out.

Cagalli was taken aback. She didn't expect that the Colonel would be confrontational this early. Olivia was standing straight and glaring at Cagalli. Most colonels would be intimidated when addressing a head of state. But three things stopped Olivia from being intimidated. One, she never was intimidated by anyone. Two the person she was addressing was two years younger then her. And three she had nothing but utter contempt for the Chief Representative.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Presidio three ordinary teenagers were walking by the shopping district. Then Stella, the only girl in the group saw herself in the reflection of a store window. She stopped and examined herself. Right from her blond hair to her white high heels, spread out her arms so she could examine her white dress more carefully. The skirt and sleeves of the dress were white but the area covering the chest was blue.

"What is she doing back there?" remarked Awul.

"Playing the part of an airhead" commented Sting as they walked off.

Stella was still looking at herself in the widow. She didn't realize anyone else was there but her. Then started twirling around and around until she bumped into someone.

"Are you okay?" asked the boy she bumped into. He was about sixteen and had long black hair and piercing red eyes. Stella gave him a nasty look and ran off.

"I wonder what that was about," asked Shinn to himself.

* * *

After Olivia's little outburst in the conference room the group decided to walk on the runway. President Taylor, Olivia Taylor, Cagalli, Chairman Durandel, Athrun, and Logan walked flanked by ZAFT solders on one side and Secret Service agents on the other side.

"Respond to your question Representative," said Allison Taylor "we need all the resources at our disposal because the ZAFT/Federation Alliance needs the power to protect the citizens of both nations. We live in a dangerous world. There are people out there who want to disrupt the fragile peace we have created".

"What is it you are afraid of" asked Durandel "I can assure you that the alliance will not attack you. Are you afraid of presser from the Eurasians? I know that they have accused you of giving both of our nations military aid."

"But still" said Cagalli "to much strength will only invite another war".

"No it won't" said President Taylor "The presence of power does not cause war. It is the selfish desire of people that cause war".

* * *

Inside one of the hangers a group of solders were guarding some of the new mobile suits. Then without warning, Sting, Awul, and Stella burst in mowing everyone in the room down with assault riffles. All of the solders were killed before they had a chance to draw their weapons. The three robbers climbed into the mobile suits and activated them. They were the new Gundam class suits. The Chaos, Gia, and Abyss.

* * *

Then an alarm sounded through out the base. "What is going on?" asked Olivia over her radio.

"Some one is stealing the new Gundams," said the solder on the other end. Then huge beams blew through one of the hanger doors and destroyed the hanger on the opposite side. The three machines stepped. One, the Gia was all black and it leapt and transformed into some kind of tiger like figure. It fired the laser cannons on its back destroying some of the green heavily armored Zakus. The blue one, the Abyss, it fired missals from its back and took out another hanger. The Chaos, which had a sickening green color fired its beam rife and destroyed the Ginns coming at it.

The dignitaries where ducking behind a piece of machinery to avoid the fire.

"Logan" said Olivia.

"I'm on it," said the Captain as he ran off.

"What is he doing," cried Cagalli.

"What he does best," said Olivia.

Logan ran to an undamaged hanger. He took the lift to the cockpit of mobile suit stored there. He climbed in and started the machine. The Gundam class mobile suit came to life. The Phase Shift Amour activated. He chest was painted blue but the head and appendages were painted white. On its back where what looked like wings.

"Meet the Angel you bastards," said Logan as he walked the machine out of the hanger. He saw that the Abyss was walked towards him. He fired his particle gun twice knocking it off balance.

"They didn't tell us there was another one," said Sting in the Chaos. He fired his beam rife. But Logan blocked it with his shield and then two mini-guns popped up from his shoulders and fired into the Chaos. The bullets were super heated and penetrated the Chaos' metal.

* * *

Meanwhile Cagalli and Athrun were watching the battle. When the missals started getting closer they ran for cover. Olivia, President Taylor, Durandel and the secret service also ran to find cover. Cagalli and Athrun fond cover near an armored transport.

"Why is this happening?" asked Cagalli.

"I don't know," confessed Athrun. Then they saw the Gia shoot down an incoming Dinn. The Dinn crashed into a hanger and knocked over a Zaku. It was heavily armored and had three spikes on its left shoulder blade.

"Get in" said Athrun as he took Cagalli an climbed into the cockpit. He stared the engines and the Zaku stood up.

The Chaos fired two shots and Logan blocked both of them. However the Gia fired from behind and blasted into his back.

"I need help," thought Logan. Then he saw the Zaku. But so did the Gia.

"What do we have here" said Stella form inside the black mobile suit and fired. But Athrun dogged thrust forward. He rammed her with the shield on the mobile suit's right arm. Stella regained her balance and pulled out a beam saber. She cut at Athrun but Logan used the Angel's own saber to block it. Then the Chaos came from behind and shot off the arm of the Zaku.

Then suddenly they could see four craft coming in on radar. "He's here," thought Logan.

The four craft where a fighter craft and four unmanned drones. The fighter combined with the drones to form a Gundam. The mobile suit landed. It was imposing with its white appendages and red chest. It pulled two sticks from its back and brought them tighter activating a twin blade beam sword.

"Why is this happening?" said Shinn in the Gundam's cockpit "are you trying to start another war".

* * *

From inside a command bunker President Taylor and Chairman Durandel watched the battle via close circuit TV.

"Its on now" said Olivia.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	3. The Great Gundam Robbery

Shinn brought the duel bladed sword and struck out at the Gia. But Stella dogged a fired her machine guns imbedded in the head of the mobile suit. "Who is this" she wondered aloud.

* * *

In inside the Zaku Cagalli and Athrun were speechless. "Why do they have these weapons?" said Cagalli "what could the point of them be".

* * *

Stella transformed the Gia into the mechanical tiger and charged at Shinn. But Shinn separated the blades and charged at Stella.

"Crap" shouted Stella as she jumped up to avoid Shinn's blow. Then she fired the beam cannons on the Gia's back. But Shinn blocked the strike with his shield and threw one of his swords at the Gia knocking it off balance.

"Shinn" said Logan over the radio "we need to capture them. Do your best not to destroy them".

"I know," said Shinn annoyed "How the hell did they get in anyway. Did we just let them walk in"?

"Here's a thought," said Logan "when we capture them we can question them and then we find out".

* * *

Inside the command bunker Olivia; President Taylor and Chairman Durandel were waiting.

"There is one thing I don't understand," said the President "what do they expect to do with these machines. It is not like they can just wonder San Francisco with them"

"Is it possible that a ship could have entered Federation waters undetected?" asked Durandel.

"No" said Olivia, then she came to a stunning realization "They must know about the assent pod."

* * *

Orbiting the planet Eurasian Captain Neo Roanoke was on the bridge his space ship the Hydra. The only reason the Federation Lunar fleet did not detect them was because the ship was equipped with a Mirage Colloid clocking device. This made the ship undetectable by both sensors and the naked eye.

"They should be here in about 5 minutes," said Neo to the commander sitting next to him. Neo wore an all black version of the Eurasian uniform rather then the typical blue uniform. His shoulder length black hair and wolf mask that covered the top half of his face also told him apart from the other Eurasian solders. After all he was put in charge of the three newest Extendeds.

* * *

Stella charged at Shinn again and the blades on the tigers back clipped him on the shoulder.

"I never trained for this," said Shinn. Then two Dinns flew in and fired their beam rifles at Stella but the Abyss took them down. It fired beams from its bat like wings and it went to stand beside Sting.

"What is going" on demanded Awul in the Abyss.

"I don't know" said Sting in the Chaos "The two enemies weren't part of the plan. We should go the assent pod". Then the Angel lashed out at him with its beam saber but Sting blocked it. It pushed the Gundam away.

"We are getting out of here" said Sting.

"I want the head of one of them" said Awul as he sung his scythe to cut off the Impulse's head. But Shinn stepped out of the way at the last minute. Then the Chaos fired its beam rifle at Shinn but he blocked it with the Impulse's shield. Then Stella was going to strike at him from behind with her beam sword but Logan stepped in with the Angel's incredibly fast speed and blocked the strike with his saber. Then the Abyss was about to strike at Logan from behind.

"Not so fast" said Athrun as he maneuvered the Zaku in front of the scythe and blocked it with his shield.

"I still go it" said Athrun inside the mobile suit. Then he took out an energy ax and threw it at the Gia and it was buried in his shield.

"Bastard" said Awul as he fired the plasma rife and Athrun. The beam blasted off the Zaku's shield and forced it ageist a building. The force knocked Cagalli off balance and Athrun caught her. Athrun could feel the warm blood coming from her head onto his hand. The Abyss fired again and but the Zaku jumped high into the air dogging the shot.

* * *

"I'm going to the Minerva" said Olivia.

"We're coming to" said the President.

"I don't think that's advisable," said Olivia.

"We're coming" insisted Durandel.

Outside the bunker Luna was with another ZAFT pilot Rey. Rey was wearing a red uniform like Luna and he had long almost feminine blond hair. They were standing waiting for the mechanics tried to fix their machines, which were lying, on the ground. A white Blaze Zaku Phantom and a red Zaku Warrior.

"Rey" said the mechanics "the Phantom is ready but it might not be at full operational capacity".

"Fine" he said as he jumped into his cockpit. He activated the machine and moved the debris off of the Warrior.

"Luna" he said "you can get in know. We need to get this machines in the Minerva".

* * *

Meanwhile the Chaos was trying to fight off the Angel with minimal success.

"Give up now while you're still alive" said Logan.

"Our time is up" said Sting "make for the pod".

The three machines raced to a near by structure. It looked like a giant mushroom. The three mobile suits maneuvered under the mushroom. Then the mushroom closed around them. Then Sting transmitted codes from the Chaos to the mushroom, the codes activated the mushrooms main booster and it lifted into the air making its way to space.

Logan and Shinn looked on as the pod went into space. "Come on" said Logan "we are going after them".

* * *

Athrun was in the Zaku look on at the damage with Cagalli on his lap out cold. He used his camera to zoom in on the image of a car containing Cornel Taylor, President Taylor, and Chairman Durandel. Then he felt the figure in his lap steering to life.

"Athrun" said Cagalli in a daze.

"Sorry about getting you into this" said Athrun "I just couldn't let you die like that".

"Fallow Taylor" said Cagalli "I need to talk to them all three of them".

* * *

Olivia, the President and Durandel all arrived on the Minerva. The Minerva was the newest and most advanced ship built by the ZAFT/Federation alliance. It was also to be the first ship manned by a joint ZAFT Federation crew. Olivia stepped on the bridge and everyone saluted her and the heads of state with her.

"I am taking command" said Olivia "Commander Trine what is our status".

"The Warrior and the Blaze Zaku Phantom are in the hanger" said Arthur Trine. He spoke with a thick British accent. He was tall and had silver hair and was wearing a black ZAFT uniform. "The Angel and the Impulse are coming".

"Good" said Olivia "we will wait for them to board and then chase them into space"

* * *

The Angel and the Impulse landed on the hanger of the Minerva. Logan got out of his mobile suit and walked up to one of the mechanics.

"Who is in charge here" demanded Logan,

"The Chairman along with President Taylor and Colonel Taylor have just boarded" said the chief mechanic.

"Good" said Logan. And then a noise captured his attention. A crippled Zaku also just landed. The pilot and another person got out. Logan was shocked to see it was Athrun and Cagalli.

Lunamaria stepped in front of them to confront them. She took out her Glock 17 9mm pistol "Hold it you two, indentify yourselves".

"Stand down solder" said Logan walking up to them.

"But Captain" said Luna

"I said stand down" Logan cut in. Then he turned to Athrun and Cagalli. "Come with me" he said.

They walked to an elevator that took them up to the bridge. "Hey Top Gun" said Olivia when they arrived.

"Representative Attha" said Durandel surprised "what are you doing here?"

"Never mind that now" said Cagalli "I just want to know what is going on".

"We are going to fallow them" said Olivia matter-of-factly.

"How" asked Athrun "you don't mean…"

"I do" said Olivia "helmsmen, take us to the mass driver". She pointed at out of the large at the mass driver that was sitting out of San Francisco Bay.

Then the Minerva moved onto the mass driver. "All hands" said Meyrine Hawke on the bridge "prepare for the jump to space". She was a communications officer and was wearing a green uniform. She was Luna's sister and had a much lighter shade of red hair than her sister. She also wore it much longer and had it tied in pig tales. The ship connected to the machine and then the Minerva was catapulted into the sky.

"Activate booster rockets" ordered Olivia. The boosters on the Minerva activated. The ship was traveling higher into the sky. It kept climbing until the sky changed from a blue into a black.

"Welcome to space" said Olivia.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	4. The Longest Day

The Minerva was coming up on the assent pod. "Where are they going?" asked the President.

"No idea" said Olivia. Then a few yards away from the pod a ship came out of nowhere.

"What the hell is that?" screamed Olivia.

"The ship must have a cloaking device," said Arthur Trine.

"I'm going out again," said Logan "get Shinn in the Impulse he's coming with me".

"What about me?" asked Luna.

"Stay here" said Logan.

"Shinn Ausca" said Meyrine into her headset "report the Impulse and stand by".

"Shinn" said Logan as he took the headset from Meyrine "switch from sword silhouette to force silhouette. This could to turn into a shooting match".

"Alright" said Shinn in a board tone.

"Don't the Gundams need to charge?" asked Cagalli .

"No" said Olivia "they have N-Jammer Cancellers".

"What" shouted Cagalli "you are using N-Jammer Cancellers". The N-Jammer Canceller allowed the Gundams to be nuclear powered. This was something that was not permitted by the Treaty of Junious Seven.

"If you are going to make Gundams" said Olivia "you might as well make them right". She knew what the treaty prohibited. But the Eurasians were expanding the military beyond the scope of the treaty. The Federation and the PLANTS needed to respond in kind.

"Are you sure this is smart" asked Athrun.

"Athrun" said Logan "I'll be fine".

Athrun gave him a shocked look and so did Cagalli. "Shit" thought Logan.

"I thought your name was Alex" said the President.

"Are you Athrun Zala?" asked Luna.

"Never mind that now" said Olivia "Get going Logan".

Logan went to the elevator and took it down the hanger. He climbed into the Angel's cockpit and started the engines. "Shinn" he said "are you ready".

"Yes Captain" said Shinn.

"Alright. Logan Mercer Angel ready to fly" then the Angel lifted out of the hanger and into space.

"Shinn Ausca, Core Splendor, launching" then the fighter took off followed by three other craft. Then the crafts combined to form the Impulse. However the torso was blue instead of red.

"The pod is to far out" said Shinn "we will never catch it".

"Never say never" said Logan. Then he took out his two particle guns and he brought them together to form a twin barrel particle cannon. He fired it and it tore a whole in the pod. Then he flew over to it at a lighting fast speed. He reached in and pulled the Chaos out and threw it to the side.

"What the hell" said Sting.

"Goodbye" said Logan as he was about to fire. But then a beam came out of nowhere to knock him off balance. Logan was hit by another beam. He saw that the beams were coming from two craft that were surrounding him.

"Sting" said Neo over the view screen get back tot the ship. Neo was now in a mobile amour and was flying toward Logan. "Get the other machines back to the ship.

"Who is this guy," thought Logan as he was dogging the fire. He tried to get a clear shot the mobile amour but the beams from the crafts kept hitting him.

"Captain" said Shinn as he tried to move in but the beams kept him from getting close. Then he saw that the Chaos and the pod were boarding the Hydra.

"Damn" thought Shinn "we lost them".

* * *

"We are going to take out there ship" said Olivia "lower the bridge". Then the control station on the bridge lowered into a secret chamber under beneath the floor.

"Load a missile tubes" said Arthur "activate Tristan one and two. Activate Ezold".

"Shouldn't we be helping the pilots?" asked Durandel

"Logan's a big boy" said Olivia "he can handle himself. Besides we will help them when we drive that ship away".

* * *

Meantime Logan was still struggling with the mobile amour. "Damn could he be" he thought "no that's impossible". Then he was hit again. He activated his mini guns and destroyed one of the pods. Then they saw what looked like fire works come from the Minerva.

"The return signal" said Shinn "but why".

"Its an order" said Logan.

"Fire missals" said Trine. The Minerva fired the missals but the Hydra evaded and shot the missals out with the machine guns.

"Fire the Ezold at the engines" said Olivia "stop them in their tracks". The Ezold cannon fired but it missed the engines and hit the port side. Then the Hydra flew off in a frenzy.

"Were are the Angel and the Impulse?" demanded Olivia.

"They are coming ma'am" said Meyrine.

"Have them hurry we cannot lose them".

* * *

On the Hydra Neo came back onto the bridge and sat in the commanders chair.

"Captain" said the second in command "the Minerva seems to be a fast ship. We could have some problems".

"Detach the propellant tanks and detonate them" said Neo "give them a taste of that". Then the Hydra detached two long objects protruding from the sides of the ship. They then floated to the Minerva.

"What is that?" asked the President.

"Crap" said Olivia "move the ship, move the ship". But it was two late the objects collided with the Minerva causing an explosion. Everyone on the ship was knocked about.

"Find them and hit them with everything we've got" shouted Olivia.

"We lost them" said the radar operator.

"Great" said Olivia.

"What happened?" asked Logan as he came on to the bridge.

"They hit us with some kind of explosion" said Olivia.

"Are we still going to go after them" asked Durandel.

"Hell yeah" said Olivia. "All hands listen up" said Olivia into the PA system "we are going to go after the enemy ship. Now lets show these guys just what this crew is made of".

"What did she say" demanded Athrun. After Logan left Athrun and Cagalli were escorted by Luna to the med bay where Cagalii's head got bandaged up and they were no being lead to a cabin on the Minerva. When the got there Luna walked over to a com-unit on the wall and turned it on.

"Colonel" she said "I have taken Representative Attha and her bodyguard to a cabin to a cabin on deck eight. They have requested a meeting with President Taylor and Chairman Durandel".

* * *

On the Hydra Sting, Awul, and Stella were placed in pods for a treatment session. Being Extandants they needed special monitoring.

On the bridge Neo was thinking about the operation he had just completed.

"Somehow we managed to pull this off" said the second in command".

"How long until we reach Airtimes" said Neo.

"About two hours" said the commander "how are those three holding up"

"Fine" said Neo "they are sleeping like babies".

"The thought of solders having to return to the bed every time something happens troubles me" said the commander.

"True" said Neo "but they are better then those batches of failures from four years ago and we can control them unlike that wild card Logan Mercer".

* * *

Onboard the Minerva the Chairman, President Taylor, Olivia, and Logan were in Athrun and Cagalli's cabin.

"We are so sorry for what has happened" said Durandel.

"We do wish you never got involved" said the President.

"Have you learned anything useful about the enemy unit" asked Cagalli. Olivia could not stand the tone she used when she posed the question.

"No" said President Taylor "that is why we must find them so we can rectify the situation so we can stop this from escalating into a full scale war".

"I understand" said Cagalli.

"Sorry about that slip of the tongue" Logan whispered to Athrun.

"Its okay" replied Athrun.

"In the mean time" said the President "I'm sure Colonel Taylor would be more than happy to give you a tour of the ship".

"I would?" asked Olivia.

"I'll come too" said Logan. He knew his presence would be the only thing stopping the two women from killing each other.

* * *

"Attha from Orb" asked Shinn. He and Luna were in the hanger of the Minerva talking about the day's events.

"Yeah" said Luna "who would have thought we would meet a big war hero like her here".

Shinn just looked away at a stray Zaku.

"Something wrong" asked Luna concerned.

"Nothing" said Shinn "It's just that I was wondering who the pilot of that Zaku was".

"It was Miss Attha's body guard" said Luna dreamily "I heard his name was Alex but I think it might be Athrun".

"Athrun" asked Shinn "Athrun Zala." Shinn knew the name well. Athrun Zala was famous ZAFT pilot who defected from ZAFT during the last war to stop both sides from destroying one another. Shinn that he had worked closely with Captain Mercer.

"Captain Mercer called him Athrun by mistake" said Luna excitedly "I heard he might be living in Orb".

Shinn didn't know why, but he didn't like the gleam in Luna's eyes when she was talking about Athurn.

* * *

"The Minerva was built as part of the reactivated G-Weapons program" said Olivia as she walked briskly down a corridor. She was with Logan, Athrun and Cagalli on the tour. "It is the most advanced ship ever built and the first to be manned by a joint ZAFT/ Federation crew".

Sure enough Cagalli and Athrun saw ZAFT solders mingling with Federation solders. Something unthinkable in the last war. Then the four of them entered an elevator and took it down to the mobile suit hanger.

"I cannot tell you how many mobile suits we can carry but we are not filled to capacity," said Olivia. Then the door opened. Cagalli was surprised and a little angry to see how big the hanger looked.

"The ZGMF-1000 Zaku" said Logan "it is the main mobile suit of ZAFT" Then they walked over to a row of platforms stacked up one by one like pancakes. "Here is the Impulse. It can be reconfigured to fit different combat situations. And then there is my machine the ZGMF-X308 Angel" Here Logan pointed to his Gundam next to the platforms "It is the fastest mobile suit ever designed. It's armed with a beam saber two powerful particle guns, and two mini-guns".

"You don't look to happy," said Olivia when she saw Cagalli's face.

"You seem to be happy with it" said Cagalli.

"I'm happy with the strength we have gained through such hard work".

"Happy" snapped Cagalli "because of your new mobile suits the Federation has suffered an appalling amount of damage".

"Are you honestly trying to blame this on us" shouted Olivia.

"Can you two keep it down," said Logan "you're making a scene."

"We vowed not to repeat the mistakes of the past," said Cagalli.

"Do really think that is what we are doing," said Olivia "we need strength to protect ourselves from terrorists who want to destroy us."

"But gathering these weapons is what is causing all of this destruction," retorted Cagalli.

Shinn was a few feet away overhearing the entire exchange. He was pissed off at Cagalli's little speech

"Making excuses has always been a specialty of the Atthas hasn't it," shouted a voice from across the room. It was Shinn. He gave Cagalli a look that scared truly scared her.

"I like him" Olivia whispered to Logan.

Then the alarm sounded. "Upgrade to condition red" said Meyrine over the PA system "all pilots report your machines and stand by".

"We must have found them" said Olivia "I'm heading back to the bridge". Then she walked to the elevator fallowed by Athrun and Cagalli. They went to the bridge where Durandel and President Taylor were waiting for them.

"Colonel" said Durandel "I would like to invite our guests on the bridge to observe the battle".

"Why" asked Olivia.

"The Representative is a veteran of many battles I would like her input on our combat strategy"

"Fine" said Olivia. Her tone made it sound like a military pain exercise. "This is going to be a long day" she thought.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	5. True Name

Logan ran to his machine and got in the cockpit. "Luna, Shinn" he said into his radio "you two are going out with me". Luna and Shinn ran to their crafts waiting for the launch signal.

* * *

On the bridge Olivia was also making preparations. "Lower the bridge" she commanded. Then the bridge lowered to its safety position in the floor. "Prepare to anti-ship and anti-mobile suit combat".

* * *

On the Hydra Sting, Awul, and Stella were also getting ready. "Are we going to meet up with that combining bastard again?" asked Awul.

"No clue" said Sting "but if we do we better take it out".

* * *

On the bridge Neo was barking commands to his crew. "Fire anchor" he shouted "then cut the engines". Then the Hydra fired the anchor at a nearby asteroid. Then the ship was pulled toward the object.

* * *

In the Minerva's hanger the mobile suit teams were readying for battle. Luna's red Zaku Warrior was being lifted onto the launch catapult. Her suit was being fitted with a booster rocked so she could fight in space. Shinn's machine was also being prepared. He had chosen a configuration that designed for heavy weapons use. The main weapons in this setup were missal launchers found on the back and beam spear. Logan's Angel was also being readied for launch. Despite being the most powerful machine, it required the least amount of prep.

Then the hatch opened. "Logan Mercer, Angel launching" Then the Angel lifted out of the catapult and into space.

"Lunamaria Hawke, Zaku taking off" the Red Zaku Warrior took off after Logan.

"Shinn Ausca, Core Splendor launching", the Core Splendor took off fallowed by three other crafts they combined to form the Impulse. The chest was colored blue and black and had two missal launchers on his back.

* * *

Everyone on the bridge was in a tense silence. That is until Durandel started to speak. "I wonder what the true name of that ship is" he wondered aloud. Everyone on the ship was confused, wondering where the chairman was going with this. "A name reflects its owners nature. But what if that name is a fake. Does that mean that that thing is fake, is that what it would mean Alex". He was staring at Athrun with a gaze that bore a whole right through him. "Or" said Durandel "is you name Athrun Zala?"

Everyone on the bridge was shocked. Everyone that is but Olivia, she knew about the Athrun/Alex arrangement and she knew it would only take a short time for the Chairman to figure it out. He wasn't stupid.

"Okay" she said "we a heading into the debris field everyone needs to stay on their toes."

* * *

In space the three mobile suits were flying carefully into the field keeping a look out for the enemy. "I never did score very well in debris field training," said Luna over the com-screen.

"Well" said Logan "practice makes perfect".

* * *

On the bridge of the Minerva Cagalli was horrified at the fact that the chairman knew who Athrun was. If he were so inclined, Durandel could have Athrun arrested. "Chairman…" she said.

"Don't worry" Durandel interrupted "I just wanted to make sure I was talking to the real person. As I'm sure you know I signed blanket pardons for all of the ZAFT solders involved in the final battle of the last war."

Olivia, who could not have been less interested in Athrun's potential legal problems, was focused on the battle.

"Has the enemy ship changed course?" she asked.

"No" said the radar operator.

"What are they planning?" asked Arthur Trine.

* * *

In space the Chaos, Gia, and the Abyss suddenly appeared from three separate hiding spots.

"Incoming" said Logan. He dogged a blast from the Chaos and then blasted it with it with his particle gun. Then the two booster rockets on the back of the Chaos detached and one came behind Logan and blasted him from behind. The other swung around and blasted Shinn in the side.

"Damn" thought Shinn "They were waiting for us".

* * *

"Where is the enemy ship?" demanded Olivia on the bridge of the Minerva.

"Ma'am they are behind us with two mobile suits. They're Windums" said the radar operator.

Behind the Minerva the Hydra fired its missals and main cannons.

"Aim Tristions" ordered Olivia.

"No use" said the operator.

"Engines to maximum" ordered Olivia "turn us around using the starboard asteroid as a shield." The Minerva flew next to the asteroid and the missals chasing it collided with the giant rock and were destroyed.

"Meyrine" ordered Olivia "call Logan and he others back and send out are remaining machines".

"We only have Rey left," said Meyrine.

"Of course" said Olivia irritated.

* * *

In space Awul was chasing Luna in the Abyss. He fired his chest cannon but Luna dogged it and fired her beam rifle. But the Abyss dogged the blow and flew off.

"We are getting torn apart" said Luna.

"I know," said Shinn "this is some kind of trap". Then he saw a message appear on his screen. I was an order to return. "Captain Mercer" said Shinn over the com-screen "do you see this?"

"Yeah" said Logan "but we can't go back now we are too pinned down."

* * *

The enemy was hammering the Minerva. The Windums fired their beam rifles at the ship. The Minerva drove them away with its missals.

"Can we turn around?" Olivia asked the Federation helmsmen.

"No" said the helmsmen "the attacks are cutting us off".

"What about Rey's Zaku" asked Arthur?

"It can't launch in this fire fight," said Olivia.

Athrun was sitting in one of the chairs on the bridge and he was feeling restless. He desperately wanted to help these people but he just didn't have a way to do it.

* * *

In the debris belt Stella transformed the Gia into its cat mode and started running on a piece of debris where Luna had landed.

"Take this," shouted Luna as she fired her plasma rifle. The beam destroyed the debris but at the last minute Stella had dogged by jumping off of the debris.

Shinn was being chased by the Chaos and Abyss. He flew into a tunnel in one of debris to avoid them.

"Awul" said Sting "get behind them and we can take him out".

"Good idea" said Awul "then we can have his head".

Shinn was flying in the tunnel when suddenly Luna's Zaku was thrown through the tunnel and in front of Shinn.

"Luna" said Shinn "what happened".

"Behind you" said Luna when the Gia fired its beam rife into Shinn's back.

"I'm going to get rid of you," said Stella. But before she could fire the beam rife the Angel dropped from the sky and, using he shield as a battering ram, knocked Stella below. Then Logan took out his two particle guns and fired into the Gia's chest.

* * *

On the Hydra Neo though the had just found the key to victory. "Fire missals at the asteroid the ship is clinging to" he ordered, "we will crush them." Then he got up from his chair and walked out. "I'm going out in my mobile amour".

* * *

"Colonel" said the radar operator "incoming missals. But they aren't aiming for us".

"Move the ship" Athrun blurted out. Just as he said that a huge missal barrage came down and blew craters in the asteroid. One huge rock fragment blocked the ship's path.

"Were trapped," said the helmsmen.

"Get Rey out there to engage the enemy mobile suits" ordered Olivia.

"But miss" said Arthur "the catapult is down".

"I don't care if you have to walk him out just do it" snapped Olivia.

* * *

Outside the ship Rey went out in his Blaze Zaku Phantom. "Gil is on that ship" he thought, "I will not let you destroy it".

In the debris field Logan, Shinn, and Luna started making their way back to the ship.

"We have got to get back or the ship is finished," said Luna.

"I know," said Shinn "but what about the stolen machines".

"To hell with them" said Logan as the enemy machines flew towards them. Logan brought his particle guns together to form a particle cannon. He fired it and cut one of the debris pieces right in half.

"What is he doing," asked Stella as he did the same thing to another piece.

* * *

"Colonel" said Athrun on the Minerva "how many of our starboard thrusters are still on line?"

Olivia confused looked to her mother for direction. The President nodded to her and she said "Six".

"Fire all the boosters and the guns ageist the asteroid" said Athrun "that will push away the ship and the surrounding rock".

"But what about the damage to the hull?" asked Trine.

"We will still be alive," said Olivia "do it".

* * *

Outside the ship Rey fired his beam rife at the two Windums and destroyed one of them. The other broke off and went for the ship. Rey was about to give chase when a enemy mobile amour blocked his path.

"Going somewhere" asked Neo in the cockpit. Then the pods on the side of the craft detached and fired energy beams at Rey. Rey dogged the blasts and maneuvered the mobile suit away from the amour. He saw the other Windum and took it out with a blast from his beam rife.

* * *

Next the asteroid the Minerva fired all of its weapons into the side of the rock. At the same time the starboard boosters also started firing. The explosion allowed the Minerva to break free of the asteroid and steered directly toward the enemy ship.

"Fire Tonhuzer" ordered Olivia. Then a massive cannon lifed out of the bow of the ship. It fired a huge and devastating beam at the Hydra. But at the last minute the Hydra evaded avoiding a direct hit, but the beam did graze the side of the ship causing damage.

"Damn" thought Neo "we had them". Then he activated his com-screen and gave orders to his crew on the Hydra. "Give the return signal for Sting and the others". Then he flew back to his ship.

* * *

In the debris field the three stolen mobile suits broke off the attack and retreated.

"They are leaving," said Shinn.

"And I suggest we do the same" said Logan.

* * *

A few minutes after the battle Olivia was escorting Cagalli and Athrun back the cabin.

"Colonel" said Athrun "I am sorry for speaking out of turn."

"Don't be" said Olivia smiling "you saved our hides back there".

Athrun liked the feeling he was getting. He liked being of use to save the people on the Minerva. He just wished he could have done more to help.

* * *

Shinn was sitting in his room lone thinking. Then he walked over to a table and picked up a small pink phone. He dialed a number and put the phone up to his ear. He heard a girl's voice say "Hi, this Mayu here. Please leave a message so I can call you back".

* * *

Olivia was sitting in her ready room and looked at the clock. "12:00 Pacific Costal time" she thought "this day will never end".

"Hey" said Logan as he walked into the ready room. "What a day huh?"

"Yeah" said Olivia "a raid on our base and a near death experience will take a toll on you."

"You think LOGOS did this" asked Logan.

"I don't think they did this," said Olivia "I know they did this".

"What if" said Logan "they have a mole inside the Presidio, I mean how else would they have gotten in."

"Then we need to be extra carful" said Olivia.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	6. Last Best Hope

After the last war the remains of Junious Seven was declared by both sides to be a memorial to all those how lost their lives on Valentines Day CE 70. It was placed in a stable orbit around the earth. Neither ZAFT nor the Earth nations were to have troops anywhere near the colony. But the six men there not care about that.

"Solar wind velocity steady" said one of the men. He was a ZAFT corporal and was absolutely giddy about the plan. "Estimated particle arrival 30 seconds".

"Alright" said Ethan Allen "get the flare mortars ready". The ZAFT Ginns finished planting the charges. "Activate in 5,4,3,2,1". Then red lights appeared all over the colony. Then it started moving.

"Kate" thought Allen "we will be reunited after this".

* * *

On the Federation's Lunar Base, Charlie Young a radar officer started noticing a irregularity on his screen. "Sir" he said to his sergeant "you need to take a look at this".

The sergeant came over and looked at the screen. "Mother of God" he said.

* * *

On the Minerva Logan was in his cabin thinking about the battles that were fought in the past few hours. It was already 12:30 and he was tired.

"Hey Top Gun" said Olivia as he walked into his room.

"Live" said Logan "I've been thinking about something and I'm afraid I might be going crazy."

"You are already crazy," said Olivia.

"I'm serious," said Logan "Those people who stole the Gundams. They had to have gotten the codes from the mole and they had to kill about 20 people, natural and coordinator, who were in the hanger the machines were stored in."

"Are you saying that the thieves are like you?" asked Olivia "an Extended"

"Yeah" said Logan "but that's not all. During the battle there was this mobile amour. The pilot was also controlling these pods that were controlled by the amour. He was really good at it to. In fact the only person I ever met who was that good at it was Mwu Laflaga."

"The Hawk of Endimioun" said Olivia "but isn't he supposed to be dead."

"They never found a body" said Logan.

"Even so" said Olivia "I doubt he is joining with the Eurasians." Then the com-link in Logan's room started beeping. Olivia walked over and pressed a button activating it.

"Yes what is it"

"Colonel" said Meyrine on the other line "your presence and the presence of Captain Mercer is required on the bridge."

The two walked to the elevator and took it to the bridge. Cagalli, Athrun, President Taylor, and Chairman Durandel were waiting for them.

"Problem?" asked Olivia.

"I'm afraid there is," said Durandel "Junious Seven is in motion. It is on a collision course with Earth."

"What!" shouted Logan.

"Oh my God" said Olivia.

"How could this have happened" demanded Cagalli.

"Who cares" snapped Logan "right now we need to come up with a plan to stop the damned thing". His mind was racing. His family was at risk of being wiped of the face of the universe. Not just his family. Everyone was going to die.

"What will happen when it collides with Earth" asked Cagalli.

"Oh I don't know" said Olivia condescendingly "maybe everyone on Earth will die!"

"Ladies" said Logan "Arguing now will get us no where".

"Arthur" said Olivia "when repairs are done take us to Junious Seven".

"Is there anything we can do to help please tell us," said Cagalli.

"Well" thought Olivia "you can shoot yourself and spare us the horror of having you onboard". Olivia knew that saying that out loud was asking for trouble. She was very good at her job. That job was special ops, counter terrorism, and the like. She was given a lot of leeway but she knew that insulting a foreign leader in front of the leader of the free world was going to get her demoted.

* * *

Meanwhile Shinn, Luna, Rey, and others were sitting in the dinning area talking about recent developments.

"Is that thing really heading for Earth?" asked Shinn.

"Yeah" said Luna "fist the Presidio, then this. It is like the whole world is falling apart."

* * *

At the same time Logan was escorting Athrun and Cagalli towards there rooms.

"Logan" said Cagalli "how are you guys going to stop this."

"Blow it up" said Logan.

"How?" asked Athrun "the thing is huge. Even if you break it in half it is still large enough to do some real damage."

"If my plan works then it will be in millions of pieces not just two" said Logan.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Cagalli surprised.

"A far, far better thing than I have better done" said Logan.

They were walking by the dinning area when the herd Rey talking to the other solders. "We can't change the orbit so destroying is the only chance earth has from being saved from total inhalation."

"Earth destroyed," said one of the mechanics "well I guess it can't be helped if it is meant to be it is meant to be."

At that Cagalli was infuriated. "What do you mean 'if it is meant to be'" she screamed as she stormed into the room. "Is that what people from the PLANTS are thinking these days?"

"Okay" said Logan stepping in front of her "its time for you to leave".

"Not until I finished" snapped Cagalli.

"No" said Athrun "Cagalli, Logan is right. We should go".

"Yolon was only kidding you know" said Shinn "don't you understand a joke when you hear one."

"Shinn" said Logan "watch it."

"Oh" said Shinn in a mocking tone "I forgot, she's some kind of VIP, a princess from Orb."

"Why you little…" said Cagalli but Ahturn stepped in.

"It seems you have some kind of grudge against Orb" said Athrun "my I ask why. I can't allow you to drag the Representative into an trivial fights."

"I won't allow anyone to call it trivial" shouted Shinn " I lost my entire family because of the Atthas."

"Alright" shouted Logan "That is enough out of both of you. Athrun take Cagalli to the cabin Lunamaria will escort you. I need to have a word with Shinn."

Logan took Shinn by the arm and dragged him out into the hallway as Luna walked with Cagalli and Athrun to their cabin. "You know something" said Logan "despite being 6 times his age you act a lot like my 3-year-old son."

"You don't understand" said Shinn.

"You're the one who doesn't seen to understand" snapped Logan "your behavior is totally unacceptable. You are solder of ZAFT, you are meant to carry yourself in a manner that your nation would be proud of. A task you have failed at few minutes ago." Then Logan's tone changed from a loud one to a quieter one. "I know that you lost your family. I know that you are bitter. To be honest you have every right to be bitter."

"I thought you were one of the Orb sycophants."

"I'm not" said Logan "in fact I think Cagalli's father Uzumi Nara Attha was certifiably insane. Which brings me to my next point. You aren't being fair to Cagalli. It is not her fault that your family died at Orb."

"Yes sir" Shinn grumbbled.

"Don't ever do that again" said Logan "or I will have you flogged."

"You guys still do that?" asked Shinn.

"They will if I tell them to" said Logan.

* * *

At the same time, in Hamburg Germany the leaders of LOGOS were meeting at a mansion owned by the leader, Lord Gibrill. Gibrill was a tall man with grey hair and purple eyes. His eyes were always glittering as if he was planning the doom of everyone in the room then and there.

"This is disastrous" said one of the LOGOS leaders "this could mean the end of life on earth,"

"What is going to happen" asked another "what if it falls,"

"It won't fall" said Gibrill "Despite being a traitor, I highly doubt Allison Taylor will allow it to collide with earth. When she does stop it the people of earth will want answers. And we will be there to give them the answers. And then all of earth will cry for war."

* * *

At 1:30 the repairs on the Minerva were complete and they set off to destroy the colony.

"What are our forces doing to stop this" asked Allison Taylor.

"The Defiant and the Mars are taking meteor breakers to destroy the colony," said Olivia.

"That plan won't work" said Logan as he walked confidently and calmly to the front of the bridge. Everyone was wondering how the Captain was so calm at a time like this.

"We are going to need a nuclear blast to take it out" said Logan.

"We can't fire nuclear missals," said the President "that can only be done at the White House and I need to be the one to do it."

"I'm not talking about missals Madam President," said Logan "Inside the colony there is a nuclear missal that didn't detonate. I found it when I was with the Archangel searching for water."

"So what is your plan?" asked Olivia. She had a feeling that she already knew what the plan was. But she didn't want to believe that he was even suggesting it.

Then the screen turned and the people on the bridge saw a blueprint of the inside of the colony. "If we can get a mobile suit inside the colony through his tunnel here," he said pointing with his finger "we can detonate the diesel fuel stored there. It will cause a chain reaction that will detonate the missal destroying the colony from the inside. What every isn't destroyed will burn up in Earths atmosphere."

"Who is going to fly the mission?" asked Durandel "Are there any volunteers?"

"Yes" said Logan "Me"

"No" shouted Olivia.

"I'm going" said Logan "nothing you can do will change that."

"It's suicide" shouted Olivia getting right in his face "Even by your standards this is crazy."

"There is only a 30 second delay before the nuclear blast" said Logan "The Angel is the fastest suit we have and it is EMP shielded. I have the best chance of making out of there, and I will".

"But what about your family" she shouted.

"I can't send someone else to die just because I want to see my family," said Logan "Right now I'm Earth's last best hope."

"Captain" said Allison Taylor "you are doing the people of earth a great service. I assure you the Federation will take care of any family you leave behind. God bless you."

"Thank you Madam President" said Logan saluting, "but I don't plan on dying just yet. I will brief the rest of the team on what is happening." Then he walked out.

Olivia wanted to stop him but she knew better. He would not compromise, no matter what she told him. She was fighting back tears when she went to her chair.

"Lets get ready" she said.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	7. Average Ordinary Every Day Superhero

Logan was in the pilots prep room getting ready for the op. "This is it" he thought, "What could be the last performance of Logan Mercer, back by popular demand".

"Are you really going to fly the mission," asked Shinn, he just walked in and was wearing his red flight suit. It contrasted greatly to Logan's black one. "I mean" he continued "its suicide,"

"If you have a better idea I would love to here it" said Logan. Then the doors opened again and Olivia stepped in. She looked as if she was about to start crying.

"Ausca" she said, "I need to speak with the Captain in private." Shinn walked out of the room heading for the hanger. Olivia just stared at Logan. "I guess there is nothing that can change your mind?"

"No" said Logan "they're isn't."

"How many times can you cheat death before it cheats you?" she asked.

"Don't know," said Logan "but then again I don't plan on finding out."

Olivia walked up to him and pulled him in a tight embrace. "Go get um Top Gun." She whispered. Then they herd the doors open. They pulled away immediately. To their surprise they saw Athrun wearing a red ZAFT flight suit.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Olivia.

"I already checked with the chairman," said Athrun "He allowed me to help with the demolition of the colony."

"Saving the world one disaster at a time" said Logan "just like old times."

"Yeah" said Athrun "just like old times."

"Just hope you're days as a spook didn't soften you up," said Logan as he walked out.

He and Athrun walked to the mobile suit hanger. Shinn, Rey, and Luna where waiting for them by their machines.

"What is that guy doing here?" demanded Shinn.

"Athrun Zala will be flying with us today" said Logan.

"Really" said Luna excitedly "that's so cool. A famous war hero flying with us to save the world,"

"Alright" said Logan "get to your machines". The pilots climbed into their respective crafts waiting for the launch signal. Then Colonel Taylor's face appeared on the screen.

"Alright" said Olivia "the situation has changed a littlie. When the Joule team tried to plant the breakers they encountered some heavy resistance. Your job is to support them and give Captain Mercer the cover he needs to get into the tunnel."

"Joule?" said Logan "you don't mean that arrogant jerk Yzak Joule do you."

"It's him," said Olivia "But keep your focus on the mission."

"Alright boys and girls" said Logan "let's fly".

* * *

On Junious Seven the Joule team was in real trouble. The enemies where using stolen Ginns to take out the Zaku's.

"Fall back" said Dearka Elsmen in his Zaku. He fired his plasma rifle at the Ginns but he missed.

"Deakra" said Yzak over the radio "I'm sending out rifles for the others. And I'm coming out to".

* * *

On the Minerva Olivia watched as she saw the mobile suits fly off. She knew that it could be the last time she would ever see the Angel again.

"Colonel" said Meyrine "I ran the numbers. The chances for Captain Mercer's success are…"

"Don't" interrupted Olivia "don't tell me the odds". She heard the doors to the bridge open and Cagalli walked in.

"Representative" said Durandel "please have a seat".

"Thank you" said Cagalli "can you please tell my where Athrun is right now."

"He came to us earlier and offered us our aid" said Durandel.

"What?" shouted Cagalli.

"That's not all," said Olivia. She knew that Logan and Cagalli were friends so she felt that Cagalli had a right to know what was going on. "Logan has come up with a plan to destroy the colony. However, he may not come back alive."

"He is going to sacrifice himself" said Cagalli stunned "but he has a wife and children".

"He knows that" said the President "but he also knows that he may have to die for them to live."

* * *

Yzak took of from his ship, the Intrepid in the new Gouf type mobile suit. It was like the Zaku in many was. However it had extra weapons like two mini guns mounted on the shoulders and beam cannons the wrists. Yzak dived down and fired his rife at one of the Ginn that was heading toward the demolition charges.

"Keep them away from the work crews" ordered Yzak. Then he saw something on his radar. Then he saw three incoming mobile suits.

"Chaos, Gia, and Abyss" he said "the machines that were stolen from the Presidio".

"So" said Awul in the Abyss "you're the ones who tried to destroy the colony." Then all the machines fired their weapons at the ZAFT work crew.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Angel, the Impulse, and the three Zakus arrived at the falling colony."

"Its them" said Shinn "Chaos, Gia, and Abyss."

"You have got to be kidding me" said Logan.

"Forget them" said Athrun "right now we need to get Logan to the tunnel". The machines divvied down into the fray. Shinn fried his beam rifle at the Abyss. Luna fired hers at the Gia. But Stella dogged the blast and she fired with her own rifle. Logan evaded a blast form the Chaos and returned fire with his mini-guns.

* * *

On the Minerva Olivia was trying to figure out why this was happening. Then it came to her. "They might think we are part of the attack" she reasoned.

"Chairman, Madam President" said Olivia "we need to contact the enemy mother ship. If we can let them know we are on the same side then we can end this fight and focus on the demolition.

* * *

At the same time Luna was being chaste by the Gia, which was running on the surface of the colony in its cat mode. Luna turned around and fired her plasma rifle at the Gia. But Stella dogged it. Jumped off the building and onto Luna forcing her to the ground. Then she transformed back into her regular form. "Die" she said as she fired her beam rife. But Luna did a summersault jumping out of the way.

Van Haller was watching the combat from a distance. "Fools" he thought, "You only have a matter of time." The suddenly the Angel popped at and thrust out at him with his beam saber.

"Bastard" he thought. He grabbed the Ginn and threw it away from the colony. Haller was close enough to earth to be trapped in its gravity and started falling toward the plant's surface.

"Now you will share the fate of all those you have endangered" he thought. Then he started looking for the tunnel he was supposed to enter. Then he remembered something he forgot.

"Attention" he said into the radio "All ZAFT/Federation alliance forces. Stop planted the meteor breakers. If you split it in half then the plan doesn't work."

"Mercer is that you," said Dearka "and what plan?"

"The plan signed off by both President Taylor and Chairman Durandel" said Logan "you guys just need to trust me ."

"Yeah" said Yzak as he cut the leg of the Abyss "cause that worked out so well for us in the past." Then the Chaos was about to rush him from behind when Logan smashed into it with his shield.

"Shut up and cover me" said Logan "I need to get in the colony." Then the mobile suits could see fireworks from the Hydra.

"Come on," said Awul "we need to get out of here, that was the return signal."

* * *

On the Minerva Olivia came to a decision. "Get everyone back here," she said, "when Logan goes in the colony will be trapped in earths gravity. Chairman, Madam President, I think it is time for you to transfer to the Defiant."

"Very well" said President Taylor. She stood up with Durandel and saluted her daughter. "Olivia" she said "I'm proud of you."

"Representative" said Durandel "are you coming to come with us."

"No" said Cagalli "I'm going to stay here and wait for Athrun."

* * *

"Alright" said Logan in space "We are going to entire the final stages, Shinn, Athrun get out of here."

"Are you sure" said Shinn. Suddenly a Ginn divvied down and fired its weapon at Athrun. Then he thrust out at Athrun with his sword and but Athrun blocked it with his energy ax.

"You fool" said Ethan Allen "You are siding with Clyne's cowardly words, and the false promises of that jackal Taylor. Don't you see that the only true path for coordinators is the one Patrick Zala chose for us."

Athrun was stunned. "My father" he thought. Then Logan rushed Allen from behind.

"You want to fallow Patrick Zala" said Logan "go ahead. Fallow him straight to the grave." And the he cut the Ginn in half with his saber. Then he flew straight and until he found the tunnel

"Here I go," he thought as he dived in.

* * *

"Colonel" said Meyrine "Captain Mercer has entered the tunnel."

"Is there any way we can monitor his progress?" asked Olivia.

"Of course" said Meyrine. She typed in a few commands on her computer and a blueprint appeared on the main screen. It was a blueprint of the interior of the colony.

"That is where the diesel is stored," said Meyrine pointing with her finger "The red dot is Captain Mercer."

* * *

Logan flew the Angel into the large chamber. He brought his two particle guns together to form his cannon. "Where are you?" he thought. Then he saw the huge fuel tank. He got the tank in his sights and fired the cannon. Then he turned tail, gunned the engines in his machine and flew off into the corridor.

"All right" he thought. He few the Angel down the tunnel for a few seconds, then he heard the massive explosion. He looked at the instruments on his control panel; radiation was detected at massive levels.

"It can't have gone nuclear" he thought, "It was only 15 seconds". He needed a plan and fast. Then he thought of one. One so crazy it just mite work.

* * *

On the Minerva, Olivia watched in horror as the colony was engulfed by a nuclear blast. "What's going on?" she demanded, "That was only 15 seconds".

"Our calculations must have been off" said Meyrine shocked "he's not going to make it."

"Look" shouted Cagalli pointing at the screen. The red dot that was Logan slowed down for a split second and then darted in the tunnel at an impossible speed.

"The Angel can't go that fast" thought Olivia.

"He is using the shockwave from the blast to slingshot himself out of the tunnel" shouted Meyrine, "he's going to make it"

"Go Logan go" shouted Olivia. Then the view screen then switched to a close up of the tunnel. The Angel darted forth from the tunnel right as it was destroyed by a nuclear blast.

"He made it," cried Olivia in relief "he made it." Everyone on the bridge cheered and hugged each other. Cagalli put a hand on Olivia's shoulder. Any other time Olivia would have snapped the offending arm off, but now she didn't care. She was happy that her best friend was alive. She turned and smiled at her nemesis.

Cagalli was a little worried when she looked into Olivia's eyes. She didn't think the Colonel would assault her, but Logan probably caused the look, she felt. Whenever Cagalli watched Olivia and Logan interact she always saw this shimmering, admiring, lustful look. She knew that Logan loved Lacus with all his heart. But Cagalli couldn't help but wonder if everything between Logan and his wife was as happy as it seemed.

* * *

Logan landed the Angel in the Minerva's hanger. When he stepped out of the cockpit, it seemed like half the ship, Federation and ZAFT alike, was clapping their hands.

"You really out did yourself this time," said Athrun.

"Unbelievable" said Shinn "absolutely unbelievable" then he took his hand and shook it vigorously.

Logan turned his head to see Olivia rush down to the crowd.

"You stupid idiot" she shouted and she slapped him in the face.

"What was that for" he demanded.

"For scaring me half to death," shouted Olivia. Then she hugged Logan as hard as she could. "And that was for coming back alive."

In all the years Logan and known her, he had never seen Olivia so happy.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	8. Homecoming

The Minerva landed with a loud thud into the Pacific Ocean. After they had picked up Logan, the bridge crew learned that they ship was too close to the planet and need to descend to the surface. Logan sat in his cabin rather pleased with himself. "I just saved the lives of 6 billion people, again, I got to see some old friends who I don't get to see nearly enough, all and all a pretty good day."

Olivia walked into his room "hey" she said, " How are you felling"

"Pretty damn good," said Logan "what happened to the guy I threw toward the planet."

"The CIA picked him up," said Olivia "they're interrogating him now. By the way, how fast can the Angel get to San Francisco?"

"From here, about half an hour, why?" replied Logan

"Take the Angel, go to the Presidio, go home, talk to your, wife and see your kids" said Olivia " that is an order"

Logan could not have been more happy " You serious" he asked. Olivia nodded.

He ran up and hugged her. "Thanks Live I owe you one" he ran to the hanger and climbed in the Angel and took of.

A half an hour latter Logan landed his Gundama and ran to the parking lot at the Presidio base. He found his red Mini Cooper and got in, started and drove home as fast as he could.

It was 5:30 when Logan got to his house. It was a tall 2-floor house with an attic and basement. It was painted green, with a short drive way. It was a very normal house owned by people whose past could not have been more abnormal.

When Logan walked into his house he could hear _99 Red Balloons_ playing on the stereo. It was his kid's favorite song.

"99 knights of the air ride super high tech jet fighters, everyone's a superhero, everyone's a Captain Kirk" sang the voice on the stereo

"With orders to identify to clarify and classify, scramble in the summer sky as 99 red balloons go by" sang Logan back.

"Daddy's home" screamed a little girl's voice. A 3-year-old girl with a blond ponytail wearing a pink shirt and jeans ran up and jumped on Logan.

"I missed you Daddy" said the girl as she buried her face in his chest.

"I missed you to Veronica" said Logan softly.

Then a boy with brown hair ran up and hugged Logan's leg. It was Veronica's twin brother Alex.

"Daddy, Daddy, I saw you on TV" he said excitedly.

"Yeah we saw you go vroom and whoosh. And you blew up the bad guys and saved mommy, and us and everyone" said Veronica

"Are all the bad guys in jail dad", asked Alex

"Yeah, they are all in jail and they are never coming out" Logan promised. Logan was only telling some of the truth only one of the terrorists had actually been arrested. The others were killed in the battle, but there was no need to tell his children that.

"Welcome back hero" said Logan's pink haired wife.

Logan walked up to Lacus and kissed her on the mouth. "How was your day?" he asked

"Same old, same old. Veronica was jumping off the play set, Alex was telling her not to" said Lacus. The solder and the former pop idol had quite taken to life in San Francisco. Their life was as close to normal as any one with their back rounds could have. After the long stressful, and often dangerous days at work, the one thing Logan was looking forward to was coming home and spending time with his family. This was the first place he could ever truly call a home. Lacus was also quite content. She loved her husband and their children. On the PLANTS she may have been a celebrity, but she was happy to leave that behind to be with her family.

The house was quite frankly their dream home. No one from the PLANTS bothered them, for one thing Lacus was using her husband's last name. And most of the people on Earth weren't familiar with Lacus Clyne so none of the neighbors rated them out to the PLANTS. But the two most important things in the couple's lives were the twins.

Veronica was the more daring of the pair, like her father she was kind of crazy when it came to taking chances and the parents needed to constantly monitor her to make sure she did not do something really dangerous. Alex was a lot more like Lacus. He was more careful and the one to remind Veronica not to do something. Both were very athletic, being coordinators that was expected, but Veronica was the one begging Logan to teach her some fighting skills. Logan said on her 6th birthday she would start training.

"I'm hungry," said Alex

"Me too" said Veronica

"Lets go out some were" said Logan

"I want to go to Johnny's," said the Twins

Logan shuttered. Johnny's or as Logan called it, the 9th circle of hell, was the last place he wanted to eat. It was the home of the slowest, rudest, most incompetent service he had ever seen.

"Let's go," said Lacus. Logan glared at her. She had the good fortune to be out with friends when Logan took the twins to Johnny's last month. But the 3 of them had over ruled him so they had to dine in Satan's kitchen.

"I'll get my keys," he said.

They got to restaurant at around 6:00. Logan was hoping that the wait would be longer than 20 minutes in which case they would leave and Logan would order a pizza at the house. The waitress came and took their order. Logan had a black coffee, he wanted to get a beer but the restaurant did not have a liquor license just to add to his torment. Lacus had a diet coke, Veronica had a sprite, and Alex had a chocolate milkshake. When the server came back 20 minutes later, Logan's coffee was burnt, she forgot Lacus' drink, and Alex's milkshake was vanilla not chocolate. When Veronica tasted her sprite she said "this doesn't taste like Sprite"

Logan took the cup from her and tasted it and spit it out. Some idiot had put vodka in the soda. This infuriated Logan and he yelled at the waitress for giving alcohol to a minor. The manager came to them an apologized saying that one of the employees put it in there as a joke. He had promised them all free drinks. 15 minutes latter the new drinks still didn't arrive yet. The noise was killing Logan he just wanted to scream " Shut up" just for a moment's peace.

Finally the waitress came walking towards them with the drinks. "Finally" said Logan, however she tripped spilling all of the drinks on Logan. Logan was burned by the coffee, the milkshake and sodas stained his shirt probably ruining it, one of the waiters started to clap, and Alex and Veronica started laughing hysterically.

"Pizza?" asked Lacus

"Yeah" said Logan, the two grabbed the children put them in the car and drove home. Logan was on the phone ordering a pepperoni and eggplant pizza.

Logan took a shower and changed his cloths. He told the twins that he was never going to Johnny's again. Lacus was of the same mind. He got the pizza then he got home, and the family stated eating.

"Daddy, what is that on the other half of the pizza" asked Veronica.

"It's eggplant," replied Logan " want to try it"

"Sure" Veronica said. She took a piece from Logan and took I bit. " Ummm, this tastes like candy" he said " Alex want a bit"

"No, it looks icky, " said Alex " Mommy why does Daddy like something so disgusting"

"I don't know" chuckled Lacus " I hate it to"

After dinner the family cleaned up and Logan took the kids in the living room.

"Can we order more episodes of Transformers daddy?" asked Veronica.

About 6 moths ago Alex and Veronica discovered Transformers while surfing the available cartoons on their Netflix. When they rented it Logan had watched it with them and he was just has hooked as they were.

"How about we order the movie instead," said Logan

"They made a movie about the cartoon," asked Alex excitedly.

"Yep" Logan said.

Logan the Netflix streaming service connected to the flat screen above the fireplace. As the title screen came up and the 80's hair metal came on, Logan sat on the couch and Veronica and Alex sat on ether side of their father. They movie was about some giant planet that destroyed other planets. For some reason it switched to bunch of the Autobots trying to get things on earth. Ratchet, Prowl, Ironhide, and Brawn where on a ship that was on it's way to earth. Then some Decepticons boarded and Starscream killed everyone onboard. Logan stood there shocked. They had just killed about half of the major good guys. Alex berried his face in his father's chest and started crying.

"Why did they all die?" he sobbed.

"Why is Alex crying?" asked Lacus as she walked in.

"Ratchet, Prowl, Ironhide, and Brawn are all dead," said Logan

"You're kidding," said Lacus. She did not really like the show, she felt that Transformers gave her little angels the wrong message about violence, but she knew enough about the show to know who the characters were.

After about 15 minutes the fighting had moved to Earth. Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader was now fighting Megatron, the Decepticon leader. Prime seemed to be doing well, that is until some idiot called Hot Rod showed up and tired to tackle Megatron. Megatron took him hostage and shot Prime in the chest. Prime fired back wounding Megatron. In the next scene Prime was on a hospital bed.

"I'm afraid his wounds are fatal," said one of the Autobots

"Daddy" asked Veronica "what is going on"

"I think Optimus is going to die," said Logan

"No" screamed Alex

"In our darkest hour the light will save us all," said the cartoon robot as he died.

Both children were in tears now. Logan was trying to comfort the kids as best he could, he was not accomplishing much. Lacus decided to cut the movie short, and put the kids to bed.

"You got our children a movie where all the main characters die" she said " good call"

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	9. Calm Before the Storm

It was noon on Saturday when the Minerva pulled into the Izinagi port in Orb. Cagalli disembarked the Minerva in a hurry fallowed by Athrun, Olivia, and Arthur. Olivia was not at all sad that Orb's Chief Representative was leaving the ship. "I wonder if the Chaplin would be willing to spray her cabin with Holy Water" she thought. When the four got of the gangplank they saw a small crowd waiting for them. Olivia saw a purple harried man run up and hug Cagalli.

"Cagalli" he shouted "thank god you are safe".

"Sorry about worrying you Yuna" said Cagalli.

"So this is Yuna Roma Serien" thought Olivia as she saw Athrun look down at the floor dejected. Olivia had a sneaking suspicion that Athrun and Cagalli's relationship was experiencing some problems and that Yuna was the cause of it.

"Welcome back Representative" said a short tan man. Olivia recognized him from intelligence reports as Yunato Ema Serien.

"Hello sir" said Olivia "My name is Colonel Olivia Taylor head of Special Projects for the Federation".

"I'm Commander Arthur Trine, executive officer".

"Thank you for getting our princess home safely" said Yunato.

"No problem" said Olivia "we couldn't get her home fast enough."

"Your crew is welcome to stay here and walk freely in the nation while your ship is undergoing repairs"

"Thank you for your offer" said Olivia. She was looking at Cagalli now and Yuna had her arm around her and was pushing her toward the car.

"Alex" he said referring to Athrun "thank you for keeping Cagalli safe. You can get your report done latter; in the mean time you should get some rest. We might need you to serve as an envoy between us and the PLANTS." The two walked into a waiting limo and drove off. Athrun got into his car and drove off after them in a huff.

* * *

It was early in the morning in California and Logan was still in bed. It had been along stressful day yesterday and he wanted to get some rest. He was getting a much-deserved sleep until he felt something jump on his chest.

"Hey Daddy" said Veronica. She was still in her pink pajamas and seemed to have forgotten the depression she was in last night.

"Veronica" Logan said "it is 6:00 why aren't you in bed?"

"You said we could go the playground today."

"Not this early" said Logan.

"But you always get up this early" said Veronica.

"When I have to go to work," said Logan "its Saturday, I get to sleep in and so should you."

"But I'm not tired and Alex got up a little while ago."

"Where is he?" asked Logan

"Over here" said Lacus lying there next to him, the discussion must have woken her up. Alex was in-between them. He was dressed in his Chicago Cubs pajamas that Logan had bought him. "Alex" Lacus asked, "How did you get in bed with out waking me or Daddy up?"

Alex just shrugged "I was quiet" was his only response.

"Well" said Logan "since everyone is up why don't we make breakfast"

"I forgot to go shopping for food" Lacus confessed.

"I'll just head to the deli and get breakfast sandwiches" said Logan. With that the twins cheered.

"Beacon and egg sandwiches" they pleaded

"Okay" said Logan. He got dressed and was about to get in his car when the kids stopped him.

"Can we come with you?" asked Alex.

"Sure" he said "just get dressed first".

* * *

While it was only 6:00 in California it was much later in the day on Orb. Cagalli was in a cabinet meeting.

"We are going to do what" she screamed "You want us to sign a treaty with the Principality of Eurasia. We should not be focused on this. We need to focus on how we are going to respond to this attempted to the attack and the military build up of the ZAFT/Federation alliance".

"It is because of the attack and the alliance that we need to do this" said one of the ministers "The ZAFT/Federation alliance is the most powerful fighting force ever assembled. If Orb wants to remain safe we need allies and powerful ones".

"And since the terrorists who tired to bring down Junies Seven were ZAFT solders" said Yunato "we are not in a possession to fully trust the PLANTS"

"But once the alliance found out what was happening the destroyed the remains of the colony" said Cagalli "they saved Earth".

"Yes" said Yuna "but would have happened if they failed".

"Even if they did succeed the people of earth are feeling anger and resentment over what could have happened" said Yunato "we need to chose our next steps very carefully. I know why you want to fallow Orbs ideals but we need to choose whom we would ally ourselves with. You need to consider this carefully Representative".

* * *

Olivia was walking with Arthur and the Chief Mechanic for the Minerva, Robert Ridley. "The Mongered crew can take care of the hull damage" she said "but don't let them into the ships interior unless you get my okay first".

"Colonel" said Arthur "I think that we would rather resupply at Carpentaria"

"I would prefer to do that," said Olivia "but I don't think that the Minerva would be able to make it".

"I understand that you don't want to sacrifice safety," said a woman that was walking up to them. She was wearing a yellow shirt and had long brown hair. "It can be tough on a commander if there ship is not at top shape".

"And you are?" asked Arthur

"I'm Maria Burns" said the woman

"Try again Miss. Romius" said Olivia,

"How did you know who I am?" asked the woman, who was in fact Murrue Romius, former captain of the Archangel.

"We meet at the hospital when Logan Mercer's twins were being delivered" said Olivia.

"But it was such a long time ago" said Romius

"My job is counter-terrorism and special operations" said Olivia "I needed to remember faces when I only saw them once".

"So where is Logan" asked Murrue. The two women were walking on the dock.

"He is in San Francisco" said Olivia "after the Break the World Incident I thought he could use a break".

"Did he really destroy the colony all by himself" asked Murrue

"Yep" said Olivia "that's Logan for you. He will do what no one else can".

"You can say that again" said Murrue "when I first met him I thought he did things that were impossible".

"Nothing is impossible" said Olivia "as long as there are people with the will to do something it will be done. Of this I am sure".

"You sound like someone I used to know" said Murrue "he never believed things were impossible ether".

"Your friend was right" said Olivia " I mean look at the alliance. Who would have thought 4 years ago that the PLANTS and the Federation would join together to make the greatest military power since the days of Rome".

"You seem pretty sure of the Federation" said Murrue "you know when I first came to Orb I really began to question why I first joined the military".

"When ever I see terrorists I always remember why I joined up" said Olivia "so I can fight for those who can't fight for themselves".

* * *

It was around noon pacific time when Logan, Lacus and the twins got the park.

"Mommy" said Alex "can you push me on the swing".

"Of course honey" said Lacus. While Lacus and Alex went over to the swings Veronica darted as fast as she could to a platform in the middle of the playground. The plat form was elevated a few feet in the air and it had a plastic end in the shape of a whale's tale for kids to jump on. Veronica run up to the platform and started jumping off of it. When she hit the ground she run back up to do it again. Logan was watching her.

"She has got so much energy" he thought to himself. Veronica continued her jumping until she tripped off the platform and her face hit the ground.

"Veronica" Logan cried as he ran up to her. But before he could get to her she got up and continued jumping. From a distance Logan could see that she had a bloody lip. All Logan could do was laugh.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Athrun was driving his car down the through way. He was driving by the beach when he saw a man walking on it. Athrun saw what looked to be a green bird fly down and land on the man's shoulder. Athrun stopped the car and got out. "Kira" he shouted down to the man.

Kira Yamato saw his friend and walked up the hill to greet him. "Hey" he said, "how was your trip".

"Fine" said Athrun "how are things at the orphanage"

"Good" said Kira "Where is Cagalli"

"At a meeting" said Athrun "come on. Lets go for a drive".

The two where in the car while Athrun was summarizing the events of what happened on Junious Seven. "So you fought the terrorists," Kira asked

"I went to help Logan and Olivia Taylor with the demolition" said Athrun as they came up on Murrue's house. Kira was staying with Murrue and Andrew Waltfeld ever since the first war ended and had been working with Reverend Malcio at his orphanage. Athrun stopped the car in the driveway of the house. "Do you remember what I asked you when I first came to Orb" asked Athrun "wondering what we should be fighting against and how"

"Yeah" said Kira.

"And you said that we would look for the answer together" said Athrun "well I still haven't found it".

* * *

After Athrun dropped Kira off at his place Athrun drove back to Cagalli's mansion. He was in the main living room looking at his laptop when his protectie walked in.

"Hey" she said kissing him on the neck "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk today and I will be in cabinet meetings for most of tomorrow".

"Its okay" said Athrun "what is the Orb governments official response to all of this?" he asked.

"I understand that the ministers are worried about Orb's security," said Cagalli "but siding with the Eurasians will be the start of the world taking sides against one another again".

"I'm going to the PLANTS," said Athrun abruptly.

"What?" asked Cagalli "Why?"

"Because I can't just sit here and do nothing" said Athrun "also I'm worried what they are going to do. If things continue as they are now the world my find itself on the brink of war".

* * *

It was 6:00 Orb time when the chopper arrived to take Athrun to his shuttle. But rather then walk toward it he turned to face Cagalli. "Look" he said, "I know about the situation with Yuna but that does not mean I have to like it". As he said that he took out a ring and put it on Cagalli's finger.

"What are you doing?" she said, "giving someone a ring isn't something you spring on them you know".

"Sorry" Athrun replied meekly. Cagalli kissed him. "Hang in there" said Athrun as walked to the chopper.

* * *

Shinn was standing in the memorial to the victims of the first war. He hated this place. His countries leaders promoted neutrality. But at the same time he built weapons for the Atlantic Federation. The leaders had betrayed their people, and as a consequence the leaders of Orb watched as the people they screwed around with invaded. He hated this place. All it stood for was lies and hypocrisy. As he stood there he remembered his fathers words. "They are only targeting military instillations". As Shinn stood there he felt all kinds of emotions wheeling up inside him. Anger at Orb for allowing his family to die. Ashamed for being so weak and powerless to stop it. He vowed he would never be that powerless again.

* * *

Olivia was in her ready room on the Minerva when a bulletin flashed on her computer. It was a Department of Defense top priority alert. She opened it up and read it to herself with increasing horror. "The Principality of Eurasia has released a statement announcing that it is not satisfied with official account of the terrorist attack yesterday provided by the ZAFT/Federation alliance. Furthermore it has demanded that the PLANT nation capitulate to a series of demands otherwise it will resort to military force".

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	10. Nuclear Shower

On the PLANTS capitol on Aprilious One the Supreme Council was meeting in an emergency session.

"These demands are simply outrageous," said Councilmen Ethan Kainen "what can we say to make them understand that".

"I doubt that they are expecting us to agree," said Councilmen Mike Novak.

"What is this nonsense about arresting the terrorists who tried to drop Juneious Seven" asked one of the Councilwoman, Irene Kennedy "the Federation has said that the terrorists are dead but the Eurasians still refuse to accept the report given them by the PSS and the Federation's CIA".

"I'm still worried about these demands," said Councilmen Richard Walsh "disarmament, disillusionment of the current administration. These demands are laughable".

"They are just using this as an excuse to attack the PLANTS" said Councilmen Adam Kauffman.

"But this still does not make any sense" said Kennedy "if they stay on this course then they will eventually go to war with not only us but the Atlantic Federation as well".

"Forces are already gathering at the Eurasian base Airtimes Two. If they go to war their economy will boom. The people will support them". The councilors started talking over one another not really listening to what the others had to say.

"Councilors please calm down" said Durandel in a booming voice "if we respond in alike manner then we will only repeat past mistakes. I have spoken with President Taylor and she agrees that we should peruse a peaceful solution. However I want the National Defense Committee to reinforce all of our defensive positions".

* * *

It was around this time when Athrun arrived at the PLANTS.

"Mr. Dino" said a man in a gray suit "hello I am to be your escort".

"What is happening" asked Athrun

"The PLANTS are still trying to reach a diplomatic solution, however they are reinforcing their defensive positions. Also I have told the chairman of your request for an audience but I don't know if that is going to happen".

* * *

Lord Gibrill was in his Hamburg estate on telaconfence with the other members of LOGOS. "Gentlemen" he said "I have received word from Moscow. Prime Minister Yuri Suberov has authorization to begin a military strike ageist the PLANTS"

"What about Orb" asked one of the leaders.

"That nation will soon be in an alliance with us" said Gibrill.

"Finally" said one of the members "we get to eliminate those space monsters".

"Until next time gentlemen" said Gibrill as he terminated the connection. Then he turned an audio only com-link. The voice was electronically scrambled so anyone who might be recording will not know the man who was talking. "The LOGOS leadership is all in approval".

"Perfect" said the man "the strike will be the first step to the war to change humanity".

* * *

"Just one more draw" thought Logan. He reached out at the deck and pulled the card up. "You have got kidding me" Logan shouted as he looked at the card.

"You got Plumpy daddy" said Alex laughing. Logan was playing Candyland with Alex and Veronica.

"But I'm one space away from the win" Logan said "I swear to God, that game is rigged, every single time I get that Plumpy card".

"Rules are rules" said Veronica "you have to go back". Logan groaned as he moved his piece back to the beginning of the board. A few turns latter Alex won the game.

"I win" he screamed

"Let's play again" said Veronica

"You can't" said Lacus walking into the living room from the kitchen "dinner is ready". The four of them walked into the kitchen and saw a dinner of chicken and baked potatoes. "Smells great," remarked Logan.

"Why thank you" said Lacus as a phone rang. It was not the home phone though. It was Logan's government provided cell phone.

"Mercer" said Logan into the phone.

"Turn on you TV" said Olivia. Logan walked into the living room and turned on CNN. On the screen and the Eurasian prime minister, Yuri Suberov.

"This is an address to the people of Earth," said the Prime Minister.

"What is going on?" asked Lacus as she walked in.

"We have submitted a list of demands to the leaders of the PLANTS" said the leader "however we have yet to get a reasonable response to our requests. So at this time we have found the present government of the PLANTS to be harboring terrorists. This government presents a clear and present danger to us. This is our official declaration of war."

* * *

In Orb everyone on the Minerva was in a frenzy. "All personnel" said Meyrin's voice over the PA system "upgrade to condition yellow. All outside personnel are prohibited from boarding the ship".

"What" thought Shinn as he got up from his sleep "its war"

* * *

"Olivia" said Logan as he walked into his study "what the hell is going on, Eurasia knows that if they declare war on the PLANTS we will help them. They don't have the strength to fight both of us at the same time".

"Not without help" said Olivia "they did submit a military alliance treaty to Orb a week ago"

"Cagalli will never let that happen"

"I'm not so sure" said Olivia "in any case the Eurasians have deployed a fleet to take out the PLANTS. The Intel guys have set up a live animation of it on the secure website".

Logan opened his laptop and put his thumb on the navigation pad. The computer scanned his fingerprint to insure it was he using it and the computer immediately turned on and logged on.

* * *

In space the ZAFT Ginns advanced toward the Eurasian Windums. The Ginns fired their missals taking out the first line of Windums. The Eurasian mobile suits responded by firing their beam rifles. The two fleets were attacking one another each army destroying each other. The ZAFT solders were just as determined to protect there home as the Eurasians were determined to destroy it.

On board the ZAFT ship Defiant; Yzak Joule was in his mobile suit. "So it ends up like this after all" he said to himself. "Yzak Joule launching" he said as his Teara mobile suit lifted off.

"Dearka Elsmen taking of in Zako" then Dearka's mobile suit took of after him.

* * *

From behind a flied of asteroids a second attack fleet was standing by. "This is it" said the fleet commander. "Show the coordinators that they're kind has no place in our blue and pure world". A fleet of Windums equipped with missal launchers launched from the ships.

On the ZAFT flagship the command officers were watching the battle. The fighting seemed so fierce that nothing, save god himself could stop the battle.

"Message from recon team 6" said a female controller "they are reporting a large number of nuclear missals"

* * *

"Attention all forces" said a ZAFT general "intercept the enemy forces incoming from polar orbit. We cannot let even one of them hit the PLANTS".

"Armed with nukes" said Yzak.

"That means that these guys were just decoys" said Dearka

"Damn" said Yzak as he flew his mobile suit toward the missal group.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ZAFT ship Defiant the commander was preparing their secret weapon. "Activate Neutron stampeder" he said. The weapon began to charge.

* * *

"Alright boys" said the crazed Eurasian pilot "let's show them whose boss" The mobile suit fired the missals. But before any of them could hit the PLANTS a massive beam came from the harness on the Intrepid. The beam destroyed all of the missals before they could hit the PLANTS.

* * *

Logan shut off the computer and walked out of his study. Lacus ran up and hugged him. "What happened" she asked.

"The Eurasians fired nuclear missals at the PLANTS" said Logan. Lacus gasped. "Don't worry," said Logan "none of them were hit".

"So what is going to happen now" she asked

"Simple" said Logan "the PLANTS and Eurasia are going to war. The rest of the world is starting to chose sides".

* * *

Athrun was in the PLANTS capitol building the day after the battle. He was walking around when he saw someone he recognized.

"Athrun" said the woman as she ran up and hugged him.

Athrun was completely confused. The woman looked like Lacus but Lacus was on Earth and the woman standing before him was a good to inches taller than her.

"What are you doing" he asked

"It is so good you came all the way to see me" she said.

"Ah Miss Lacus" said an aid

"Oh" said the woman "goodbye Athrun sees you latter".

Athrun looked on as the woman walked off in complete amazement.

"Alex Dino" said a voice from behind Athrun. It was chairman Durandel "that's right I'm supposed to have a meeting with you".

"That's right" Athrun said

"Is something wrong" the chairman asked

"Nothings wrong" said Athrun.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	11. Impostors and Choices

Logan did not get any sleep last night. All he did was lay awake in bed with Lacus next to him. The next morning he called Olivia in Orb.

"What do you think is going to happen?" he asked.

"The PLANT citizens are screaming for blood" said Olivia "they might have to go to war and we will support them".

"And the rest of the world" asked Logan.

"Can you put Olivia on speaker phone" asked Lacus as she got out of their room.

"The South Asian Republic might side with the Eurasians just to avoid an attack," said Olivia "Orb might very well sign the treaty. The North African Union will side with Eurasia, but the South African Community and United States of South America will side with us".

"So it will be like last time" said Lacus "the world split into to warring factions".

"Lacus this situation is completely different," said Olivia "last time was a blood feud that got out of control. The PLANTS are going to protect themselves from a hostile nation"

"That is also what was said last time," said Lacus. "Do you think it will turn into a full scale war?"

"I don't see how it won't," said Logan.

"How do you think your friends will react," asked Olivia "they did step in like last time"

"I don't know if we have reached that point yet," said Logan.

* * *

"What" said Athrun "a nuclear attack?"

"Yes" said Durandel "I wish it was all a bad dream but it really did happen" the two were standing in his office. He pushed a button in his desk and a wall pulled back raveling a giant monitor. A news broadcast appeared on the screen

"Repeating our top story" said the news caster "the Principality of Eurasia officially declared war on the PLANTS, one hour latter they launched a full scale nuclear attack. However ZAFT forces were able to repel the attack".

"Sit down Alex" said Durandel "make yourself at home it is all over for now. The way the went about declaring war was unusual enough in the first place to begin with but to fallow with a nuclear attack. This is no ordinary war we are facing "

"True" said Athrun

"the Eurasians may have withdrawn their forces for now, but I can't see them abandoning their plans just yet" said Durandel "in contrast your side is in a state of near panic".

"What about the PLANTS" said Athrun "they attacked you. They declared war on you. What do you intend to do to deal with this situation"

"If we retaliate" said Durandel "then the world will once again sink into war. Obviously I want to avoid that but there is no denying how grave this situation is. The people are screaming for blood"

"Chairman" said Athrun "please reconsider. Fighting is not the answer. We can't let anger and hatred control us. If we attack now then the world will be a battle field once again".

"Alex"

"My name is Athrun Zala. I am the son of Patrick Zala, a man who fanned the flames of war and poisoned the whole world with his hate. I believed what he said I fought my best friend. When I finally realized he was wrong. I couldn't stop him. Another friend of mine killed him and I lost everything. We can't let that tragedy happen again"

"Athrun" said Durandel " I know what the criminals at Julius Seven said and I know it must have been hard. It is sad the memory of your father pains you so much, but he was not that kind of person to begin with was he?"

"No he wasn't" said Athrun

"He made his share of mistakes but all he wanted to do was to protect his nation and defend his people" said Durandel "but the best intentions of great men always caused them to make great mistakes. You can't let any of this drag you down this has nothing to do with who you are. You came here to try and help stop the war. In the end it will be people like you who will save the world. Some might call me a dreamer but I believe this to be true".

* * *

"What is going to happen," asked Logan? He was still on the phone with Olivia in his house.

"Well" said Olivia "needless to say you are being reactivated and you are to return to the Minerva and" the was a pause and then Olivia said, "You have got to be kidding me"

"What" asked Logan

"Turn your TV," said Olivia "Lacus you need to see this too."

Logan switched on the TV to CNN and he gasped. A woman was addressing the audience "My friends, please" said the woman "yes it is I Lacus Clyne". Logan was speechless. The woman on the TV was dressed like Lacus but was clearly not Lacus. She had the bright pink hair sure, but her face was not the same shape, and her voice was to high pitch. Logan could see these things instantly but most people would not. After all most people did not have sex with the real Lacus on numerous occasions

"My friends" said the imposter "please remain calm and listen to what I have to say. The terrorist attack on Junious Seven, the Eurasian's attack on us these events are all very troubling. I feel the same resentment you do I am as shocked as you are. To use nuclear weapons is completely outrageous. But please be calm and let reason carry the day. I understand that…" she was cut off by Logan turning of the TV.

"What the hell was that?" asked Logan

"Durandel knows that I have a great deal of influence," said Lacus "when I could not be located he made a new me to get people to support him".

"This is all too convenient," said Olivia "The raid on the Presidio, Junious Seven, the attack, and now this woman".

"Are you saying this is all connected?" asked Logan

"It has to be," said Olivia "It is all happening too close in proximity to be coincidence".

* * *

Athrun was sitting in Durandel's office watching the address. "You can laugh if you want to," said the Chairman "I'm sure you know what is going on. I know that it may seem dishonest, but I had no choice. Her power to influence others is greater than my own and right now I need that strength". The chairmen then walked to his door. "Come" he said I need to show you something. The pair went into an elevator and down a hall to the doors of a hanger. The guards opened the door and they walked in. The lights switched on and they saw a mobile suit standing before them.

"The ZGMF- X23S Savior, Gundam class" said Durandel "this machine was developed along with Chaos, Gia, Abyss, Impulse and the Angel. If I was to entrust this machine to you what would you do," asked Durandel.

Athrun was taken completely by surprise at the question. He never imaged that the chairman would recruit him into ZAFT again. "Are you asking me to come back?" asked Athrun.

"That is not really what I meant," said Durandel " I want to give you this Gundam, its that simple. My version of Lacus Clyne made my feelings about this situation clear. However our society requires fannies. The thought of opponent's advisers and alliances tend to confuse people and make it difficult to get things done. That is why I want the people who believe as I do to stand firm with me. I do want to avoid a war but that does not mean that I will sit back and wait to be destroyed. If push comes to shove I think it would be in our best interest if you had power"

"Chairmen" said Athrun

"You fought in the last war," said Durandel "I know that you have agonize over your fathers actions. I know that come what may you will choose the right path. Should we take a wrong turn I am counting on you to steer us right. I know it is sudden so I don't expect an imitate answer."

* * *

An hour latter Athrun drove to his hotel. In the lobby the Lacus imposter was waiting for him. "Athrun" she said as she ran up and hugged him.

"Who are"?

"I'm Meer," said the woman "Meer Campel but when we are in public please call me Lacus". Athrun was about to walk of but Meer grabbed his arm. "Hey have you eaten yet?" she asked dragging him to the elevator "probably not. Lets eat at the restaurant at the hotel"

"I don't think that is a good idea" said Athrun

"But you are Lacus' fiancé aren't you" asked Lacus

"Not anymore". Athrun wanted to tell Meer that Lacus got married to Logan but he knew that that was a secret. The pair got the restaurant and ordered.

"I gave a performance today" said Meer "did you see it"

"Yes" replied Athrun.

"Was I any good? Was I just like her" she asked "or was I not even close".

"No" said Athrun "you were very good".

"Honestly"

"Yeah"

"Oh thank you that means so much," said Meer "you know the truth is I have always been a fan of Miss. Lacus. I loved singing her songs and people told me I sounded just like her. And then the chairman called for me one day".

"And that is when you started doing this?" asked Athrun.

"Yes," said Meer "He said that he needed me for the sake of the alliance and presto".

"He doesn't need you," said Athrun "he need Lacus"

Meer looked down sadly "I know that" she said. "But Miss Lacus is needed by everyone she is strong beautiful and kind. I'm just Meer no one really needs me".

* * *

"Kids" said Logan back at his house "can you see Mommy and Daddy in the living room". The twins walked in

"What is it Daddy?" asked Alex.

"Yeah what's wrong?" said Veronica

"A little while ago" said Logan his voice cracking with sadness "Aunt Olivia called. She said I have to go away for a while"

"For how long" asked Veronica

"I don't know," said Logan "But I won't be back for a long time".

"Don't go," said Alex tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yeah" said Veronica "you don't have to go"

"Aunt Olivia is my boss," said Logan " I have to go"

"Why do you want to leave?" asked Veronica "if we did something bad we won't to it anymore"

"I'm not leaving because of you," said Logan "and I'm not leaving because I want to. I'm leaving because a lot of people need my help and I need to keep a lot of people like the two of you and your mother safe. I promise you I will come back".

Alex hugged him as he started to sob. Veronica also hugged him. "When do you have to leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow" said Logan

"I love you Daddy," said Veronica

"I love you too"

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	12. The Alliance Strikes Back

It was early Monday morning when Logan got up. He knew it would be the headrest day of his life. He got out of bed and got dressed. Lacus got up and kissed him on the mouth. "Be safe," she said, "I have know idea what I would do if you died out there".

Logan kissed her back "I'm going to be fine Lacus" he said, "I survived a war and terrorists. I know I'm coming back". That was a lie of course. Logan had no idea when or if he got back. Lacus got the kids up for one more tearful goodbye. After that he walked out to his driveway toward his Mini Cooper.

"Wait" a voice cried out. It was Alex running towards him "I want to come with you," he said.

"No" said Logan "where I am going is no place for a three year old boy".

"But I can help" said Alex

"You can help more here" said Logan "I need you to look after your mom and your sister while I'm gone. Right now you need to be the man of the house".

"Really" asked Alex.

"Yes" said Logan as he hugged his son. "Can you do that for me"

"Alright" said Alex "I'll miss you"

"I'm going to miss you to," said Logan. He gave Alex one more hug, got in the car, and he drove off.

* * *

In Hamburg Gibrill was listening to the complaints of the LOGOS leadership.

"What the hell is going on?" asked one of them "it looks like we dashed out in high spirits and fled once we bloodied our noise"

"Don't worry," said Gibrill "This is all part of the plan".

"The fleets sent to take out ZAFT bases are still waiting for orders," said the LOGOS leader "If we turn and run we will look like fools".

"Listen," said Gibrill "we are at war. It is essential that we win. ZAFT had a weapon that wiped out our entire nuclear force. The Federation has betrayed the other nations of Earth. We must win this fight if we are to feel safe again".

Gibrill cut the com-link and then turned another com-link on to get in touch with is superior. "The LOGOS leadership is getting restless"

"Don't worry," said the electronically disguised voice "their role is only temporary".

* * *

On Aprilous One Durandel was addressing the Supreme Council. "It is unanimous" he said, "The Council herby approves of the proposal put forth by the National Defense Committee. But remember our might is only to be used in self-defense purposes. The Atlantic Federation has also sent forces to assist us. This will be the first test of the ZAFT/Federation alliance. I hope that it will bring an end to all battle for ever".

* * *

On Orb Cagalli was also having a meeting with her ministers. "No, no, no" she shouted "we can discus this all you want but we will never ally ourselves with the Eurasians".

"But representative" said Unato

"You have seen with your own eyes how the Eurasians do business" said Cagalli "They declared war and launched an nuclear attack. Do you really want to sign a security treaty with them? Clearly the Eurasians present the biggest threat to the world, why should we have to join forces with them".

"Can you give us a break from your childish compiling" said Yuna "if you want to know why then I will tell you. It is because they are that kind of nation. It is true that they are rather aggressive, but we already knew that. So what path should the nation of Orb chose to walk. Should we choose not to join this alliance and join with the ZAFT/Federation alliance. Pardon me but given our past history with the Atlantic Federation I doubt they will let us into there little clubhouse. What do you think we should do".

"Orb should take the natural independent path" said Cagalli. Even she could sense the weakness in her voice. She was not standing up to this pressure. She took over as leader of Orb when she was sixteen. Even then it felt like the ministers were always trying to manipulate her. She could not stand up to them for much longer.

"You are willing to see this nation in flames again" said one of the ministers "Like Lord Uziumi". Cagalli was stunned.

"How dare he insult the memory of my father" she thought. "I never said that" shouted Cagalli.

"That is true" said Unato "but it is likely that the same thing will happen again".

"Are they right" thought Cagalli "is this alliance really the best thing for Orb".

"Representative" said Unato "We all want peace and security. That is why I want to join this alliance. Why can't you see this alliance as an opportunity . What would happen it we faced this powerful nation in battle because we antagonized them".

Cagalli was now really confused. "What if they have a point," she though "what is the right path".

"The one thing," said Unato "that we cannot afford is to let this nation burn again. Before you go on about tradition, and justice, first consider the safety of this nation".

* * *

After the meeting ended all the ministers walked out. Cagalli was walking to her office alone.

"Cagalli" a voice called after her. It was Yuna "are you alright" he asked "you seem a little tired today". The two started walking down the hall. "Sorry about what happened in there" he said as he put his arm around her. Cagalli shivered when he did that. "When we are in there I need to make my opinions known, it is my duty"

"I know" said Cagalli "I'm sure the ministers are all laughing at me about it"

"Don't worry" said Yuna as he sat her down in a chair in the hallway "it is just that this issue is to big to handle by yourself".

"That feels like my entire tenure as representative" thought Cagalli

"Mashima wasn't trying to besmirch Lord Uziumi's good name" said Yuna "he is just worried that you his daughter might do the same thing".

"I know" said Cagalli.

* * *

On the Minerva Arthur was talking with Olivia in the corridor. "But Colonel" he said "we are already at war".

"That does not change the fact that we need to resupply the ship" said Olivia

"My point is that doesn't matter right now" said Trine as the two officers walked into the Minerva's dinning area.

"I understand your point" said Olivia as the other solders in the dinning area saluted them " I really do, but rushing out of here in a panic serves no one, besides we wait for all of the crew until we leave".

"But they are all here" said Arthur.

"No" said Olivia "I reactivated Captain Mercer yesterday and he is going to come back to the ship sometime today but he got held up because Angel needed repairs. Also we need to be cautious, the Eurasians did not expect for the PLANTS to survive the attack. Their failure stunned them. The troops that have Carpentaria surrounded have no idea what to do next. We needed to take advantage of the situation to make sure the ship is in top shape".

* * *

In ZAFT headquarters a group of generals gathered. "The Federations fleets are ready to back us up when we give the word" said one general.

"What happens after we defeat them" asked another.

"The politicians will look a diplomatic solution at some point" the other general replied "after all this is the first war this new alliance is fighting".

"I still can't believe the Atlantic Federation is coming to our aid"

"We would do the same for them".

* * *

In Orb Kira was sitting on the patio "So many people I carried about died" he thought "Another war is starting and I am sitting on my ass doing nothing".

* * *

In the PLANTS Athrun heard a knock and the door. When he opened it Yzak Joule grabed his shirt coiler and shoved him into his room. "You bastard" he spat.

Athrun shoved him off "Why don't you try telling me what is going on".

"You tell me" shouted Yzak "even though we are busy we get this call. We are assigned to be your bodyguards".

"You are my body guards" asked Athrun

"Yes" Dearka "I bet you asked to go outside didn't you. Even though you are not from an enemy nation we can't have you run around loose. So where do you want to go"?

"I don't get out to the PLANTS that often" said Athrun "So I promised that I would go the cemetery to see some old friends". The trio got the cemetery and Athrun laid graves at Nicol's, Rusty's and Miguel's graves.

"So is ZAFT taking action" asked Athrun

"Are you surprised" asked Yzak "we can't sit back and do nothing after they attacked us" .

"We were flying interception missions when the first wave hit" said Dearka "I'm convinced they had their hearts set on eliminating the PLANTS with that first attack".

"What are you doing out here" asked Yzak "and Orb what are their plans?"

"I don't know yet" said Athrun.

"Come back Athrun," said Yzak "If there are any obstacles I'll take care of them". Athrun could not have been more surprised. Never in a million years would Athrun think Yzak would help him.

"The reason I still wear a uniform" said Yzak "is because I still think I can make a difference".

"Yzak" said Athrun

"That's why you need to come back" said Yzak "you have the ability. Why not put it to use".

Athrun was thinking carefully. This is what more or less what Logan told Athrun Olivia Taylor had said when she recruited him back to the Federation military. That Logan had the ability and that he should use it to help the people of earth.

* * *

Olivia was on the Minerva's bridge when one of the communications officers called her over.

"Colonel" said the solder "you should take a look at this". Olivia walked over to the com-station as a voice crackled over the radio.

"Minerva" said the voice "ZAFT is going to begin their attack and the Federation will back them up. When that happens Orb will change its position. Red ships surrounded by black will flip and become black itself. You need to escape before that happens. Do you copy"?

Olivia was getting annoyed. "What the hell is this guy talking about" she thought. "Who the hell is this" asked Olivia.

"Have you ever herd of the Desert Tiger?" asked Andrew Waltfeld. He was talking though an advanced com-system he had set up at his home "well I'm giving you this message on his behalf" then the system went dead.

Olivia was now really confused. "Red ships will flip and become black" she said aloud.

"Colonel" asked Trine as he walked into the bridge "what is going on".

Then Olivia had an epiphany. "We are leaving this country in 60 seconds" said Olivia

"Why" asked Arthur.

"Because" said Olivia "I think Orb is going to side with the Eurasians".

* * *

"Oh no" said Cagalli. She had just received word that the ZAFT/Federation alliance had just begun their attack.

"They say it is for defense purposes" said Yuna "but war can spread. We are going to commit to the alliance with Eurasia to spare this nation the agony of an attack.

* * *

On the Minerva Shinn, Rey, and Luna were walking down the hallway.

"When is the fighting gonna start" asked Shinn.

"Beats me" said Luna "I don't know the details ether. You know, it's a shame. Orbs gonna turn on us soon. I was really starting to like this place".

The three saw Cagalli walking towards them. "What are you doing here" shouted Shinn "The Eurasians attack you, they attack us, and now you are allies just how irresponsible and stupid are you people". Shinn walked off bumping into Cagalli's shoulder.

Cagalli looked down ashamed that she gave into the ministers. Her and the guard walked to the bridge . "Orb's chief representative is here to see you miss"

Olivia glared at Cagalli from her chair. "Oh good god what do you want"

"I came to…"

"What" Olivia cut in "warn us of your unparalleled stupidity and hypocrisy. We won't attack another nation but we will sign treaties with nations who do".

"You don't understand" said Cagalli in a defeated tone.

"Save your self-pity for someone who gives a shit" said Olivia "Guard, get her off my ship and if she tires to resist, shoot her". With that Cagalli was taken off the ship.

* * *

Cagalli sat in her office dejected. "It couldn't be helped Cagalli" said Yuna. "You did the best you could and the people love you very much".

"Yuna"

"You can rest easy from now on" said Yuna "because I will always stand by you as your husband".

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	13. Encounter with the Hoards

In space a ZAFT a fleet was preparing for a massive assault. On Earth the Federation Fleet was preparing to engage the Eurasian fleet. They would remain out of radar range until the ZAFT forces began then attack and then the two armies would box the enemy in. When the order was given ZAFT drop pods containing four Zakus each descended to Earth. In the Gibraltar and Carpentaria bases ZAFT mobile suits were took off to engage the Eurasian fleets surrounding them. The Eurasians began scrambling their mobile suits but from behind the Federation fleets came into radar range. The Eurasians in both Gibraltar and Carpentaria were trapped.

* * *

In Orb Yuna Ona Serien was in the Orb Military's Defense headquarters. "Has the Minerva left port yet?" he asked.

"Yes sir" said one of the radar operators.

"Good" said Yuna in a menacing tone "that ship is supposed to be fast. When it leaves our territory we will contact our friends to deal with them".

* * *

"Colonel" said Arthur on the Minerva "we are leaving Orb territory".

"Good" said Olivia "Meyrine, have you been able to reach alliance headquarters".

"No ma'am" said the red haired girl.

"Picking up numerous heat sources" said the radar operator "distance 20 ahead, it's a Eurasian fleet ma'am".

"Bastards" spat Olivia "all of them no good lying bastards".

"What are you talking about?" asked Arthur.

"They planned it," said Olivia "The Orb leaders, when we leave they were going to feed us to those sharks".

"The Orb fleet is spreading out behind us," said the operator.

"So" said Olivia "were damned if we go ahead and damned of we go back. Lower the bridge, upgrade to condition red. Prepare for anti-ship and anti-mobile suit combat".

The alarm sounded, the bridge lowered into its safety position under the floor.

* * *

In the pilot ready room Shinn, Rey, and Luna could hear Meyrine's voice over the intercom. "All pilots" she said "upgrade to condition red, report to your machines and stand by".

"What's going on?" asked Shinn

"No clue" said Luna "they never tell me anything". They got into the elevator and it went down into the hanger. When they got there they herd Colonel Taylor's voice over the intercom

"All personnel" she said confidently "this is the commanding officer. A Eurasian fleet consisting of 4 carrier groups is ahead of us ready to take us on. The Orb fleet is behind us to cut off our exit"

"What" said Luna "Four carrier groups"?

"We are going to fight our way through the fleet" continued Olivia's voice "lets show these assholes what we can do".

After the address Rey was lifted into his white Blaze Zaku Phantom while Luna was lifted into her red Zaku Warrior. Shinn ran the Core Splendor and got in. On the other side the Eurasians were beginning to scramble their Windums ready for an attack on the ship.

"Load all missal tubes with Parsible missals," said Arthur on the Minerva's bridge "activate CIWS Tristions and Ezold".

"Meyrine" said Olivia "tell Shinn not to stray to far from the ship when he launches. Have Rey and Luna attack the airborne mobile suits from the deck".

"Right" said Meyrine.

"Target the ships on port side with the Tristions and Ezold," said Olivia.

* * *

In the hanger Shinn was given the signal to launch. "Shinn Ausca Core Splendor, launching". The fighter took off from the hanger and combined with the two other craft to from the Impulse.

"Rey Zaburel Blaze Zaku Phantom taking off" the white mobile suit launched onto the deck.

"Lunamaria Hawke, Zaku Warrior ready willing and able" the red mobile suit landed on the other side of the deck.

"Luna" said Rey "don't fall into the water. I won't be able to help you if you do"

"Sour pus " said Luna.

Shinn launched into the air. He used his beam rife to take out one of the Windums. Another circled around but Shinn shot that one down to.

* * *

The Eurasian ships were firing their main guns at the Minerva but they missed. In response Arthur commanded the crew to fire the Ezold and missals. The Ezold struck one of the smaller Eurasian ships disabling it and the missal barrage took out 2 others. The mobile suits were trying to get a clear shot at the Minerva but Luna and Rey were fighting them off, Luna with here heavy plasma rife and Rey with his beam gun.

* * *

In her office Cagalli called Yuna. His secretary told her that he was at Military HQ.

"Why would he be there" she wondered aloud.

* * *

In the air Shinn was struggling ageist the mobile suits. One fired his beam rife at him, Shinn blocked it and used his own rife a destroyed it. On the Minerva the Windums were coming in for a kill. Luna took a few down with her cannon. Rey took 5 down with the missal launcher on his back. The Minerva's Eagle Stallion machine guns took others out. In the air Shinn dogged a rife shot from a Windum "This isn't over," said Shinn as destroyed it with his beam saber.

On the beach Kira watched the battle. "It's happening again" he thought "and I am doing nothing".

* * *

"Incoming missals" said the operator "a lot of them"

"Evade and intercept" said Olivia. The Eagle Stallions destroyed most of the missals but one or two of them were able to slam into the Minerva's hull. In the air, Shinn dived and cut down two more Windums.

Luna looked on and saw dozens Windums. "How many are there?" asked Luna

"Keep the chatter down," said Rey "we don't have time for it".

* * *

On the bridge of the Eurasian flagship the admiral looked on. "So" he said the reports about the Minerva where true. Activate the Zabruza". On the carrier, 3 pilots climbed into a giant mobile amour. The mammoth machine was lifted into the flight deck and took off.

* * *

"Incoming unknown craft" said the radar operator.

"Gaining a visual now ma'am" said Meyrine. The giant machine popped up on the view screen.

"What the hell is that," said Arthur.

"It's a mobile amour," said Olivia "if that things get any closer we're finished. Arthur activate the Tonhuzer cannon.

"What" said Arthur?

"Do you want to get your ass killed?"

"No ma'am" said Arthur "activate Tonhuzer."

The ship's outer hull opened up reveling a massive cannon. "Target the enemy mobile amour," said Arthur.

* * *

"Enemy ship is preparing to fire its positron cannon," said one of the pilots on the mobile amour.

"Activate positron deflector," said the leader. The craft lifted so the top of the ship was facing the bow of the Minerva. When the Minerva fired the cannon an energy shield appeared and the beam was deflected. The craft was shoved back and two of the ships were destroyed. There was a massive explosion. But the craft was unharmed.

"They deflected it," said Shinn "they deflected the beam".

"Engines to maximum" said Olivia "target the warship on the port bow. Meyrine get Shinn back here".

"Yes ma'am" said Meyrine.

* * *

"Main cannons one and two," said the lead pilot on the mobile amour "target the enemy ship". Shinn dived to strike at the craft but it dogged.

"What is this thing," said Shinn. He turned around and lunged into an attack. But the amour extended two claws and tried to grab Shinn by the leg. Shinn dogged and the amour fired two main cannons, but Shinn dogged.

* * *

In the Orb HQ Yuna Serien was watching the battle with the generals. "That's one incredible machine," said one of the officers.

"What is going on here?" demanded Cagalli as she walked into the control room.

"Cagalli" said Yuna "welcome"

"What are you doing?" asked Cagalli "Is the Minerva under attack?"

"Yes," said Serien "we have also deployed our fleet as well".

"You're not letting the Minerva back into our territory," asked Cagalli shocked.

"No" said Yuna "we can't harbor the enemies of our allies".

"But that ships in trouble" said Cagalli. She was shocked she had no idea that her decision to give in would cause this to happen.

"They are part of the ZAFT/Federation alliance," said Yuna "we cannot help them".

* * *

Shinn fired his beam rife at the mobile amour but the shield deflected it. The amour fired its cannons but Shinn dogged. "That thing has a lot of fire power," he said.

"Incoming mobile suits" said the radar operator. Luna and Rey shot down the Windums from the bridge.

Shinn was trying to intercept the mobile suits but he felt a tug on the mobile suit's leg. The mobile amour had the Impulse by the leg and was dragging him toward the water. "I can't shake him" he thought, "This is it". But then he saw a flash and the tugging stopped. Shinn saw that the Angel had cut off the claw. The majestic mobile suit had its sword drawn.

"Who started the party with out me?" said Logan over the radio.

"Captain Mercer?" said Shinn.

"Logan" said Olivia "thank god you arrived, you should be able to even the odds".

"Shinn take the fleet" said Logan "I will take out the mobile amour".

The mobile amour fired its main weapons at Logan. But he disappeared as fast as he came. He flew under the mobile armour and he used his saber to cut it in half.

* * *

"Meyrine" said Shinn "send out the force silhouette". Another craft launched from the Minerva. It connected with the back of the Impulse and Shinn drew his beam sword and descended toward the enemy fleet. The fleet fired their missals at Shinn but he dogged them. He landed on the deck and cut through the hull of the carrier. The ship exploded and he moved on to another and another and another. The fleet knew the game was up and retreated.

"Four carriers" said Olivia "that is amazing".

"That kid is good," said Logan.

* * *

In the Orb HQ Yuna and Cagalli were looking at the screen shocked. All Cagalli was saying "unbelievable" over and over again.

* * *

In the PLANTS capitol Athrun was putting on a red ZAFT uniform in Durandel's office. Meer was cheering. "Thank you for joining up Athrun" said Durandel "or should I say Commander Zala. I want you to use your power to bring about peace not only for the PLANTS and the Atlantic Federation but for a world longing for peace ".

"I will Chairman" said Athrun.

"I know you are concerned with Orb and its position but right now I need you to link up with the Minerva".

With that Athrun went down the hanger and got into the Savior. He climbed into the cockpit and took off.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	14. Freedom Rising

"Rey, Luna, Shinn, and Captain Mercer have loaded onto the hanger ma'am," said Meyrine on the bridge of the Minerva.

"Good" said Olivia "we really took one hell of a beating. Have the pilots gets some rest and get started on those damage reports".

"All sections" said Arthur "report your damages and begin repairs"

"How many ships did he take out" asked Olivia

"Six vassals including two carriers" said Trine excitedly "I have never seen those kinds of numbers".

"Remind me to recommend him for a decoration" said Olivia.

* * *

In the hanger Shinn docked his machine and got out. "Shinn" cried Vino one of the mechanics "that was amazing," he said as he ran up and hugged him. A whole group of people were encircled and congratulated him.

"Nice work kid" said Logan as he walked up and patted Shinn on the shoulder "That some pretty good flying out there".

"Thanks Captain" said Shinn "that means a lot".

"Not even the Freedom can top that performance," said Luna.

"Hey" said Logan "standing right here." Everyone in the circle started laughing.

"All right everyone," said the chief mechanic "we need to get back to work".

"Thanks for saving my hide back there Captain," said Shinn.

"No problem" said Logan "everyone needs help sometimes, even a super ace. Try to remember that".

"What did he mean by that" Shinn wondered as Luna ran next to him.

"How did you get so good at this?" asked Luna.

"Good at what" replied Shinn.

"Being a pilot," said Luna "even at the academy you never batted an eye. It was ready set go and you did the task without a problem".

"I don't know," said Shinn "I guess I'm just a natural, like I was always meant to do this kind of thing".

"Regardless" said Rey walking beside them "You saved this ship, being alive is a gift the most precious one of all".

* * *

Logan walked to Olivia's ready room. He didn't change out of his black flight suit. "Hi honey," said Logan in his mocking tone "I'm home".

"You sure are" said Olivia "come in". Logan walked in and saw Olivia sitting at her desk. "We are getting a new addition to the crew" she said mater of factly.

"Who?" asked Logan.

"Athrun Zala"

"He left Orb Intelligence and joined ZAFT"

"Yes and Durandel made him a commander" said Olivia "he will be second in command of the Mercer team".

"Mercer team?"

"Yes" said Olivia "ZAFT names its flight crews after the last name of the commanding officer and since you are the leader of the flight crew we should call it the Mercer team".

"But you and I are Federation officers" said Logan.

"On a ship manned by a 50% ZAFT crew," said Olivia "and 'Mercer team' is a better name then 'the flight crew'. By the way how did the goodbye go?"

"How do you think," said Logan sourly "I would rather have root canal then go through that again". Logan looked at the ground with a downcast look.

"What is it?" asked Olivia.

"It's just," said Logan "I've got this funny feeling, like I'm never going to see them again".

"It'll be alright," said Olivia reassuringly "but anyway you did save Shinn's hide and he was able to save the ship".

"Where ever there is a fight so hungry people can eat" said Logan chuckling "I'll be there"

"Yes you will" said Olivia smiling "You always seem to be there right when you are needed the most. How is that?"

"Because I'm actually the newest X-Men Danger man" said Logan laughing "with ability to sense danger with psychic powers"

"Get changed you comedian," said Olivia, it took all of her self- control not to roll on the ground laughing.

Logan walked toward the door and then stopped. "Live" he asked, "I was wondering if…"

Olivia knew just what he was asking. "Logan" she said sadly "I'm sorry, but I can't let you make calls from the ship during war time. It's the law".

"I know," said Logan he looking down on the floor. "I left a day ago and I miss them already."

"Hey" said Olivia softly. She got up from the desk and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The faster we end this war, the faster you see your family again."

"I know" said Logan "I'll go get changed."

* * *

In Orb Cagalli was standing at her father's memorial. "I let you down" she thought "I let us join into an alliance with evil men who want to spread their venom all over the earth".

"This place hasn't changed a bit" said Yuna "its like stepping into the past".

"Coming here gives me peace of mind" said Cagalli.

"You know you shouldn't walk around here alone with out security" said Yuna. The two walked to a waiting car and drove off.

"You came here because you wanted to talk right" said Cagalli in a board tone. Her head was propped up by her hand and she was looking out of the window of the car.

"First off we are going to have to do something about your attitude" said Yuna "you are a symbolic mother to your people, you will lose the peoples respect if you keep acting like that". There was a pause "I was at the monument to make a promise to your father. I pledged to protect Orb and his daughter with all of my strength".

"What are you talking about" said Cagalli.

"I know it is sudden" said Yuna "but I thought it would be perfect if we got married one the day we sighed the treaty".

"Yuna no" said Cagalli razing her hands "I haven't even agreed".

Yuna was able to see that Cagalli had a ring on her finger. He grabbed her hand as he said "Little girl play time is over. I'm sorry it had to end so soon for you". Cagalli was no seriously scared. "You see" said Yuna "you and I are both naturals and we are about to sign a treaty with a natural country". As he said this she tried to pry the ring of her finger with his own finger. "He is a coordinator it was never going to work out. He lives in a different world".

"Yuna" screamed Cagalli.

"Yelling at me won't work" said Yuna. "Are you going to tell the people that you are going to choose him and side with the PLANTS and make an enemy of the Eurasians".

"I never said that" said Cagalli.

"Then are you going to abandon you nation and run from you duties?" asked Yuna "Is that what your father would do". Cagalli looked at him with sheer hatred in her eyes. "Look don't get me wrong" said Yuna " I have no problems with coordinators but where it is him or that brother of yours we can't have them around you". Cagalli could just look out the window in anger. She felt trapped. She felt as if she had no choice. Everyone was telling her that this is what was best for Orb. Maybe they were right.

* * *

Murrue was standing on the balcony in Waltfeld's house. "Coffee is served" said the Desert Tiger "I put in more roasted flavor then last time".

"Thanks" said Murrue as she tasted it.

"Which is it" asked Waltfeld "today's our yesterdays"

"Yesterdays".

"I still can't believe Orb is siding with the Eurasians. I know Cagalli tried her heartiest but politics at that level are just to much for a 21 year old to handle. She should have been more prepared before taking over".

* * *

That night men dressed in commando gear surrounded the house.

"Are target is Lacus Clyne" said the leader . The men armed with silenced MP7A1 submachine guns were ready to make an entry.

* * *

Inside the house an alarm awoke Kira, Murrue and Waltfeld. "What's happening" asked Kira when he meet the other two in the hall way. Suddenly one of the doors flew open and one of the attackers sprayed bullets all over the hall way. They all missed. Murrue killed him with a shot from her Glock 17. More were swarming in the hall way. Andrew and Murrue and Kira ducked behind the door and the two older ones started firing there weapons striking the solders in the head.

"Clyne isn't here" said one of the solders.

"Why are they looking for Lacus" wondered Kira

* * *

The three retreated to a secret bunker underneath the house.

"Who are these people" asked Murrue.

"I don't know" said Waltfeld. "But they are well trained and they have seen combat".

"I over herd one of them saying they were looking for Lacus" said Kira why here

"Maybe because since were in the last war she might be with us" said Waltfeld "she did go underground after she married Logan".

Outside the bunker door one of the solders cursed. "We need the Ashes" he said "they must be inside".

On the beach next to the house massive aquatic mobile suits fired missals leveling it.

* * *

"Waltfeld" said Kira inside the bunker "is the Freedom ready"

"Yeah, why?"

"I know Logan hates it when we touch his stuff" said Kira "but if it is to save our hides I'm sure he won't mind". He typed in a code on a panel on the other side of the bunker. Two doors opened reveling the mighty Freedom. He got into the cockpit and gunned the engine. He flew off in frenzy ready to take on the attackers.

"It's the Freedom" said one of the enemy pilots. Kira flew down and cut the arms off one of the Ashes. Two more fired at him but Kira dogged. He fired all of his main weapons and destroyed the cameras on all of the mobile suits. Then to Kira's horror the pilots activated the self-destruct devices on the Ashes killing all of the pilots instantly.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	15. The Lady's Rescue

Kira, Waltfeld, and Murrue were standing in the hanger the morning after the attack.

"Ash types" asked Murrue

"Yeah" said Waltfeld "I saw some data on them. They are new models".

"But why come after Lacus?" asked Kira. Then the three of them saw someone climb down to wreckage of the house.

"My goodness" said the tall plump woman.

"Myrna" said Kira. Myrna was Cagalli's handmaiden.

"This is for you," said the woman handing Kira a sealed letter "Lady Cagalli asked me to give it to you".

"Has Cagalli been hurt?" asked Murrue.

"No" said Myrna "but she is getting married so she is moving into her fiancés' residence. The three of them gasped.

"Married," thought Kira "but isn't she in love with Athrun".

* * *

On the Minerva Logan was sitting in his room in his Captains uniform when his com-system turned on. "Logan" said Olivia's voice "you needed to see me right away".

Logan walked to Olivia's ready room and walked in "what's up?" he asked.

"Come here" she said "you need to see this". Logan walked behind the desk and saw an article on the CNN website. The headline read "Orb Chief Representative to be married". "What the hell is going on," asked Olivia?

"Is she marring Athrun?" asked Logan.

"No" said Olivia "she is marring some guy called Yuna Roma Serien". She pulled up his picture on the screen. "He looks like a complete and utter tool," said Olivia.

"This insane" said Logan "first she sides with the Eurasians and now she is marrying this guy behind Athrun's back".

"That whore is completely incompetent," said Olivia

"Olivia" said Logan "I know you don't like her but calling her derogatory names isn't appropriate".

"It's the truth," said Olivia "you told me once that they loved each other more than you saw anyone love each other. If that's true then why is she marrying this guy"?

" I don't know," confessed Logan.

"I do," said Olivia "she can't stand a little pressure".

* * *

A few days latter Cagalli was in the wedding limo driving to the place where her and Yuna were to be married. "At lest my people will have happy and peaceful lives" she thought. But this was of little comfort. She knew she was stabbing Athrun in the back. She wondered if he would ever forgive her for this. But she knew that relationship was over.

"You can at lest try to look happy" said Serien.

* * *

In the hanger Kira and Murrue were on the elevator going down. "Are you sure this is the right thing" asked Murrue.

"It's the only option we have" said Kira. As the elevator stopped they got out and they saw the Archangel. Another elevator opened reveling Murdock and Newman. The four of them got on the ship and changed into Orb military uniforms. They got onto the bridge and saw Waltfeld in the CIC.

"Excuse me General," said Murrue "I think this seat belongs to you" she said pointing at the commander's chair.

"No" said Waltfeld "we're short on pilots as it is. I may need to go out there. That seat is defiantly yours".

"Alright then" said Murrue "All hands prepare for take of" she said as the Archangel lifted out of the underwater hanger and took off.

* * *

Cagalli was standing at the top of the monument as Yuna and her were about t beginning making their vows. But before the priest could begin speaking the M-1s guarding the wedding started firing at something in the air. The object returned fire and it destroyed the cannon. More M-1s were firing at the incoming object. It was the Freedom.

"Logan" said Cagalli. But that was impossible Logan had left with the Minerva and he was using the Angel. The machine landed and used its hands to pick up Cagalli. "What are you doing" she screamed "put me down". The Freedom just put her in the cockpit and took off. Inside Cagalli could see that Kira was in the Freedom. "What is going on?" she demanded. But Kira just flew off towards the Archangel.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	16. The Boys Are Back

In the ocean-surrounding Orb, Admiral Totika was in the Orb fleets flagship. He had just seen the Freedom with Lady Cagalli board the Archangel and now it was beginning its decent underwater. "Admiral" said one of his officers "we need to fire on that ship now. If they submerge then they will get away".

"We might hurt Lady Cagalli," said Totika. In his mind the thought "good luck Archangel. I'm counting on you to keep Lady Cagalli and the world safe".

* * *

In the air over Orb Athrun was in his new Savior. The machine had the ability to transformer to look like a large fighter plane. "Orb control come in" he said, "I'm currently approaching your airspace in a ZAFT mobile suit. Requesting entry permission, I wish to rendezvous with the ZAFT/Federation alliance ship Minerva". On his radar he could see that two Murrasumes in fighter mode were approaching him fast. They saw him and fired their machine guns at him but Athrun dogged. "I'm not attacking your nation why are you firing?" asked Athrun.

"Since we have signed the treaty with Eurasia the PLANTS and the Federation are enemy nations" said the Murrasume's pilot "we are not going to allow you entry into our territory".

"Orb in an alliance with Eurasia" thought Athrun "Cagalli must not have been able to control the ministers". "I need a government official on the line" said Athrun. The Murrasume fired its laser cannon at the Savior but Athrun dogged.

"I don't know what you are trying to pull but only an idiot would use a ship that isn't even docked here as an excuse" said the pilot that was on earlier.

"Not here anymore" thought Athrun. He transformed the Savior into its mobile suit mode. One of the other Murrasumes did the same. The Orb mobile suit fired at Athrun but the Savior blocked it and fired his beam rife talking out the enemy's main rife. The other Murrasume flew in firing his laser cannons but Athrun dogged and fired into its wing sending it into the ocean and he flew off.

* * *

The Minerva was docked at Carpentaria. On board, Logan was at the shooting range. "What kind of gun is that" asked Shinn as he walked in.

"Sig Sauer P226 9mm" said Logan. He had already finished the course putting headshots in all the targets. "The best handgun I have ever fired".

"Its got nothing on the Glock 17" said Shinn taking out his gun and readying it for firing.

"Nothing other than the fact that the finger groves make users with larger hands struggle to hold it and the Sig has more stopping power".

"But the Glock is lighter" Shinn retorted.

"That shouldn't matter for me because I'm as strong as you" said Logan. Before they could continue the gun debate the firing range com-system switched on.

"Logan" said Olivia's voice out of a small box on the wall "you need to see me". Logan walked out of the shooting range and down the corridor and into Olivia's office and stepped in. "Did you know any thing about this?" asked the Colonel. Logan walked over to where she was sitting and looked at the computer in front of her. On the screen was a satellite photo of what looked like the Freedom flying over to the Archangel.

"When was this taken?" asked Logan.

"About an hour ago" said Olivia "CIA agents in Orb have reported that they kidnapped Cagalli and left".

"Have they tried to contact ZAFT or the Federation?" asked Logan.

"No" said Olivia "but do you mind telling me what the hell these people are doing. Kidnapping their own representative".

"My guess is that they are upset with the direction that Orb is going," said Logan "Kira Yamato is probably the one piloting the Freedom. Them using my old machine was an unexpected move. "

"Do you think that they will try to fight the alliance?" asked Olivia.

"That remains to be seen," said Logan.

"If they try to fight us" said Olivia "then we could be in for all kinds of hell".

* * *

"What is wrong with you people," screamed Cagalli. They were on the bridge of the Archangel, which was currently underwater, and she was trying to chew out Kira, Murrue, Waltfeld, and Murdock. "That was a really dumb move" she continued, "you should know better than that. Kidnapping a head of state at her own wedding practically makes you international criminals. Are you lunatics, who asked you to do something this brainless?"

"But" said Kira "we had no other choice. These are crazy times Cagalli. If you are going to do stupid things too, then we are in trouble".

"What stupid things?" screamed Cagalli "What are you talking about. I'm the Chief Representative of Orb. I have so many things to think about and worry about and I do".

"Do you really?" asked Kira "do you think it is in Orbs best interest to join in an alliance with Eurasians and that you should marry Serien".

"…Of course I do" said Cagalli. She said that so half-heartedly that not even she could by that. "Yuna and Unato and the other ministers told me that it was the right thing. We can't let Orb burn again".

"So it doesn't matter to other countries as long as this one doesn't burn" asked Kira.

Cagalli was really taken aback by that question. She never thought Kira would hit that low.

"Is it okay for Orb to burn the PLANTS or the Federation or some other country as long as it is safe" asked Kira

"No I…"

"What about what your father said" asked Kira.

"I tired" cried Cagalli.

"I know" said Kira "and I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner. But I don't things have gotten to the point where we can't fix things. I know that things aren't all that clear right now but there is still time to find the right path".

This was all too much for Cagalli. She sank to the floor and started to cry. "Don't run away" said Kira "Join us and together we can find the right path".

* * *

In Carpentaria Luna and Meyrine were in the shopping center. "When are the Minerva's repairs going to be done" asked Luna.

"No idea" said Meyrine "I have no clue when we are going to get the order to leave port so I'm stocking up".

Luna looked disapprovingly at her sister's basket filled with cosmetics. "I'm not going to stop you it you think you need all of that" she said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

Outside Shinn was looking at the mobile suits docked in the outdoor hanger. He was looking at the sky when he saw an object. From the looks of it was a fighter on its landing run. But to his astonishment Shinn saw it transform into a mobile suit and fly towards the Minerva. He wasn't the only one who saw it because a whole bunch of the Minerva's crew were running towards the ship. They got to the hanger in time to see the new mobile suit dock.

"What is the deal with the new mobile suit" asked Luna aloud. Then they all saw the cockpit open and they saw that Athrun was getting out wearing a purple fight suit.

"Commander Athrun Zala , I have been ordered to link up with the Minerva".

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Shinn.

"Learn some manners" scolded Luna "he is the guy we will be taking orders from".

"So what?" asked Shinn "we're with the Zala team".

"Actually Shinn your still part of the Mercer team but don't take that to mean you don't listen to this guy" said a voice from behind. The crowd turned around to see Logan walking up. "Welcome back to the side of the angels friend" he said to Athrun grinning.

"Its good to be working with you again Logan" said Athrun.

"Come on" said Logan "Colonel Taylor is going to want to see you". The two walked into the elevator when Luna suddenly darted in.

"Do you mind if I tag along Captain?" asked Luan.

She had this look in her eyes that gave Logan the feeling that he would crush her if she were turned down. "Okay" said Logan.

"So why did you come back to ZAFT" Luna suddenly asked.

"Do you mind telling me when you left Orb" asked Athrun ignoring the question.

"Did you go there" asked Luna.

"Yeah" said Athrun.

"Way to go" said Logan.

"That country has gone crazy," said Luna "first the Colonel out of the blue says were leaving then the Eurasians have a fleet waiting for us. If it wasn't for Shinn and Captain Mercer we would be dead right now".

"But didn't Cagalli try and stop this," asked Athrun.

"You know it's a real shame. I used to admire her but now she just seems pathetic. First she sides with Eurasia then she gets married to some weirdo".

"Married!" said Athrun shocked. He dropped the suitcase he was carrying and slumped ageist the wall of the elevator. Logan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not officially married" said Logan "Kira and the others grabbed her before they could read the vows". The door opened and the three walked out.

* * *

In Taylor's ready room Logan, Olivia, Arthur, and Athrun were discussing Athrun's position on the ship. "It says here that you are to be the commander of the flight crew" said Olivia "well I don't know what the hell Durandel promised you but you will be serving under Captain Mercer"

"But the Chairman said that"

"Commander" Olivia cut in "I was given the right to hand pick my crew. Mercer has more experience in combat and has been active for much longer. You are his second in command for now. As to our new orders, we are to leave port and make for Gibraltar to support the alliance attack on Suez".

"Suez ma'am" said Trine "but that is so far away"

"Yours is not to question why, ours is but to do and die" said Olivia "the fighting could get messy if the conflict spreads to Western Eurasia and the base at Suez does pose a threat to Gibraltar".

"What is going on in Western Eurasia" said Athrun.

"For a long time most of Eurasia east of Berlin has been trying to break away from the rest of the nation" said Olivia as she pulled up some pictures on her screen. They where photos of the Eurasian military brutalizing its citizens "They are just now beginning to start a rebellion. They are sick and tired of being forced into military service and just tired of the hate. The government is using a number of methods to quell the opposition. Ethnic cleansing, mass graves, internment, basic stuff for any government based on hatred and violence".

Athrun was shocked that the government was using such barbaric tactics against there own people.

"We are being deployed for self defense purposes only" said Taylor "we need to remember that is that clear".

"Yes ma'am" said the three men.

"Arthur" said Olivia "can you leave us for one minute I need to speak with Logan and Athrun alone".

"Of course" with that Arthur walked out.

"Athrun" said Olivia "You had a meeting with Chairman Durandel is that correct". Athrun nodded "what did he tell you about this fake Lacus Clyne"

"Her name is Meer Campelle" said Athrun "the chairman created her because he said the Alliance needed her strength" . Olivia nodded inwardly.

"Thank you, you can go".

* * *

A little while latter Athrun was walking toward his mobile suit and passed Luna with out a word. He got on the lift that would take him to the cockpit and then Luna jumped on as it turned on. "There's no need to ignore me" said Luna getting a little to close for Athrun's taste.

"Sorry" he said "it wasn't intentional. I just have a lot on my mind". He got into the Savior's cockpit. He started adjusting the controls while Luna just kept talking.

"Was it a big shock to you" asked Luna "Representative Attha's marriage"

"Kinda" said Athrun nervously "you see"

"Its obvious to everyone that it is a political marriage" Luna cut in "if it were me I would be totally ageist it".

"That's nice," said Athrun as he climbed into the cockpit to begin making adjustments

"Hey" said Luna popping her head inside the Savior, "this machine is pretty cool. Can I see?" Athrun saw this pleading look in her eyes. Almost like if a girl was asking someone out on a date.

"Sure" Athrun relented. Luna gave a little sequel of happiness and climbed into the cockpit. Athrun moved over and then Luna squished in, touching him a little more than necessary.

"Thanks for letting me do this?" said Luna blushing.

Meanwhile, Shinn was looking at the Savior watching the mini-romantic moment play out. Shinn was disgusted at Athrun. The guy just swoops in and has women eating out of his hand. "Asshole" he said walking off.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	17. Conflict on the Indian Ocean

The Minerva was leaving port while being escorted by the Erogongo. Olivia was sitting in the commander's chair. "Athrun Zala, Logan Mercer, and Shinn Ausca" she thought, "the deck is certainly stacked in our favor".

* * *

A few miles away Neo Roanoke was on the bridge of are carrier the Leviathan. His radar had just detected the Minerva. "I've found you little puppy," he thought". He got on the phone and contacted the head of the base. "Send out all of your Windums" he said.

"All of them" shouted the base commander "Are you insane".

"Yes," said Neo "We are going up against Voscolove class submarine and the Minerva. We are going to need everything we got did you even read the report".

"Of course" said the commander "but we need to build a front line base to oppose Carpentaria, and we are no where near ready. We need those Windums to guard the construction".

"Your job is to defeat the ZAFT/Federation alliance," said Neo "send out all of the Windums and I will send the Gia to protect the base". Then he hung up the phone. "What is the status of the Chaos, Gia, and Abyss?" he asked one of the officers.

"They are ready," said one of the officers.

* * *

In the hanger Sting, Stella, and Auwl were standing together ready to head out. "You guys are so lucky," said Stella "you all get to go out and I have to stay behind".

"It can't be helped," said Auwl "You know the Gia can't fly our swim".

"Just watch the ocean like a good girl," said Sting putting his hand on her head.

"I'm also sorry that you can't join us today Stella" said Neo as he walked on to the hanger.

"Neo" said Stella as she ran up and hugged him.

"Keep an eye on things back here" said Neo as he put his hand on her head "but things should be pretty quiet".

* * *

On the flight deck of the Leviathan the Eurasian mobile suits were ready for deployment. "Sting Oakley, Chao launching", the green Gundam launched into the air.

"Auwl Meter, Abyss ready for battle" the blue Gundam dived into the water and changed into his submarine mode.

* * *

On the base nearby a squad of Windums lifted into the air while being watched by slave laborers used to build the base. The Gia arrived just in time to see Neo's custom red Windum take off from the carrier.

* * *

"Colonel" said the Minerva's radar operator on the bridge "incoming mobile suits".

"Get ready everyone" said Olivia "Scramble the pilots".

The alarm sounded on the ship. "Upgrade to condition red" said Meyrine "all pilots report to you machine and stand by".

"Colonel" said the operator "they're Windums, 30 of them and one of them is the Chaos"

"We're going up against those jokers again," said Olivia "were did they come from".

"Could they have a cloaking system again?" asked Arthur.

"No they don't work on the ocean," said Olivia "Lower the bridge, prepare for anti-mobile suit combat. Establish a com-link with Erogongo".

"Olivia" said Logan, as his face appeared on the view screen "is it the Eurasians?"

"Yes," said Olivia "looks like they want to pick a fight"

"I think we should send the mobile suits out," said Logan.

"Of course" said Olivia.

* * *

In the Minerva's hanger Shinn ran to his Core Splendor and climbed in the cockpit. Logan and Athrun took the lift to there respective machines.

"Shinn Ausca, Core Splendor launching", the fighter lifted out of the hanger and was fallowed by the chest and legs flyer and the Force Silhouette. They connected to from the Impulse.

"Athrun Zala, Savior taking off" the Savior launched into the sky.

"Logan Mercer, Angel ready to fly", the Angel lifted into the air ready to fight the enemy.

* * *

"Sting" said Neo with the Eurasian squadron "take the unknown mobile suit, I'll handle the Impulse".

* * *

Shinn fired his beam rife and took out 2 of the Windums. "There sure are a lot of these guys," he said as he shot down another.

* * *

"Come on" screamed Sting "show men what you got". He charged the Chaos at Athrun but Athrun dogged and transformed the Savior into its fighter mode. He fired his main weapons at the Chaos.

* * *

Logan fired his two particle guns at the in coming mobile suits. They all went down but then the red Windum came up and fired at the Angels chest. Logan returned fire but the red suit dogged. "Who is this guy," thought Logan.

"Your time has come ace" as Neo dived into a cloud. A second latter Neo was at Logan's 6 but before he could fire Shinn dived the Impulse and knocked Neo away.

"Thanks for the save Super Ace" said Logan over the radio.

"Just returning the favor, Top Gun" said Shinn.

* * *

"Work together and surround them," said Neo to the remaining Windums. The Windums circled around Shinn and Logan and fired their rifles. Shinn and Logan were back-to-back returning fire with their weapons.

"Shinn, Logan" said Athrun "you're out to far"

"Some people are just born complainers," said Shinn

"You can say that again," said Logan.

* * *

The Minerva was also fighting off some of the Windums. The .50 caliber machine guns were mowing them down though.

"Captain" said Olivia over the com-screen to the Captain of the Erogongo's captain "do you have their carrier on radar".

"No" said the Erogongo's captain "we don't see anything"

"Then the only other explanation is that they have a base near by," said Olivia.

"This close to Carpentaria" said the captain "not possible"

"Captain" said one of the Erogongo's crew "sonar contact and it is coming in fast. It's the Abyss"

"Meyrine" said Olivia "have Rey and Luna ready themselves for under water combat".

* * *

In the hanger Rey and Luna were in the machines getting ready for battle. "Beam rifles will be useless," said Rey "get the bazookas".

* * *

In the air Sting fired his missals at the Savior. But Athrun shot them all out of the air. Shinn was using his beam rife to shoot down the Windums backed up by Logan. "Die" he screamed as he tried to cut at the red Windum.

"Nice try" said Neo as he dogged.

* * *

Underwater the underwater mobile suits deployed by the sub fired its missals at Auwl. But Auwl dogged and transformed into his mobile suit form. With an evil laugh he used his scythe to cut through the mobile suits.

* * *

In the air Shin was chasing the red Windum. "I can't get him," he said as he shot though one of he enemies giving chase. He shot down another one as he got closer and closer to the island. He kept shooting down mobile suits when suddenly the Gia in its beast mode tacked Shinn to the ground and caused him to break chase. Shinn was able to shake the Gia off him and he got up.

"Every time, every time" said Stella as she lugged at Shinn again. But Shinn dogged and used his beam saber to cut at Stella.

* * *

Under water Rey and Luna came up on the Abyss. Rey fired his bazooka but Auwl dogged it. He returned fire but the pair dogged that.

* * *

On the island Stella drew her beam saber ready to attack Shinn. "I swear you're finished" she said as she attacked. Shinn blocked it and pushed her away.

"Shinn" Athrun said over the radio "come back" but Shinn just ignored him. The two kept fighting, there sabers cutting down the islands trees. Then Shinn noticed that someone was firing a machine gun at him.

"What is going on?" he said as he looked around. To his surprise he saw a base he used his camera to zoom in and to his horror he saw that they were using captured civilians as slaves to build it. He also saw that some were trying to escape and the solders were gunning them down.

* * *

In the air the Chaos fired his missals at Athrun but Logan used his particle guns to destroy them all. He fired again to knock the Chaos away

* * *

In the water the Abyss fired his missals at Rey and Luna. One of them hit Luna and Rey returned fire.

* * *

"I think we could have chosen a better spot," said Neo as Logan shot down another Windum. "Attention, this is the Leviathan, we're withdrawing, prepare to meet us. Auwl, Sting, Stella we are leaving".

"Why?" demanded Auwl.

"Because the guys we barrowed are all dead and the enemy found the base we are building".

"Just one second" said Auwl as he went off.

* * *

"Eurasian carrier ma'am" said the radar operator "it's heading for the Erogongo".

* * *

Underwater the Abyss fired its missals destroying the Erogongo.

* * *

Shinn was so angry that he didn't even notice that the Gia had left. All he could think about was the people that were being held as slaves. He used his machine guns to take out the defenses surrounding he base and entered the main area. He started destroying fuel tanks and other buildings as the solders ran for their lives.

"Shinn" said Athrun over the radio "what are you doing, stop it they can't fight back" but Shinn just ignored him. We walked over to where the slaves were being held and the ripped out the metal fence keeping them in side. The people started running out of the base the second it was lifted up.

* * *

Later on the Minerva Shinn landed. He got up to his cockpit. But before he could get to the elevator Athrun stopped him and hit him across the face. "If you want to hit me go ahead I did the right thing" with that Athrun hit him again.

"War is not some game to play the hero" said Athrun "stop making decisions to please yourself. If you have all this power take responsibility for it".

"Hey" screamed Logan "What the hell is going on".

"He hit me because I helped those people" said Shinn. With that Logan pulled Athrun aside.

"Is that true?" he asked.

"He was making a selfish decision and ignored me when I told him to come back", said Athrun

"If he obeyed" said Logan "then those people would still be slaves. Shinn can the commander and I have a word alone?"

"But he…" said Athrun as Shinn walked off.

"But nothing" said Logan "if you were in his shoes you would have done exactly the same thing. Also when you shout at one of the solders make sure you are making sense. He took responsibility for his power and he made the right choice. Oh and by the way hitting him was completely out of line. You are an officer you are expected to have the maturity to get your point across with out hitting someone like of a child".

"Don't talk down to me like I'm one of your kids" said Athrun.

"If you don't want me to talk to you like you're one of my kids" said Logan "then don't act like one of my kids. I'll talk to Shinn latter in mean time stay away from him ".

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	18. Cut From the Same Cloth

On the bridge of the Archangel, Murrue, Waltfeld, and Kira were on the bridge of the ship watching news reports on the monitor. "In support of earlier statements" said the female news caster "Atlantic Federation President Allison Taylor, once again stated the alliance forces are being deployed for self defense purposes".

"Will it kill these people to report some good news for once" said Waltfeld "just to shake things up".

"Like what?" asked Murrue "a white dolphin in an aquarium having a quite little baby".

"Maybe not that cheerful"

"But still" said Cagalli walking on to the bridge "we aren't getting any reports of Eurasia fighting the Alliance. All the news we are getting is about turmoil within Eurasia".

"And all the news we are getting from the Alliance is President Taylor drumming up support for the fighting and the fake Lacus" said Murrue.

"Do you think we should do something?" asked Cagalli.

"That is not a good idea" said Waltfeld "a careless move on our part will give our part will give our location to the wrong people. Things could get very tense for the Kingdom of Scandinavia since they are hiding us".

"But I have to do something about Orb" said Cagalli.

"I know," said Kira "but there is too much we don't know right now".

"But still" said Murrue "the ZAFT/Federation alliance seems to be acting with the best of intentions. They Eurasians look like idiots for going to war at the drop at the hat".

"But that was Blue Cosmos" asked Waltfeld.

"Probably" said Waltfeld.

"Durandel sure has everyone fooled," said Murrue "he said that he and Taylor are going to fight a strictly defensive war. But he had us attacked".

"Don't worry" said Cagalli "When Athrun and Logan come back they will give us a better idea of whats going on".

* * *

On the Minerva Logan was sitting in her ready room watching footage of this Meer woman singing _In This Quiet Night_. There was more dancing and it had a faster tempo. Logan was disgusted. Olivia looked physically ill. "You know" she said, "She is ruining your wife's best song".

"Do they really expect anyone to buy this?" said Logan "she doesn't even move like her" he commented as she started dancing. The imposter was singing the song in a much faster tempo, and she was wearing an outfit that on the more reveling side. Admittedly Logan would loved to have seen Lacus wear something like that, when he was like 17.

"You know," said Olivia "its kind of creepy that you recognize this stuff".

"You know the woman for five years, you have sexual relations with her, she gives you children you can't help but recognize these things". Then Logan turned of the computer where they were watching Meer. "Any word on the Archangel?" asked Logan.

"No" said Olivia "it looks like they just disappeared but the CIA thinks that they may be hiding in the Kingdom of Scandinavia. Look I need to take a shower". She walked off.

"Don't you have your own shower so you don't have to shower with the common people" asked Logan.

"I would if the damn thing wasn't busted," said Olivia.

* * *

A little while latter little while latter Meyrine and Luna were in the showers. "So Shinn didn't say anything to Commander Zala since it happened".

"No" said Luna "Shinn said Captain Mercer told him not to".

"That's the weird thing," said Meyrine "he is more than happy to listen to Captain Mercer but he doesn't like Commander Zala . I wonder why."

"Maybe because Shinn thinks the Captain is more qualified," said Luna "Specking of Captain Mercer. Have you noticed something? He is only 22 and he is much more mature than most of the older guys on the ship."

"He has to be more mature," said Meyrine "with those kids running around".

"What kids" asked Luna.

"He has twins," said Meyrine "a boy and a girl, they're both three, I read it in his file".

"Wow" said Luna "he is a Captain, the youngest person to win the Metal of Honor, and he has a wife and close relationship with the daughter of the Atlantic Federation president" and then Luna paused "do you think that there is more going on than just a friendship?"

"You mean like they're is having affair?" asked Meyrine.

"Yeah" said Luna "they are so close, they are always alone in her ready room…"

"Corporal Hawke" said a voice from behind one of the shower stalls. Then the stall door opened and Olivia Taylor stepped out in only a towel.

"Colonel" said the sisters as they saluted their commanding officer.

"A word of advice" said Olivia "doesn't go spreading those kinds of rumors. You don't know how people will react".

* * *

Two days latter the Minerva pulled into the docks of the Maha Mul base in Yemen. After docking the three senior officers Olivia, Arthur, and Logan walked up to meet the base commander. He was wearing a white ZAFT uniform and he was surrounded by his executive officers. Olivia could see that half were wearing ZAFT uniforms and the other were wearing Federation uniforms.

"Colonel Olivia Taylor, commanding officer of the Minerva"

"Commander Arthur Trine, executive officer of the Minerva".

"Captain Logan Mercer, commander of the flight crew"

"Logan Mercer" asked the base commander. The solders started whispering quietly to one another about presence of the famous solder.

"I'm Yoa Kimrodle, the base commander" said the commanding officer and saluted the visiting officers. "Make yourselves at home" said Kimrodle as he shook Olivia's hand.

* * *

"Look Shinn" said Luna while walking in the corridor "I know how you are feeling. He comes back out of nowhere and now he is your superior. But he is our superior and we have to accept that".

"I know that," said Shinn "Mercer just told me not to talk to him".

"Why?" asked Luna.

"Because he told me not to" said Shinn.

* * *

"So how are things" asked Olivia. Herself, Logan, and Arthur were sitting in the conference room with General Kimrodle.

"It could go better" said the general "with the fighting strength they have at Suez, we can't go in half cocked".

"Why not just do a descent operation" asked Logan "that's what you guys did in the last war".

"I would like to do just that" said Kimrodle "but alliance headquarters won't go for it".

"That's not surprising" said Olivia "they wouldn't do that after telling the whole world they didn't want to acquire new territory".

"It doesn't matter" said Kimrodle "I fully support the policies of Chairman Durandel and President Taylor. But since we are playing nice the enemy is getting away with war crimes".

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur.

"It is safe to say that the Eurasians are going to use Suez as a staging ground for an attack on us here and then swing back around and destroy Gibraltar. But since ZAFT has the Mediterranean and the Federation has the Indian Ocean they can't do that. So they are trying to keep the supply line to Suez open. To do that they established a bridge head here at the Gaul de Han power plant. The resistance movement has been fighting the best they can but their situation is dismal".

"So what you're saying is that by talking out the supply line we cripple Suez and support the rebels" said Logan.

"That's a good summation" said the general "but the enemy is fully aware of this. They only way to attack is through large canyon . But the enemy has put a positron cannon at the top of the canyon and a monstrous mobile armor with positron deflectors. I heard you faced something similar in the Indian Ocean. We sent a force to destroy them but they were wiped out".

"Don't worry" said Olivia "we'll help you clean house"

* * *

A little while latter Shinn was standing on the Minerva's observation deck looking at the sunset. "What you doing all by yourself" asked Logan as he walked onto the deck

"Nothing special" said Shinn. "What are you doing out here" he sneered "don't the senior officers have important stuff to do. How can you justify slacking of".

"I'm the second highest ranking officer on the ship," said Logan annoyed "I can do as I please. For the record I came here to ask you about the thing with Commander Zala a couple days ago. What is it about him you don't like."

"What's it to you"

"I don't have the time or the inclination to break up anymore fights on the ship," said Logan "Look he was wrong to hit you. I know that, and you did a good thing. But should have called it in first so one us could have helped you. You had no idea what was…"

"I did the right thing" interrupted Shinn loudly.

"If you would just shut up for five minutes and listen" said Logan "you would see that I agree with you, you did do the right thing. How did it is the issue."

"What is wrong with how I did it?" asked Shinn

"Athrun told you to fall back and you ignored him" said Logan.

"He would have just said it would escalate the conflict" said Shinn.

"Then I would have overruled him and we would have gone in" said Logan "Shinn you need to realize something. Rightly or Wrongly the powers have be have determined that myself, Commander Zala, and Colonel Taylor have the experience, skills, and most of all the maturity, to be officers. That means weather you like us or not you have to do what we tell you. And you know what once you grow up a little you can be one of us".

"Great" said Shinn broadly as he looked out over the sea "I can't wait to join your little club".

"What is with you" asked Logan "why are you angry all the time".

"You wouldn't understand" said Shinn.

"Maybe I understand better than you think" said Logan softly standing next to him.

"I doubt it"

"Shinn I want you to do a little exercise" said Logan "I'm going to ask you some questions and the only things that are to come out of your mouth are the answers to those questions. Okay"

"Sure" said Shinn.

"How many eyes do you have"

"What kind of question is that" demanded Shinn.

"Just answer it" said Logan.

"Two"

"And how many ears do you have"

"Two"

"How many mouths do you have"

"One"

"Okay" said Logan "You two eyes, two ears, and one mouth, now what does that mean".

Shinn stood in silence thinking. He didn't really know the answer. "It means," said Logan "you are supposed to watch, and listen, more than you are supposed to talk".

"What does that have do with you understanding me" said Shinn in a huff.

"You think I don't know what you are going through but you're wrong" said Logan "you lost your family at Orb right".

Shinn nodded.

"You think about it every night" said Logan "you dream about them, every free thought is about them. Their memory hurts and causes you so much pain. So much pain that you find sometimes that you wish that you could fell nothing at all. It consumes and turn it into a drive to fight so you don't feel so powerless like when you did when you saw it happen. But whenever you use that fire in your heart fuelled by your sadness and anger it burns a piece of you up. Am I far off".

Shinn was shocked. That was exactly how he felt. "No" he said "that's pretty much it. How did you…"

"I know what its like to have a past that tares you up" said Logan " also, when you learn how to read people they are not that hard to figure out. You see you remind me of what I was like when I was your age, hurt, confused, but rather than sadness I felt guilt. Guilt over some horrible things I did when I was a gun for Blue Cosmos. Rather than be an angry prick, I was somewhat sarcastic introspective person".

"You're still sarcastic and introspective" said Shinn.

"Yes but I'm letting guilt destroy me from the inside. I still feel it, I feel it everyday but I don't let it consume me." Then Logan began grinning. "You are beginning to learn how to read people" he said "it will serve you greatly in life. See what we learn when we watch and listen. Remember that and you will be a great pilot". With that Logan walked off "if you forget it then you're a fucking idiot".

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	19. Battle at the Lohingrin Gate

The next morning Shinn was sitting in the Minerva's dinning alone at a table. Athrun and Luna were sitting together at a few tables over. "I just figured out how to read people" he thought, "I better practice". He started staring intently at Athrun and Luna's table. "Luna has been practically joined at the hip to Zala since the day he arrived. She obviously has some kind of crush on him. Athrun looks completely bored. He has so much sadness. Why the hell is he sad? Luna is right there and he couldn't be less interested. He has got to be the most self-righteous prick in God's green earth. Is he still hung up on Cagalli? Come on, that's insane. She is completely pathetic. Luna is smart, funny, supportive, everything Cagalli isn't. Luna is thronging her self at him and she is a great girl. Wait, where the hell did that come from".

"Catching up on your reading" said Logan as he sat down across from Shinn.

"Reading Luna is pretty easy," said Shinn "Athrun's a little more difficult but I got him".

"The better you know a person the better you can read them" said Logan "you've known Luna for years so you have a easier time figuring her out. And Athrun isn't very difficult to read. So what did you figure out?"

"Luna is constantly flirting with Athrun," said Shinn bitterly, "but that's not that hard to figure out. Athrun doesn't care though. What the hell does she see in him"?

"Do I detect a hint of jealously?" said Logan smirking.

"Why are you smirking?" demanded Shinn.

"Nothing" said Logan "I just realized why you don't like Athrun".

"Why?" asked Shinn.

"You like Luna" Logan teased.

"I do not," said Shinn shouted, and then he quieted down "I mean she's my friend I and don't what to see her get hurt". Logan was smiling. He had no problem seeing through these denials and thinly veiled ones at that.

"Get hurt from what," asked Luna walking up to them. Shinn's face instantly turned bright red.

"Nothing Luna" said Logan "go back to your table, I need to talk to Shinn alone".

Luna walked off as Shinn turned to Logan "what did you want to talk to me about".

"Shinn do you remember yesterday how we talked about watching and listening?" asked Logan. Shinn nodded.

"Good" said Logan "now we're going to have briefing latter about an attack that is going to take place in a few hours. I don't want to hear your voice until I open the floor for questions. Understand?"

"Sure" said Shinn "but why"

"Because" said Logan " I know you. I know you'll interrupt the briefing; watching and listing will better serve you".

* * *

A little while latter the Minerva was flying toward the canyon. Two ground ships the Pieces and Copernicus flanked it. Beneath the Minerva a jeep was driving as fast as it could. The Minerva lowered a ramp and the jeep drove on it and it was lifted into the ship. Once on the ship the little girl driving the jeep got out.

* * *

Shinn, Luna, Athrun, and Rey were sitting in the briefing room with a bunch of other pilots in their flight suits. Then Logan walked in dressed in his flight suit. Then Arthur walked in fallowed by Athrun and a girl.

"Who is that" Shinn wondered. He wanted to say something but he remembered the promise he made to Logan.

"Keep your seats" said Logan "this briefing is to discuss the attack on the Positron Cannon at the top of the canyon. General Kimrodle has very kindly lent us some of his best pilots. They tried to attack the gate a week ago, and they failed miserably. However this time will be different".

He stepped to the side and the screen in back of him switched on to reveal an overhead photo. "This is a satellite photo of the canyon called Lohingrin Gate" said Logan " the town is on the other side of this bluff here," as he said this he used a laser pointer to pick out the relevant areas. "The power plant is right next to the town. The only way to get to the town is by crossing through the canyon. The problem with that is the enemy has placed a Positron cannon at the top of the bluff. If we try to approach it we will be in the line of fire. There is no cover to speak of, also we can't do a direct assault because the area is swarming with mobile suits. Also there is a mobile armor like the one we faced in Orb that is protected with Positron reflectors. So our objectives are to take out the mobile armor and the cannon, and then advance into the town".

"But" said Luna "how if are we going to do that if the area is so well guarded?"

"Ask ye shall resave my friend" said Logan "Miss Coneal. Pleas give Lieutenant Ausca the data you have, he is the one red uniform and black hair".

"What" said the little girl "that guy he's just a kid"

"Please Miss Coneal" said Logan "you said we needed a good pilot who needed to pull of some hot moves and he's one of our best".

"But you are the commanding officer" said Coneal "shouldn't you be flying this mission?"

Shinn was of the same mind. After all it made sense. Logan was the best they had . Why not have him do it.

"He can do it" said Logan confidently "he is one of the very best. Can I please have the data".

Coneal took out a flash drive and Logan took it form her but she would not let go "Give me the data" said Logan. Coneal finally let go.

"Listen" she said addressing Shinn "the last time the alliance tried to attack a rebellion broke out in the town. When the attack failed the dissidents were killed. If we fail again then the town will be wiped out".

Shinn was shocked. He had no idea so much was riding on him. "Shinn" said Logan "behind the battery, there is a small tunnel. The only craft we have that is small enough to get through is the Core Splendor. There is no light in the tunnel so you need to use your radar. On the other side is an area right bellow the battery. Once there you are in a prime position to take out the cannon."

* * *

After the meeting Athrun was at the elevator. "You know" said Luna as she walked up with Rey " I noticed something strange. Shinn didn't open his mouth once during that entire briefing. Normally he would be fighting with the superior but he just shut up."

"Shinn has been talking a lot with Logan," said Athrun "I think he has left an impression on Shinn. Shinn has been through a lot and so has Logan. I think Logan just dose a good job empathizing with him". With that Athrun walked into the elevator and the doors shut.

"Did he just blow me off?" Luna asked Rey. Rey just shrugged.

* * *

Two hours latter the Minerva, and two ZAFT ground ships Neptune, and the Pieces where advancing toward the cannon. The mobile suits lifted off. Shinn broke away from the rest of the formation and flew behind the bluff and into the entrance of the tunnel fallowed by his chest and leg flyers. It was as black as Shinn had ever seen. "Shit" he thought "I have to fly this on the data one". He started banning ageist the tunnel wall. "I can do this" he thought "the Captain as faith in me and all those people are counting on my success".

* * *

In the canyon Logan was in the Angel flying with the other mobile suits. "Do you really think can handle this" asked Athrun over the radio.

"He can do it" said Logan " I have no doubt".

* * *

"Ascend" said Olivia on the Minerva's bridge as the Minerva climbed a few feet in the air "activate the Tonhouzer. Be careful when aiming we don't want to hit the town". As she said this about 24 Windums were flying toward them

"Activating Tonhouzer" said Trine as the massive cannon lifted from its counseled position on the hull. "Target advancing enemy mobile suits " said Trine

But before the beam was able to meet its target a massive mobile armor flew in front of the formation of Windums and activated the positron deflector blocking the beam.

* * *

From inside the control bunker the Eurasian commander sat watching the battle "Those damned alliance bastards don't know when to quiet" he said, "Fire the cannon".

"Ma'am" said the radar operator "the enemy is targeting its Lohingrin cannon at us"

"Descend" said Olivia. The ship dropped out of the sky and the beam missed them.

"Now's our chance" said Logan "everyone, attack now" Logan, Athrun, Luna and Rey where hiding on the ground concealed by the dust caused by the aftershock when the beam was deflected. Logan flew up as fast as lighting. He pulled out his beam saber and cut down to Windums. Athrun used his waist-mounted cannons to blast too more out of the sky. Rey was using his missal launcher from the ground and Luna was using he plasma cannon. The mobile armor was advancing toward them. But then there was a huge explosion in the side of the bluff. Shinn flew out of the hole he caused with his missals and he combined the Core Splendor with the other craft that were fallowing him. He assembled the Impulse. Athrun took advantage of the confusion and cut through the mobile armor with his beam saber before it had a chance to activate its shield.

* * *

Shinn meanwhile flew down toward the battery. The turrets surrounding it started firing at him but Shinn blocked the bullets with his shield. Some of the mobile suits tried to land and stop him but Shinn used his beam saber to cut through them one after the other. As he cut through the last Windum he realized that the cannon had been lowered into some kind of bunker and the doors leading to there were closing. Quickly, Shinn used his machine guns mounted on his chest to ignite the Windum's fuel tank. He kicked the mobile suit into the bunker and it exploded. The explosion destroyed the cannon causing a chain reaction that destroyed the control bunker.

In the town the people stormed the Eurasian barracks and killed everyone inside. They began freeing prisoners from the last uprising and stealing supplies. The Impulse, the Savior, the Angel and the Minerva landed. As Shinn got out a mob of people started thanking him. Grown men were hugging him as one woman kissed him on the cheek.

Athrun was sitting in the cockpit. He was using the Savior's camera to zoom in on a image of some Eurasian solders being executed by one of the villagers. "Athrun" said Olivia on his view screen "return to the ship. We leave the Kimrodle team to clean up the mess".

"Alright" said Athrun clearly looking upset at the image.

* * *

Logan got out of the Angel and walked over to Shinn. "The day is ours thanks to you Super Ace" he said.

"It was all because of your plan Top Gun" said Shinn "you know I was scared I was going to die back there"

"Why's that?" asked Logan

"You didn't tell me that I would be flying in complete darkness".

"Funny" said Logan " I thought I said that you needed to rely on the data. And I also said you were one of our best. Looks like you proved me right".

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	20. The Bitter Truth

Three days latter the Alliance forces of Gibraltar overtook Guldahan liberating the Middle East. Two days after that the Minerva pulled into the port city of Deokia in Turkey. Other ZAFT/Federation alliance ships were docked there to resupply and get down time.

"When have we every gone somewhere this nice?" asked Arthur while he was walking with Olivia and Logan.

"Never" said Olivia

"This part of the world is simply amazing" said Logan "Deokia, Athens, Limassol they are all beautiful cities".

"Yeah" said Olivia "they…" she paused when she saw a huge crowd gathered a couple hundred feet away from them. Beyond the crowd was a stage with a large pink Zaku. On the screen behind the Zaku the camera showed what the mobile suit was holding. It was Meer Campel the Lacus imposter. She was giving a concert for the alliance solders. The crowd seemed to be having a great time.

"Oh my God" shouted Arthur "its Lacus Clyne"

"Great" groaned Logan. Behind him Shinn, Luna, Meyrine and Athrun were walking up to see the concert.

"Aren't you going to see the show" Shinn asked Logan.

"No" Logan replied flatly.

"You really don't like her," said Shinn "did something happen between you two? I know you worked together in the last war."

"It's a long, weird, convoluted story" said Logan "maybe one day I'll tell you. Go enjoy the show".

* * *

Meanwhile Athrun was walking with Luna, and Meyrine. He was very uncomfortable with letting this sheared continue.

"Did you know she was going to be her?" asked Luna "I mean she is your fiancé"

"Well no" said Athrun

"Well" said Luna "that's understandable, its not like you can keep in touch, you're both busy people".

* * *

While that was going on Logan and Olivia were walking behind the store houses. "Do you mind helping me with a little errand I need to run" asked Olivia.

"Sure" said Logan "what is it".

"You know that terrorist that was captured at the Junious Seven drop" said Olivia "well only 10 people at the CIA knows he is still alive. And they are keeping him alive secretly. ZAFT thinks that he died with the rest of his buddies".

"You mean you lied to the PLANTS" said Logan

"Yeah" said Olivia "but this has some highly sensitive Intel that only us and the 10 CIA guys can know about".

"So what, are we meeting this murdering scumbag?" asked Logan.

"Yes tonight at midnight, in Fox park" said Olivia.

"Thanks to all the ZAFT and Federation solders working for peace" said Meer over the loud speakers excitedly . "And thank you to the people of Deokia".

"You know," said Logan "if I hear her sing_ Fields of Hope_ I'm going to shoot her".

"I'll help you dump the body" commented Olivia.

* * *

In a hill over looking the concert Sting, Auwl, and Stella were sitting in a car.

"What a spectacle" Sting said bitterly as he put the car in gear and drove off.

"Looks like they're having a good time" said Auwl in that slightly mad tone he always had. "Are we still going after that ship" he asked Sting.

"Yeah" Sting replied. He was driving into the main city. On the road the were on they were flanked by ancient buildings on the left and the sea by the right. "at least that's what Neo wants. Remember all that matters is completing the mission. Nothing else. We really haven't had much luck sinking that ship". Stella wasn't paying attention though she was to busy staring at the ocean.

"We never lost to it" said Auwl.

"Not wining is loss to us" retorted Sting "we have to win it is expected of us".

* * *

A little while latter Olivia was on the ship when a Secret Service agent called her cell phone.

"Colonel Taylor" said the agent "the President wants to meet you and your pilots for a early dinner with her and Chairman Durandel".

"Okay" Olivia replied.

An hour latter Olivia, Logan and the other pilots walked to the balcony of Durandel's hotel room. They could see the sun set behind the sea. "Mom" Olivia exclaimed as she ran up and hugged her mother.

"It is so good to see you again Olivia" said the President "I'm so proud of you".

"Madam President" said Logan as he saluted his commander and chief.

"A pleasure to see you again Captain Mercer" said President Taylor "at ease".

"That goes for all of you," said Durandel addressing Shinn, Luna, and Rey who were also saluting.

"It is good to se you again Gil" said Rey warmly.

"It is" said Durandel as Rey hugged him. He let go of Rey to speak with the others. "Athrun it has been a while" he said as he shook Athrun's hand.

"Hello Chairman" said Athrun.

"And who are the others?" asked Durandel

"Lunamaria Hawke, Mister Chairman"

"I'm Shinn Ausca"

"Ah yes" said Durandel " I do remember you Shinn"

"I hear you did some pretty amazing things out you young man," said President Taylor.

"I hear you have been recommended for a decoration" said Durandel " I think you will have the results quite soon".

They all sate around a large circular table as a waiter served them coffee. "What you accomplished in Yemen was amazing" said the President "you have all come such along way in such a short time".

"Captain Mercer deserves most of the credit" said Shinn "he planed the operation so well"

"You can have the best plan in the world" said Logan "but without the best people you've got nothing".

"Regardless" said Durandel "this great city was liberated thanks your efforts".

"Have there been any new developments in space" asked Olivia.

"Nothing major" said Durandel "every now and then there is a small skirmish but nothing too major".

"This region is also a major trouble spot" said Taylor "they have requested our aid in fighting Eurasia".

"Any progress in getting to a cease fire?" asked Olivia.

"No" said Durandel "Eurasia is unwilling to bend on anything. We don't want this conflict to continue but with things as they are no we really have no chose. In any situation, the decision to fight is always harder then deciding not to fight".

"I think…" said Shinn but he stopped himself when he saw that all eyes were on him.

"Go ahead" said Durandel "Tell us what is on your mind"

"Its just that" said Shinn "we should always avoid fighting when ever we can. But when you are attacked you need to stand and fight. If not than we can't protect anything. Innocent people will die if we don't fight when we have to".

"There's a problem with that though" said Athrun "A friend of mine once asked me, if a person is kills for vengeance and then is killed for being a killer then how will we ever find peace?"

"Interesting question" said Logan "its just that what Shinn is talking about has nothing to do with vengeance. What Shinn is saying that we need to fight an enemy that threatens us with everything we got so we can protect innocent people. Speaking from experience, I know that there are evil men willing to bring chaos and death to everyone. There are some people in the in this world without decency and must be fought without hesitation and without pity."

"But what about bringing the Eurasians to the table and try to come to a diplomatic solution?" asked Athrun.

"They tried to exterminate the PLANTS with weapons of mass destruction," said Logan "the negotiations are over."

"So what we just keep on killing them," said Athrun.

"Eurasia is under the control of LOGOS," said Logan "these are people who don't have any sense of basic decency or morality. They're enemies to be eliminated not people to be negotiated with."

"What's LOGOS," asked Athrun

"LOGOS is a group of war mongers" said President Taylor "when we purged the Federation Military they were at the top of the list. They armed Blue Cosmos and gave them their influence, and their power, they gave them the ability to carry out their attempted attack at Aprilous One".

"We need to eliminate LOGOS in order to truly end this war" said Durandel.

* * *

After dinner they eight of them were walking down in the hallway.

"Are you sure it is okay for us to spend the night here at hotel" asked Luna

"Of course" said Olivia "it is your time off". Then they all heard loud giggling.

"Athrun" shouted the voice. It was Meer.

"Lacus Clyne" said Durandel "what a wonderful surprise. That was a great performance this morning".

"Thank you Chairman" said Meer. This was the first time Logan was able to observe the Lacus imposter up close. The woman obviously had some kind of obsession with his wife in order for her to agree to do this. Also she was a good two inches taller than his wife. He was wondering how anyone could expect pull this off.

"I heard that you were at the hotel" said Meer bumping into Luna "so I rushed here as soon as I could" as she said this she trapped Athrun in a hug. Athrun clearly looked embarrassed at the situation. Luna looked at Lacus with nothing but distain.

"Did you like the performance" she asked as she latched on to Athrun's arm.

"Yeah" said Athrun "it was good".

"Why don't the two of you go out for dinner tonight" said Durandel on me.

"That's great" said Meer "lets go make the reservations" she said as she dragged Athrun off.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	21. What Lies Beneath

At midnight Olivia and Logan walked to Fox Park. The only light came from street lamps on the path. The night very dark. Olivia was wearing a blue blouse and jeans while Logan had on a black golf shirt and khakis. "So how do2 you know these CIA guys?" asked Logan.

"They worked Anti-Terrorism in Paris" said Olivia "they were transferred into the CIA about a month before I met you".

The pair walked toward the fountain. Street lamps lit their path as they saw a large black van flanked by two ordinarily dressed men in polo shirts and jeans. Next to one of them was a man in ankle and handcuffs. The man was medium height and had blond hair.

"This is John Haller," said one agent. "Go on tell us what you've got".

"I'm a LOGOS agent" said Haller "the Junious Seven drop was a LOGOS operation".

"But" said Logan "we herd those men. They were clearly supporters of Patrick Zala, and wanted revenge for Bloody Valentine".

"Those were my instructions" said the terrorist "recruit some guys I knew were bitter and were given the mobile suits and the detonators to knock it out of orbit".

"Who gave you the orders" asked Logan.

"He's famous" said Heller "he is a very popular man"

"I don't have time to play 20 questions" snapped Olivia "give us a name".

"Gilbert Durandel" said Heller "he is the head of LOGOS".

Logan and Olivia's jaws dropped. "Is this joke" asked Logan.

"But it makes sense" said Olivia

"How?" asked Logan.

"Think about it" said Olivia "the war, the fake Lacus it could be all part of some kind of plan".

"But that would mean that Durandel was running the risk of the colony would collide with earth" said Logan.

"Not really said Haller "when we planted the charges that blew Junious Seven out of orbit I was also instructed to plant other charges that Durandel would blow up if he thought that the Alliance operation was failing.

"It sounds plausible," said Olivia.

"Your paranoid" said Logan "and this guy can't give us a shred of proof".

"Actually" said Haller "I can. You see…". Just then some invisible force stuck Heller down. Logan looked at his feet and saw that Heller had a bullet hole in his forehead.

"Sniper" yelled one of the agents but before he could find cover bullets struck down him and his partner.

Logan ran for the cover of the trees on the right side of the path and Olivia made for the left side.

"I didn't hear the shots" Logan shouted "the rife must have a silencer".

"Where is he?" asked Olivia.

Logan looked around. Heller had been shot in the front of the head. That means the killer was behind Logan and Olivia. He saw a church with large tower right before the entrance path Olivia and Logan were walking. "Church" said Logan "only place. Problem is we can't advance with out blowing our cover".

"Take out the lamps" said Olivia as she drew her pistol and shot out one of the lamps. Logan did the same. As they advanced they shot out lamps letting the darkness hide them from the sniper.

They finally got to the church. They opened the door and walked in slowly. Then Logan saw a dark clad figure running towards the back exit of the building. "Freeze" he shouted. But the figure just turned around and fired his silenced MAC-10 machine pistol. Logan ducked behind a support column and Olivia dived behind the pews. Logan popped from his hiding spot and gave off two rounds. The assassin just fired back. Olivia did the same. When she popped up she fired around and it hit the assassin in the face. But the balaclava he was wearing must have been made of some kind of bullet proof material. But the bulled jabbing him in the face must be causing him pain. He stopped and removed the mask but not before he through a flash bang grenade. The grenade blinded Olivia temporality and did the same to Logan. But Logan was able to regain his composer quicker. He saw the now maskless assassin running to the exit no longer interested in killing them. Logan though he recognized the killer's long, almost effeminate, blond hair. Logan ran after him. But the killer was out the door a full 30 seconds before Logan. When Logan got out the door the killer was gone.

"Did you get a good look at him" asked Olivia running up to Logan.

"Not his face" said Logan "but the hair made me recognize him. It's Rey".

Olivia looked at the ground thinking. "That makes sense" she said "how close he is with Durandel. He my be using Rey as his errand boy".

"I'm going to march up to Rey's room and demand an explanation," said Logan.

"Cool your jets Top Gun," said Olivia.

"Live" Logan complained

"Rey is our only link" said Olivia "if we make a mistake we could blow our chance at getting Durandel".

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	22. Open Heart

It was early the next morning when Athrun got up from bed. He was only in his boxers and undershirt. He sat up and sighed. But then he saw something strange. It was a large lump to the right of him on the bed. What ever it was he was covered with the blankets. He tore them of and saw Meer lying beside him. He so surprised he feel clean off the bed. Lacus sat up rubbing her eye. She was dressed in a rather reveling nightgown It was pink and there was an area exposed so that a large portion of her upper chest. One of the solder straps feel off the shoulder. Then the two heard a knock at the door.

"Good morning Commander" said Luna's voice through the door "I just wanted to ask you if you would mid getting some breakfast with me".

"Alright" said Athrun as he got up from the floor. He ran to the center of the room trying to find his pants. He found them and tried to struggle into them.

"Commander" asked Luna from the other side of the door.

"Coming" he said as the finally put them off. Meer pouted and got up walking toward the door. "Wait" shouted Athrun. But Meer opened the door. Luna looked amazed at the site of commander in only his pants and the pop idol in her flimsy nightgown.

"Thank you for the offer" said Meer "but please go down without us". Then she shut the door in Luna's face.

"What they hell are you doing?" snapped Athrun.

"I was just talking with that girl," said Meer.

"I meant sneaking into my room" said Athrun angrily "how did you get in here?"

"I told the people at the front desk you were expecting me" explained Meer "but when I came in it looked like you were asleep".

"What?"

"I was surprised to see that you really were asleep," Lacus continued.

"I'm not really interested in the 'how,'" said Athrun "I'm more concerned with the 'why'".

"But aren't couples who are engaged and haven't seen each other in along time do this sort of thing don't they?" asked Lacus.

"But Lacus wouldn't do this" said Athrun.

"Why not?" asked Meer? All Athrun could do was palm his face.

* * *

Logan was sitting alone at a table eating his meal of pancakes, and home fires while reading the paper. D He was enjoying a peaceful breakfast despite the rather disturbing events of the previous night. "Rey has been fighting with us all this time" thought Logan "if he is really a LOGOS agent, then the whole team could be in danger. And Durandel, if he is really the head of LOGOS then he is responsible for everything, the war, the colony drop, the attempted nuclear attack four years ago. But for what end?" Then he looked at his smart-phone. He had Meyrine dig out Rey's personal file. He learned that Rey joined the ZAFT Military Academy with Shinn and the rest of the team. Also he learned that Gilbert Durandel had raised him since he was seven. However there was no mention of Rey before that period of time. So he started to wonder where the hell he came from. However, the more he thought about it the more he thought Rey looked familiar, but he couldn't tell why he thought he recognized him. Logan was deep in thought when Olivia walked up and threw him on a small object on the table.

"It's a bug," said Olivia "bastard bugged my phone. That's how Rey new about the meeting at Fox Park".

"Any proof?" asked Logan.

"I ran the prints," said Olivia "there is no doubt. The prints are Rey's. I also searched his room. Found a cell phone."

"So what's our next move?" asked Logan. Almost as an answer Meyrine walked up and sat down at the table.

"What did you want to see me about Colonel?" asked the teenager.

"We need you to make a record of all calls between Rey and Chairman Durandel," said Olivia quietly "also I need you to monitor and make recordings all future calls between Rey and the Chairman. Without them knowing. There is a cell phone in Rey's room. That is were he is making the calls from."

"Why?" asked Meyrine shocked.

"Because" said Logan "Rey killed 3 people last night who were going to give incrementing evidence implicating the Chairman in various war crimes".

"And" added Olivia "he is implicated in the deaths of 8 other CIA agents".

"So the other agents are dead?" asked Logan. Olivia nodded.

"Meyrine" said Olivia in a serious voice "It is imperative that you do not talk about this with anyone other than Captain Mercer and myself. Do you understand".

"Yeah" said Meyrine. She looked down she was obliviously nervous about her new task

"Good" said Olivia "now lets get some food".

* * *

After breakfast Shinn and Luna were walking toward the elevator that would take them to the lobby. "I wonder what I should do with the rest of the day" asked Luna as they called up the elevator.

"What do you mean" asked Shinn.

"Hold the elevator please" said Logan running up to them.

"I mean" Luan continued " I have nothing to do. I just head back to the ship and keep Rey company". As she said this, the elevator opened and they walked in.

"Why don't you and Shinn do something together" said Logan "I mean its your day off and you two should have the opportunity to hang out outside the ship".

"What like what you and the Colonel were doing at midnight" replied Luna in nasty tone.

"What" said Logan coldly.

"You herd me" said Luna "you and Corneal Taylor had a tone of fun after I heard you to leave the hotel".

"Corporal Hawke" said Mercer. Then the elevator stopped and the three got out. Luna was walking to the left. "Hawke" screamed Logan. Luna was so terrified she walked back as fast as she could. "What the hell was that?" asked Logan. Before Luna could answer he just cut into her. "How dare you insult me and Colonel Taylor like that. If you want to be a petty bitch, don't do it when you are in uniform, and don't do it when your superior officer is looking right at you. I'm revoking your leave and I'm docking your pay".

"You can't do that" Luna screamed.

"I just did," said Logan "don't insult me in front of another solder like that again". Then Logan walked off to meet Shinn.

"And you criticized Athrun for hitting me " said Shinn.

"Yeah" said Logan "shouting was a little uncalled for but when someone accuses me of cheating on my wife I get a little pissed off".

"On that subject" said Shinn "was you trying to set me up with Luan earlier".

"Sorry it didn't work out" said Logan.

"I told you I didn't have feelings like that for her" said Shinn.

"Hey" said Logan "it seemed like a good idea. I thought if you had a date it would chase a way the nightmares for a while".

"What nightmares?" asked Shinn.

"Those nightmares that make you wake up screaming" said Logan. "There of you family, right?"

"Yeah" shouted Shinn "but…"

"I'm sorry" said Logan "it isn't really any of my business. I just thought if I set you up with Luna it might cheer you up. I'm sorry if I crossed the line".

"No," said Shinn " I really appreciate the thought".

"So" said Logan "what are you going to do with your leave?"

"I'm going to go for a ride to the cliffs" said Shinn.

"Enjoy" said Logan.

* * *

A few hours latter Shinn was riding his motorcycle on the cliff side roads. He stopped his bike near the edge and looked out onto the see. "Its so beautiful and peaceful here he thought". The sound of the sea gulls and the waves ageist the rocks were so relaxing. Then he heard something.

"La La La La" a voice sang. Shinn turned his head and saw a beautiful blond girl dancing and singing near the cliffs. "She's stunning" thought Shinn. The girl was twirling gracefully as her hair reflected the sun. He turned his head back to the ocean. After a second he heard a cry and then a splash. He turned his head to where the girl was standing but she wasn't there anymore.

"Did she just fall" Shinn said to himself as he ran over to see what happened to her. When he got over to where the girl was standing he looked over the side of the cliff. To his horror he saw the girl treading water furiously. "Oh my God" he said "She can't swim".

He took of his sweatshirt and shoes and dived in after her. He went under the water and found her. He grabbed her by the stomach and dragged her toward the top. When the got there the girl started struggling for air. She was pushing down on Shinn causing him to go under. He started pushing back and the girl scratched him in the face. "Just calm down" he said as he pushed himself under. He grabbed her stomach again, picked her up, and slammed her on the surface of the water. The girl finally stopped struggling and they just flouted there in the water.

Shinn dragged her toward and indentation in the cliff side so the pair could rest. "Do you want to die or something," he asked, "you were right by the edge playing around like a little…" he paused. The girl started backing away from him with a look of shear terror in her eyes.

"I… don't… what to die," she stammered. She got up and started wadding deeper and deeper into he water. "I can't die," she screamed "I don't want to die," she kept repeating as she wadded in the water. Shinn got up after her and picked her up after she fell.

"Come back," said Shinn as he started dragging her back to the indentation "no one is going to hurt you". But the girl didn't listen.

"I'm gonna get shot and I'm gonna die" she screamed as she started elbowing Shinn in the face. One of the blows finally knocked Shinn of balance sending them both falling into the water. Shinn sat up as grabbed the girl who was making a break for it. Shinn suddenly realized something.

"This girl must have had some kind of traumatic experience to the war," thought Shinn. "The hysteria the weird behavior it all fits".

"Please stop," cried the girl "I'm afraid to die".

"I know," said Shinn softly as he put her arms around her "your not going to die. Don't worry I'll protect you".

* * *

It was around sun set and Shinn was talking stock of the injuries. He had a bloody lip, a scratched face and a burse on the side of his cheek. The girl seemed relatively unharmed. She was sitting on a rock trembling and both their clothes were soaking wet.

Shinn remembered what Logan had said. Watch and listen. "What do I know about this girl" he thought to himself "Well she seems sweet sometimes but she will go crazy at event the slightest mention of death. That's it. She must be some kind of war victim."

"I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier" said Shinn "but you don't have to worry. I'm here and I'll protect you. So relax".

"Protect me?" asked the girl.

"Yeah" said Shinn as he put her hand on hers. She took the hand and placed it on the side of her face.

"Protect?" she asked.

"You bet," said Shinn. Then he noticed something on her ankle. It was a huge cut. "Does it hurt?" asked Shinn. The girl just shrugged. Shinn took a cloth from his pocket and rapped it around her ankle to make a bandage. "Well" he said, "I guess there is only one way out of here." He took his dog tag and snapped it in half. It activated a homing beacon that would tell the Minerva right were he was.

A while latter Shinn made a fire to dry out there clothes. He sat in his boxers and the girl sat only in her underclothes. "Are you from the near by city" asked Shinn "do you have a name".

"My name is Stella," said the girl.

"Do you have a family?" asked Shinn.

"I'm with Neo. And Sting. And Auwl" said Stella.

"I see," said Shinn "something really terrible must have happened".

"What is your name?" asked Stella apparently not understanding the question.

"My name is Shinn. Shinn Ausca. Can you remember that?" But rather than answer Stella got up and picked up something on the ground.

"Here" she said handing the object to Shinn. It was a small seashell.

"This is for me?" he asked "Thank you". They got their clothes on and walked out of the indent when they saw a searchlight. They saw that the light was attached to a boat.

"An emergency signal when you are on leave" said Logan "why am I not surprised"

"Thanks Captain" said Shinn getting on the boat with Stella.

"Who is this," asked Logan.

"Her name is Stella," said Shinn "she fell off the cliff and I dived in after her. Other than her name I didn't get much information".

"We'll find out more about her when we get back to the ship". Then they herd a voice cry out over the cliff.

"Stella" said the voice.

"Where are you, you silly girl?" said another. At the sound of the voices Stella's face lit up. They docked the boat and Stella, Logan, and Shinn got into a jeep and went up to meet the owners of the voices on the cliff side road with the car. Logan didn't know what, but the was something about these people that put him on edge.

"That's Sting," said Stella. Sting and with Auwl climbed out to the car and walked up the jeep with Stella and the others. Stella ran over laughing and hugged him.

"What happened to you," asked Sting.

"She fell of the cliff" said Shinn "I dived in after her. We didn't know much about her so we were going to take her back to our ship".

"Thank you for the assistance" said Sting "we best be going".

"Are you coming with me Shinn?" asked Stella.

"No" said Shinn "I have to go. But we will see each other again I promise".

"Bye" said Stella as she got in the car and drove off disappointed


	23. The Flames of Battle

In Hamburg Gibrill was in his estate arguing with the Eurasian Prime Minister Yuri Suberov "What happened" Gibrill demanded "our fleet was humiliated by the Atlantic Federation before we even left orbit".

"You know full well what happened," retorted the puppet politician "we went ahead with your plan before we were ready and we paid the price. No we are in a war with the worlds to most powerful nations and the western half of the country is up in arms".

"I don't care about your bickering" shouted Gibrill "I just want to know what you people are going to do about this. People are taking up arms because they fell that we are weak." Then a thought dawned on Gibrill "I have it" he said, "We'll use Orb. They have a very powerful military. We can use them to take back the Black Sea.

* * *

A week latter in Orb the acting Chief Representative Yuna Roma Serein was briefing Admiral Totika about the upcoming operation. "As part of our treaty obligations to Eurasia" he explained, "we are going to the Black Sea to help them retake The Middle East". The officers were surprised. This was I direct violation of Orb's founding ideals.

"We will not attack an other nation, not allow another nation to attack us, and will not intervene on the conflicts of other nations" thought Totika "have well all but forgotten them, have we forgotten the ideals of Orb".

"I will lead our forces as supreme commander" said Yuna. This surprised the solders. As far as they knew Yuna had no formal military training. All they could do though was fallow his orders.

* * *

On board the Leviathan Neo was walking towards the Extandant treatment room.

"No" he heard a voice scream, "don't take it".

"What is going on here?" he demanded as he walked into the room. In the room Stella, Sting, and Auwl were being put into pods for a treatment session.

"We wanted to check her leg injury but when we tried to remove the bandage she got hysterical," explained one of the doctors.

"I'm sorry Stella" said Neo "don't worry we are not going to take it from you".

"Really" she asked with that innocent look in her eyes.

"Of course" said Neo softly "we won't take away something so important to you". Stella finally lay down and the pod she was in closed. Little did the Extandants know, those pods were wiping out all memories of the past few days that did not involve combat. It was done so they could have a tighter control over these people and that thoughts like guilt and remorse would not trouble them like what happened with those in the first program. The machine was not perfect though; some memories were still left in tact.

"Pay special attention to Stella," said Neo the tech operating the machine. "Stella is terrified of dying. Make sure that she knows the only way she stays alive is when she kills the enemy?"

* * *

Logan walked into Olivia's ready room on board the Minerva, "Hey" he said "can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"What about?" replied Olivia.

"If Rey is really a LOGOS agent" said Logan "then I think we need to find someway to keep him on the ground for the next few missions".

"No" said Olivia flatly "that might tip him off".

"But" said Logan "having him up in the air with the others, that puts them all at risk. If Rey is really a traitor the…"

"Look" said Olivia "Logan, I understand your concerns. But if Rey detects that we are on to him then we lose our chance at bringing Durandel to justice and ending the war. I understand the risk but it is a risk that we are just going to have to take. Besides, I think it is in Durandel's best interest to keep his public face on."

* * *

A few hours latter on the Leviathan, Stella woke up from her treatment. She looked down and saw a cloth tied to her ankle. "What is this thing" she asked aloud "did I hurt my let".

* * *

That night Olivia, Arthur, Logan, and Athrun were in the briefing room discussing tomorrow's operation. "Intel says that a large fleet is coming in the area" explained Olivia "we don't know if they are going to attack Gibraltar or reinforce Suez, but they are going to try to take back some lost territory".

"What's their battle strength" asked Logan.

"Well" said Olivia "they have a carrier with our stolen machines. CIA has found out what it is called. It is known as the Leviathan. Also most of the ships are form Orb".

"What" said Athrun "Orb is an enemy now".

"Yeah" said Olivia in a tone that said that Athrun should already know this. "They have been an enemy since they singed the treaty. This isn't news, we have known this from some time."

Athrun knew Olivia was right but there was apart of him still didn't want to fight Orb.

"Anyway" said Olivia "we are going to leave at 0600 hours and take them on at the Dardanelles, dismissed".

* * *

The next day Athrun was standing on the observation deck as the ship pulled out of Deokia. "Hey" said Logan walking up to him "still thinking about the coming battle".

"I don't see you to deep in thought" said Athrun "why aren't you upset?"

"Because" said Logan "I was never all that attached to the place."

"But you lived there" said Athrun.

"For a few months" said Logan "then I left. After joined up with Special Forces I learned that many of the ministers of Orb have been giving finance and weapons to LOGOS connected terrorist groups"

"LOGOS?" asked Athrun.

"The group that the Chairman and the President told us about" said Logan.

"But still" said Athrun "I don't think we should be fighting Orb".

"Why" said Logan "because you lived there. Or is there another reason?"

Athrun sat stood there he really didn't have a answer for Logan. "But" he said, "Cagalli was trying to do the best she could".

"Look" said Logan "I really do love Cagalli, she is are really good friend. But the girl has no backbone. She allowed herself to be manipulated by men with their own agenda and are allying themselves with people who want to enforce there own will on earth. And I will fight anyone who tries to do that". Logan turned around and walked back into the ship leaving Athrun alone.

* * *

Shinn walked into his cabin and put the seashell that Stella gave him in a jar. He smiled at it and walked out. "Hey" said Luna waiting outside his cabin.

"Hey" said Shinn. Ever since Logan had brought up the fact that he thought Shinn was jealous of Luna having feelings for Athrun, Shinn had found it very heard to be around Luna with out blushing. But since he met Stella he didn't have that problem.

"Did you hear" said Luna "I herd were are going to fight an Orb fleet".

"You're kidding" said Shinn shocked. He never though in a million years that Orb would join in the fray of a conflict.

* * *

On board the Orb flagship Yuna was briefing Neo on his plan "I say we wait for them here and attack them when they come out of the straight. I understand that the alliance has the Minerva, but once we take that out the entire force will be severely weakened".

"That is an wonderful plain" said Neo "we will give you the honor of leading the attack"

* * *

"Lower the bridge" said Olivia. The bridge sank into its hidden position. "Switch to condition red" she said "prepare for anti-ship and anti-mobile suit combat".

* * *

In the locker room Athrun was changing into his flight suit. Then he heard Shinn slamming his locker door shut. "Hey" said Athrun while they were walking to the elevator "Shinn was bothering you?"

"Nothings bothering me" said Shinn when they walked in. He didn't seem really interested in what Athrun was asking him.

"You guys ready" said Logan walking into the elevator with them.

"Cagalli won't…" Athrun said "I really doubt this would have happened if Cagalli remained in Orb".

"That idiot?" shouted Shinn.

"I know she has a lot to learn" Athrun conceded "but you can't deny that her feelings are sincere".

"That doesn't help anyone" said Shinn slamming his fist into the elevator door "you can't run a nation based on feelings alone".

"The truth is you really loved Orb didn't you" said Athrun "that is why you are so angry with the Orb of today and the Orb that couldn't save your family".

"No" screamed Shinn "that's not it" and then he stormed of to his Core Splendor.

"Here's a tip," said Logan as he walked out of the elevator with Athrun "don't try to psycho analyze people, you kind of suck at it".

* * *

"Alright" said Yuna onboard the Orb flagship Takimimaguchi "begin Operation Dardenis Dawn"

"What" asked Admiral Totika.

"It comes from Greek mythology" explained Yuna "that is what this region of Grease is named after . Pretty cool name for an operation huh"

* * *

On board the Minerva the crew readied for battle. "Colonel" said the radar operator "thermal IDs at 12 o'clock. Identifying Orb Murrusamas and Astrays"

"Launch the Angel, Impulse, and Savior" said Olivia "ascend from water surface". The ship ascended so it was hovering over the water and the hanger door opened.

"Shinn Ausca, Core Splendor, launching". The fighter flew out over the sea and combined with the chest and leg flyer to form the Impulse.

"Logan Mercer, Angel, ready to fly" the Angel blasted out of the hanger with impossible speed.

"Athrun Zala, Savior, taking off". The Savior lifted into the sky. The three mobile suits advanced to attack the enemy. Shinn was using his beam rife to take out the Murrusamas.

"Bastards" Shinn thought as he shot one down "you say you won't get involved in the conflicts of other nations yet you do that all the time, fucking hypocrites". As he thought this he used his saber to take out two more mobile suits.

Athrun used his blaster pistols and his waste mounted cannons to take out two more Murrusamas while Logan used his shoulder mounted mini-guns to take out to more. He spun around as fast as lighting and used his two particle guns, one in each hand, to blast away four more.

* * *

The Minerva were using the Ezold cannon and their missals to fire at the enemy fleet. "Establish the Tonhuzer's firing axes" said Olivia "we'll mow them down with a single shot and then terminate the carrier".

"Yes ma'am" said Arthur.

* * *

Little did the opposing sides know a young woman was lying on her stomach taking pictures of the entire battle.

* * *

"What are you doing" demanded Yuna "there are only 3 mobile suits out there, send out all the mobile suit teams and take them out".

"We can't do that" said Totika.

"You can if I say you can" retorted Yuna.

* * *

"Here they come" said Logan as he saw more mobile suits on his radar. He brought his particle guns together to form his particle cannon and shot down a dozen mobile suits. Athrun blocked a blast from one of the enemy mobile suits with his shield, and then finished him with a blast from his rifle.

* * *

"Firing axes established ma'am" said Trine.

"Good" said Olivia "activate it and target the escort ships"

"Targeting enemy escort ships" said Trine "activating Tonhuzer" as he said that the large Positron cannon rose from its hidden position on the ships deck.

"Fire" Olivia said softly. The cannon was beginning to charge. But before it could fire a beam came out of no were and destroyed it. The destruction of the cannon caused a huge explosion. It knocked Olivia out of her seat and to the ground. "What the hell was that" she demanded.

Logan saw from the outside where the beam came from. It came from a mobile suit one he once piloted himself. "It's the Freedom" he said.

"Kira" said Athrun as he turned his camera to the Freedom. Sure enough it was there, along with the Strike Rouge and the Archangel

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	24. The Flames the Dardanelles

Logan was seriously concerned. The battle plan had gone completely to hell. The Minerva's most powerful weapon had been destroyed. The Minerva itself was now flouting in the sea. His friend had just attacked them and the enemy had just stopped apparently forgetting why they were there.

Athrun had no idea what was going on. "Kira" he thought "why did you attack us".

Olivia was on the bridge of the Minerva. "Get the damage control crews to put out those fires" she said. Then the ships radio sprang to life.

"I am the Orb Union's Chief Representative Cagalli Ulla Attha" the voice was broadcasting on all channels "attention all Orb forces cease fighting at once".

Olivia was shocked. "I knew she was incompetent" thought Olivia "but I never thought that she was this stupid. Showing up out of nowhere, attacking us and asking us all to go home. Does she really think that it is that simple. She has got to be kidding. No one walks away after what they just did".

* * *

Cagalli sat in the cockpit of the Strike Rouge resolute. She remembered back to when she first learned that the Orb military was sending a force to Suez. She was on board the Archangel with Murrue, Kira, and Waltfeld. All of them were dressed on Orb military uniforms. "Orb has sent forces to Suez" said Cagalli "your kidding".

"Its not like they had a chose" said Waltfeld "joining into an alliance with Eurasia meant something like this was bound to happen".

"But" said Kira "you were a party to this originally".

"But I didn't think" said Cagalli but Kira cut her off.

"You knew this was going to happen".

"Don't be so hard on her" said Murrue "you need to remember that we were the ones who kidnapped her taking her out of the picture. Besides her eyes are much clearer now".

"So" said Waltfeld "what do we do now"

"Go ahead and blame it naiveté" said Cagalli "but we need to stop this battle from happening. Orb must not take part in this war, no the whole world shouldn't be fighting. We can leave this path of endless destruction".

* * *

Then Cagalli's mind returned to the present "it is true that I am presently away from the homeland, but that does not change the fact that I am still the nations Chief Representative. I herby order all Orb forces to withdraw at once".

Logan was dumbfounded. "This isn't going to work" he thought "they all just got a bunch of people killed for no reason. Do they really expect us to walk off arm and arm. The world doesn't work like that. But then again Cagalli never really learned that."

* * *

On board the Leviathan Neo Roanoke picked up his phone and called the Orb flagship "Yuna Roma Serien" he said into the receiver "what is the meaning of this. Is that woman your countries representative? If that is so why did she come out of nowhere and order you to withdraw. If I don't get a satisfactory answer form you then we could have a very big problem for you and your nation".

Onboard the Orb flagship Yuna was scared out of his mind. If he told the truth then he could lose everything. "The woman is crazy" he said into the phone "I don't know who she is".

"Lord Yuna" shouted Admiral Totika "what are you talking about of course it is her. She is using her mobile suit with her crest on it".

"Quiet Yuna" snapped "just because it is her suit and her crest doesn't mean its her. Take them out".

* * *

Logan was in the cockpit of his mobile suit waiting to see what the Orb forces would do. "Mercer" Olivia said into the radio "did you know about this"

"Of course not" said Logan.

* * *

"Order the mobile suits to attack them" said Yuna on the Orb flagship.

"How can you give that order" demanded Totika.

"If we don't then the earth forces will strike at us" said Yuna "Open fire".

Then suddenly the Orb fleet fired a barrage of missals at the Archangel and Cagalli. Kira flew in front of them and fired all of the Freedoms weapons to destroy the missals.

* * *

On the Leviathan, the Chaos, Abyss, and Gia launched along with a fleet of Windums. They all headed for the Minerva. Logan used his saber to cut through a few of the Windums. Athrun and Shinn were using their beam rifles to take the others out.

* * *

On board the Minerva Luna and Rey launched. Luna used her plasma rifle to take out the Windums in the sky and Rey used his beam rife to try to destroy the Abyss in the water.

Sting fired his blaster pistol at Athrun but the Savior dogged. They Abyss sprang out of the water and fired his beam cannons at Shinn but he used the Impulse's shield to block it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Admiral Totika used the radio to contact all the Orb mobile suits. "Attention Orb forces, assist the Eurasians and take out the Minerva. That woman is not Lady Cagalli". The Murrusames all flew toward the Minerva. But Logan swooped in and cut five of them down with his beam saber. Then he switched to his particle guns and picked off the enemy mobile suits.

"Orb forces" Cagalli pleaded "stop fighting didn't you hear me".

"They don't seem interested in what you have to say" said Logan to Cagalli over the radio. As he said that he blew through another Orb mobile suit with his shoulder-mounted mini-guns.

"Why is this happening" thought Cagalli as one of the Murrusames flew up and fired his beam rifle at her. But Kira blocked it with his shield and he fired his weapon destroying the mobile suits arm.

"Cagalli" he said gently "I'm, afraid that talking to them won't work". Then he gunned his engines and flew off to join in the fight.

* * *

"We have incoming missals" said the Minerva's radar operator on the bridge.

"Evade" said Olivia "ten to port". As the Minerva adjusted its position the .50 caliber machine guns fired at the missals talking them out.

* * *

The Orb and Eurasian mobile suits were dividing into to groups. One was heading for the Archangel, the other for the Minerva. The one group that headed for the Archangel fired a barrage of missals but Kira intercepted them all. Then he used all the Freedom's weapons to fire at the opposing mobile suits. But he didn't aim for the cockpit. He aimed instead for the main camera, casing all the machines to be disabled.

* * *

In the air, Logan used his particle guns to eliminate two more Windums. Then from the rocks next to the sore the Gia in its beast mode fired its two forward cannons. Logan dogged and fired his own guns. It knocked the Gia off balance. It transformed into its mobile suit mode and drew its beam saber. It charged at Logan but he blocked it with his shield.

* * *

Over the water Shinn was firing his beam rife into the sea trying to hit the Abyss but he was missing each shot. Then the Abyss aimed two cannons in the air and fired and Shinn but Shinn dogged them.

Athrun was firing his beam rife at the Chaos but the enemy mobile suit was to fast and it dogged each shot.

Cagalli was in tears. She tired to live up the legacy of her father. But she had failed. Orb had violated one of its core principles and attacked other nations. In response the other nation was hitting back as hard as it could.

* * *

"Four mobile suits off of the Minerva's port side" said Waltfeld.

"Gottfrieds" said Murrue on the bridge of the Archangel "fire on the port side of the Minerva but don't hit the machines". Then the cannon fired on the Minerva stopping the advance of mobile suits.

* * *

"Colonel" said Trine on the Minerva's bridge "why did they help us".

"I have no idea" said Olivia in a confused tone.

* * *

Athrun was fiddling with his radio controls after he shook off the Chaos. "Damn it" he said "Kira isn't responding". Shinn tried to intercept the Freedom but Kira just cut of the Impulse's arm that had the beam rife it.

"Who is this guy" Shinn thought.

"Who are you" screamed Stella as she broke off her fight with Logan. She transformed into beast mode and jumped at Kira. But Kira just swung his saber and sent the Gia into the ground.

"Attacking all of us" said Logan "what they hell are you doing Kira". He fired his beam rife. Kira tried to fly in to cut it away but Logan used the Angel's speed to dog the blow. Then all the mobile suits saw red flairs rise from the enemy fleet.

"That's their retreat" said Olivia over the radio "I suggest we leave to".

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	25. Hero Complex

A day after the battle in the Dardanelles the Minerva docked in Grease. Olivia was standing on the docks with Trine and the Chief Mechanic Robert Ridley. "It happened right as we were firing the Tonhuzer ma'am" said Ridley "the bow has extensive damage and we will be docked here for a day until we can make repairs".

"How many did we loose?" asked Olivia.

"20" said Trine "another 15 have sever burn injures".

"Bastards" thought Olivia "they fly in there and attack everyone. Who the hell do they think they are?"

* * *

Logan, Shinn, Rey, Luna, and Athrun were sitting by the dock watching the men load the body bags onto a jeep. "This is all their fault," said Shinn bitterly "who the hell do they think they are ordering us to stop fighting".

"Shinn" said Luna.

"Who the hell do they think they are?" screamed Shinn.

"Good question" said Logan quietly to Athrun. Athrun wasn't listing though.

"Why are they doing this" thought Athrun "why are they bringing chaos to the battlefield".

"What the hell is wrong with Orb?" shouted Shinn as he walked off. Luna just after him with Rey.

* * *

"What the hell was that back there" asked Olivia to Logan and Athrun. The three of them were in Olivia's ready room. "I mean you know these people, maybe one of you could tell us why 20 of our comrades are dead".

"I think," said Athrun "they are just trying to stop Orb from violating their principles in fighting in this war. I don't think they mean us any harm".

"Well" said Olivia sarcastically "that is a great comfort to the men they killed".

"I think we need to examine this situation a little more closely," said Logan "this is more complicated then you make it out to be".

"Complicated" repeated Olivia "they attack our ship because of some self righteous hero complex. What could be more complicated than that?"

"I don't think I would go as far to say they have a hero complex," said Logan "Look, I think I know how to find them. I'll talk to them and work out some kind of peaceful solution".

"This is an armed confrontation between Alliance forces and terrorists" said Olivia "a peaceful solution when they comply when we say 'put your guns down your under arrest.'"

"You know," said Athrun "it is that kind of thinking that caused the last war to escalate out of control."

"We cannot allow a terrorist group to run around loose," said Olivia "you saw what happened they started attacking their own people for Christ sake. We will not negotiate with them."

"Not negotiation" said Logan "mediation, I'll talk to them and try to get them not to do this again".

Olivia sat in her chair thinking. "Fine" she said quietly "but tell them that I will not offer them amnesty".

"I'll go too," said Athrun.

"No" Olivia cut in "your staying here. Logan get a car and find them". Logan nodded and walked out. Athrun was flabbergasted. He felt completely undermined.

"Colonel" he said, "why didn't you ask me to go. I know Cagalli Yula Attha quiet well and…"

"It is because you know her so well that I didn't pick you," said Olivia "I sent Logan because he knows these people and we need to minimize the amount of personal feelings at play here. Sending you is compeletly unprofeisinal. But I get from you tone that something else is bothering you."

"Well" said Athrun "I was reprimanded when I attacked Shinn. Logan completely cut me down in front of the Chairman and the President. I also get the feeling that you two are hiding something from the rest of us. Your relationship…"

"Is none of your goddamn business," shouted Olivia "I know Logan Mercer very well. I value his opinion as an officer and as a friend. If you feel your authority is being undermined, well personally I don't really care. I know you have this feeling that you are right all the time but guess what. Until you are the commanding officer, you do what Logan and I tell you, your ego be dammed. Get out."

Athrun left with an intense felling of resentment. "How dare she," he thought, "if she has her way, she might have Kira, Cagalli, and the others killed".

"But still" Olivia thought to herself in her office "I don't like the fact that I am sending Logan to meet with armed terrorists alone". She picked up her phone and spoke into the receiver. "Can you send Corporal Hawke in please?" Then her come-link activated.

* * *

A few hours latter Mirillia Howe was walking to her car when she saw a familiar figure sitting on its hood. He was tall and was wearing khakis and a grey American Eagle V-neck. "3 years" said the figure "you don't call you don't write".

"Logan Mercer" said Mirillia.

"In the flesh"

"How did you find me?" asked Mirillia.

"I called the magazine you work for," said Logan "they told me where you were".

"Why are you here?"

"Come on" he said as he was walking east "I'll buy you lunch".

They walked to a near bye café and Logan briefed her on all of the non-classified information while sipping coffee. "So Athrun has gone back to ZAFT?" asked Mirillia.

"Yep" said Logan and then he changed the subject "so how are you and Dearka doing" the silence and glare told him all he needed to know. "Anyway" he continued, "I need to find our friends. I know they're here in Grease. When they got involved with the battle things got…"

"A little messy" said Mirillia "I know I saw it all happen". She took out a few photos from her purse and handed them to Logan. "What do you expect to accomplish by finding them?" asked Mirillia.

"I just want to talk with Kira and Cagalli," said Logan.

"Even though you are a Federation solder?"

"Hey" said Logan "so was Kira once".

"Alright" said Mirillia "I can set up a meeting but only if it is just you".

"Thanks" said Logan. He left money for the bill and walked off.

* * *

Olivia walked into the armory of the ship; she made a right and walked towards the area that had the sniper rifles. She found the PGS-1 rifle, manufactured by Heckler and Koch. She grabbed a magazine and started to insert the 7.25x51mm ammunition. After she had 30 rounds she loaded magazine into rifle and pulled back the bolt to chamber the round.

Then the door opened and Lunamaria walked in. "Colonel" she said, then she saw her prepping the rifle, "you asked to see me."

Then Olivia held up the weapon and faced Luna, "You know how to this?"

* * *

"You want us to do a recon mission," complained Shinn. He and Rey were in the briefing room having Arthur give them the details of their mission.

"Yes," said he executive officer "we have received word that the Eurasians have some kind of lab in Latonia. We need the two of you to check it out."

* * *

The Archangel was hiding underwater to avoid detection from the Alliance. Newman was sitting at his consol when he received a recorded message. "Captain" he said, "you need to hear this". He typed in a command and the bridge speakers played the message.

"I saw and Angel at the Dardanelles. I would very much like to see it again. The black knight is looking for the princess. Mirillia"

"Who is the black knight?" asked Waltfeld in the CIC.

"It must be Logan," said Cagalli.

"We should meet him," said Kira "we need to find out what Logan knows. Cagalli will come with me but the Archangel should stay here"

* * *

At sunset Kira was climbing a hill to some ruins. He helped Cagalli up and they saw Mirillia running up to them. "Good to see you again" said the photographer.

"Is it really Logan?" asked Cagalli.

"Yes" said Mirillia looking down "but he is still with the Federation and Athrun had joined ZAFT". The sibling gasped. Then the trio looked up as they heard the roar of an engine. The Angel flew into view and landed in front of them. The pilot got out and walked up to them.

"Hello" Logan said softly.

"Where is Athrun?" asked Kira.

"He is serving onboard the Minerva with me" said Logan "he was piloting the red gundam, the Savior".

"Why did you go and do it Logan tell me?" demanded Cagalli.

"Did what?" asked Logan "attack the Orb fleet. Simple. They were going to attack my ship. The lives of my friends were at risk. I choose to take a stand and fight; the better question is what were you doing? For Christ sake Kira you killed 10 people". Logan looked deep into Kira's eyes and saw something different but he didn't know what yet. "Well?" Logan asked, "mind giving me and answer?"

"The enemy you were about to fight was a Orb fleet," said Cagalli "we wanted to stop that from happening".

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound? Maybe you should have thought of that before you signed the treaty with them," said Logan coldly. Then Logan started shouting "First they attack the PLANTS and then you make them your allies. What the hell were you thinking Cagalli".

Cagalli was stunned. "You don't understand," said Cagalli "Yuna Roma Serien and the other ministers were…"

"Were what" Logan cut in "pressuring you into signing the treaty"

Cagalli nodded. "So what" shouted Logan "at the first sign of trouble you caved. For god's sake Cagalli grow a fucking backbone."

"So how do you react?" retorted Kira " by murdering Orb solders. What would Lacus think if she saw you now, what would Alex and Veronica think?"

"Don't you dare drag my wife and kids into this" snapped Logan "I didn't put those solders in harms way she did" he shouted pointing at Cagalli.

"But" said Cagalli.

"You know for someone who is about fallowing their ideals you should really take your own advice. You may act all badass when you read someone the riot act but when you see opposition you just lie down like the spineless jellyfish you are. Your problem is you have no fight in you."

* * *

Meanwhile Shinn and Rey landed their mobile suits at the entrance to the lab. It was a large complex, with a wall surrounding the inner part of the building. The got out and drew their Glock 17 pistols. They turned the lights on and saw bodies lining the floor. Then suddenly Rey collapsed and Shinn ran over to help him.

"Rey" he said "Rey." There was no response. Rey was just shaking.

"Ausca to Minerva" said Shinn "we have a problem."

* * *

"So what do you want us to do," asked Kira. He was looking at Logan intently.

"I want you to go back to Orb and get out of that treaty," said Logan "when you do that Chairman Durandel and President Taylor will…"

"Will what?" cut in Kira "I for one don't trust Durandel".

"Let me and Olivia Taylor worry about that," said Logan.

"Are you sure you and Taylor on the right path" said Kira. It was then Logan knew what was different about what was in Kira's eyes. Logan was once abele to see the souls of all the men Kira killed in his eyes. But now Logan saw nothing. Did Kira forget about those he killed? Impossible. Logan knew that Kira could ever forget.

"The war really screwed you up," said Logan.

"It changed me," Kira admitted "I have never forgotten about all those I have killed. But now I am going to make sure that peace can be achieved so we don't have to kill anymore".

"Can't you see that you aren't helping" said Logan "you went out there and you created a situation of pure chaos. I wouldn't be surprised if you killed some of your own solders. Firing on people won't make them stop fighting. It will only make them keep firing on you. We need to stop the Eurasians at all costs. That is the reason why we are doing this."

"Still" said Kira "we don't want you to fight Orb. Even with the things they are now, because Logan what is lost in pointless battle is gone and can never be recovered."

"Quoting Lacus isn't going to win you a place in my heart Kira," said Logan "Orb was attacking us. I needed to stop them. If you want to get Orb out of the fighting then go home and remove the current leadership from power. I'm done here" with that he walked off.

Cagalli was looking at the ground ever since Logan chastised her. He had attacked the very core of who she was. She had to hit back. "So how's Olivia Taylor" she asked icily. Logan just turned around and glared at her. " I see the way you look at her" she continued, "what Lacus isn't putting out so you start doing your boss".

Logan stalked over to her and slapped her hard across the face. "How dare you," he screamed "Do you really think that I would risk everything that was important to me for some cheap sex. Even it I was, you are in no place to lecture me about it". Cagalli sank to the ground as Logan continued ranting. "Athrun loves you and you turn around and marry another guy. What the hell?"

"How is Athrun?" asked Kira softly.

"He tries to act like it doesn't effect him," said Logan "but when you look into his eyes you can see that he is sobbing". Then Logan turned his gaze to meet Cagalli. "You need to grow up Cagalli" he said "you are 21 years old but you still act like that 16 year old brat I meet in the desert. I thought that leading a nation would make you grow up but clearly I was wrong". Logan walked off and got in his mobile suit and flew away.

* * *

After the Angel lifted off Lunamaria packed up her recording gear and packed up her sniper rifle and walked to the mini-chopper she flew to the meeting sit. She was perched about 200 yards away from where Logan was meeting his friends. Luna had recorded every word of the conversation. She took off and fallowed Logan.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	26. Memories Awakened

Logan was flying back to the Minerva when his radio crackled to life. " Captain Mercer" said Corporal Meyrine Hawk " report to this location ASAP." Instantly GPS condiments' appeared on his screen.

"That's in Latonya," thought Logan "what is going on there". He changed course to fly to the location he had been given.

* * *

Colonel Olivia Taylor sat at the command post outside the building that contained the Extendeds lab. After she had reported what Shinn and Rey encountered the ZAFT/Federation sent a large contingency of troops to examine the building top to bottom. Being the former head of the Anti-Terrorism Division in Eurasia she had the most experience dealing with the Extandeds was called to offer her input. Logan being an Extandand also would be part of the examination. She kept thinking about how her friend Logan Mercer would react to what he saw.

"Hello Colonel" said Shinn.

"Hello" said Olivia "Any word on what made Rey collapse.

"No" said Shinn, then the radio sprang to life.

"Colonel" said one of the solders "the Angel just registered on radar." Then the mighty Angel landed into the hub of activity around the building.

Logan got out of his mobile suit and climbed down. He did not have time to change into his uniform so he was still warring his brown American Eagle v-neck and his khaki pants. " What is going on" asked Logan.

"We found a lab" Olivia solemnly "where they make the Extendeds."

"Show me" said Logan

* * *

Onboard the Leviathan Stella was walking by Neo's office when she over heard him and another man talking. "Are you sure?" asked Neo.

"Yes," said the other man the ZAFT/Federation alliance has found our Latonia lab and our searching it now".

"Is Suez doing anything about it?" asked Neo

"They are scrambling to get a team together," said the other man "but we don't know how long that will take."

* * *

Logan, Olivia, Shinn, Athrun, Shinn and Arthur Trine were walking in the lab " Dear God" said Olivia. Ravens were perched on the windows. Bodies trialed the floor, some wearing white lab coats, they all had Eurasian ID tags, however most of them were children. The group kept walking. Then they came upon glass cases with dead children in them. They were naked and had wires hooked up to them. Arthur gave a scream of horror

" What kind of place is this" Arthur shouted. Logan just stood there. This place brought back memories that he tired to suppress for over 5 years. The training the injections, the surgery it all came back to him. " What is with all the children?" asked Arthur.

"They must have realized Suez was going to be lost," said Olivia "they abandoned the lab and killed everyone that was expendable."

* * *

Onboard the Leviathan Stella was walking with Sting and Awul to there cabin. "The lab at Latonia" she said "The ZAFT/Federation alliance and is searching it now".

"What" shouted Awul "the alliance found it. But my mother is still there. She is going to die". Then Awul sank to his knees and started sobbing.

At the word "die" Stella suddenly went into a daze and walked off to the hanger. All she could hear was Awul screaming "Mother, mother"

"Die" Stella thought to herself "I don't want to die, I'm scared". Then she remembered the boy she met on the cliffs. "Protect" she thought "protect mother" she ran to her mobile suit and turned on the ignition. "Open the hatch" she said over the radio "open it or I'll rip it apart". The mechanics were so scared that the opened it. She sprang out of the ship and turned the mobile suit into beast mode. "Protect mother" she thought as she ran toward Latonia.

* * *

Olivia was sitting at the computer looking at the files; everyone else was looking at brains behind a glass case. "CE 64 July 7 discarded 4 admitted" she read off "August 7 discarded 5 admitted."

"Colonel what is that" asked Arthur.

"They're records" said Olivia "of the arrival and departure of test subjects, in other words children"

"Departure" Logan interrupted " I think you mean death."

" What the…" asked Arthur.

"There Extandeds" said Logan " You should have heard of them, they my hate genetic manipulation, but Blue Cosmos is not above manipulating the human body. They use drugs to make you stronger, faster, more alert," Logan was getting louder. The memories were coming back to him. " They use surgery to strengthen the mussel and skeletal systems to make you stronger than any natural. They manipulate your brain to make you produce more Epinephrine when you fight. They train you from the time you could walk to use every weapon imaginable, guns, knives, explosives, mobile suits. Hell they taught me to kill with just a finger. All of this to teach us to hunt down and kill coordinators. The hand-to-hand combat training we got was designed specially to kill stronger opponents. Those who could not keep up were killed in the training sections."

"You said us and me," said Shinn "why?"

"Because" Logan said, " I'm one of them."

* * *

Logan and the others were sitting outside the command post " How could they do these things" said Shinn bitterly.

"Because they are sadists who get off on being in control" Logan said as he thought of Azrael. The madman who was the one who gave him the orders to kill and the one who tried to destroy the PLANTS capitol with a nuclear weapon.

"Ma'am the Gia is coming in on radar" said the radar operator. Logan and Shinn ran to there mobile suits.

"Don't kill the pilot I want him alive" ordered Olivia over the radio. The pair took off ready to engage the Gia. It jumped forward to pounce on the Impulse but Shinn blocked it with the shield. The Gia pounced again knocking he Impulse off balance. Logan fired the Angel's shoulder mounted mini-guns at the Gia.

"Shinn flank it from blow" Shinn tried to use the Impulse's beam cannon but the Gia dogged it. Logan used his min practical cannon phase it and Shinn used his beam saber to finish it. It crashed leaving a huge hole in it's chest exposing its cockpit. Shinn zoomed in with the Impulse's camera to see the pilot. He instantly recognized the woman piloting it.

" It's her," said Shinn " Stella"

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	27. Love in All Forms

Shinn landed the Impulse next to the wrecked Gia and pulled Stella from the cockpit. She was bleeding from the forehead and probably had some broken bones. Shinn was cradling her in his arms " Oh Stella" he said, "why did it have to be you."

Logan landed the Angel and opened the cockpit. " Hang on" he said. Then Stella woke up and started coughing,

"I can't die" she said softly " I won't. I'm scared. Protect". Shinn picked her up and climbed into the Impulse.

"Shinn" shouted Logan "where are you taking her? Shinn", but Shinn just took off. "Christ" said Logan aloud.

"Logan, where is Shinn going" asked Olivia. She was talking to Logan over the radio at the command post

"The pilot was injured in the fight," said Logan " I think he is talking her to the Minerva."

"What" said Arthur Trine " that's crazy has he lost his mind".

" I'm going back to the ship," said Olivia "send Rey to fetch the Gia".

* * *

Meanwhile on the Minerva the landing alarm sounded, the Impulse landed in the hanger and Shinn jumped out. He ran with Stella still in his arms to the med bay.

"Protect" Stella said almost in a whisper.

" It's alright your safe now" said Shinn "everything is going to be all right I swear I'll protect you"

"Doctor help her " cried Shinn as he entered the medical bay.

"What's going on hear?" said the doctor.

"That uniform" said the Nurse "she's a Eurasian solder".

"She's injured help her" shouted Shinn. "I need the commanding officers authorization before treating enemy solders," said the doctor.

"I'll get your dam authorization please just hurry" said Shinn " what if she dies". At that Stella whole body tensed as she reached up.

" I will not die, " she said as she jumped up pinning Shinn to the ground trying to strangle him. Then Logan burst in and pulled her off Shinn.

* * *

Outside Olivia a security team heard the commotion. They opened the doors and saw the female pilot being restrained by Logan while she was flaying he legs. She elbowed Logan in the gut forcing him to let go of her and she started strangling the nurse. A large crowed gathered outside, and Athrun ran from it to see what was going on. "Logan catch" said Olivia as she threw a black object at him. Logan caught it and ran over to Stella. He turned on the tazer and shoved it into Stella's back forcing her to the ground.

* * *

"Who the hell told you that you could bring her on board" screamed Olivia. Shinn was in the Colonel's ready room being chewed out by her. "Do you realize how many laws you have broken? What you did was stupid and dangerous. What if that nurse was killed," she shouted. Olivia sighed and sat down in her chair. "Who is she, where did you meet her" Olivia asked.

"I met her off the cost of Deokia miss." said Shinn "she was drowning and I saved her. I thought she was a traumatized war victim."

"But in actually she was Gia's pilot" said Olivia "she has been fighting us all this time. You know that right?" Then the com-link on her desk switched on,

"Colonel" said the doctor "can you come down to the med bay please". Olivia left her office without a word and walked to the med bay with Shinn who was followed by Logan who was waiting outside.

The trio entered the Med Bay and saw Stella strapped to the stretcher with leather restraints. " What the hell are you doing" shouted Shinn " she may have been a little hysterical before but."

"That's not it" the doctor cut in "it appears that this girl is one of Blue Cosmos' Extendeds. Shinn gasped, Logan looked down at her in pity. " I gave her something to help her sleep but I don't know how long the medication will keep her under," said the doctor. " Before treating her I subjected her to a simple examination" said the doctor "but the results were astounding. First off all I found abnormally high amounts of many natural chemicals, I also found substances not normally found in the human body."

Olivia looked at the chart " This was done with drugs?" she asked.

"Most likely" said the doctor "we can't be sure of anything until we run more tests at a more specialized facility, but the data we have is consistent with what we found in the lab and data we have from Captain Mercer."

"Logan what is your assessment" asked Olivia as Logan looked at the chart.

"She is like me," said Logan "but I never saw one of us that was this mentally damaged."

"Also" said the doctor "she suffered some serious injuries during the battle I don't know how she will react to treatment."

Then Stella woke up. " Stella" said Shinn.

" I don't know who you are," she said. Shinn looked shocked. " Where am I?" she screamed, as she started to break out the restraints. Shinn and Logan saw as she used her fingernails to dig into her palms. The two grabbed each hand as they tried to stop her.

"It's alight I'm here for you Stella" Shinn kept saying. Olivia just looked on her face not betraying any emotion. " It's me it's Shinn" Shinn said. Stella suddenly stopped trying to break free.

"I don't know you" she shouted, " I have no idea who you are." With that she started jerking in pain again. " Neo, Neo" she scrammed.

"There is a possibility that her memories have been erased" the doctor said as he injected Stella with a sedative.

* * *

An hour latter Logan sat in the Minerva's dinning area having a drink. "Even when I was with Blue Cosmos I was never that messed up," he thought. Then his thoughts turned to the argument he had with Kira and Cagalli. They seemed unable to listen to reason. He knew why Cagalli was doing this, she screwed up and in her desperation she is trying to fix it.

Why Kira was doing this was also clear but much more troubling. Logan's biggest fear was that Kira's experiences in the first war would push him over the edge. He was a civilian, dragged into the conflict by circumstances. He was a student living on a neutral space colony until ZAFT attacked. He only piloted a mobile suit to protect his friends. A masked mad man killed the girl he loved. Ever since the last war ended he did seem more withdrawn. It is possible that Olivia was right and that he did develop a hero complex as a way to cope with his remorse.

When he started to think about it, Logan knew should have seen it sooner. After the first war Kira and him had shared an apartment. However that arrangement had only lasted for a few weeks before Logan moved in with Lacus. Kira wasn't speaking much. He was depressed, angry, and often started weeping in the middle of the night. He often had nightmares, ones where he would wake up screaming in the night. Logan had offered to talk, offered to help him find a therapist. But Kira would have none of it. He just kept retreating deeper and deeper within himself. Logan and Lacus still tried to help even after they got married. They had made Kira Veronica's godfather, but after the baptism he never visited. Only a call every couple of months, maybe a nice e-mail, but he always seemed distant. The only times he actually came to San Francisco where when the twins were born and the baptism. A few days before the baptism Logan had set Kira up with Olivia, however it did not go well. When he asked Olivia about it, she said he could not get more than 20 words out if him in the course of 2 hours. She said that he seemed depressed and preoccupied. She had said that he was two rapped up in his own issues to be an interesting date and that he may have had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Logan was in agreement. Kira was a depressed war veteran, who needed to assure peace to cope with his actions. The problem was, that he didn't seemed to care how that peace was obtained. The actions at the Dardanelles made that clear.

But there was still one thing that confused Logan. His gut told him that Murrue was on that ship, and Waltfeld was most likely there too. Both of them were clear minded logical people. They had suffered personal tragedy but the seemed able to deal with it. Why they would go along with something as crazy as this was beyond him.

Then he realized something else. If it came to a fight with them Logan would not hesitate to shoot them down. Logan was not a cold heartless man, far from it. But he long ago had made the decision to do the right thing, not the easy thing. But then started to think about the relationships he had with those people. Ever since he joined the Archangel crew there was a wall between him and them. He was never able to rely on them 100%. Completely unlike his relationship with Lacus, he always felt able to open up to her. She never judged him nor did he have fear that she would abandon him. He also had a similar feeling when he was around Olivia. She also knew everything about him. They were best friends, he could rely on her to finish any job he was unable to do himself. They had backed each other up every day of the week.

Then the door opened and Shinn walked in "Captain" he said, " I know you are like Stella, maybe you can help her make more normal."

"Shinn" Logan cut in, "Look I'm not the picture of mental heath ether okay. I may be an Extended, but my guess is that when I left they started messing with memories so they can keep them in control better. I don't think I can help her."

Shinn looked at the ground sadly. "Okay, look I'm sorry I brought her onboard with out checking with you" Shinn said.

"Don't be" said Logan "when we see someone we care about in trouble all of your training and orders go out the window." Logan said.

"You sound like you are speaking from experience," said Shinn.

"I am" said Logan "come here I want to show you something." Logan didn't know why be he felt he could trust Shinn completely with this information.

Shinn came over. Logan took out his phone and called a picture up on screen. Shinn looked at it and gasped. In the photo there were 3 people, a woman and two children. The kids looked to be about 3 or 4 years of age. The boy had brown hair the same shade as Logan's and grey eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. The child next to him was a girl with blond hair and Logan's green eyes, she was warring a blouse and skirt. Shinn knew that Logan was married and had children. However, Shinn never would have guessed who the wife would be. She was wearing a cream colored sweeter and knee length skirt with leggings. She had grey eyes the same shade as the boy, but what surprised Shinn was the bright pink hair.

" Its... it's Lacus Clyne" stammered Shinn. He never would have believed it "She... but isn't she engaged with Commander Zala," .

"Keep it down, I don't want the whole world to hear it, I'm going to tell you how I meet her, but don't repeat it to anyone understand," said Logan. " During the first war I was with the Archangel after it left Heliopolis" Logan continued, "After repeated attacks by the La Creuset team, which our very own Athrun Zala was apart of, we needed a source of water. So we decided to use the ice that formed on Junius Seven and melt it down for water. We came across a life pod and brought it on board. It was none other then Lacus who was inside".

"I heard this story," said Shinn " She was used as a hostage to get the Archangel out of trouble".

" Not the Federation's finest hour" said Logan " I started talking to Lacus, and you know what, she was the first person who gave a damn about me or trusted me. I felt like I was stabbing her in the back by keeping her there, so I sprung her and turned her over to ZAFT. So you see I can't be mad at you with what you did because I would sound like hypocrite."

"But what about the commander?" asked Shinn "and who is that woman that we all think is Lacus."

"A few months after I met her" said Logan "I had a fight with Athrun in my gundam, the Phantom and Athrun was in his gundam the Aegis. He beat me and I was injured. She got me to her house and I recovered there. She helped me get through some guilt issues I was having. You see I had been feeling intense feelings of remorse over the things I did when I was with Blue Cosmos. It was destroying me. She got me out of the gutter and gave the Freedom. We stopped the first war, got married, and had a couple of kids. The woman who is posing a Lacus now is named Meer Cample. Her role is to drum up support for the Chairman".

"But" said Shinn "the way you talk about it, it sounds like the Chairman has some hidden agenda".

"Shinn" said Logan "I promise, one day I will tell you everything, but right now you need to let me keep a few more secrets okay."

"Sure, hey thanks for the story, I'm going to go check on Stella," said Shinn "one more thing, what are the names of your children."

"They boy's name is Alex," said Logan "and the girl is called Veronica".

He walked to the med bay and sat down by Stella's bed and put his hand on her cheek. " Shinn" she said, " you came to see me"

* * *

Meanwhile Athrun sat outside the dinning area in complete amazement. Logan had told Shinn a story that Logan tired as hard as possible to make sure very few people knew about. The only people who knew the story where the Archangel crew and Olivia Taylor. " Does Logan really trust Shinn that much?" asked Athrun.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	28. Hell on the Mediterranean

Lunamiaria went into Colonel Taylor's ready room " Here is the report you asked for miss" she said handing a file to Colonel Taylor "sorry for the delay in getting it to you"

Olivia took the file " Thanks Luna" she said. "with the lab and the girl I never would have got a chance to look at it. Do you mind giving me a sneak preview of what is inside".

"Well" said Luna "Captain Mercer, found an old friend and she gave him information about the Archangel. Then he flew the Angel to some ruins and he meet two people, one of them was Representative Attha. They started screaming at each other. Miss Cagalli accused him of having an affair with you. Logan slapped her and started lecturing her about her marriage and flew off."

Olivia threw back her head and laughed "When ever someone accuses us of sleeping together Logan always gets offended, but I just laugh because it is such a ridiculous notion."

"I have a few questions about the assignment," asked Luna.

"I suppose that's fair, go ahead" replied Olivia.

"Everyone knows that Logan Mercer and the Archangel crew left the Federation military during the final stages of the last war, deciding to fight both sides. During the last battle he assassinated then PLANTS Supreme Counsel Chairmen Patrick Zala" said Luna.

"Yes and Logan has not tried to hide any of this from us" said Olivia.

"However, after the events in Paris and Shanghi, President Allison Taylor gave him a pardon and allowed him back to the Federation military, about this last assignment were there lingering doubts about his loyalty, I mean if this order came form headquarters"

"Luna" Olivia cut in "I fed you that line about the order being from headquarters because if I sent you to spy on him with an actual agenda and Logan found you, he would have known it instantly. I sent you to back him up in case the Miss Atha and her brother tired to lead him into an ambush. I gave the order, not headquarters."

"But why" asked Olivia

"The people on the Archangel were the first people Logan could call friends" said Olivia "he does not give up easily on them. He still trusts them, even if he says he doesn't, but I don't, you were sent to back him up in case the Archangel crew tried to exploit that trust and harm him. I have known Logan for 4 years, he is my best friend, he has a loving wife and two children, and he is not about to put all of that at risk for the likes of them. He is the most descent, trustworthy, and honorable man I have ever meet. Your presence was kind of gratuitous because I doubt Cagalli would have had the brains or the balls to ambush him. This matter is now closed don't trouble yourself with this anymore".

"Thank you Colonel, good day" said Luna and she walked out.

* * *

Shinn walked into the Med Bay to check on Stella, he walked in just as the doctor was putting an oxygen mask on. " Doctor what is going on" he asked in a concerned tone.

"As I said before these drugs are having vastly different effects. We have no idea how her body works. It appears that her body needs constant treatment with some kind of special equipment, I don't know what this equipment might be, or what will happen to her without it" the doctor.

"You're kidding," said Shinn

"Shinn, I'm scared, help protect me" said Stella

* * *

"What" said Cagalli on the bridge of the Archangel "the Orb forces are gathering at Crete."

"That might be because they want to take on the Minerva" interjected Romius. Then the door opened and Kira and Miriallia walked in.

"Hey" said Cagalli "what are you doing here."

"I'm here to help" then she went over to her old workstation. She saw a message on the screen. She typed in a few commands. "I'm picking up a ZAFT/Federation coded message" she said "Minerva is leaving port and going to pass through Crete."

"Oh no" said Cagalli "they are going to take out the Minerva at Crete. They could end up destroying one another."

* * *

"What" said Arthur Trine on the bridge " Were talking her with us?"

"Yes" said Olivia "With here condition worsening we need to take her with us to get her to better facility."

* * *

The next day the Minerva was in the Mediterranean. " We have the Orb/Eurasian navy on radar" said Meyrine.

"Send out he Angel, Savior and the Impulse and have them stand by" said Olivia .

In the hanger Logan, Shinn, and Athrun ran to there respective machines. the three flew out of the Minerva's hanger.

* * *

"Any sign of mobile suits from the Minerva" asked Admiral Totika on the Orb flagship

"No sir" said the radar operator.

" Take them out with a barrage with type 8 fragmentation shells" said Yuna Roma Serien.

* * *

"Intercept the shells," said Olivia onboard the Minerva. The machine guns on the ship fired on the shells. But when the shells were destroyed the shrapnel ripped into the ships hull causing sever damage.

"3 more ships at 9 o'clock miss" said the radar operator. "They are surrounding us"

"9 Orb Murasumas incoming" said Meryine.

"Send out Shinn, Logan, and Athrun" said Olivia " aim the Tristan's and Ezold at the Orb fleet on our port side"

"Shinn Ausca Core Splendor, launching"

"Logan Mercer, Angel, ready to fly"

"Athrun Zala, Savior, launching" The three machines few out ready for battle.

* * *

Neo Roanoke sat in the commander's chair on the Leviathan. " I know you are not here to take your revenge today Stella" he said "but today is the day we send that ship to hell" he said

The Chaos and the Abyss leapt off the Alliance carrier. The Chaos went into the sky and the Abyss divided in the sea.

* * *

Shinn started skating on the water heading for the Orb mobile suits. His Impulse configuration was specially designed for aquatic combat. He also had two shoulder mounted missile launchers.

Logan was flying with Athrun in the sky. His heart was pounding like mad. He was going to fight like hell.

Meanwhile a few miles away the Archangel was getting ready to intervene in the battle. " Cagalli Ula Attha heading out" then the Strike Rouge flew out of the Archangel's hanger.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	29. Showdown at Crete

"Tristions and Ezold fire," said Arthur Trine

The Minerva shot its main weapons at the Orb fleet as it fired its machine guns at the Murrusamas. The .50 caliber shells were tarring threw their armor like a hot knife through butter.

"Arthur use the anti-ship missals, have Ray and Lunamaria launch and hold them off," said Olivia. She looked at the screen. " They plan on encircling us at Crete" she said, " no matter where we go we will run into them, we have to force our way through" said Taylor

* * *

Luna used her Zaku warrior's blaster cannon to take out the Murrusamas, and Rey used the missals on the Blaze Zaku Phantom. The Impulse used its cannons to take out the Orb mobile suits. However the Abyss lunged at it from the water.

* * *

"So you are green today," said Auwl as he fired at the Impulse. He missed and the Impulse returned fire and the Abyss dived back into the water.

"I know him" Shinn said I he realized where he remembered the pilot. He was one of the people posing as Stella's brothers. " That means he is one of them". Shinn gave chase ready to finish him.

"I'm getting really tired of looking at you," said Auwl as he fired his chest beam at Shinn. Shinn decelerated and plunged into the water missing the beams. Then he came back up. The Abyss came at him with the spear but Shinn deflected it with his own.

* * *

One of the Orb mobile suits fired its beam rife at Athrun. He blocked the attack with its shield and fired his own weapon taking it out. Another one came at Athrun's 6 o'clock but Logan cut through it with his beam saber.

"We want to stop Orb from fighting is what Kira said" Logan thought, " well they seem to want to fight us". Logan fired his two partial guns and it took out two Murrusamas. One came at him from behind but Logan saw it on his radar. He spun around and shot it down with his shoulder mounted mini guns.

Suddenly the Chaos shot at Logan but Logan dogged it, Athrun in the Savior when at the Chaos.

* * *

"Where going after the Minerva, take it out and it will be over," said Lt. Babba. Him and 12 mobile suits flew off.

"12 Orb mobile suits incoming Colonel" said Meyrine on the Minerva.

"Shoot them down," said Olivia. Rey and Luna turned their weapons on the incoming Murrasumas and they broke of the attack. But not before firing a missal into the Minerva's bow.

* * *

Logan saw the attack and flew over. In five seconds he took out half of the squadron with is impossibly fast mobile suit.

Athrun was being chased by the Chaos, Chaos fired while Athrun dogged. Athrun turned and fired its hip mounted blaster cannons.

Six of the remaining Murrasuams came back at the Minerva. The ship fired all of its weapons at the mobile suits but only took out five of them. Babba's suit stopped right in front of the cockpit ready to fire. But a beam came out of nowhere and destroyed his rife.

The Freedom came into view disabling two more Murrasumas and the Strike Rouge flew beside him. "Orb forces cease fighting and withdraw your forces at once" said Cagalli.

The Archangel fired its Golfeds at the water stopping the advancing fleet.

"Orb should never fight in battles like this," said Cagalli. Olivia listened in utter disbelief at the woman talking.

"Does that fool really think this is going to work?" she thought. Cagalli was actually crazy enough to think that her talking out of her ass and her mental case brother shooting at everyone was going to help their situation. When in fact the opposite was true, this latest action made her and her crew the worlds most wanted terrorists.

"Remember the ideals of Orb" sad Cagalli "Not to attack another nation, not to allow another nation to attack it, and not to intervene in the conflicts of other nations. If you lose them what do you have to fight for."

"Maybe you should have remembered the ideals of Orb before you sided with the Eurasians you hypocritical bitch" thought Olivia

* * *

"Why do you keep making these pathetic excuses," shouted Shinn as he fired a barrage of missals at Cagalli. But Kira stopped them with is Vulcan cannons.

Kira lunged at Shinn ready to disable the Impulse but Shinn dogged the blow. Shinn struck back with his spear. But Kira dogged and flew up.

"Kira stop this, " said Athrun as he struck with his beam saber but Kira dogged. He lunged at Athrun their sabers connecting

"You were supposed to go back to Orb," said Athrun " all your interfering does is bring chaos to the battle field " he said as he chased the Freedom. Cagalli just looked on in horror.

"I'm taking you both out," said Sting as he fired the Chaos' beam cannon. The Freedom and the Savior dogged it, and Kira disabled it with a few well-placed blows.

* * *

"That ship" said Olivia "is under the control of hardened terrorists who seek to undermine the interests of the Atlantic Federation and the PLANTS. We are to consider it an enemy is that understood."

"Yes ma'am," said the bridge crew.

* * *

"Keep your eyes open bastard" said Auwl as he fired his energy beams at the Impulse.

Shinn dogged throwing his spear at the Abyss. The spear penetrated the cockpit and killed Ouwl

"Minerva, deploy the force silhouette," said Shinn. It connected and Shinn flew off using his beam rife to take out the Eurasian Windams one by one.

* * *

The Orb mobile suits were regrouping ready to attack the Minerva. Logan saw how they were formatting and flew to the Minerva. He was about to use his twin particle guns. When the Strike Rouge blocked him

"No" said Cagalli "what reason could Orb have to attack that ship".

"Cagalli move" shouted Logan into his radio.

"Out of the way" said Lt. Babba "these order come directly from our nations leader Yuna Roma Serien. His intentions are now the nations and as solders of Orb we have a duty to carry out our orders."

Logan had been listening in on their radio frequency. " Very well then, have it your way," he said. With his left hand he knocked Cagalli out of the way, and with the Angel's right he blasted the cockpit way killing Babba instantly.

"Your goanna pay for that," said one of the Orb solders as he charged his mobile suit at Logan.

"You want me come and get me," said Logan "come and get me." He put his blaster away and using his beam saber he hacked away the 4 reimaging mobile suits.

"Why did you kill them?" sobbed Cagalli

"Wake up Cagalli," shouted Logan over the radio "they came here to kill me and my friends. They came here to destroy everything we hold dear. We cannot just stand back and let them. They were the enemy and I killed them end of story"

As Logan clicked off the radio he saw a missal come from one of the Orb ships. It hit the hull of the Minerva taking out Luna's mobile suit. The suit was trashed and Luna was bleeding and has several broken bones.

* * *

"Why are you doing this," asked Athrun as he was fighting Kira.

"You just don't get it" Kira replied

* * *

"Lets take out the Minerva," said Admiral Totika on the Orb flagship. The Orb fleet started to advance forward.

"Shinn" said Logan " I suggest we show them what we can do when were mad"

"Right " said Shinn as he commanded to the sword silhouette. Logan took out his practical guns and brought them together forming a twin barrel particle cannon. While Shinn started hacking away at the ships using he beam swords, Logan used his cannon to take aim and pick off the ships one by one.

* * *

"I know what you are saying but it doesn't matter," said Kira as Athrun was chasing him "because at this moment Cagalli is crying heart out. She is crying because all of this is exactly what she feared. Why won't you understand that? And now are you telling me that this battles these terrible sacrifices they can't be helped, that all of this is the fault of Orb and Cagalli. If you say that then you are attacking the very thing Cagalli is trying to save. So I have no choice, I must defeat you". With that Kira lashed out at the Savior totaling it.

* * *

Meanwhile on the flagship, Shinn had destroyed the main fuel line casing a massive fire that was destroying the ship. Totica had ordered everyone to go to the lifeboats.

"I'll stay behind with you sir," said the Lieutenant.

"No" said Totica " It you are so egger to lay down your life then gather those who feel the same and go to the Archangel. One day I know they will find the right path"

The Lieutenant got to a lifeboat to take some to the Archangel as they watched Shinn finish off the flagship killing the Admiral

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	30. Crossing the Line

The Minerva was docked off the cost of Crete. The day after the battle Olivia was taking a damage report from Tine. "The main engines are fine," said the deputy commanding officer. "But the Warrior and the Savior are compeletly wrecked".

"It is going to be a real pain in the ass waiting for supplies here," said Olivia "especially considering the fact that all ships in the area were ordered to rendezvous at Gibraltar."

"I know," said Arthur "but we really have no choice".

"Time after time that ship says it is trying to help but the just cause more damage" said Olivia "one of these days I would really love to cause that ship as much damage as it has caused us."

* * *

Onboard the Archangel Cagalli was talking with Lieutenant Amigi with the other 20 or so Orb pilots watching. They were on the bridge with Kira, Murrue and Mirillia. The solders had taken what Murrasumes had survived the battle and found the Archangel. Now the Colonel was pleading his case to stay onboard.

"Admiral Totikia said that we should go find the Archangel if we felt we had more to give" said Amigi "For ignoring your orders and going into battle, and the loose of our ships and comrades, please forgive us". Then the lieutenant bowed and all the other pilots fallowed suit.

Cagalli's eyes were started to well up with tears. "I'm the one who should be apologizing," she said trembling as she put her hands on Amigi's shoulders "It's my fault that I let this happen and Orb got into the battle" then she sank to her knees and started crying.

"Don't cry" said Kira as he put a hand on Cagalli's shoulders. "Right now" said Kira addressing the solders "all we know is that we cannot let this situation continue as it is now. But we don't know what has to be done to stop it. Fighting the alliance won't do us any good and nether would fighting the Eurasians. If we continue on this path it will cause more violence. We need to create a world where we can all just live in peace. If you are of the same mind then…"

"Indeed Master Kira" said Amigi "we didn't come here for revenge but to protect the ideals of our nation"

"In that case" said Kira "welcome onboard".

* * *

In the Minerva's medical bay Shinn was sitting at the foot of Stella's bed watching her sleep. Shinn found he was spending most of his time here. "What is it about her" thought Shinn "when ever I'm around I don't feel sad or angry. I just feel at peace. Then he looked at the jar in his hand. In the jar was just the shell that Stella gave him in Turkey.

Then Stella started growing. Her condition started to worsen. She was still had an oxygen mask on her face and now the skin under her eyes was turning black.

"Stella, Stella what's wrong"

"Shinn" said Stella, but then she started coughing. "You said you'd protect me". Then she continued coughing. Shinn had no idea what he could do the help her. Then he heard the door to the medical bay open.

"Step aside please," said the nurse rushing to the bed. She ran to a try next to the bed and got a syringe and injected into Stella's arm. The sedative worked her way through her system and knocked her out.

* * *

Meyrine was sitting in the dinning area of the ship with Vino and Yolon, two members of the tech crew.

"So Shinn and Captain Mercer took out the enemy fleet," asked Vino.

"Yeah" said Meyrine "those two make a unstoppable team. I guess that's why they are such good friends".

"Meyrine!" shouted a voice. It was Luna, she was walking up to them, and had bandages on her forehead and cheek, and had a cast on her arm. "I'm in the med bay and you don't come to see me. In fact you don't see me at all anymore".

"I'm sorry," said Meyrine "I was on duty and Colonel Taylor has me working on some other things". Meyrine desperately wanted to tell her sister that she was spying on Rey and the Chairman but she knew that Taylor and Mercer would have her head.

"Anyway" said Luna "I was wondering how Athrun was doing. I heard that the Savior got totaled".

"He is fine," said Vino "but I don't know where he is". Then they all saw Shinn walked into the dinning area.

"You all right?" asked Shinn.

"Yeah" said Luna "do you know where Athrun is?"

"No" said Shinn flatly as he walked toward the vending machine "you know he isn't really that strong. He has no will to fight these people even though they are trying to kill us".

"How do you know that," demanded Luna.

"He is easy to read," said Shinn as he walked out with his drink.

* * *

Shinn was walking toward the medical bay when he overheard the Colonel talking with the doctor.

"How long does she have left?" asked Taylor.

"A few days" said the doctor "it's a shame. There is nothing I would like more than to hand a living body to headquarters rather than a corpse".

Shinn froze. "Corpse" he thought "she's gonna die, she can't die I promised to protect her".

"Continue with her present course of treatment" said Olivia. Then she walked out. She paused when she saw Shinn waiting by the door. "How much did he hear?" she thought as he walked off.

* * *

At sunset Athrun was standing on the observation deck. He was thinking about everything. "Is it really necessary to fight them?" he thought, "I mean all they are doing is trying to protect the ideals of Orb". Then he heard the door to the deck open and Shinn walked out. He saw Athrun and started to walk to the other end of the deck.

"Shinn" said Athrun.

"What"

"Nothing" said Athrun looking down.

"What is with you?" asked Shinn. "I understand that you have feelings for Orb's Chief Representative. But when they attack you, you have to fight back. If you don't then you will die. You have to stand up and fight harder. You have Luna throwing herself out you but you don't care. I don't think you really care about anyone onboard this ship. All you really care about is your friends on the Archangel and to hell with everyone else ".

"What was that?" shouted Athrun.

"Don't try and deny it," said Shinn. Athrun was about to say something but Shinn just stormed off back into his cabin.

Even if Athrun didn't want to admit it he knew he was right. He did care more about the people on the Archangel then those on the Minerva. Kira was his best friend. Being forced to fight ageist him was something he though he would never do again. Even though she had double-crossed him Athrun was still hopelessly in love with Cagalli. "I know I care more about them" thought Athrun "but that does not mean that I'm in the wrong".

* * *

"Did you do it?" said Durandel's voice.

"Yes," said Rey's voice, "I killed Van Heller and the CIA agents are dead".

"Did Taylor and Mercer see you?"

"No" said Rey "I don't think so". Then the recording stopped.

"That was the day you asked me to record them", said Meyrine. She was sitting In Colonel Taylor's ready room with Olivia and Logan. They were listing to the recordings Meyrine had made on a laptop.

"What else did you record?" asked Logan.

"Well" said Meyrine "they talked for almost everyday for the past couple of weeks since you asked me. They have talked about the Extended lab and the Archangel. But here is something you really need to hear". She typed in a command and a new recording started playing.

"Are you sure that Meer will work out" asked Rey.

"She will serve her purpose," said Durandel.

"But what if the real Lacus decides to get involved, wherever she is. If she shows up then we can have a very serious problem" said Rey.

"I have found some interesting things about Miss. Clyne" said Durandel "I think I'm close to finding her". Then Meyrine stopped the recording.

"It is clear from these tapes," said Meyrine "that the Chairman is a part of this LOGOS group that dropped Junius Seven. But what I don't understand is why and who is Meer and what do they mean by the real Lacus".

* * *

In the meantime Rey was lying in his bed listing to Shinn type furiously on the computer in the cabin they shared.

"What are you doing?" asked Rey.

"Nothing" said Shinn. Then he shut off his computer and walked off.

* * *

In the medical bay the nurse was looking at Stella's chart when she heard the door open. She turned around and saw Shinn walk in.

"She can't have any visitors now" said the nurse. But rather than leave Shinn rushed the nurse knocking her out with a punch to the gut. He put her on a stool by the bed and turned to Stella.

"Stella" he said "I'm going to get you out of here".

"Neo" she said softly almost as if she was in a dream. Then she woke up and said "Shinn"

"Lets go," he said as he wheeled her bed out of the med bay. "I'm going to keep my promise to protect you".

* * *

In her office Olivia was about to explain the Lacus situation to Meyrine. "What you have to understand, …" she said but she was cut off by her con-link.

"Colonel" said the doctor over the link "the girl is missing and the nurse is knocked out".

"Shinn" thought Logan "shit". He blotted from his chair out of the office and raced to find Shinn.

* * *

Down in the hanger one of the Federation solders was talking with one of the ZAFT solders patrolling with him. The conversation was friendly and something that would have been unheard of five years ago. Then they saw one of the pilots wheeling a bed to a mobile suit.

"Hey" said the ZAFT solder "stop". The two ran over to stop Shinn but Rey came out of nowhere and took down one of the solders with a kick to the chest. The other spun around and was clipped with a right hook that sent him flying.

"You giving her back" asked Rey.

"Yeah" said Shinn, "I'm not just going to let her die and let them dissect her like a 8th grade science experiment".

"Go" said Rey "I'll get the gates open for you".

"Why are you helping me?" asked Shinn

"She should have a chance to live," said Rey "we all do". Shinn took Stella to the Core Splendor. The gate opened and it took off. Logan ran in just as it flew away.

"Damn it Shinn" he thought, "what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

Olivia was in her ready room alone. She had dismissed Meyrine and was waiting for the guards to bring in Rey from the control room were he opened the gate. The door opened and the guards shoved Rey in.

"Well" said Olivia "what the hell is going on?"

"Shinn left because he wanted to return the girl" said Rey "He will come back".

"Oh my god" said Olivia "I knew he was daring but this is beyond anything I have ever herd of". Then she turned on her com-system. "Guard" she said "take Rey to the brig".

* * *

Onboard the Leviathan the radar operator noticed some irregularities. "Captain" he said, "its Gia's ID code. Some one is using it to contact us".

"That is odd" said Neo "why would they use the code of a downed machine to contact us".

"To Neo" said a voice over the com-system "Stella is waiting for you a t point S-A. Repeat point S-A come alone".

"Are you really going alone Captain?" asked the radar operator.

"Yes," said Neo "even if it is a trap you have to trigger it to se what is going on".

Neo ran to the hanger and climbed into his custom red Windum. He flew to the meeting point and landed. He saw Shinn leaning ageist the Core Spender with Stella in his arms.

"Are you Neo?" asked Shinn.

"Yes, as requested I'm hear alone" said the masked man.

"I'm giving her back so she doesn't die" said Shinn "pleas promise me you will take her somewhere where there are no mobile suits, or death, or war".

"You have my word," said Neo.

Shinn gave Stella to Neo. At the sight of her commander Stella smiled brightly. Then Shinn took the jar with the shell out of his pocket and gave it to her. "Don't forget about me," he said. Then he ran back to his craft and took off.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	31. One Nightmare Over, Another Begins

When Shinn landed the Core Splendor he was grabbed and handcuffed and taken to Colonel Taylor's ready room. The entire mechanic crew was watching in horror as their hero was arrested. When the guards arrived at the ready room, Logan and Luna were waiting outside. They walked Shinn inside, when Logan tried to walk in with then, but Olivia shouted "Logan you're not invited" and shut the door in his face.

"Captain" asked Luna, she had a look of dread, fear, and worry in her eyes, "what is going to happen to him".

"I have no idea" said Logan. He felt like his entire chest was about to collapse. Shinn was going to be arrested and maybe even executed. Logan felt like it was one of his own children was about to face the firing squad.

* * *

Olivia behind her desk glaring at Shinn, they were the only ones in the room. "You attacked the nurse, and freed an enemy solder. You could very well be executed for this. My only question is why?"

"She was going to die," said Shinn "she may have been an extandaned, but she was still a person. You didn't give a damn wheateher she lived or died. You were going to watch her die and then dissect her like a science experiment. You treated her no beater then the Eurasians ."

"Screw you" said Olivia "if you didn't have feelings for Stella this never would have happened. You did what you did out of selfishness. You had a crush on her so you sent her back to the people who put her in this situation".

She sat up and continued her tirade "I have no idea what's going to happen to you. But for now you are going to rot in the brig for a few days until you go to prison". Then she pressed a button on her desk. "Guard" she said "come in here and take Ausca to the brig." The guard walked in and was as about to lead him out but Olivia stopped them.

"You know something" she said "Logan Mercer loves you like a son. You have one hell of a nerve to put him through this." Then the guard walked out with Shinn. Then Logan stormed into the room.

"What's going to happen to Shinn?" Logan demanded.

"He will be taken before a court marshal" said Olivia ", convicted, and maybe executed".

"Olivia" said Logan, his tone was defeated, like he was about to use his last hope "please call your mother. Ask her to give Shinn a pardon".

"Even if I wanted to I can't" said Olivia

"Why" screamed Logan.

"Because" said Olivia "Shinn is not a Federation citizen. She doesn't have the authority to pardon him."

"Can't you let him go," begged Logan.

"Logan" said Olivia "Shinn broke the law. What ever his motives were, he acted with compete disregard for safety of the people on this ship and the mission of this alliance."

"Bullshit" said Logan "if it was me laying in that hospital bed , you would have done exactly the same thing".

"Even so" said Olivia softly "that does not make what he did lawful." Logan glared at her and stormed off.

* * *

The guard led Shinn into the brig. Shinn saw that Rey was in the cell next to one that the guard shoved him into. Shinn put his hands through a small whole in the bars and the guard took off his handcuffs.

"Sorry" said Shinn to Rey after the guard left.

"Sorry for what?" asked Rey.

"For getting in you mixed up in all this" replied Shinn.

"You have nothing to apologize to me for" said Rey.

"Why?"

"Because" said Rey "what I did I did on my own. I'm just wondering if you returned her safely".

"Yeah" said Shinn "at least I hope so".

* * *

Logan walked to the brig. He saw that two ZAFT guards armed with Heckler and Koch G36C assault rifles. Logan tried to enter the guards stopped him.

"I order to let me pass" said Logan.

"I'm sorry sir," said one of the guards "I have orders from Colonel Taylor. I must ask you to surrender your weapon and I have to pat you down". He took Logan's Sig Sauer from the holster and the other guard patted him down. Logan looked up at a camera above the door of the brig. It wasn't there yesterday and Logan had a feeling that Olivia was watching the feed.

"Thanks for trusting me," he said to the camera. The guards finished searching him and allowed him into the brig.

Logan went in and walked in front if Shinn's cell. He was lying down on a cot, but got up when he saw Logan. "What the hell is wrong with you" Logan demanded, "what caused you to do something this stupid?"

"Because" said Shinn "they treated her like garbage. They only thought of her like an extended. They didn't care if she lived or died. I know that she is with the Eurasians, but she didn't chose this, you off all people should realize that".

"Who exactly did you give her to?" asked Logan.

"Some guy called Neo" said Shinn "I think he is a captain. I could tell from the uniform. He had a wolf like mask and long blond hair. He said he would take her away from all of this war."

"And believed him" shouted Logan "they guy who sicked her on us on us in the first place. Are you really that naïve to believe they guy who caused her to do this? Do you not think?"

"It's just that…"

"Just nothing" screamed Logan "You gave to the enemy who will most likely put her back into a mobile suit. You cannot pull shit like this! It the scares the people who care about you! Thanks to you, Luna is sick with worry. I'm going out of my mind, and you got Rey locked up with you". Then Logan sat on the ground next to the cell.

"I'm sorry" said Shinn "it's just that…"

"You love her don't you?" asked Logan.

"I don't know" said Shinn "remember when you said you were trying to set me up with Luna to chase my nightmares away. She does that. Just knowing she's out there, it doesn't make me feel sad, or angry anymore".

"I know the feeling" said Logan "I'm sorry I screamed at you. It's just that when I see people I care about in really bad situations I get a little upset". He sounded like he was on the brink of tears.

"Is Luna really out of her mind with worry?" asked Shinn.

"Yeah" said Logan "I guess the fact that you are willing to throw you life away for people you care about made her think that you were kind of sweet".

"Hey" said Shinn chuckling "I'm kind of in a relationship".

"I guess so" said Logan smiling "I'll see you latter". Then got up and walked out.

* * *

Three days latter a few miles away from Munich, Neo Roanoke, Sting, and Stella meet up with the ground ship Bonaparte. There was a huge blizzard that was effecting most of Germany. "Thanks for dragging us to another godforsaken rat whole" said Sting, "why did you bring a person who is half dead?"

"It is better that you don't know" said Neo.

He walked to his cabin and got into the shower. Stella had just returned and was in need of serous medical attention. In fact she was still in a hospital bed when the brought her. He remembered the conversation with Gibrill before he left Grease.

"It is clear that the Minerva was to much for you" said the arrogant aristocrat "but lucky for you the Destroy is ready and I want you to have it. Use it to bring western Eurasia under our control".

* * *

Latter that day the Archangel finally reached the Gulf of Bothina in the Kingdom of Scandinavia.

"Are they really going to give us refuge" asked Newman at the controls of the ship.

"Only the king and a few of his advisers know about it" said Cagalli "they king respected my father and believes in what we are trying to do."

* * *

On the observation deck Kira was watching the snow fall onto the sea. "Mind if I join you" asked a voice. Kira turned around and he saw Murrue.

"Sure" said Kira.

"Are you alright" Murrue asked putting a hand on his shoulder "you have really changed".

"Yeah" said Kira "ever since the war ended I was feeling really depressed. I don't know if I will ever be able to cope with the things that happened to me. But when I am out there fighting for peace, I get this feeling that I am doing the right thing. That my life has purpose. I want to make a world of peace and happiness, but I feel that Logan and Olivia Taylor and Athrun are blocking us".

"I know you're frustrated Kira" said Murrue "but we can't spend all of our time worrying about the actions of Olivia Taylor and Logan. We have a job to do. One day I am sure we will be able to meeting them as friends ".

* * *

A day latter the operation was ready to begin. Stella had fully recovered after a session with the pod. Her, Sting, and Neo were standing in front of a massive mobile suit. It was called the Destroy It was a gundam class suit but it was large than any gundam that came before. One Zaku could be crushed in the Destroy's hand.

"This is your new machine Stella" said Neo

"My machine" asked Stella confused.

"Yes" said Neo "you have to use it to fight or the enemy will come to kill us all".

"Will they kill me too" asked Stella frightened.

"Yes" said Neo "they will kill you too".

"Will they kill you"

"Yes"

"I don't want to die" said Stella crying.

"I know" said Neo cupping her cheek with his hand "you have to fight. I know that you can do this".

* * *

Olivia was in her office when Arthur walked in. "Hello Colonel" he said, "I was just wondering what was going to happen to Shinn and Rey".

"I don't know" said Olivia. She saw on her computer that she had a priority one message from headquarters. "He might get off with just life in prison" she said as she read the message. After she read it she was shocked.

"How does he do it?" she asked to no one.

"How does who do what ma'am?" asked Trine.

"Mercer" she said "does he have magic powers? When ever he wants something badly enough it is like his wish is granted by some genie".

"What are you talking about" asked Trine

"This" said Olivia. Then she started reading from the message "The report of the escape of the captured extendant is regretful, however due to your ship's accomplishments and the gravity of the current war situation this matter shall be over looked".

"What" said Trine "they are letting them get away with this".

* * *

Shinn walked with Rey to the dinning area. When they walked in Logan, Luna, and Athrun looked at them shocked.

"Shinn" said Logan "what is going on".

"They're letting us go" said Shinn.

"Oh thank god" said Logan sitting down. He had never been more relived. Luna smiled and hugged Shinn with her good arm.

"I'm so happy for you" said Luna. Shinn in fact had never seen Luna so happy in all the time he had known her.

* * *

In Munich, ZAFT forces in the area were trying to repel the massive mobile suit. It looked like a regular gundam painted the color of steel. Except that it had a massive disk surrounding is neck. On the disk had two cannons with power comparable to that of cannons found on ships.

Two ZAFT Hizacks fired their main cannons at the mobile suit. But the Destroy was unaffected. Its arms detached and the flew toward the Hizacks. One had a energy shield that deflected the fire of the enemy suits and the other fired a laser cannon that destroyed both of them. Then the Destroy fired all of its missals and wiped out most of the ZAFT mobile suit force. Then the Destroy fired the main cannons that took out most of Munich. That was the 3rd one today.

* * *

"Colonel" said Meyrine "we have a message from headquarters. The enemy is invading from eastern Eurasia. They have wiped out, Nuremberg, Munich, and Vienna. They are making their way to Berlin".

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	32. This Last Dance in Berlin

In Berlin, the Alliance was trying to stop the Destroy during a huge blizzard. Strike Daggers were attacking it from the sky while Baccus were attacking from the ground. But the Destroy just fired its lasers taking out all the mobile suits on the ground. It used the missals to take out mobile suits from the air. Then it used its powerful cannons to destroy the ZAFT ground ship.

Neo and Sting were in the air watching a Stella wiped out the city. Nothing was being spared even the civilians were being destroyed. Stella was going out of her mind. She was in a mad frenzy destroying anything and anyone. Then a beam came out of nowhere and hit the energy shield protecting the Destroy. Then the Freedom flew in front of the machine ready to take it on. The Archangel fallowed close behind.

"What is that thing?" shouted Kira as he fired his beam rife. But the weapon had no effect. The energy shield was protecting it.

"Get out of my face!" screamed Stella as she fired he lasers from the ring around the mobile suits neck. Kira used his saber to defect each of the beams that came at him. Then Neo's red Windum flew next to Stella.

"Stella" said Neo "be carful, that is the Freedom. He is a tough enemy".

"That doesn't matter," said Stella. Then she pressed a button on a consol in the cockpit. Then the ring that surrounded the neck shifted position. The ring went on to the back of the massive mobile suit. At the same time the hips also sifted making the machine grow even taller. The Destroy now stood, taller than any mobile suit that came before it. Then it fired a huge plasma beam from its chest. Kira dogged the beam but took out 4 blocks of the city.

"What is the point if all of this?" asked Kira to himself as he charged at the Destroy.

"Oh no you don't" said Sting as he fired the Chaos' beam rife.

"Take him out," said Neo as he fired his own rife from behind Kira.

* * *

"Aim Gottfrieds" said Murrue on the Archangel "target the enemy mobile suit. The two main cannons on the Archangel fired at the Destroy. But Stella activated the energy shield. The Destroy was unharmed.

"I'm going out there," said Cagalli on the bridge "Kira is outnumbered"

Then the com-screen on the bridge switched on raveling the face of Lieutenant Amigi. Behind him were some of the Orb pilots in their flight suits. "Lady Cagalli" said the army officer "please let us go out with you as well".

"Alright" said Cagalli walking toward the door out of the bridge.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Murrue.

"We have to do something," said Cagalli.

* * *

On Aprilious One the PLANTS Supreme Counsel was having an emergency session. Joining them by videoconference was President Allison Taylor from Washington DC.

"The target is moving quickly," said one of the Councilmen Stan Herly.

"First, Vienna, then Munich, now Berlin"' said Councilwoman Irene Kennedy "this is insane"

"We need to get our forces out of there" said the head of the National Defense Committee, Robert Heys.

"And let them burn all of Germany" said President Taylor "I don't think so".

"President Taylor is right," said Durandel "withdrawing is pointless. Where is the Minerva?"

"It is on it's way to Berlin" said Heys "but giving the fact that it at this time has only two mobile suits I doubt it will be much help".

"It is better than doing nothing," said President Taylor "you also forget that that ship has Captain Mercer, the man who saved the world, and this Shinn Ausca, the one called Super Ace".

"Good" thought Durandel "everything is going according to plan".

* * *

The Archangel the Strike Rouge was being prepped for launch. "APU acitivated" said Miriallia over the loud speaker "attaching Air Striker Pack". Then in the hanger a large pack with wings was attached to the Gundam's back.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, Strike Rouge taking off". Then the pink mobile suit lifted into the sky. Then the Murrusamas raced after her.

In the air Kira fired all of the Freedom's guns at the Destroy but the energy shield deflected the beams. Then the Destroy's arms detached, they flew after Kria. The fingers on the arm began firing lasers but Kira dogged them. Then his backside was hit by a blast from the Chaos.

"I'm really tired of you," screamed Sting as he charged after Kira. But then a few Murrusamas in their fighter mode hit Sting.

"Master Kira" said one of the Orb pilots "leave him to us". Then the Murrusamas transformed into their mobile suit forms and fired at Sting.

* * *

The Minerva was pulling into Berlin. "I'm bringing up a visual ma'am" said Meyrine. The view of Berlin was brought up on the view screen. All they could see was ruble.

"My god" whispered Olivia. Then in a much louder voice "any word from front line command"

"No ma'am" said Meyrine.

"I'm picking up some thermal patterns on radar" said the radar operator "The Freedom, the Strike Rouge, the Chaos, Windums, Murrusamas, and the Archangel".

"What is the Archangel doing here" asked Trine.

"Because" said Olivia sarcastically "when ever a cry for help goes out they go rushing to battle. To make this situation even more difficult we can't use the Tonhouzer in a city".

* * *

In the hanger Shinn sat in his cockpit. He had herd of the horrible things that the Destroy was doing. Murdering civilians, wiping out cities it was disgusting.

"You ready for this Super Ace" asked Logan over the com-screen.

"Always Top Gun" said Shinn "always".

Then they got the signal to take off. They flew toward the Destroy ready for battle.

"Guys" said Olivia as her face appeared on the com-screen "this situation is even more out of control then I thought. The enemy is being engaged by the Freedom and the Archangel".

"What are they doing here?" asked Shinn.

"I don't know" said Olivia "and to be honest I really don't care. Don't bother with them now, just take out the enemy".

"Right" said the two pilots.

* * *

Kira was holding his own ageist the Destroy. He dogged the laser fire. When it fired missals at him he used all of the cannons to take them out.

"I've got you now" said Neo as he fired his beam rife at Kira.

"Not so fast you son of a bitch" said Logan as he blocked the blaster fire. Kira took this opportunity to fire again at the Destroy but still the shield held.

* * *

Stella was in the cockpit fuming. She knew that the only way to survive was to destroy the enemy. Neo had told her so himself.

* * *

Outside the cockpit of the Destroy Shinn fired his beam rife at the mobile suit but it had no effect. Then he drew his beam saber. Stella fired the plasma rays from her chest but Shinn dogged them all. He got up to the chest and cut through the metal. Apparently the shield only protected from blaster and projectile fire, not beam sabers. Shinn flew off. He was going to swing back around and cut it again.

Neo saw what had happened and flew over to help Stella and Logan flew after him. After the blow to the chest Stella went crazy, she fired all of the laser cannons. They destroyed buildings and houses, and even killed people. One of the beams hit Neo's Windum and took out its head sending it crashing to earth. Another clipped the Angel in the chest. Since it was made of Phase Shift Amour it wasn't destroyed but the mobile suit was still sent crashing to earth.

* * *

Meanwhile the Impulse was speeding toward the cockpit ready for another blow. "Why do you want to kill people so baddy" he screamed. Right when he was about to go for the kill something stopped him. He had no idea why, but he thought he recognized the person piloting the Destroy. He could see the cockpit from where he made the hole. When he zoomed in to see the pilots face his blood froze.

"No" he said "its Stella". He stopped cold. "What is going on" he thought "she should be far away from here".

Then the Freedom fired its waist-mounted cannons at the chest causing a bigger whole.

"What are you doing" he screamed "you're just a sitting duck".

* * *

Inside the cockpit Stella was panicking. Her cockpit was exposed and Neo was down for the count. "I'm scared" she screamed. "I don't want to die".

* * *

On the Archangel Murrue was looking at the wreckage form the Angel and Neo's Windum on the view screen. Then she saw that Neo's mask had fallen off and that she recognized the face.

"No" she thought "it can't be".

* * *

In the air Shinn was paralyzed. "Shinn" said Olivia over the radio "what's wrong? Where is Logan? Shinn". But he wasn't listing. He was just trying to figure out a way to get Stella out of that machine.

* * *

At the same time Sting was struggling ageist the Murrusamas. He fired at one but two were circling about him and dived. They fired their beam rifles and hit the Chaos. They blaster fire breached the armor and the Chaos was sent crashing to earth.

* * *

In the Destroy Stella could see that Sting had gone down. "No" she kept screaming when she fired the plasma beams and they mowed down every building in its path.

"Stop it now" shouted Kira as he used the beam saber to cut at the Destroy. But Stella just blocked it with her arm and knocked him away.

"You stop it" said Shinn over the radio as he cut at Kira. Kira dogged and Shinn cut again. He chased Kira away and he moved toward the Destroy slowly. "Stella" he said over the radio in an effort to get her to calm down. "You are not going to die".

Then inside the cockpit Stella stopped screaming when she remembered the voice on the radio. It was Shinn.

"I promised you" said Shinn "I am going to protect you".

"Oh Shinn" said Stella. The two just stood in there place happy to be together, even though they were in mobile suits. Kira just sat there in the air confused. He flew in to get a better look of what was going on. But then Stella remembered that this was one of the enemy machines.

"He is the enemy" she thought "and he is coming to kill me". The machine started advancing forward menacingly. It started charging its plasma cannons.

"Don't do it Stella" said Shinn. But then the Freedom flew in front of him. Kira used the saber to cut through the cockpit right as the machine was about to fire.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" screamed Shinn as the Destroy exploded.

* * *

It took a few minutes for Shinn to land the Impulse and climb up the ruined to take Stella out. "Oh Stella" he said after he got her out. His voice was cracking with the tears. "How could this have happened".

"Shinn" Stella said weakly "have you come to see me?"

"Yeah" Shinn said crying as he took her hand.

"Shinn" said Stella "you said you'd protect me".

Shinn started crying even more now that he remembered his broken promise.

"Shinn I… I… love… you". Then Stella, died.

Shinn was trembling. Just like he did when his family died in Orb. Shinn let out a scream, and continued sobbing.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	33. Friend and Foe

Logan, Logan" said Olivia over the radio. The Destroy had just taken out the Angel and one enemy mobile suits. Shinn had been in tears when Stella, the pilot had bin killed. He took her body in the Impulse and flew off god knows where.

Olivia was on the Minerva's bridge. Half of Berlin was in ruins; two of her only pilots were down or out of action. "Logan" she cried in an increasingly worried tone. "What if he is dead, no he can't be dead," she thought, " he means to much to me."

"I'm fine Live and the Angel needs only some minor repairs."

Olivia threw back her long brown hair in relief. " We have you on radar I'll send someone to pick you up" she said.

"Send a med team" said Logan.

"Why are you hurt?" asked Olivia.

"No" Logan said "but the guy I'm about to shoot will be."

* * *

Logan ducked behind some ruble and stopped. "Black uniform, long blond hair, wolf mask, he's the guy "Logan thought to himself. The man standing in front of him matched the description given to him by Shinn of Neo Roanoke. The main in charge of the Extendeds. " This man uses children to fight deadly battles, after drugging them and making do god know what." Logan pulled out his Sig Sauer P226. He was going to enjoy this.

Neo was walking towards the Eurasian line. "What happened, to the others, and Stella" he thought. Then he heard a loud crack. A sharp pain tore though his upper leg. He screamed as he realized he had been shot. He leaned angst a wall as he pulled out his Berretta 92FS and started looking for the source of the shot. He heard a scream from the left. He tried to level the gun so he could get a good shot but it was to latte. The assailant had ran over to him and grabbed his arm before he could so much as point the pistol at him. He twisted it and he felt the bone break. The attacker ripped the gun from his hand took out he magazine and emptied the chamber. Neo tried to land a punch with his other arm put the faster, younger, and unharmed attacker blocked it and gave a savage punch to Neo's face knocking him to the ground.

"Don't make another move you mother fucker".

Logan was almost disappointed with the ease he was able to capture this supposed captain of the Eurasian army. Now that he was Logan's prisoner Logan could not just shot in cold blood. After all he had a broken arm and a gunshot wound to the leg and he had his Sig trained on him. Cold-blooded killing was to get his ass arrested. Even though this fool is in command if the unfortunate souls that he turned into killers. " You're lucky I didn't put a bullet in your head you bastard" Logan said "use drugged children to fight your battles how do you live with yourself." Before Neo could answer Logan kicked him heard in the stomach. He knelt down and said "Let's see whose behind the mask". With that he ripped it off and recoiled in horror. " No, no it can't be" he said staring into the face off Mwu Laflaga.

"This can't be Mwu" Logan thought, "I saw him die an Yachen Due". He walked back over to see the face of his former friend. "Is this my destiny?" he thought, " to fight those who I once called friends?" Then Logan herd Murrasume fly overhead. Logan grabbed Neo and ducked behind a piece of debris. Then Logan grabbed a radio.

"Live" he said "where is that chopper?"

"Its coming Logan" said Olivia.

"Well listen" said Logan "I think a Murrasume just tagged me. I'm gonna have whole bunch of people on my ass in a few minutes."

* * *

Miriallia was looking at her screen. Then she got an image that shocked her. "Captain" she said, "You need to see this."

Murrue walked over to Miriallia's screen and her heart stopped. On the screen was Logan dragging a long man with blond hair. The man who looked like Mwu Laflaga.

"Were did this come from?" asked Murrue.

"The underbelly camera of a Murrasume got them?" said Miriallia.

"Where are they?" demanded Romius "we need to find him right now."

* * *

After about five minutes, no help had arrived. He started looking around for supplies in case some Eurasian survivors or the Archangel crew tried to mess with him. Then Logan saw a dead Federation solder. He grabbed the man's M4 assault rifle and a few of his grenades. Then he ran back over to the piece of debris where Laflaga was. Because of the gunshot wound he was immobile. Then Logan herd a helicopter and a Murrasume land a few yards away from them.

"Live" said Logan, "where is the rescue?"

"It's going to take a little while," said Olivia "you just need to hang in there."

"Well" said Logan "an Orb mobile suit and helicopter just landed a few yards from were I am."

"Hang on Logan" said Olivia. Then she walked over to Meyrine's terminal on the Minerva.

"Do we have Logan's location?" she asked.

"We've got him on the camera from an Predator drone" said Meyrine. On the camera Live could see a mobile suit a chopper, and over a dozen Orb solders.

"Does the drone have weapons?" asked Olivia.

"Yes ma'am" said Meyrine "a full complement of air to surface missals."

"Good" said Meyrine "take out the chopper and mobile suit. Tell the rescue team to expect trouble when they arrive."

* * *

Logan was crouching behind a large piece of debris. Logan then took out his Sig Sauer and placed it on the ground. Then he did the same to the Beretta he confiscated from Laflaga so he wouldn't have to fumble around with holsters when the shooting started. Logan made a quick peak and he was surprised to see that one of them was Murrue Romius.

He gripped the M4 and aimed it at the head of one of the solders. Then he heard the fly over of the Predator drone. Then he looked up as he heard a loud roar and two blight flashed flew down and blew away the helicopter and mobile suit.

Logan knew that this was his chance. While the solders were distracted from the explosions, Logan popped up and took out two of the solders with the rifle. Then the solders regrouped them selves. They aimed their assault rifles and fired. Logan ducked behind the slab of concrete he was hiding behind.

"Friends of yours?" asked Roanoke. Logan wasn't in the mood and kicked the man in the head knocking him out. Then he aimed his M4 at an Orb solder who had taken a position on top of a snow bank. Logan pulled the trigger and a killed the solder. More solders were firing at his position. Logan popped up and fired back.

"Logan" cried Murrue over the fighting "stop this now. Give Mwu to us and we will let you go."

"You shouldn't have come here Romius," shouted Logan, "this man has a lot to answer for." Then he took a grenade and lobbed it over at the Orb solders. After five seconds the high explosive charged detonated and killed two more Orb solders.

Then he popped up and pulled the trigger on his assault weapon. But nothing happened he was out of bullets. Logan threw his weapon to the ground and picked up his Sig Sauer, knowing that using his handgun was faster than reloading the rifle. He fired the head of one of the Orb solders killing him. He fired again. But the solder he was aiming at ducked missing the bullet. Logan was no at a serious disadvantage. One man armed with two 9mm pistols was no match for over a dozen men armed with fully automatic weapons.

Then Logan heard the sound of a chopper over head. Logan was relieved to see that it was a Federation Black Hawk chopper. One of the men onboard the aircraft fired his M24 SAW light machine gun from the side door down at the Orb solders. Some fired at the chopper but it because of the fire from the machine gunner made them unable to get a clear shot.

Logan took this opportunity to reload his rifle and fired at the Orb solders. The solders knew that the tied had turned and they could all be killed if they stayed. The stopped firing and ran back into rubble of Berlin. A minute latter the Black Hawk landed and Commander Trine disembarked with a dozen men armed with assault rifles.

"Captain Mercer" said Trine running over to Logan "Thank goodness your alright. Should we go after the Orb solders?"

"They don't matter," said Logan "we need to take the prisoner back to the Minerva."

"What did those men want?" asked Trine "you?"

"No" said Logan then he pointed at Neo "him."

"Why" asked Trine as the two walked back to the chopper.

"Its difficult to say" said Logan. He climbed in with Trine and two commandos dragged Neo in after them. The helicopter took off towards the Minerva.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	34. Death Pact

Neo Roanoke lay in the Minerva's medical bay knocked out by the morphine used to quell the pain from the gunshot wound and the broken arm. Logan stood in the bay thinking to himself. "He better have a very good reason why he is here," said Logan. He remembered when he meet Romius in Berlin. The man looked as if he did not recognize her which made no sense and at all. "The world is coming apart at the seems" said Logan quietly.

The doors to the bay opened. Olivia walked in fallowed by Athrun. "Who is this man?" asked Olivia.

"The doctors did a DNA test, the man laying before us is Mwu Laflaga" said Logan

"But that is impossible" said Athrun "we saw him die."

" Well" Logan said softly " he did say he could make the impossible possible."

"But this makes no sense" said Olivia. "If he is this Mwu Laflaga person, then why would LOGOS go to all the trouble of bringing him back to life."

"Who is Mwu Laflaga?" asked Neo Roanoke. His question startled everyone in the room.

"Mwu it's me Logan Mercer, what the hell is going on?"

"My name is not Mwu it is Neo Rorenoke."

"Well" said Olivia " Mwu, Neo or what ever the hell your name is you have a lot to answer for. Using children as puppets, your sadism offends me."

"Do you really not remember us?" asked Athrun.

"Remember what" asked Neo " I have never seen you in my life"

" We did a DNA test on your blood," said Logan in an exasperated tone. " You are Mwu Laflaga"

"I am not".

"Quite all of you" shouted Olivia "Who you are is a question for the war crimes tribunal. You should start thinking about how you are going to defend the against the indictment".

Olivia walked out fallowed by the other two. "Do you think they erased his memory?" asked Logan.

"Absolutely" said Olivia "That might be the only thing that spare him the firing squad."

"Wait a minute," said Logan "are you seriously going to put him on trial?"

"Our troops captured a Eurasian ground ship," said Olivia "we are interrogating them now. From what we can gather he was in charge of the Extendeds."

"His memories were erased," said Logan "they forced him to do these things. He is just like Stella, just like me."

"Logan he was a Captain" said Olivia "If he really was like the rest of them would the Eurasians really put him in charge of other solders. You have to accept that the man you knew is dead. This person, Neo Roanoke is all that's left."

They kept walking when Olivia grabbed Logan's arm stopping him.

"You need to talk to Shinn" she said.

"Why" asked Logan "what happened?"

"The person piloting the Destroy" said Olivia "was Stella, the girl that Shinn freed. She died when the Freedom destroyed the mobile suit".

Logan stood there shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah" said Olivia "Shinn is going to need you now more then ever".

"I'll talk to him" said Logan. He walked off figuring out how to go about this. He knew that there might be one thing that might help him. "Can I offer it to him" he thought "can I offer him vengeance at the expense of my friend".

* * *

Logan walked to Shinn's room " The poor kids got to be a wreck" he thought " first his family and now the girl he fell in love with."

Shinn was sitting in his darkened room when Logan came in. "I'm sorry" Logan said sadly.

"That won't change anything," said Shinn said walking up to him. "Don't say that you know how I feel because your wife and kids are still alive, more likely then not you will get to see them again. I'll never see Stella again." said Shinn and started crying. He slumped against Logan's chest. Shinn could feel Logan embracing him in a tight hug.

"I know that it won't bring her back but, I'm going to help you," said Logan

"Help me do what?" Shinn asked.

"Terminate the Freedom," said Logan.

"But" said Shinn " isn't the pilot a friend of yours" he asked.

"I may not know how you feel, but I do know that if someone killed Lacus, or Alex, or Veronica, nothing on heaven or earth would stop me until I killed the son of a bitch" said Logan.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	35. Monsters

The day after the battle, Berlin was in crisis. The people were being huddled into refuge camps and the solders were trying to find any more survivors. Athrun was watching from the observation deck on the Minerva. He was disgusted with what happened here.

"Why is this happening" he wondered to himself "why do we constantly fight and kill each other ".

* * *

Olivia was watching from the Minerva's bridge. "Colonel" asked Trine "what is going to happen to the Eurasian Captain?"

"When we get to Gibralter we'll turn him over to the CIA" said Olivia "then we execute him".

"Is he really this Mwu Laflaga" asked Trine.

"I don't know," said Olivia "and I really don't care".

* * *

It was a week latter. Logan and Shinn were in Shinn's cabin working on the computer. Shinn was typing furiously. On the screen was combat footage of the Freedom.

"He is incredibly fast" said Shinn.

"It was designed to be fast" said Logan "Kira's reaction time is pretty impressive. You will have to be fast if you want to have a chance".

"It is a more powerful machine then the Impulse" said Shinn "but he has no problem moving it around". Then the doorbell on the cabin rang.

"Shinn" said Athrun over the intercom "I'm coming in". He opened the door and walked in and saw that Logan and Athrun working on the computer. He walked over behind Shinn and saw what he was doing.

"The Freedom" said Athrun "Shinn what are you doing".

"What does it look like I'm doing" snapped Shinn "I'm running a combat simulation on the Freedom".

"Why would you do that" demanded Athrun.

"Because it's strong" said Shinn "I just figured some one out their have the skills to beat it".

"Stop it" Athrun said as he grabbed for his collar but Shinn just pushed him away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted Shinn standing up.

"Alright" said Logan getting in-between them "I realize this is a situation is sensitive to both of you, but right now I need the both of you to calm down".

"But Kira is not our enemy" explained Athrun.

"What" shouted Shinn.

"Can I talk to you outside?" asked Logan. The two stepped outside as Logan began lecturing Athrun.

"You need to pull yourself together," said Logan " 'they are not our enemies' what the hell is that about".

"You know its true," said Athrun.

"They attacked our ship and murdered members of our crew. If that isn't an enemy I don't know what is". Then Logan paused. "What's going on with you" Logan asked "I know you are upset with the whole situation with Cagalli but…"

"Are you okay with this" Athrun interrupted "are you okay with attacking our friends".

"I'm I okay with it," retorted Logan "yes. Do I want to? No. I tired to talk them out this. But they are giving us no choice. If we let them fly around the world attacking who ever they want then this war will never end. I don't want that and I neither do you".

"I know why you are doing this," said Athrun bitterly "You are doing this because you don't want to go against Olivia and Shinn".

"I'm doing this because it is the right thing to do" said Logan. Athrun just glared at him and stormed off. Then Logan took a half step into the cabin.

"Shinn" said Logan "I need to take care of a few things and then I'll be back. Do you want me to get you a drink".

"Sure" said Shinn "You now something?"

"What" said Logan.

"You and I make quite the team."

"Thanks" said Logan walking off.

* * *

Neo sat in the Minerva's med bay. "War crimes" he thought "That doesn't sound good. Maybe I deserve it after all I've done". Then he heard the door open and Logan walked in.

"Mwu" said Logan "Do you really not remember not remember me".

"My name is not Mwu, its Neo, how many times do I have to tell you that".

"Maybe you can answer this," said Logan "why did you do it".

"Do what" asked Neo.

"Why did you put Stella in the Destroy" Logan asked.

"We did some tests" said Neo sitting up on the stretcher. "our data found that she was the one best suited to pilot it."

"That's the best you've got" he screamed. He stalked over to the stretcher and forced Neo's down on the bed. He shoved his Sig Sauer into the man's forehead and cocked the weapon.

"You promised to let her go and then put her back into battle" Logan said quietly but with all the menace in the world "you sent her out there to die. I should kill you now like the dog you are".

"Are you really capable of murdering an unarmed man" asked Neo.

"You know well full what I'm capable off" said Logan "I could kill you now and not loose a minutes sleep". Then he released Neo and de-cocked the Sig.

" Why are you letting me go?" asked Neo.

"Because" said Logan "if I kill you now I will be denying you a just end. When we turn you over to the CIA they will beat the crap out of you until they get the last drop information they want. Then we put you on trial for war crimes and put you do death. When we march you to the death chamber, then I get to see you kicking and screaming, begging to be spared like a child. That is a just end. Also, you're just a waste of perfectly good bullets". He walked off to the door and then Neo shouted at him.

"If what is true I'm kind of like you" he cried, "You feel sorry for Stella. Why don't you feel sorry for me"?

Logan looked at Neo and he could see the fear in his eyes. Fear and terror at what might happen to him. "You may not have your memoires," said Logan "but you knew full well what you were doing. You get no sympathy from me".

"Who was he?" asked Neo "who was Mwu Laflaga?"

"Mwu Laflaga was good friend," said Logan "he's been dead for five years. I just guess I'll have to get used to it." Then he walked out. Neo then took the scalpel out from the covers; he had taken it from the small table next to his bed. He then he shoved it into the lock of the handcuffs, using it as a makeshift key.

* * *

On the Archangel Murrue sat in her ready room thinking about Mwu.

"Are you alright" asked Kira as he walked in.

"No" said Murrue " just knowing Mwu is out there. I want to match straight up to the Minerva and get him out of there".

"Why didn't Logan let him go?" asked Kira.

"I guess he was angry about whatever Mwu was doing" said Murrue.

"We all know Logan" said Kira "he shows no mercy".

* * *

Athrun was sitting in the dinning area alone. He was thinking about what was happening. "This whole thing is crazy" thought Athrun. Then Luna walked up to him.

"So" she said cheerfully "how's everything going".

"Fine" said Athrun quietly.

"Can I ask you a question" said Luna, Athrun nodded "What is going on with you. Ever since the Freedom shot you down a few days ago you have been mopping around the ship".

"What do you want to me to do" demeaned Athrun.

"I want you to do what you're capable of" said Luna "show as all that you still have what it takes. The reason Shinn resents you is because you don't show us that".

Athrun just looked down defeated.

"Oh just forget it" shouted Luna "I try to be nice and friendly and you just act cold". Then she saw that Logan was walking to the vending machine and she ran up to him

"How is Shinn doing" she asked "I know he really cared about that girl".

"He is fine," said Logan "he is going to need all of our support though. You really do care about him".

Luna blushed "He is my friend. Of course I care about him. Sure he can be rude, but when he wants to be he is kind and caring."

"Yeah, I care about him to," said Logan.

"You really mean a lot to him" said Luna "he is lucky to have you".

"You mean a lot to him to," said Logan as he put the money in the machine.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You said that Shinn doesn't like Athrun because he doesn't show his power" said Logan "trust me that is not the reason".

"Do you mean…" said Luna embarrassed "I mean he is kind of cute, he is really loyal, and he is the best friend anyone can have when he isn't yelling at you, but do you seriously think that he…"

"You didn't hear it from me" said Logan smiling. His work here was done. He could tell Luna had a thing for Shinn. He walked back to Shinn's cabin and sat down.

"What took you so long?" asked Shinn.

"Nothing" said Logan handing a drink to Shinn "Luna wanted to talk to me. She said some pretty nice things about you". Shinn blushed hard.

"Look" said Logan "I want to show you something that might help you."

* * *

A day latter a TV crew was about to give a live broadcast. "They are ready in DC, Mister Chairman" said one of the crewmembers.

"Then lets begin" said Durandel. Then all over the world and the PLANTS TV stations began a new broadcast.

"Hello" said Durandel "My name is Gilbert Durandel, I am the chairman of the PLANTS supreme consul"

Then the screen switched to the Oval Office in DC, "My name is Allison Taylor, President of the Atlantic Federation, I know that is unseemly for us to giving us an address of this nature with our two nations engaged in war."

* * *

"Colonel" said Meyrine onboard the Minerva "President Taylor and Chairman Durandel are giving a joint address right now".

"Pipe the audio through the ship" said Olivia "I want the whole crew to hear this".

"We would like to explain why this war hasn't ended yet" said the Chairman as the address switched on onboard the Minerva. "I'm sure the real reason about why we went to war is not known to you". Then footage of the Destroy roving through Berlin played over the screen.

"This footage was taken when alliance forces battled the alliance's new super weapon in Berlin. It emerged from Eastern Eurasia destroying whole cities in its wake".

"This weapon attacked without warning" said President Taylor "millions of people died because of he Eurasian's barbarity".

"They said the objective was liberate the region from the control of the ZAFT/Federation alliance. But does this look like liberation. The burning of cites and murder of its citizens".

"It is true that we assisted the people of Western Eurasia for humanitarian reasons" said President Taylor "we gave our support to people who want a life of normalcy and peace".

"But the alliance attacked the west, called them traitors and burned them in their homes" said Durandel.

* * *

In Hamburg Gibrill was listing to the LOGOS go out of there minds over the address.

"Fools" he thought "they just have to accept that their death is apart of the plan".

On the screen Durandel and Taylor continued their address. "Why can't they just let us live our lives in peace" said Durandel

"It is a fact that this war was started by a group of disgruntled Coordinators, and we are lucky that their attack was stopped" said President Taylor.

"However" said Durandel "this state of hatred and conflict cannot continue or else we run the risk of continuing this war".

"There has always been those who have stopped this state of peace" said President Taylor "they continue the war because it creates the most profit for them. In this case they are called LOGOS".

"Oh my god" thought Olivia "They are going to expose them, the people we have been fighting for four years".

"LOGOS armed Blue Cosmos" said Taylor "they gave them the weapons and influence to spread their hate filled agenda, when Blue Cosmos collapsed they hijacked to government of Eurasia and sowed the seed of this war. These men are the true enemies of peace". Then the screens switched to a list of names and above the names were the pictures of the people. It was a list of people who lead LOGOS.

"Olivia" said Logan walking into the bridge. "What is going on" he whispered "why is he selling them out".

"Because" said Olivia "I think Durandel no longer needs them so he is selling them down the river".

"Because LOGOS blocks our efforts" said Durandel "We are beginning a military campaign to eliminate it and its members."

* * *

"I think I finally figured out," said Logan in Olivia's ready room "I think Durandel orchestrated the war so gain support for some kind of new world order. I think the fake Lacus is also part of it. He is using my wife's image to support what ever this is. The people will trust her no matter what she says."

"So what do we do?" asked Olivia.

"I talked to Meyrine," said Logan "Durandel and Rey are meeting at Gibralter. We need to record their conversation and gain the evidence we need to expose them."

"This is going to be big," said Olivia "the biggest thing we ever pulled." Then they heard a scream in the hallway.

"Don't hurt her," cried a voice. They ran out of the ready room to see what was going on.

* * *

Shinn looked on in horror at the situation playing out in front of him. Neo Roanoke somehow escaped and was now holding a scalpel to Luna's neck with his arm rapped across her chest.

"What do you want," shouted Shinn?

"I want off this ship" said Neo "or the girl will be wearing a lot more red."

"Please" said Shinn trying to fight back tears "you took Stella away, don't take Luna please."

"Shut up" snapped Neo "now I want to talk to the person in charge."

"Get away from me you creep" shouted Luna. She has a lot of fight in her voice but in truth she was terrified.

"Quiet" snapped Neo. Then gunshots rang out. Luna could feel the man's arm tense up and then release her. Then she saw the man's body to drop to the floor. She could see that there were two bullet holes in the man's back. She looked behind her and saw Logan gun in hand with the muzzle smoking.

"Are you alright," asked Logan.

"I'm fine Captain," said Luna "thank you." Then Shinn ran up and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're alright," said Shinn.

"Are you okay?" said Olivia walking up behind Logan.

"Fine" said Logan in a dark tone "someone get a bucket so we can mop the filth off of the floor."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	36. Substitutions

Cagalli, Kira, Murrue, and others were on the bridge of the Archangel. They had just finished listing to President Taylor and Chairman Durandel's joint address.

"The Seriens are on that list," said Cagalli "along with many ministers. They also have the names of the heads of global corporations. They're a country out there that doesn't have a link to them. What are those two trying to do?"

"What are the Seriens going to do?" asked Waltfeld.

"We need to go back to Orb," said Kira "I have a feeling that something big is about to happen".

* * *

A day latter on the cost of the North Sea, Captain Jonathan Willard was on the bridge of his ship the Awacks when his second in command came up to him.

"Captain" he said "we have the Archangel on radar".

"Notify headquarters," said Willard "the Archangel is now considered an enemy".

* * *

A few hours latter the Minerva was in Northern Germany. Olivia was sitting in her ready room when a message from headquarters came up on her screen. "The Minerva is to support the Willard team to terminate the Archangel in an operation that is now commencing".

"Good" thought Olivia "those bastards finally get to pay the piper". Then her com-system switched to life.

"Live" said Logan over the com "I just got word of what's going down".

"Are you okay with this?" asked Olivia, concerned for her friend.

"If by that you mean that I won't have difficulty carrying out the orders the answer is yes," replied Logan "but that's not why I'm checking in, Athrun knows about the order".

"Great" Olivia groaned, "did he really tell Shinn that they weren't our enemy?" If this was true then Athrun presented a risk. It was just not smart to have a person onboard who couldn't tell allies from enemies. He presented a problem that could not be ignored.

"Yeah" said Logan "being forced to fight his friends and his love is really messing him up".

"I will deal with him," said Olivia "thanks for checking in".

Then her door opened and Athrun stormed in.

"Colonel" said Athrun.

"You know" Olivia interrupted "most people knock before they open to door of my office"

"Colonel about this order" Athrun continued, "The speech that President Taylor and Chairman Durandel gave was about how we were going after LOGOS. How does that translate into an order to attack the Archangel? This order doesn't make any sense you must contact headquarters to…"

"What" shouted Olivia standing up. She was feeling hot and tired. All the better to fuel her bad mood. "You are full of it Zala. I don't know what kind of people you are used to dealing with, but on this ship I say what people must do, not you. More over, this order makes perfect sense. They attacked our ship and murdered members of the crew".

"But they aren't our enemies" said Athrun.

"Do realize how ridiculous you sound?" asked Olivia. Olivia was no longer in the mood for these games. Athrun had gone from defiant to downright disrespectful. "Look, I have nether the time nor the desire to deal with your nonsense. You have questioned my orders and disrespected my command. I don't know what kind of game you're playing but the game ends now. Right now your inability or unwillingness to recognize the enemy has demonstrated that I can't trust you. If I can't, I won't ask others to this ship to trust you."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Athrun.

"When we reach Gibralter I'm going to file an order to have you transferred somewhere where your games don't get someone killed!"

"You can't do that" said Athrun "why do you want me gone. Do I pose some danger to the chairman".

"One more word out of you and I have locked up for insubordination," threatened Olivia

Then the door opened and Logan stepped. "I heard shouting" he said "is everything okay".

"We are fine Logan" said Olivia . Olivia was now feeling faint. She closed her eyes and collapsed.

"Shit" said Logan running over to Olivia. "Athrun call a doctor" he said as he did CPR.

* * *

A while latter Logan, Shinn, Athrun, and Arthur Trine were standing outside of the Med Bay.

"What happened?" asked Shinn.

"Colonel Taylor has diabetes," said Logan "she must have forgotten to take her medication. This has happened once before. She will be fine after a few hours".

"Very well" said Trine "we will be on the bridge awaiting your orders Captain".

"Wait" said Logan "my orders. But you're the deputy commanding officer. Shouldn't you be giving orders".

"I'm a commander" said Trine "you are a captain. You are the next highest ranking officer".

"You're kidding" said Logan.

"No" said Trine.

"Alright" said Logan "in that case, Shinn you have to go out on your own".

"Alright" said Shinn. He was itching to get his hands on the Freedom so he could rip it apart.

Then Logan walked to the elevator but Athrun stopped him. "Are going to go through with this" he demanded.

Logan looked at Athrun. Desperation dulled his green eyes. "Does it look like I have a choice". Then Logan took the elevator up to the bridge. Up to where he would have to kill the people he once called friends.

Athrun ran into his cabin. "They are going to kill Kira and Cagalli" he thought "they are going to destroy the Archangel and then they will attack Orb. I have to do something".

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	37. Clash of Titans

Logan sat in the commander's chair on the Minerva. "For Christ sake I'm a pilot not a ship captain, how the hell do they expect me to pull this off" he thought. "Lower the bridge" Logan said in the most confident tone he could muster. " Upgrade to condition red, prepare for anti-ship and anti-mobile suit combat" Logan was just repeating what he had herd Olivia say a million times over. "Did she purposely a not take her meds and knock her self out so I was put in charge of this op" Logan thought to himself

* * *

The condition Red alarm sounded as Shinn sat in the ready room " Upgrade to condition red all pilots report to your machines and stand by" said Meyrin over the loud speaker. Shinn walked to the elevator that would take him to the hanger.

"Shinn wait" said Athrun as he ran to the elevator. Shinn just gave him a ditty look as the door closed.

* * *

"Activate CIWS Tristons and Ezolds. Load launchers 1,2 and 3 with parcibels" said Arthur Tirne in his official tone he always had.

"Fire the Jamming Shells. Send out the Impulse." said Logan. Below in the hanger Shinn was given the take off signal.

"Shinn Ausca, Core Splendor launching" said Shinn. The small craft flew out of the hanger. 2 other crafts launched. Outside the Minerva the 3 craft combined into a fully formed Impulse.

"Shinn this is Logan, fallow the plan and you will do fine. Good luck" said Logan over the radio.

"Thanks Logan" said Shinn as he flew off.

* * *

The Archangel was flying in the valley. The missals from the Minerva exploded around the white ship. Kira was flying in the Freedom dogging the missal fire. Then the Impulse dived down firing its beam rife as Shinn gave a cry of rage. Kira dogged and flew off as Shinn gave chase. Then the Minerva positioned its self right in front of the Archangel.

"The Minerva" said Murrue.

"Ezold fire " said Tine.

Newman flew the Archangel above the shells and over the Minerva. The Archangel flew towards the cost in while the Minerva gave chase firing missals. Mean while the Freedom and the Impulse kept fighting. The Archangel fired its missals at the Minerva.

"Relax, they aren't trying to hit us" said Logan. " Meyrine open the international rescue channel," said Logan as he set his headset up for ship-to-ship communication. "This is Captain Logan Mercer commanding officer of the Minerva, Archangel can you read me" said Logan in a worried tone.

* * *

"Captain it's from the Minerva" said Miriallia on the Archangel. Logan's face appeared on the Archangels view screen.

"We have been ordered to terminate you and your ship," he said, "however if you and the Freedom surrender we will stop the attack. This offer is nonnegotiable and final. I can grantee the safety of you and crew. Please make the right decision. Mercer out." Logan's face disappeared.

"Captain?" asked Newman.

"Logan always was quite a person, I would hate to make him an enemy," said Romius as the she picked up the phone. "Miss Miriallia open the same channel they were using."

* * *

On the Minerva, Murrue's face appeared on screen. " This is Murrue Romius specking I'm captain of the Archangel. I truly appreciate your most generous offer. But regretfully it is an offer we cannot accept. Our ship still has work to do. Between the ZAFT/Federation alliance and the Eurasians and we may seem like another meddling faction, but that is exactly why we cannot disappear at this time. I hope you will allow to take our leave of the battle field." Then the Murrue's face disappeared.

"Damn it" Logan said aloud. " Knock them out of the sky " he ordered. Suddenly all of the Wilard teams mobile suits started attacking the Archangel. " Willard, stand down we will take the Archangel out," said Logan.

* * *

Kira fired his beam rife at Shinn but Shinn blocked it with his shield. Kira fired at the Impulse's head but it dogged the attack.

"You've had it easy till know" shouted Shinn " But don't think your taking me down". Kira kept firing but Shinn kept dogging. He knew if he just fallowed that plan that he and Logan came up with then he would win. He remembered what Logan told him

"Kira, the man piloting the Freedom, will fire at the weapons or the main camera. He won't go for the kill. That is how you will win."

Kira took out his beam saber and lunged at Shinn. Shinn blocked the attack with his own beam saber. Then the Impulse threw its shield at the freedom and fired his beam rife at it. The beam bounced off the shield and burned off part of the Freedoms shoulder plate. Shinn flew towards the Freedom and swung the sword at the mobile suit. But it dogged the blow and sliced of the Impulse's head.

"Meyrine send out the chest flyer and the sword silhouette," said Shinn over the radio. The Impulse de-combined and Shinn rammed the Core Splendor into the Freedom. Shinn fired the machine guns on the Core Splendor into the enemy mobile suit. Kira feel from the sky as the Core Splendor combined with the chest flyer and the Sword silhouette to form a red colored Impulse. The Archangel flew towards the cost as the Minerva bombarded the Archangel with missals and .50 caliber shells.

" I am I going to really do this, I could call this whole thing off right now and everyone can go home." thought Logan. But he thought better of it.

* * *

"You're not going to get away from me," said Shinn as he cut at the Freedom while the Freedom dogged. " You were the one who killed Stella" Shinn screamed as he remembered how Stella was killed in Berlin. " I tried to stop you, " shouted Shinn. The Freedom tired to cut at the ships cockpit. But the Impulse disconnected the torso from the legs and dogged the blow.

The Archangel was being blown to hell. " Distance to the cost 10" said Newman.

"Captain we need the Murasamas, " said the Orb commander.

"Shake them off, " said Romius. " Were is Kira?" asked Cagalli.

* * *

Kira was flying towards the Archangel. " I'm the one who is going to defeat you" said Shinn as he fired his beam rife at the Freedom. Kira dogged the shot. And blocked the others with his shield. He raised his rife but Shinn destroyed it.

"Meyrine send out the sword silhouette" and a pack flew out of the ship.

"Captain they to close to the cost they are going to get away" said Arthur.

"Activate the Tonhuzer," said Logan. The desperation was evident " target the Archangel"

"No you stupid fool" his heart told him.

"You have to do this, " his head told him. But the head won the argument when the massive positron cannon lifted out of it's hidden position on the hull.

* * *

"Prepare for underwater navigation" Murrue said. " Where is Kira?" asked Cagalli

"Master Kira is just fine" said Amagie. Kira was flying towards the Archangel. But Shinn threw one of the beam boomerangs at the freedom knocking of balance.

"Fire" said Logan. The laser cannon fired its devastating beam. It made contact with something and there was a tremendous explosion. Kira was kept flying but Shinn charged at him with is beam sword. Kira tried to block it with the Freedom's shield. But it was futile. Shinn cut through the torso and the Freedom was gone.

* * *

Athrun looked on in horror. Him, Luna, and Rey were watching the battle in the pilot's ready room. "He's dead" thought Athrun "I've failed".

* * *

On the bridge Logan's body went numb. "Arthur take the bridge," said Logan. He walked off almost in a daze. He went to his cabin. He saw a picture of his wife Lacus and their children Alex and Veronica. He sat in a conner and started sobbing.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	38. All is Quiet Northern Front

Starboard wing destroyed ma'am" said Newman at the helm "engine one damaged. The output is decreasing". Newman was trying to steer the Archangel deeper into the ocean.

Cagalli was navigating the Strike Rouge through the water. She found the remains of the Freedom

"Please god" thought Cagalli "let him be okay".

* * *

Shinn landed the Impulse on the Minerva's hanger. When he got down from the lift everyone was cheering for him. Luna ran from the crowd and hugged him with her good arm.

"That was amazing" she said.

"Thanks" said Shinn blushing.

"Are you alright with everything?" asked Rey.

"Yeah" said Shinn "I'm just glad the Freedom's pilot is dead and in the ground".

"What" shouted Athrun stalking over to him. He grabbed the collar of Shinn's flight suit.

"Let go of me" demanded Shinn.

"Bastard" spat Athrun "Kira wasn't even trying to kill you. He never tried to kill anyone ever! Look what you did, this is revenge!"

"Athrun" demanded Luna "let go of him."

"Does it make you happy that you shot him down" demanded Athrun "does it make you proud?"

"Yeah actually it does" said Shinn "he was a killer and a terrorist. He was a dangerous bastard who killed someone I carried about. How would you feel?"

"Why you" said Athrun as he pulled his arm back for a punch. But some one stopped the elbow before Athrun could fallow through with the strike. Then Logan spun him around and punched Athrun hard across the face. Athrun tried to hit back but Logan blocked it chopped him in the shoulder with the edge of his hand forcing Athrun to bend over. Logan then kneed Athrun in the gut sending him to the floor.

"If you try to hit me or him ever again, I'll break your fucking arm off" shouted Logan.

"Do you feel happy about this too" demanded Athrun.

"Do really think this is easy for me" shouted Logan "I killed the first people in the world I could call friends. So yeah I'm ecstatic. I know this is difficult. But they forced our hand. I tried to give them a way out, twice, and they spat in our face. They posed a threat to everyone who did not agree with them.".

Shinn looked at his friend with deep concern. It looked as if Logan had been crying. "This is really eating him up" thought Shinn.

"Get with the fucking program Athrun" Logan continued "we kill the enemy". Then Logan stormed off to the elevator. "Good job" he said to Shinn.

"Logan" said Shinn "are you okay?"

Then Logan looked at Shinn with all the sadness in the world in his eyes. "Does it look like I'm okay".

* * *

Logan sat in the Minerva's dinning area alone with the lights dimmed. "I did it" he thought, " I killed them all. Kira, Cagalli, Murrue, Miriallia, they are all dead" He downed a shot of his gin. "Oh, god what I am I going tell Lacus, ' hi honey, I'm home by the way I killed half the people on our Christmas card list" Logan just sat there with an expression of pure sadness.

Olivia walked into the dinning area and saw her best friend alone with a bottle of gin his only company. Olivia had known Logan for nearly 4 years. She saw him happy, angry, but never had she ever seen him in such a sad state. "Hey" she said. Logan did not respond. "You know, you did the right thing. The Archangel terrorists were a dangerous group of thugs."

"You shouldn't spout a load of crap denigrating people, especially the dead," said Logan sourly.

"Look I'm just trying to let you know that you did the right thing so you don't go on this huge guilt trip." said Olivia softly.

"They were trying to do the right thing" Logan said " Just trying to bring this war to a swift end."

"Yeah" said Olivia, she did not even try to hide the utter contempt in her voice " We do the right thing, if you don't agree then you will die. Now tell me how are they different from Patrick Zala or Mutura Azrael" said Olivia "Besides the Wilired team finished there search they did not find the remains of the Archangel or the body of Kira Yamato. They are still out there."

Logan did not know weather or not happy that his friends are still alive, or to be angry with himself for not completing the mission.

"You know Shinn did amazingly" Olivia commented.

"He will be better than I am very soon, if he isn't already" said Logan.

"I wonder why Durandel let him go" said Olivia.

"I think Durandel needs him for something" said Logan "I wonder if Durandel will get him on his side".

"He won't" said Olivia, she had a look of absolute certainty in her eyes. "Shinn will never go against you. You know you're like a father to him. His attitude has had a major improvement." Olivia said as she pulled out her smart phone and stared typing something. Logan was accustomed to Olivia working while they were talking.

"What are you working on their Live?" asked Logan

"Transfer order" said Olivia "for Athrun Zala." Logan was surprised. He knew Athrun had problems with Olivia but he never thought it was going to escalate into him getting thrown of the ship.

"Is that really necessary?" he asked.

"If you are going to be in the military you need to have a cretin amount of uniformity. Athrun is stubborn and unwilling to fallow orders," said Olivia.

"So am I sometimes" replied Logan.

"Yeah but at least you know the enemy when you see him" said Olivia "Athrun is ether unwilling or unable to make that distinction."

"Are you talking about the Archangel? Because if you are, Athrun never believed he would be fighting them and nether was I" said Logan.

"If Athrun wasn't prepared to deal with the consequences of joining ZAFT he should not have done so."

The door the dinning area opened and Shinn walked in. Upon seeing Captain Mercer and Colonel Taylor he immediately saluted. " How are you feeling Colonel?" asked Shinn.

" Fine, thank you" said Olivia smiling " Come over here and have a drink. I'm heading up the bridge."

Olivia left the dinning area and took the elevator up the bridge. Shinn sat down next to Logan in the chair Olivia was using. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Sorry for what" said Logan.

"About what happened to your friends," said Shinn.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about," said Logan "It happened, besides they aren't dead."

"Too bad" said Shinn.

"You did great" said Logan "you are officially the best pilot on this ship."

"Shut up" said Shinn.

"It's true," insisted Logan.

"I'll drink to that." Shinn took the glass and he clinked it with Logan's glass and they drank the gin.

* * *

Arthur Trine was standing on the bridge when the main door opened and Olivia walked on the bridge, "Colonel" said Trine "welcome back"

"Thank you, commander. Meyrine sign of trouble between here and Gibraltar" said Olivia in an official voice.

"No miss" said Meyrine.

" So" said Olivia " all is quiet in the northern front."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	39. Trouble on the Home Front

Lacus was sitting in her kitchen getting ready for dinner. The pork chops were in the oven and the kids were upstairs.

"It's mine" screamed Veronica.

"No it's not" screamed Alex just as loud.

Lacus was at her wits end. Things had really changed since Logan left a few months ago. Alex was still a sweet heart. He was always very helpful and acted more grown up. Veronica was another story. She had gotten obstinate and bratty. She refused to eat. She threw her toys all over the room. She yelled at Lacus. Veronica was always starting a fight with Alex.

"Those two used to get along so well," thought Lacus. Then the alarm on the timer went off and she took the pork chops out of the oven.

"Kids" she shouted "dinner". Alex came down right away. He was in a black and white stripped shirt and khakis. On his cheek was a small mark that looked like the palm of a child's hand.

"Did you get hurt" said Lacus as she picked up her child.

"Veronica hit me" pouted Alex.

"Why would she do that?" asked Lacus.

"She had my Megatron toy and she wouldn't give it back" said Alex "when I tried to get it she hit me".

"Wait here" said Lacus as she put her son down "I'm going to talk to her". Lacus went up the stairs and walked to her daughter's room. It had pink wallpaper and was decorated with an odd assortment of unicorn and transformer toys. Lacus found Veronica sitting on her bed staring out the window.

"Veronica" said Lacus sternly "did you hit your brother".

"No" replied the three-year-old in a nasty tone.

"Alex said you did".

"He's lying" said Veronica.

"I think you're lying" said Lacus. Then she sat down on the bed next to her daughter. "Veronica sweetie, tell mommy what's wrong. You never acted like this before. What is going on?"

"Daddy went away" said Veronica starting to cry "he went away and he's never coming back. He doesn't love us anymore".

Lacus pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "Veronica" she said softly "You're daddy loves you and your brother more than anything in the whole wide world. He didn't want to leave us. Is that why you are acting like this because you thought Daddy didn't love you?"

Veronica nodded. "If he loves us then why did he go away".

"Your father left because they are some very bad men out there," said Lacus "and they want to hurt a lot of people. Daddy needs to leave because he needs to make sure that they don't hurt people".

"So Daddy is like an Autobot?" asked Veronica

"I guess so" said Lacus "Don't you think that Optimus Prime or one of the other transformers miss their families when they have to protect people from the Desepticons?"

"I guess so" said Veronica, "Mommy does daddy miss us as much as we miss him."

"I know he does" said Lacus "In fact just yesterday I got a letter from him telling me about how much he misses you two. He says that Uncle Athrun and Aunt Olivia are with him too".

"Can you read it to me. Please".

"After dinner" promised Lacus. Then the two females herd a crash from down stairs. Then they herd Alex screaming at the top of his lungs and then he was quiet. Lacus grabbed Veronica's arm and rushed her into Lacus' room. Lacus put her in the closet and then riffled in her nightstand by the bed. She pulled out a small pistol. It was a Glock 26 9mm. Most people would laugh at the thought of Lacus Clyne Mercer brandishing a gun. It was completely ageist her nature. She was a woman of peace. But none of that mattered now. Some men were breaking in her house and threatening her children.

The door crashed in . Lacus sprinted to the other side of the room and pulled the trigger twice. The bullets struck the chest of a man barging into the room. He slumped backward . But unfortunately for Lacus he was wearing a bulletproof vest. He pulled out a gun of his own and fired a dart into Lacus' chest. The sedative was quick acting and instantly knocked her out. The man walked into the closet and shot a dart into Veronica.

Then the man spoke into the radio. "The Clyne woman and her daughter are up here. Put them in the van with the boy".

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	40. Gifts from the Top

Two days latter the Minerva pulled into the docks at Gibraltar. Ships from ZAFT, the Federation, South America, and Africa were arriving. If the Eurasians or Orb were foolish enough to attack, their force would be wiped out. Logan was on the bridge looking at the ships arriving

"Captain" said Meyrine from her workstation" the chairman requests your presence in the hanger at once."

"Tell him I am on my way," said Logan. But before he left the ship he stopped at his cabin. He needed a few things for this meeting.

* * *

A little while latter Shinn sat in the bar at the base when Luna walked over. "Hey" she said softly " how are you doing?" she asked

"Better" Shinn replied, " How are things going with Athrun."

Luna sat down dejected " I pretty much knew it was dead in the water. He still has feelings for Cagalli, even though she stabbed him in the back. You know, I'm starting to realize why Colonel Taylor hates her guts, also after the thing in Crete he started to get kind of pathetic" she said " well I guess I never find a guy"

"Hey" said Shinn "that's not true, I'm sure there are plenty of guys willing to go out with you. And trust me when I say you can do a lot better than Athrun."

Luna blushed " Shinn" she said, " Do you wanna…" Shinn's cell phone interrupted her.

Shinn picked it up "Hello?" he asked.

"Shinn its Logan, come to the hanger".

"On my way" Shinn said. He hung up the phone " sorry Luna see you later".

Shinn was walking out when he ran into Athrun " Hey Shinn were are you going" he asked.

"Logan wants to see me in the hanger" Shinn said in a bored tone.

"Do you mind if I tag along" Athrun asked.

"Sure" said Shinn. Shinn could not have sounded less interested.

The pair walked to the hanger but was surprised to see Chairman Durandel and Meer with Logan. The three were standing next to a large dark figure.

"Thank you for coming" said the Chairman "there is some thing I would like to discus with you. But first I want to show you something". Then the lights came on reveling an Gundam class mobile suit.

Shinn eyes widened in awe. "What is it?" he asked

" It is called the ZGMF-X42S Destiny," said Durandel " it surpasses the Impulse in defenses mobility and reliability. It is the most powerful mobile suit ever built. It belongs to you Shinn. Adjustments are currently being made with you in mind."

"Sir, with me in mind, thank you so much" Shinn said. He could not contain his obvious excitement.

"Don't thank me thank Captain Mercer" said Durandel "I was originally going to give it to him, but he convinced me that I should give it to our best pilot, he said that was you."

Shinn looked at Mercer and grinned. He knew Logan had a soft spot for him and Shinn thought of him as an older brother. But never would he have thought he would become a better pilot then him.

Durandel turned to face Athrun " is there something you wish to discus with me Athrun" he asked.

"Sir" Athrun said "you and President Taylor said that were fighting LOGOS to end war forever"

"Yes" said the Chairman " I realize there is an irony that were are fighting to end war but it can't be helped. Our words are falling on deaf ears, fighting is our only option"

"Why did you give orders to destroy the Archangel and the Freedom?" demanded Athrun.

"Athrun quiet" ordered Logan

"I know they brought chaos to an already confused war," said Athrun "but they had the exact same intentions as we do,"

"Athrun I said be quiet," said Logan. He could not believe that Athrun had defied him in public and in front of a head of state no less.

"Why would you give that order with out giving them a chance to talk?" asked Athrun

"Why did they not come to us first to clarify their good intentions?" asked Durandel " if we really did share the same goals then there was nothing keeping them from coming to us. Wherever they were they should have heard our call. Why then did they take up arms with out first talking with us? It is not like they were not given the chance. I heard that Captain Mercer even gave them a chance to surrender".

"But chairmen" said Athrun

"Back off Athrun" warned Shinn

"I understand your disappointment" said Durandel "why did it have to be like this. Why isn't the world moving in the direction that we want? It is frustrating in know. But let's be honest, the world we live in isn't all it could be. In today's world none of us know who we really are. We are unaware of our strengths or the role we are meant to play. We live our lives at the mercy of the times. The Archangel and in fact your friend Kira Yamato are like that. I feel sorry for him he is quiet unfortunate".

"Unfortunate" asked Logan and Athrun in unison

"Shall we compare Kira and Captain Mercer? Kira was born with great strength and potential. He was born to be a true warrior. So great were his skills that no opponent could hope to defeat him in mobile suit combat. But no one realized this and because they did not know he was not raised accordingly. Did not live accordingly and lived his life at the mercy of the times. But Logan's talents as a warrior were recognized. He was raised from birth to be a great fighter. Now he is a highly decorated officer and respected member of the Alliance forces. He as a lovely wife and two children. His actions are highly calculated and are rational. Kira on the other hand kidnapped Orb's head of state and started attacking who ever he pleased. I talked with President Allison Taylor and she agreed that such wild factors could not remain in play. If like Logan, he knew his strengths he would have understood his role in the world. He would have lived a happy life".

"A happy life sir" asked Shinn.

"Yes" said the chairman " if you knew your role in society then wouldn't you be happy," asked Durandel.

"Yes" said Shinn.

" When this war is over" said Durandel "that is the world I would like to create. If we could live in a world were everyone could lead this happy life there will never be another war ever. Sounds like a dream doesn't it but I plan to make that dream a reality you are dismissed"

Shinn and Athrun walked out but Logan stayed.

"Something wrong" asked Durandel.

"This happy life," said Logan "you make it sound like Kira and I were born to be solders but the thing is that wasn't born a warrior. I was made one"

"Yes" said Durandel " but everything I said about you was true. Funny how destiny works". Logan shook his hand and walked out. What Durandel did not know was that Logan had slipped a bug onto his jacket allowing every conversation to be listened to.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	41. Treachery Afoot

Logan was walking toward the dinning area the base. He was thinking about what Durandel had told Shinn and Athrun. Durandel had said that they all had a role to play and that when we know what that role was he would have a happy life. Logan's first 17 years had been hell. Drugs, surgery, combat training. They gave him a name and he killed they guy with that name. It was worse than killing for money it was killing with no reason at all. But it was not for his past, he never would have met Lacus, or Olivia, he would not have Veronica and Alex. The world would have ended three times over, and he had a pretty happy life since he became a Federation solder. Did Durandel have a point? Was his role a solder so he now had a happy life?

He walked into the bar and saw Shinn. " So how do you like the Destiny?" asked Logan.

"Its fine" he said Shinn said excitedly. He turned his head to see Luna and his head sank.

"Is everything ok?" asked Logan

"I think Luna was going to ask me to get a drink with her before you called" Shinn said softly.

"So?" asked Logan

"When I think of what Stella would think," said Shinn.

"Stella would want you to be happy" Logan interrupted " that is what your parents would want that is what your sister would want"

"Hey" said Shinn but Logan cut him off.

"Do you know what your problem is? It is that you don't let go. Your grief is going to consume you just like my guilt nearly consumed me"

"So what, you want me to forget," snapped Shinn

"No" said Logan " I want you to let go. That is different; you need to accept that they are in the past. You remember the good time you had. Don't let the future pass you by and miss everything it has to offer. You languish in this guilt. If you let it continue you will ruin your life. You will turn into an angry miserable person. No one wants to see that happen."

"What do you want me to do," asked Shinn.

"I want you to go up to Luna, ask her to get a cup of coffee with you and see how it goes".

Shinn looked at Luna and thought it over. She had known her since they were at the academy, she was smart, funny, and maybe it would work out. "Maybe Logan is right" Shinn thought, "If I keep grieving of my family and Stella I will never find peace. I will end up being miserable for the rest of my life".

"You know" he said, " I think I would try it"

He walked up to her " Hey Luna do you want to get some coffee or something".

Luna looked thrilled " Sure" she said as she shot up and took Shinn's arm.

Logan smiled as Shinn and Luna walked off.

"Solder, pilot, matchmaker" said Olivia, as she walked up to Logan "clearly there is no end to your talents"

She whispered in his ear " Meyrine needs to talk to us".

They went to Colonel Taylor's room in the hotel. Meyrine was waiting for them in with a laptop computer. "What did you need to talk to us about" asked Olivia.

"The Archangel as appeared on satellite photos 3 times," said Meyrine "they are in the Arctic Ocean. Judging from their current position I'd say they are going to Orb. They will be there in 2 weeks"

"That all sounds very good" said Logan " but this sounds like stuff that should be given to MI" Logan was using the acronym for Military Intelligence.

"But here is the thing. I was looking at the logs and a message came from this ship to the Archangel" said Meyrine "the message came from Commander Zala's terminal."

"It can't be" said Logan shocked.

"It's the truth" said Meyrine "but I need to go to his terminal to find out just what the message said."

"I can't believe he would do something like this" said Logan.

"He has been sleeping with Cagalli Yula Attha for five years" said Olivia "you don't just throw that out the window. Also, once they got involved I don't think he gave a damn about any of us. Face it Logan, Athrun is a traitor and a terrorist."

Logan knew she was right. He also knew Athrun could never separate his feelings from his duty. Kira was his best friend and he did love Cagalli. He would never go against them. He got emotional, and when he gets emotional he makes stupid decisions.

" This is why I called you" said Meyrine " you guys worked Anti-Terrorism. This sounds like Anti-Terrorism stuff to me."

"What are we going to do?" asked Logan

"Durandel is meeting with Rey in 30 minutes," said Olivia "that is the only chance we are going to get to gather the evidence to show that he head of LOGOS. Did you plant he bug on him?"

"Yes," said Logan.

" Good" said Olivia " while I deal with Durandel you take Meyrine and search his computer. "

" Alright" said Logan "Meyrine let's role."

* * *

Logan and Meyrine entered Athrun's cabin on the Minerva. Logan walked over to Athrun's computer and turned it on. After a few seconds it booted up. Logan clicked Control, Alt, and delete at the same time. Then an icon on the screen appeared.

"Damn" thought Logan "it's password protected."

"Move" said Meyrine. She pushed Logan out of the way and typed in a few commands. "Getting by a password is really the simplest thing in the world." Then the desktop appeared on the screen. Then she typed in more commands and a message appeared on the screen.

Logan started to read the massage aloud. "AA 34227 Minerva coming to you with Willard team from this location" then there was coordinates to where the 2 groups would be. "AA 34227" said Logan "is the Archangels code number when used in top-secret communications. But I don't understand why didn't Athrun just delete the message."

"I think he tried to," Meyrine "but he didn't do it right, when you delete a message it still remains saved on the hard drive." Then she typed in some more commands. "The Archangel sent him a message."

"What does it say?" asked Logan.

"He has an exit strategy," said Meyrine.

"What strategy."

"Cagalli Yula Attha still has allies in OSIS" said Meyrine "them and some guy called Kisiaka are going to meet him a few miles of the coast of Gibralter and take him to the Archangel." Then Meyrine around to face Logan "so what are you going to do?"

"Arrest him," said Logan "go back with Colonel Taylor and carry out your part of the plan."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	42. The Beast Revealed

Five minutes after the search of Athrun's room, Olivia as executing her sting operation to incriminate Durandel. Along with the listening bug that Logan planted on him Olivia had placed a fiber-optic camera inside his room. Olivia was with 7 men in commando gear. The commandos were armed with Mossberg 590 shotguns modified to fire tazers that would activate on impact with a target, It allowed them to capture targets without killing them and the solders did not half to switch to non-lethal weapons.

"I'm sorry," said Meyrine as she ran into the room.

"Its okay" said Olivia "We're on."

Meyrine turned on the recorder and the camera. The screens on the table they saw different sections of the Chairman's room. They also saw the Lacus imposter listening from outside the room. Then after a few minutes "Hello Gil"

"Hello" said Durandel "Captain Mercer has found evidence that Athrun has betrayed us and was informing on us to the Archangel".

"As long as Kira Yamato is still alive he will be in Athrun's heart" said Rey "so what will be the plan from here"

At this they saw the Lacus imposter walk away from the door.

"When the time is I will leak the location of Heaven's Base to the alliance," said Durandel "Gibrill will escape and by that time the weapon will be operational. In the final battle Gibrill will use the weapon and many will die. The people will be united and grief and will be more than happy to accept the plan which our miss Meer will endorse. The people will trust Lacus Clyne".

"Do we have the real Lacus?" asked Rey

Olivia was now confused. By "the real Lacus" Rey of course meant Logan's wife. But what did he mean when he said have her.

"Mrs. Mercer and her children are with us now" said Durandel "I have a feeling the twins will be quite useful to us".

Olivia was horrified. Durandel had Lacus, Alex, and Veronica kidnapped. Olivia was shocked "Oh god" she thought, "What is that bastard doing to those angels". Olivia was very close to the family. She was the godmother of Veronica and the kids started calling her Aunt Olivia. Logan was going to be seriously pissed. She knew Logan was capable of unspeakable cruelty. She shuddered at the thought of what Logan would do to Durandel when he found out what he did.

"Move in" she said. Her and the commandos stormed into Durandel's room. They took positions blocking the door way and their guns were trained on him.

"Colonel Taylor what is the meaning of this" demanded Durandel.

"You are under arrest, for treason, murder, terrorism, atrocities against civilians, and being a sick bastard" spat Olivia.

Rey suddenly jumped forward. He tacked the solder talking his gun and firing at the group. Two solders went down. One of them fired his tazor sending Ray to the ground. Olivia fired her Kimber 1911 at Durandel but he was running so fast he dogged the bullets. He ran into an alcove and a steel door and it closed. Then he went down his secret passage to the hanger. Olivia ran up to it and started pounding on the door in a futile attempt to open it. A few minutes latter she could hear a shuttle take off in his private hanger.

"Colonel Taylor to MS command. Scramble the Strike Daggers."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	43. Lost Friendship

Athrun was looking out the window of his hotel room. He was thinking about everything that had happened "they had the same goals as we did" he thought, "Why try to kill them?"

"Athrun, Athrun," a voice called out. His door opened and Meer walked in "You are going about this all wrong. In the hanger you did not say what the Chairman wanted. They are becoming suspicious of you."

"Who's suspicious, why?" asked Athrun.

"The chairman said that you sending messages to the Archangel" said Meer.

Athrun had a look of horror on his face. He was just doing what he thought was right. But Logan and Olivia had found him out. How could they do this? Then heard someone pounding on his door.

"Athrun" said Logan through the door "Open this door."

* * *

Logan was standing outside the door with six men in commando gear. They were armed with .45 caliber TDI Vector submachine guns. Logan was armed with his Sig Sauer P226 9mm. All seven of them were wearing Kevlar vests

"Athrun" said Logan again "open up". Then he heard a crash. Logan kicked in the door and the seven of them stormed into the room. All they saw was Meer and a broken window. One of the commandos went out to examine the outside. Logan knew exactly what had happened. Meer told Athrun of the evidence he and Olivia had and Athrun escaped.

"Why the hell did you tell him?" he screamed. Then he heard a cry from outside the window. Logan went out the window to see the commando on the ledge clutching his knee.

"What happened?" asked Logan.

"Asshole jumped me and took my gun," he said

"Go down to the road and try to cut him off I'll fallow him alone" Logan commanded to the five other men. Logan went down the fire escape and saw Athrun.

"Freeze" he shouted. But Athrun took aim and fired. The bullets slammed into the bulletproof vest Logan was wearing sending him backward

"Why are you doing this" Logan demeaned.

"I wont be the Chairman's puppet and fight who ever he wants me to" Athrun said "that is not who I am" with that he jumped off the fire escape and landed on the road. Logan fallowed. Athrun used the but of the gun to break the window of a near by car and he started it. Logan also got into a car and gave chase. Logan fired at Athrun's car through his windshield, but the bullets only hit the trunk door. Athrun parked by a hanger and got out. Before Logan could get out he fumbled with his seatbelt. When he finally undid it he ran into the hanger gun drawn. He switched the magazine and looked around. The hanger was filled with crates and parts. Athrun could be behind anyone of them

"So" Logan called out "you will fight with the Archangel even though they have betrayed you. Even though they tired to kill you."

"They have the same goals as we do," said Athrun. The hanger had an echo so it was difficult for Logan to pinpoint where the voice came from.

"No they don't" said Logan "you heard there self righteous proclamations. They want to stop Orb from fighting. They think that by doing that they can stop the war they are willing to kill anyone who does not agree with them. They can't accept the fact that the world doesn't need them anymore".

"That's not true," said Athrun. Then Logan heard a metal object cling angst the floor.

"Shit" he thought "grenade" Logan kicked it as hared as he could but the flash bang exploded reveling a burst of light disorienting Logan. He saw Athrun on the lift talking in to the cockpit of a near by Gouf. Logan pulled the trigger as fast as the firing mechanism would allow. All of the shots missed. Athrun got into the cockpit and took off.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	44. Extreme Action

Shinn was in the bar with Luna when his cell phone rang.

"Hello" he said.

"Shinn" said Logan "Get to the Destiny and take off with me. A fugitive has stolen a mobile suit".

"I'm on my way," said Shinn.

Logan meet Shinn and they got in their mobile suits and they took off. They Destiny was an awe-imposing machine. The just was blue as well as the writs and the shins but the appendages and head were grey. The machine also had red wings. Shinn was still confused "Who is the fugitive?" he asked

"Athrun" said Logan

"What you're kidding," said Shinn

"Logan" said Olivia on Logan's radio "what is going on."

"Athrun got to a mobile suit and Shinn and I are giving chase," said Logan "how did things go with Durandel?"

"What do you mean?" asked Shinn but they to ignored him.

"He escaped but we got Ray," said Olivia bitterly

"Do you want me to break of the chase with Athrun and go after Durandel?" asked Logan.

"You can't, my mother won't give us authorization," said Olivia.

"What is going on with the chairman?" asked Shinn

"Stay focused on Athrun," said Olivia.

"Captain Mercer" said a man on Logan's view screen "the President wants to have a word with you.

The face on the screen switched to that of President Allison Taylor's.

"Captain what is the situation," she asked

"Athrun Zala has been giving information to the Archangel" said Logan "the evidence supporting this fact is incontrovertible"

"And what about Gilbert Durandel" asked the President

"I think your daughter should brief you on that one Madam President"

"I give you permission to use lethal force Captain," said the President.

"Yes ma'am" said Logan

"This is insane," said Shinn

"I'll come from the right," said Logan "you fly in front of him"

"But Logan" said Shinn

"It is up to us," said Logan "when Athrun double crossed us he put everyone at risk. If he escapes more people will die".

Logan fired his partial gun at the Gouf but missed. Then Shinn fired the Destiny's beam rife but Athrun dogged

"How could you do this Athrun?" said Shinn. Athrun turned and fired the blasters on his Gouf's gantlet. Shinn blocked it with is energy shield.

"Stop it Shinn," said Athrun "can't you see that they are just using you"

"That won't work you snake," said Logan. He fired his mini-guns at the Gouf. Athrun dogged and fired his gantlet blasters at the Angel but he blocked it with his shield.

"Come back" shouted Shinn, as he dived after the Gouf. But Athrun flew off.

"Don't betray us," he said as he fired his beam rife at the Gouf's limb. Athrun used the electro whip on the rife. The weapon exploded.

"I will not let you shoot me down," said Athrun "listen Shinn, I know you want believe in the Alliance, but there actions will destroy the world".

Logan dived at the Gouf with the beam saber but Athrun flew off before he could strike.

"Don't listen to him Shinn," said Logan "he's a traitor and he doesn't give a damn about what happens to any us." He struck at the Gouf but Athrun blocked it with his own saber.

"Athrun was unable to reconcile his feelings with his duty," said Logan "he believes that we are wrong for attacking his friends, because of that he betrayed us without any thought of what would happen to us".

"You bastard" said Athrun

"So the pot calls the kettle black" said Logan, "you're a traitor and a terrorist and we're going to end this right here, right now."

"The Archangel are trying to end the war," said Athrun

"They are not trying to end the war," said Logan "they are trying to enforce their own will on the world. They are no better then your old man. Finish him off Shinn."

Shinn was so confused. " I fought beside Athrun" he thought, "he is my friend. No he betrayed me". Shinn took out his beam sword.

"Shinn don't" said Athrun

Shinn gunned the engines. He charged at Athrun. Athrun tired to use the electro whip but Shinn destroyed it. He cut off the Gouf's arms and with a savage blow he sliced through the chest and the mobile suit fell into the sea. It sank down to the bottom.

Shinn was painting in his cockpit.

"Good work Shinn," said Logan "were heading home".

They flew their machines to the hanger and landed the machines and they got down from their respective cockpits. Olivia was in the hanger waiting for them. She had a look of despair on her face.

"Live," said Logan "what happened"

"Durandel" said Olivia "he has your family".

All the color drained from Logan's face instantly, "No" said Logan "how did they find them".

"We searched Durandel's computer," said Olivia "Patrick Zala kept all of the information about you and Lacus secret. He found the files a few days ago. He knew you were married so he must guessed that your wife was Lacus".

Then a man with a suit and an earpiece walked in. Logan guessed he was Secret Service. "Colonel Taylor" said the man "Captain Mercer. President Taylor has ordered you to see her".

* * *

"Olivia what the hell is going on" President Taylor asked her daughter in her office.

"In Turkey" said Olivia "the terrorist who was captured during the Break the World Incident told me and Logan that Durandel was the one how facilitated the attack."

"Where is this terrorist now" asked the President

"He's dead" said Logan "Rey Zaburel shot him after we questioned him".

"So Logan and myself began an investigation. We started mentoring Rey's communications with the chairmen and we have discovered he is the head of LOGOS".

President Taylor's head sank "If it was not for that man" she said "the ZAFT/Federation alliance would never have been formed".

"We believe that the alliance and the war are part of a plan to institute a new world order" said Olivia

"But were does Athrun Zala fit into all of this" asked the President.

"He gave secrets to the Archangel because for some reason, known only to him, he believes they are justified" said Olivia

"Why" asked the President

"Maybe because he does not want to have to fight them. He did put in a really half-assed effort when he went up against Yamato" Olivia said.

"Alight" said the elder Taylor. "I'm going to make an address to the world telling everyone what has happened and to reassure them that the Alliance is still intact and that our mission to stop LOGOS has not changed".

"Madam President" said Logan; his face was devoid of emotion "there is one more thing that needs to be discussed"

"What is it,"

"On the recording" said Logan "Durandel said something about a Heavens Base which seems to be the strong hold for LOGOS and some kind of doomsday weapon".

"Your point"

"My point is that Rey Zaburel is the only link we have to the chairman. He will not betray him unless we use extreme measures to extract information".

"Are you talking about torture?" asked the President shocked.

"Yes" said Logan "We needed to find Durandel before he can do anymore damage."

"I also herd that tape they said that they had the real Lacus. What exactly does that mean," asked the President.

"The woman claiming to be Lacus Clyne is really a woman named Meer Campel" said Olivia " the real Lacus Clyne is Captain Mercer's wife and they have two children together".

"What" exclaimed the President "if that is the case then there is no way I'm letting Captain Mercer near Zaburel".

"Madam President" said Logan "time is of the essence. We need the information Rey has and we need it now. Extreme action must be taken. And quiet frankly, I think I'm the only who is capable of doing it".

"Are you serious?" asked the President.

"Yes" said Logan stoically.

"Olivia" said the President "please leave us." Olivia walked out of the room leaving her mother and her best friend alone.

"You are asking the government of the Atlantic Federation to sanction the torture of a prisoner of war," said the President "That is a violation of at least a dozen treaties that our nation is a party to."

"Madam President" said Logan "time is of the essence. We need to find Durandel now."

"Captain" said the President "when you became a solder of the Atlantic Federation, you swore and oath, as did I, to protect and defend the Constitution."

"When I took that oath" said Logan "I was thinking of protecting the lives of innocent people, nothing else. We don't have a choice here. Rey will not break unless we use extreme action."

"That is not the only issue," said the President "I'm a parent as well, I understand the instinct to run out there and find them. All of us are mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, brothers and sisters. When we put on our uniforms we step out of those roles. The fact that you are willing to torture a prisoner is proof enough that you are in a position to be part of any decision regarding Zaburel."

"With all due respect Madam President" replied Logan "I would not be asking you to let me torture a man unless I absolutely believed that it was the only way for us to get results."

"However" said the President "I don't know if your main goal is to find Durandel or to find your family."

"I honestly don't know," said Logan "but the one thing I do know is I can get you a solution that can please everyone." Then the President started passing around the room thinking. Then she said something.

"Alright" said the President "You can do what you need to do. However, you are to cause no permeate injury. You are not to kill him nor are you allowed to threaten anyone he cares about. You ether play by my rules, or not at all. Is that clear Captain?"

"Yes ma'am" said Logan.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	45. Torture

Logan sat in his hotel room thinking. "How am I going to torture him" he thought, "He is absolutely devoted to Durandel he might rather suffer torture rather than double cross him. Durandel had raised him since he was seven you don't break that easily. I also don't want to severely injure him but I do want to cause the greatest amount of pain possible to make him give me what I want. So the question is how do I maximize pain but minimize injury". Then Logan's door opened and Olivia walked in.

"Listen I think you need to hold of on the interrogation for another hour" said Olivia

"Why?" asked Logan

"Because of this" said Olivia as she gave a file to Logan. Then Logan smiled. This was what he had been looking for.

* * *

Rey sat in a dark room with nothing but a table light, two chairs one of which he was restrained to, and a desk.

"They will not break me," said Rey "they will not get me to betray Gil".

Then Logan Mercer stepped into the room. Rey was surprised and a little worried. After all the man's children were at stake. Rey was also fully aware of the rumors surrounding Logan's past. If any of them were true this could end very badly.

"Were are my children" Logan asked flatly. Rey tried to look for a any emotion in his eyes. There were none. Just pure hatred. That look truly scared him. Rey did not give a response.

"Where is my wife" Logan asked. Still Rey did not give an answer

"Where is Durandel" he asked, "Where is Heavens Base".

Logan was getting tired of the silence. He walked over to Rey and he punched him in the face. Ray's noise started gushing blood and he had a black eye.

"I won't tell you a thing" said Rey defiantly "we are trying to save this world"

"Please" Logan cut in "spare me the humanitarian bullshit all right. We checked your computer. I know you gave Stella and the others the codes so they could raid the Presidio. You are nothing but garbage willing to kill because some mass murderer promises peace"

"Gil isn't a murderer," shouted Rey.

"Alright, terrorist, mad scientist, war criminal all of them fit," shouted Logan "Personally I don't care what you think this man is. You are going to tell me where my family is and you will tell me were Durandel is, or I will kill you in the most painful, horrific, and demeaning way imaginable. Is that clear Rey, Or do you prefer Rau La Creuset".

Rey looked shocked

"Yeah" said Logan " I know you are a clone. And just incase you are wondering it is around 11:00."

Rey was even more shocked. He felt a tightness in his chest. "I need my pills," he thought.

"I also know your unfortunate condition" Logan said, "Shortened telomeres. I know you need medication to stop the pain".

A wave of unimaginable pain hit Rey like a ton of bricks. "I need my pills," he screamed.

"Oh" said Logan holding up a clear pill bottle "these pills? I'll tell you what, you give me all the information I want and you get your pills".

"If I don't get my pills," said Rey but the screams of agony interrupted him, "I'll, I'll"

"You'll what" asked Logan "Die. Nice try, you won't die for another 24 hours if you are denied these pills. But you know what, I don't think you'll last a half an hour. Call me when you are ready to talk".

"You can't do this" said Rey then he let out a scream "this is a violation of the Corsica Treaty."

"That comes under the category of too bad" said Logan. He kicked the chair out from under Rey. He picked it up and walked out of the room with it.

Logan walked out. Outside Olivia looked through the one-way glass with an indifferent look on her face. President Taylor looked worried. "I remember telling you that you were not supposed to kill him."

"I'm not going to kill him" said Logan "I need to make him fear me more than he devoted to Durandel. Then he will give me what I want."

"Fair enough" said the President "but Olivia, why didn't you tell me that Lacus Clyne was hiding in this country."

"The three of us discussed it," said Olivia "we thought that word of the marriage would foster Natural/ Coordinator unity. When the alliance started gaining support we feet it wasn't necessary."

"Plus Lacus got pregnant with the twins" said Logan "rising two kids with all the media attention we would have if we did go public, it would have been a nightmare". Then the trio stood in silence.

"Where is Meer?" asked Logan.

"Disappeared" she said, "My guess is that she is with Durandel"

Logan's head sank. "She would have sang in a minute" he thought "if I went after her when we got back I would not have to torture Rey".

"Don't beat yourself up. She vanished right after you landed with Shinn," said Olivia.

"Great" thought Logan " so I didn't just torture a man for no reason" but that thought was no comfort.

* * *

Shinn was walking back to his room on the base. She saw Luna standing by his door. She was sweating and here hair was a mess. She looked as if she was having an anxiety attack. "Shinn" she said. She hugged him. "Oh my god" the continued in a frantic voice "they are saying the Chairman is a traitor. They arrested Rey, they tried to kill Athrun. I went by the interrogation room. It sound's like they are torturing Rey." Then she started to cry in Shinn's chest.

"Hey" said Shinn in a soft voice "listen, I know this is going to be difficult for you to hear, but the Chairman and Rey are traitors. Logan's family has been kidnapped. They need to find them and Durandel."

"But I don't understand" said Luna in a distraught voice "we went to the Academy with Rey, he is our friend. Why would he betray us."

"I don't know" said Shinn "you just need to be strong."

"It feels like the whole world is coming apart" said Luna.

"Look" said Shin as he pulled her closer "everything will be fine as long as we stick together. I swear I'll protect you."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Logan, Olivia, and the President were looking threw the one-way mirror. "I'll tell you everything," screamed Rey through the glass.

Logan and walked in on the sight of Rey writhing in pain on the floor. "That was only 15 minutes," he said

"Durandel and your family are in Heavens Base," said Rey. Then he gave another agonizing scream.

"And where is that"

"Russia, Ahhh"

"Russia is a big place"

"In the North, on the Kola peninsula"

"Alright" said Logan "We are going to take a satellite photo of the area and you are going to point out which building they are keeping my family. But first the pill"

Logan took out he bottle but stopped. "What weapon were you and Durandel talking about"

"What about the pill" he shouted and then he screamed again.

"You get it when you tell me about the weapon".

"I swear to God I don't know" screamed Rey "Durandel did not tell me everything"

Logan believed the man was telling the truth. "If I find out you are lying to me" he said coldly "I will lock you in a whole and you will die because you did not get your pills, and the last thing you will ever hear will be my mocking laughter". Rey knew Logan was telling the truth.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	46. Arctic Blast

Logan sat in the conference room with Olivia. It was a week after the torture session with Rey. A huge armada was going to attack the base from the Bay of Kola. Luna had been given the Impulse since Shinn had Destiny. Logan knew that those two would perform flawlessly in the battle. He himself was not going in the main battle though.

"Rey said that Lacus and the twins are being kept here". Olivia pointed at one of the green colored 3D images. They were standing over a 3D computer generated reconstruction of the base.

"Where in the building are they being held?" Logan asked.

"We don't know," said Olivia. Then she looked at Logan. "Are you alright?"

"I have fought genocidal madmen, terrorists, ZAFT, the Federation," said Logan "right now I have never been more scared in my entire life."

The two walked out Logan headed to the hanger and Olivia went to the bridge. " 5 hours till the deadline is up" she said.

"Yes" said President Taylor on the bridge "I wish this could end without more sacrifice".

* * *

In Heavens Base the LOGOS leadership were also preparing.

Durandel was standing at the top floor of one of the buildings with Lacus and Meer.

"Where are my children?" Lacus asked.

"Your children are being prepared to serve this new world I'm building," said Durandel

Lacus was horrified. She knew that they were going to do the same things to Alex and Veronica as they did to her husband. She prayed that the Alliance would find them soon.

"You look worried" said the former chairman "don't be afraid, there training will be for the benefit of mankind, so there will be no war, no crime, no want. Your sacrifice will benefit humanity"

"Humanity that is ruled by you?" she asked, "You want peace but you murder and terrorize to achieve what ever you want. A peace like that is like no peace at all".

Suddenly the door's opened and Lord Gibrill walked in. "The alliance fleet is amassing on the bay" he said, "We are ready for the attack".

"Good" said Durandel "then it is time I take my leave, Mrs. Mercer I leave you in the hands of Lord Gibrill who will shoot you when I give the order. Goodbye".

"But chairman" said Meer "what about me"

"You stay here too Meer" said Durandel as he walked out the door.

* * *

Shinn was standing in the ready room thinking about what he was about to do.

"The Impulse is an incredible machine," said Luna as she walked in wearing her flight suit. "Do you really think I can do this?" she asked. For the first time Shinn heard a twinge of doubt in her voice.

"I know you can do this" he said, "you are a great pilot and I will back you up all the way".

"Are you okay" she asked concerned "with everything that has happened. I know was upset when I found out Rey and the chairman was with LOGOS. But I will not let it get me down" She ran her fingers through Shinn's hair "Don't let it bring you down"

Shinn was trembling, He had been angry when he found out what Rey and the chairman had been doing. He was going to let it bring him down even if he was not going to admit it to himself. But Luna had just told him to do the same thing Logan had told him to do about his family and Stella. Not to let it consume his thoughts. Shinn spontaneously hugged her on the spot. Then he did something that Luna never though he would do. He kissed her on the mouth passionately.

"Sorry" said Shinn

"Don't be" Luna replied

"Look" said Shinn "I' swear I'm going to protect you. I don't think I can bear it to lose you." He kissed her again.

Logan walked into the room. "Finally" he said.

The two broke apart. "I'm sorry," said Luna.

"Doesn't matter" said Logan "Look, I won't be talking part in the main battle."

"Why not" asked Luna

"There is some things I need to take care off on the base" he said "But don't worry you will be fine. Luna you are just a fantastic pilot and Shinn. You are a better pilot the I ever will be"

"Thanks" the teenagers said in unison. And then Shinn asked the question Logan hoped he wouldn't.

"What do you need to take care of on the base?"

"They have my children and my wife," said Logan "I'm getting them out of one of the buildings in the base."

"You'll out numbered and outgunned," shouted Shinn "I'm coming with you."

"No" Logan said firmly "you have stay here and assist the alliance."

* * *

Olivia sat in the bridge of the Minerva "3 hours left and still no reply. If we win this then LOGOS and Eurasia is finished," she thought.

"Enemy missal's Colonel" said Meyrine.

Instantly the armada lunched a counter strike. The missals still managed to hit a few of the ships destroying a few of them.

"Enemy mobile suits coming form the base," said Meyrine

"They are attacking," said the President surprised

"Lunch all mobile suit teams" said Olivia "weapons free, shoot on sight"

Instantly the alliances mobile suits few up to counter the Eurasians. Inside the base Sting sat in his mobile suit. "Yes" he shouted, "here I come". His Destroy was coming out if his underground hanger. Seven more destroys followed him ready to engage the armada.

* * *

Athrun was in the Archangels med bay. "Ahtrun, Athrun" said a voice. Athrun opened his eyes and Kira's face came into view. Athrun tired to get up but stopped when his side started to hurt.

"I thought you died," said Athrun

"Everything is fine Athrun," said Kira " We had some friends in OSIS get you out of the ocean and smuggled you here."

* * *

Logan was flying his Angel with what had to be at least a thousand mobile suits. He saw something on his camera and he zoomed it on it. He says the same mobile suit that Stella was piloting in Berlin. "Destroy, Destroy go away piss me off another day" Logan thought.

The machines fired there cannons taking out at lest a ¼ of the armada. The mobile suit forces tried to advance on it but they used their blasters to take every one of them out.

Logan regretted it but he just avoided them and moved towards the base. He flew in the direction of the building. Where his family was being kept. A few mobile suits tried to stop him but he used his sword and particle guns to fight them off. Finally he saw the building. He landed the Angel and opened the cockpit. He took out a small stick and held it in the air and pressed a button. One cord shot at the chest of the Angel and the other at the window of the building. He swung on the zip line and crashed into the window. His feet connected with the chest of a solders and he went down. Another other solder tried to aim the gun at him, but before he got the chance Logan kicked his legs out from under him and Logan pointed his handgun at his head.

"There were three people brought her a few days ago, two children and a woman, where are they?"

"The kids are in the lab on level 6 the woman is on the top floor with Gibrill," said the solder. He was so terrified at the savage look in Logan's eyes.

"What level am I on now?" Logan asked

"Level 5" said the solder.

Logan kicked him in the head knocking him out and ran. "Don't worry kids" he thought "daddy's coming". He was walking down a hallway, another solder came up in front of him. Before the solder could react Logan grabbed his arm and rammed his forearm into the mains chin. The pain forced the man to fall, but Logan took hold of the man's neck before it could make contact with the floor. He twisted it, breaking the vital bones in the neck killing the solder. A similar fate would meet anyone who stood in Logan's way.

* * *

The enemy Windums were swarming Luna, she used he blaster rifle to take them out one by one using the Impulse's speed.

"Stay focused," she said to herself "I can do this"

An enemy mobile amour took a shot at her but Shinn blocked it with the Destiny's energy shield.

"Look out Luna" said Shinn "when flying you have got to watch below".

* * *

Logan was on level 6 and stopped at the door marked "Lab". He heard a girl crying.

"NO" she screamed, "I don't want a shot". Logan was infuriated.

"That's Veronica's voice," he thought. He kicked in the door. The three doctors where shocked to see an enraged man coming after them. Logan charged at them and delivered a hard chop to the neck of one of the men killing him instantly. One of the other men tired to grab at him but Logan kicked him in the stomach sending him into one of the glass cabinets. The last doctor tried to drive the syringe he was holding into Logan's chest but Logan just grabbed the arm.

"Taste of your own medicine Doctor" said Logan as he twisted the arm around and drove the syringe into the man's neck. He pressed down on the plunger, injecting whatever drug was in the syringe into the man's blood stream. The man fell to the floor instantly. Veronica was tied to a chair and eyes were squished shut.

"Veronica" said Logan as he untied his daughter.

"Daddy" she cried and hugged him. "I want to go home"

"I know he said but first we needed to find Mommy and your brother"

Logan could see the man he had sent flying into the cabinet get up. "Stay in the chair" he said to his daughter "close your eyes and cover your ears". He walked over to the man and shoved him against the wall. "Where is my son!" he screamed.

"I don't know" said the doctor.

Logan clubbed him with the butt of his Sig. "My son" he said "her brother, the boy who was brought here with her where is he". The man just stood there in silence. Logan let out a roar and clubbed him again.

"He is in the next room" cried the doctor. Logan clubbed him again.

Logan got up and walked to the next door fallowed by Veronica and kicked the door in. He found Alex curled in a ball on a cot.

"Daddy, Veronica" he said. Logan gave his son a big hug.

"We are leaving," he said

"What about Mommy?" asked Alex.

"I will find her right after I get the two of you to a safe place"

* * *

The allied forces had finally made there way to the main base but the destroys were still giving them a hard time. Shinn flew the Destiny towards one of them

"You bastards" he said. The Destroy had fired its beam at Shinn but he blocked it with the Destiny's energy shield. Shinn activated the beam sword and charged at the destroy.

"LOGOS will pay" he screamed as he cut through the mobile suit. He did the same to another Destroy.

* * *

"They are on fire" said Trine

"The tide has turned" said Olivia.

* * *

Luna was using her saber to take out the windums one by one. "I'm cutting a path" she said "all mobile suit teams on me". The Allied mobile suits made a massive advance and tore through the enemy forces like tissue paper.

Shinn was still taking out the reaming Destroys.

* * *

Logan was with his children trying to make his way back to his mobile suit. He stopped at a small armory and picked up an AK-47. They were now just about to turn a corner but Logan stopped them. He looked out and saw a corridor. On one side was wall and another was a row of windows. From the windows Logan could see that the alliance was gaining the upper hand. But he saw a whole squad of solders coming down the hallway.

"Kids" he said "close your eyes and cover your ears". Then Logan turned from behind the corner and fired.

* * *

"Luna together" said Shinn and he charged at the last destroy with his sword as Luna threw her beam boomerangs at the last Destroy. They made contact instantly. The monster mobile suit came down in on top of 3 buildings. "Nice moves Luna" said Shinn "now I'm going to help Logan".

* * *

Logan was at a serous disadvantage. Whenever he killed a solder it seemed like 5 more took his place. He reloaded the rifle. "Last clip" he thought "Damn it". Then he heard a crash. Thinking that the building was coming down Logan instinctively used his body to shield his children. But when it stopped the building was intact. He walked out and saw the solders reduced to a bloody mess and the Destiny was outside. It apparently used its hand to break the window and kill the solders.

"Shinn" he called "how is the battle going"

"Our troops have almost taken control of the entire area" he said.

"Shinn I need you to take my children back to the Minerva" said Logan "Kids I need you to go with Shinn and go to my ship. Aunt Olivia will be there waiting for you."

"Who is he" asked Veronica.

"His name is Shinn," said Logan "he's a friend of Daddy's now you need to go with him."

"Okay" said the twins. The Destiny flew upwards until the chest was level the hole in the wall. His cockpit door opened and the twins climbed in. The mobile suit flew away and back to the Minerva.

"Shinn" said Olivia over the radio "why are you coming back."

"Logan ordered me to come back with his kids," replied Shinn.

"What" said Olivia "kids are you okay."

"Aunt Olivia" said Alex "is that you?"

"Yes," said Olivia relieved.

"When is my daddy coming back?" asked Veronica.

"In a few minutes sweetie" said Olivia softly "once you get back to the ship I will wait for him with you."

* * *

Gibrill was now seriously worried. The alliance had broken through the last defense line. "So Mrs. Clyne or should I say Mrs. Mercer. I think it is time for you say good bye". He pointed the gun at Lacus. Rather than shut her eyes she looked right into the Lord's face. But before he could fire the door came crashing in and Logan Mercer shot Gibrill twice in the back and once in the head.

"Lacus" he said

"Logan" she cried running up and hugging him.

"Where's Durandel" asked Logan.

"He left" said Lacus "I don't know where he went".

"We better get back to my ship" said Logan softly "the kids will be wanting to see you". Lacus smiled as she took her husbands hands.

"Freeze" a voice called out. The couple turned around and saw Meer holding Gibrill's gun.

"Meer" said Logan "put the gun down" as he said this Logan was about to raise his gun but Lacus' hand stopped him.

"I'm not Meer" she cried "I'm Lacus . I have her voice and her face. I want to be her. I'm perfect when I'm her".

"But you can never be me" said the real Lacus "just as I will never be you. We are separate people and nothing will ever change that. You can only be you and live your life not mine".

Logan was impressed. His wife could always use words to defuse any situation with words that he could only solve with bullets. They were so different yet everyone called them the perfect couple.

"If I can't be Lacus" said Meer hysterically, "then I won't be anyone" she said as she put the barrel of the gun to her chest.

"No" screamed Lacus as Meer pulled the trigger sending the bullet into her heart killing her.

Lacus just stood there shaken.

"We need to go back," Logan said softly.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	47. Family Reunion

Logan landed the Angel in the Minerva's hanger and he and Lacus stepped out. When the tech crew saw the former pop idol all eyes were on them.

"Is that Lacus Clyne?" some voices whispered

"Why is she so close to Captain Mercer"

"Does she seem shorter to you?"

"Lacus" cried Olivia, she ran up and hugged her.

"Are you all right?" she asked

"Yes I'm fine," said Lacus "where are the twins?"

"They are in Logan's cabin" said Olivia "come with me."

The three went to Logan's cabin. When they got there they saw Alex and Veronica talking with Shinn and Luna.

"You have pretty hair," said Veronica

"Thank you" said Luna

"Thanks for keeping an eye on our children" said Lacus

Luna stared at Lacus shocked "These are YOUR children" she said "So your Captain Mercer's…"

"Wife, yes" said Lacus. The kids ran up and hugged her

"But I thought you were Commander Zala's fiancé?" asked Luna.

"I'll explain latter," said Shinn.

"We missed you," Alex said to his mother.

"I missed you to," said Lacus. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She was so happy to have her family all together and safe again.

"Well if you two ever need a babysitter, Shinn and I are just a phone call away," said Luna cheerfully.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shinn

"Well if you're my boyfriend then of course you are going help me babysit them."

"Shinn and Luna sitting in a tree" sang Veronica "K-I-S-S"

"Veronica" Logan cut in "be nice to the guy who helped you"

"I think we better leave four of you alone for now" said Olivia "come on you two"

Olivia, Shinn, and Luna walked out leaving the family together to talk. Logan started telling the kids some of the thrilling stories of his adventures with Olivia and the Angel. He had to edit some parts out though. He did not tell them about the Archangel being attacked. He got the part where the Orb fleet was destroyed when Veronica, ever the curious one, asked the question Logan was dreading.

"Daddy, where is Uncle Athrun?"

"He" Logan paused, "He doesn't work here anymore."

"Was he fired?" asked Alex.

"He kind of quit"

Lacus gave him a look. The look was the one she gave him when she wanted to talk about something latter. After they put the kids to bed she asked him the question.

"Where is Athrun?"

"Athrun gave information to the Archangel double crossing us" Logan said, "Shinn and I shot him down"

"Shinn?" asked Lacus

"The kid who was in here earlier."

"But I still don't understand" said Lacus "why is giving the Archangel crew information a bad thing."

"After Kira kidnapped Cagalli," said Logan "they showed up in Greece and attacked us and they did the same thing at Crete. We shot them down in Germany."

"Why" asked Laucs

"Some nonsense about Orb not fighting even though they were trying to kill us" said Logan

"Maybe the are right" said Lacus "we know these people, they are not terrorists".

"Lacus" said Logan "Cagalli is trying to clean up a mess she made in Orb. She was not ready to take over the nation after he father died. She let the ministers push her into sighing a alliance with Eurasia. She thinks that by flying around the world enforcing her will on the world will make everything right. She is clearly not mature enough to see that she is hurting her cause".

"But what about Kira" said Lacus "you know him, he would never commit a terrorist act"

"Kira was depressed and angry in the first war" said Logan "after Flay died he had no idea what to do with himself. After the war he lost purpose in his life. He gets his joy out of being the hero because it is the only way to cope with the things he did. He thinks by trying to bring peace to the world he can make peace with what he has done. But he is just fueled by this self-righteousness. I think he wants peace so bad, that he doesn't care who he hurts".

"Everyone has there own version of peace" Lacus said softly "people will go to extraordinary measures to achieve that vision. Fighting to bring about true peace is a sacrifice that must be made. But I never thought that our friends would be on the opposite side of what is right"

"You know" said Logan "the more I fight the more I start to think that and end to war will never come. Some people just seemed determined to kill and wrong everyone. And when we beat them another one is ready to take his place. And it just repeats in and endless cycle".

"If you start thinking like that then you will never see an end to war" said Lacus. She kissed Logan on the check. "I'm going to sleep"

* * *

The Archangel was in Orb. Inside the secret chamber under what was left of Waltfeld's mansion. Kira was watching as some of the Morgenrid techs were repairing the Archangel.

"What are you thinking about" asked Romius walking up to Kira.

"Everything" said Kira "to be honest I'm a little scared."

"About what?" asked Romius.

"Logan" said Kira "I never thought he would go as far as he did. He nearly destroyed the ship, he almost killed Athrun."

"Logan will do what ever is necessary to get the job done" said Romius "Fighting him could be very costly."

"I don't know if we have a choice," said Kira.

* * *

Athrun was sleeping in the med bay onboard the Archangel. Cagalli walked in to see her love. She sat the side of the side of the bed. She was in tears; her actions brought this to come. "This is all my fault," said Cagalli "how did it ever come to this".

"Because I tried to protect you and Kira," said Athrun in a weak voice "Logan and Olivia Taylor found out and they tried to kill me".

"Why" asked Cagalli

"Because they have chosen to fallow the Alliance" said Athrun "Logan is a nearly unstoppable when he gets into a fight. Olivia Taylor is as deadly as she is clever. Shinn might just be the best pilot who has ever lived. All three of them are going to fight against us".

"But Logan was one of us" said Cagalli "would he really…"

"Logan is not one of us anymore" he said, "he will do anything he has to stop us".

"Look" said Cagalli "there is something else I need to talk to you about. I need to apologize"

"No" said Athrun " I should apologize to you. I fought against you even though I care about you".

"But I was going to get married"

"And I was just being selfish, I was tired of not being of any use. After Junius Seven I wanted to stop the war from going any further."

"I know you want to stop it" said Cagalli "but it is not that easy."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	48. 99 Luftballoons

A few days after the battle, Logan was at the Carpentaria base's airfield with Olivia and his family.

"I have a house up in Northern California that I don't use anymore," said Olivia " it is secluded so no one will find you".

"Stay safe," said Logan. He kissed each of his children twice on the head and Lacus once on the mouth.

"Are you coming with us Daddy?" asked Alex

"No, Daddy still needs to work," said Logan

"I want to stay with you," said Veronica

"I know," said Logan "but you need to stay with mommy so those men don't find you again. That is you job, just like it is my job to stop the bad guy"

"Daddy" said Alex "you are the coolest guy ever".

"Yeah" said Veronica "you're better than Optimus Prime"

"Thanks" Logan said. He watched as his family bored the plan and took of.

"Still have that funny feeling?" asked Olivia "the one you had when you first boarded the Minerva."

"No" said Logan

* * *

"For outstanding service in the battle of Heaven's Base" said the ZAFT general "we award Shinn Ausca and Lunamaira Hawke the Order of the Nebula".

Everyone in the room clapped. "So" said Logan "the first solder in the history of ZAFT to win two Orders of the Nebula".

"Well" said Shinn "it is nothing like being the first wanted traitor to win the Metal of Honor". The two laughed

"Congratulations Shinn" said the newly promoted Olivia

"Thank you Colonel or should I say General" he replied

"I think we have reached the point were you can call me Olivia".

"Can I call you Olivia?" asked Luna in a half kidding tone.

"God no". All four were laughing this time.

"So these are the heroes of the hour," said a female voice.

President Allison Taylor walked in and everyone in the room saluted her.

"You deserve this great honor," said the President "truth be told, if the Congress would let me I would give you the Metal of Honor".

"You are too kind," said Shinn.

Then the President turned to Logan. "Captain, I am also relieved to hear that your family was recovered safe and sound."

"Thank you Madam President" said Logan "they are on their way to California as we speak."

"Madam President" said a young officer rushing into the room "We know where Durandel is"

"Where?" demanded the President?

"Orb"

* * *

Meanwhile Durandel was in the office of Yuna Roma Serien. Yuna was sitting behind a desk with his father Yunato was standing next to him.

"Well" said Yuna "I understand that you have been having some trouble".

"Yes" said Durandel "I thought that Rey wouldn't break but I assume that when he herd that his children were being held hostage, Captain Mercer must have been particularly forceful during the interrogation. Anyway are the items ready".

"Yes" said Yuna "Mogenred has completed work on the mobile suit, and the space teams have completed the other project".

"Excellent" said Durandel.

* * *

Three days latter Shinn and Luna walked into a large briefing room. 97 other pilots were there with them. The room was huge they seats formed as circle shape with a large holographic projector in the middle. They took two empty seats in the front.

"What is going on" asked Luna

"Probably they are going to tell us what our role in the invasion will be" said Shinn.

Then General Olivia Taylor walked in fallowed by Captain Mercer. "Before we begin I would just like to thank you for you sacrifice and courage. You are doing the Federation and the PLANTS a great service".

A large 3D image of Orb appeared on the projector. "In a few hours, President Taylor will address the nation of Orb telling them to turn over Durandel. If they do not respond we will attack. You will be part of the advanced force that will attack the nation. You will land on Ono Gorro Island and take out key points to cripple their military force".

She stepped away from the table. "Captain Mercer has volunteered to lead the advanced attack".

Logan stepped up to the table. "Once President Taylor gives her address our force will fly over to Orb. We will be hanging in the air above there radar. Our codename will be Luftballons".

There were a few snickers from the pilots in the room.

"When we get the order we will attack the island and take out these four targets. First is the Isinagi airfield. This is were most of there most of the Orb mobile suit force is stationed; however they do have more forces stationed around the nation. Second is the Isinagi port. Their defense fleet is docked there, take that out and our naval forces will face no opposition. Third, is the garrison protecting Morgenred. We are not to attack the actual building, but we will eliminate the solders defending it and then the Navy SEALs will enter the building and secure it. Once taken our technical experts will copy the files onto the alliance database. This will give us insight on to what projects LOGOS was working on. Fourth will be the Mass Driver. Once this is destroyed there route to space is cut off. Once we take out all of these sights our naval forces will get close enough to begin a bombardment of the nation and begin landing our ground forces. We will then join the regular attack. While the ground force continues to move into the country, our naval force will use there cruse missals to wipe out major resistance. We will advance into the city and capture the Government House, the Serien Estate and the Orb Defense Headquarters. We will capture and interrogate the leadership and take Durandel dead or alive. You are dismissed". The pilots waked out of the room. Logan and Olivia exited using a back entrance. They walked down a hall when Olivia stopped.

"Are you okay with this," asked Olivia.

"I'm leading an attack to arrest the greatest war criminal in human history" said Logan "why wouldn't I be okay".

"I mean attacking Orb" said Olivia "the Archangel might show up".

Logan breathed in deeply and leaned against the wall. "Las time we attacked them it tore you up inside" said Olivia "if we fight them again you have to kill them".

"I know," said Logan quietly "I know that they will attack us. I know they are causing more harm then good".

"So what will you do?" asked Olivia.

"If they attack us," said Logan, looking Olivia straight in the eye "I will stop them. It may hurt, but I'll live through it. I'll live through it because stopping them is the right thing to do."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	49. Lighting Strikes Twice

President Allison Taylor wasted no time when she returned to Washington DC. Three days after he arrived she gathered the White House Press Core in the Press Room. The journalists were all talking to each other speculating about why this press conference was being called. Then a steward entered and cried "The President of The Atlantic the Federation."

Allison Taylor walked to a podium in the front of the room and faced the press core. "I am going to give a short statement," said the Commander and Chief "I will answer no questions. As many of you know former PLANTS Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandel was discovered to be the head of LOGOS. He escaped arrest, however a such of his computer, home and office have reveled a mountain of evidence to support his guilt."

Then a flat screen TV slid down beside the President. "We know that he facilitated the Junious Seven drop that almost destroyed the planet." At this the TV started showing E-Mails between Van Haller and Durandel. "These e–Mails" the President continued "are between Durandel and Van Haller the master mind of the attack. He also had deign plans of the Destroy, the monster mobile suit that destroyed Munich, Nuremburg, and Berlin." At this the TV showed schematics of the Destroy. "After the conflict at Heavens Base both the CIA and the PSS have dedicated all of their efforts into finding him. They have now paid off."

Then flat screen TV showed a photo of Durandel and two other men inside of a living room in a large mansion. "This picture" said the President "was taken four days ago in Orb. The man to the right of Durandel is Yuna Roma Serien, Orb's Chief Representative. To Durandel's left is the father of Yuna Roma Serien, Yunato Ema, and the Prime Minister. This establishes a clear link between the nation of Orb and LOGOS. I do not wish to speculate as to why these men would give him asylum. However, these acts are completely unacceptable. These men know full well what Durandel is guilty of. I herby issue this ultimatum to the nation of Orb. The nation has five hours to turn over Durandel to the ZAFT/Federation alliance, not a second longer. If they refuse, I will order the troops stationed at Carpentaria to begin offensive operations against the country's military and civilian leadership with the express objective arrest Durandel. Neither the PLANTS or the Atlantic Federation will accept any other response except complete and utter compliance with these demands."

* * *

The armada was too far out from Orb to be detected on the radar. The fleet was massive; the nation could not possibly defend against the force. Logan was in the pilot's waiting room alone. He couldn't believe the irony of this situation. Five years ago he risked his life to defend this land. But now he was leading the attack that they might never recover from. Did he care? Somewhat. But he knew that he needed to invade, or the world will suffer. The world needed this. Durandel needed to be stopped. He felt fine; he knew this needed to be done.

Olivia walked in. She had a look of worry on her face but her eyes had nothing but confidence in them. "Are you ready?" she said

"Yeah" replied Logan "this is it, once we do this we all go home"

"I know," said Olivia "look I want you to be careful. If you get your ass killed out there I have know idea what I am going to tell Lacus and the kids. Plus I… I'd have no idea what I would do with myself"

Logan put a reassuring hand on her solder "Hey" he said "I'm Logan Mercer, the man who can never die. I'm goanna be fine".

Olivia suddenly rapped her arms around Logan's head and kissed him on the mouth

"Oh my god" she said suddenly regretting it "I am so sorry"

"Don't be" said Logan "just never do it again"

"Yeah"

"All pilots" said Meyrine's voice over the PA system "report to your machines and stand by"

Logan ran to his Gundam and took off. "Let the Lufballons fly" he said, the 99 mobile suits fallowed him. They climbed to the edge of the stratosphere. "All pilots" said Logan over the radio "stay in formation and keep radio silence until the order comes in to attack".

* * *

Cagalli was walking down the Archangels corridors. She had just heard from Kisaka that the Orb military had not mobilized yet. She was worried. She knew Allison Taylor would invade Orb and not care what damage was done. "I need to go out there and stop this," she thought.

"Lady Cagalli" said Lieutenant Amigi.

"I know what you are going to say," Cagalli snapped "you are going to say that this is not a battle yet and that I should not worry"

"Yes," said the solder "and Colonel Kisaka agrees"

"I know," said Cagalli "but I can't just sit here and do nothing".

* * *

Olivia sat in the commander's chair the Minerva. "Three hours" thought Olivia "that is when the deadline is up and we can end this"

"The Orb government is on the air," said Meyrine "it is an official response"

"On screen" said Olivia

Yuna Roma Serien's face appeared on the monitor, "On behalf of the Orb government allow me to reply to your warning. The individual by the name of Gilbert Durandel, who you have demanded we hand over, is simply not in this country".

Olivia was shocked. She did not know what surprised her more. That Orb was going to try to fight them or that they would lie so brazenly,

"Further more" said Yuna "this kind of intimidation where the treat of force is used to tarnish our good name is an insult to our…"

"Turn that crap off and put me through to the Situation Room in DC" shouted Olivia.

* * *

Cagalli was also watching the address fuming "how could he" she said "does he really think his words are helping the situation is out of control."

"The Alliance will invade after that display" said Waltfeld "and since the Orb government isn't ready for an attack yet they will be caught completely by surprise."

* * *

Olivia was talking with her mother on the view screen "Madam President" she said, "we need the order to commence the attack".

"They still have 3 hours left," said the Secretary of State Brian Haystings who was in the room.

"With all do respect Mister Secretary I think we have there answer" said Olivia.

"Very well" said the President "you have the go ahead."

Then the screen switched to cockpit of the Angel, "Captain Mercer" said Olivia "we have orders from the President, begin Operation Tiny Dancer."

"Very well" Logan said. He turned off the com-screen and switched on his radio, "Alright boys and girls" he said "let's show them what this alliance is made of"

The 99 mobile suits dived down to earth. Logan landed in the airfield trampling a Murasama under foot. Using his beam saber he cut through one mobile suit on his right he used his shoulder mounted Mini Guns to destroy 10 others in the field in front of him. Other mobile suits also landed. They used their rifles and sabers to take out each and every docked suit they saw.

Shinn had landed in the port. He used the beam sword to slice through he ships. Some on the ships tired to use they weapons but it was no use, the fleet was doomed.

Luna went straight for the mass driver. She used the beam boomerang to slice through the legs of the roller costar like device. With out the legs to support its weight it collapsed into the ocean.

* * *

On the Archangel the crew were monitoring the events with growing alarm.

"The alliance has attacked Ono Gorro," said Miriallia "they are trying to take out most of the military and then move to the main island".

"Can the ship get underway yet?" asked Romius over the phone

"No" said the Murdock "we aren't finished with the engines".

* * *

Logan was with 12 other suit attacking the airfield. He used his particle cannon to destroy the control tower. Meanwhile Shinn was finishing off the fleet the garrison around Mongered was on the brink of collapse.

"This is good," thought Logan "the plan went off with out a hitch". Logan knew it was too soon to celebrate though. He knew that there were still other units stationed around Orb.

* * *

"What is going on" said Serien "why are they attacking us? I told them he wasn't here."

"They know that you are lying," said one of the officers

"But they believed us when we lied about the Archangel" said Yuna

"This is a completely different situation." Yuna was taken aback. All of the officers were staring at him. They all blamed him for this worst-case scenario. The nation could not possible defend itself against this assault.

"Shut up" screamed Yuna "sent out the mobile suit teams and intercept them"

* * *

On his radar screen Logan could see that the Orb mobile suit teams were coming from the man island. "Here they come," he said over the radio "waste those mother fuckers." He raised his cannon and started firing at the mobile suits. He took down four of them with a signal shot. The other mobile suits were also repelling the counter attack with relative ease. The enemy was fighting bravely but they had no chance. The Alliance outnumbered and outclassed the Orb forces in every way. The ships were moving in. Some got close and unloaded a massive amount of mobile suits. Others stayed on the water and fired missals at the Orb forces. With the combined power of the mobile suit forces and the missals, the Orb military was retreating deeper and deeper into the country. Victory was close.

* * *

"Lieutenant Amigi" said Cagalli "we need to launch the Murasamas. Captain do I have your permission to use the Skygrasper"

"Are you insane" screamed Romius "out there in the Skygrasper"?

"I cannot watch my nation burn again," said Cagalli.

"I can't sit back and watch"

"But you need better cover than a sky grasper" said a female voice

It was the voice of Erica Simmons. " You, Kira, and Athrun need to come with us and so does Athrun".

The four of them walked down a passage and into a hanger. "Lord Uzumi wanted me to build these incase Orb needed to be protected again". She switched on the lights. In the middle there was a golden mobile suit. Next to it on ether side were to other more familiar suits.

"The Strike Freedom, Aktitusi, and the Infinite Justice" said Erica. You can use these to defend Orb but the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice still need a few modifications that will take a few minutes".

"So what are we going to do?" asked Kira.

"I will go alone," said Cagalli "and stop the nation from being over run by the enemy".

"Alright" said Athrun "stay safe." Then he kissed Cagalli.

* * *

"I'm picking up 20 other mobile suit signals," said Meyrine "they are Murasumas and one other unknown"

"On screen" said Olivia, then on the view screen she saw the Murasumas led by a golden Gundam Class mobile suit, "a golden mobile suit" she said. "Warn Logan and tell him to take them out".

* * *

"What is going on" asked Yuna.

"Fresh troops have arrived from off shore," said a radar officer.

"I'm also detecting a Gundam class mobile suit leading them" the golden craft appeared on the main screen of the Defense headquarters.

"This is Cagalli Yula Attha," said a voice over the radio "I know some of you have doubts due to my sudden return, but can you put the Commander and Chief on please."

"Cagalli, Cagalli" shouted Yuna exited "your back."

"Are you saying that you recognize me to be Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Attha?"

"Yes" shouted Yuna.

"Solders" said Cagaill "for the crime of treason, arrest Yuna Roma Serien."

Suddenly the officers talked him to the ground. It was something they had wanted to do for a long time.

* * *

A few Ginns tried to stop the Orb reinforcements but Cagalli took them out.

Then suddenly five of the Murrasames were destroyed. Cagalli looked and saw the Angel, its saber in hand.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	50. The Last Battlefield

Cagalli flouted in the air stunned. Logan had just killed 5 Orb solders in less than a minute. She knew that she had to get past him and his solders to save her country.

"Please let us go without a fight," pleaded Cagalli

"Turn back now or I will kill you," said Logan "if you don't think I have it in me to pull the trigger then you are sadly mistaken"

Cagalli fired her beam rife at Logan but he blocked it with his shield. "Don't let him through" she said over her radio. She fired her beam rife again but Logan dogged. Logan brought his two particle guns together to form his particle cannon and fired it. But Cagalli's suit was unharmed.

"Try this on for size" said Shinn as he charged into the battle. His engines were at maximum and his saber was at the ready. Some of the Murassamas tired to draw him away from Cagalli.

"Those things are going down," said Shinn as he cut through them one by one. The pilots were in aw as the Destiny cut through them. Cagalli drew her duel bladed saber and charged at Shinn their swords connecting

"So you're the leader" said Shinn "but you don't really have the skill".

* * *

"We are getting a visual of Orbs Main Island," said Miriallia. The alliance had already taken Ono Gorro and the ground troops were advancing into the main city.

* * *

Olivia sat in the Minerva. She was pleased with how the battle was going. Another few minutes and the second part of the plan would be set into motion.

"General" said Meyrine "the Archangel is coming on screen"

"So" she muttered to herself "it looks like their number is up."

* * *

Shinn broke away from Cagalli and threw one of his beam boomerangs at her cutting of the arm. He threw another aiming at the cockpit. It was about to cut straight through it when a beam came out of nowhere and destroyed it. Then the Strike Freedom came into view and lunged at Shinn.

"Cagalli" said Kira "go to defense headquarters"

"Right" said Cagalli

"Luna" Logan said into his radio "intercept the golden mobile suit. Shinn, Kira is mine"

"But" said Shinn

"I have to do this," said Logan as he lunged at Kira with his saber in hand. They connected once and then again

"Even when we are so close to ending this" he said "you still try to stop us. You arrogates knows no bounds does it Kira"

"You are the arrogant one" said Kira "you are so convicted you are on the right path you have blinded yourself to the path of peace".

* * *

"General Hammond" said Olivia over the com-screen to the commanding officer to one of the other ships, "we are breaking formation. Take over while we are gone. All hands raise ship ten where are going to engage the Archangel."

"Load the missal tubes with wombats" said Andrew Waltfeld in the Archangels CIC "activate Gottfrieds"

"Activate CIWS Tristions and Ezold" said Arthur on the Minerva

"Fire" said the two simultaneously.

* * *

Logan brought his beam saber down ready to slice of the camera but Kira blocked it. He was about to use his waist-mounted beams but Shinn rushed him from the side. Kira dogged and Shinn gave chase.

* * *

Cagalli raced to Defense Headquarters to take command. "I'm almost there," she thought.

Then with out warning Luna dropped in front of her.

"Hi" she said. She used her beam saber to cut of the head of the mobile suit but Cagalli blocked it. Luna broke away, Cagalli pulled out her beam rifle and fired. Luna blocked the blast with her shield and then blasted the rifle out of Cagalli's hand. Then she blasted off the arm and then the head of the mobile suit. Cagalli's new mobile suit fell to Earth and Luna flew off.

* * *

"Missals fire" said Arthur onboard the Minerva

"Evade" said Murrue on the Archangel.

"Helldarts" said Waltfeld "fire". Then small missals onboard the Archangel fired into the Minerva's stern destroying the Ezold. The fired again it slammed into the Minerva and knocked Olivia out of her seat and blew up some consuls on the bridge.

* * *

Shinn fired at Kira but Kira dogged. Shinn fired again but he dogged still. He was behind Logan who fired his particle cannon. But Kira dogged once again.

"Die already you bastard" said Shinn as he lunged at Kira. But Kira just kicked him away. He was about to fire at Shinn when Logan fired his cannon at him knocking him off balance.

Shinn saw his chance and assembled his own cannon. He was about to fire but.

"Stop it," cried Athrun's voice over the radio. Suddenly a beam boomerang went straight for the Destiny but Shinn deflected it. Then the Infinite Justice came onto the battlefield.

"Don't you people ever die?" asked Logan.

"Don't do this Shinn" said Athrun.

"I thought I killed you," said Shinn. He could not believe that Athrun had somehow survived the crash into the sea.

"Do you really understand what you are trying to destroy here," said Athrun "I mean really understand. To end war forever you have to destroy LOGOS and destroy Orb. Is that really what you want?"

"I understand," said Shinn "that Durandel is behind all of this misery. I will end this war even if I have to destroy you in the process". He charged at Athrun but he rolled out of the way. Athrun fired his beam rife, but Shinn blocked it. Kira was about to jump in but Logan shoved him away with his shield.

"I won't let you attack Orb," said Athrun as he charged as Shinn with his dual saber. Shinn blocked it with his sword. He shoved Athrun away and charged at him.

* * *

The Minerva was still embattled with the Archangel. The missals were pulverizing the Minerva's hull.

"Tristons fire" said Arthur.

The beams from the cannons destroyed the Godfrieds on the Archangel.

"Now is our chance" thought Olivia. "Activate the Tonhuzer" she commanded.

* * *

The Strike Freedom struck out at the Angel but it blocked its blow.

"Why are you doing this" asked Kira "we are trying to end this war"

"Can't you see that you only prolong it," said Logan "If you had not interfered with us in Grease then we would have destroyed the carrier. Then Germany would not be in ruins. So many more people would have lived. If you continue then Durandel will escape and he will kill more people. ".

Logan struck out hitting Kira with his shield. Kira rammed him with his beam shield but Logan activated his mini-guns. He sent .50-caliber ammunition straight into the Strike Freedom. Kira activated his shoulder mounted beam cannons but before he could fire them Logan pulled out a beam sword and cut them off and then he broke away from Kira.

Logan used his cannon to blast Kira off balance. Before Kira could regain his composer Logan used his saber to cut of the Strike Freedom's arm. He fired at the mobile suits chest burning a huge whole exposing the cockpit. The Strike Freedom crashed to the earth. Logan landed; he used his cannon to blast the other arm off. He then went to take out the legs. He finally eliminated the camera.

"I'm going to let you live" he said "take this gift and leave" he said and flew off.

"That bastard" thought Kira "as long as him and Olivia Taylor are in this world, war and combat will be a constant reality"

* * *

Athrun blocked another blow from Shinn.

"Pleas stop this Shinn" pleaded Athrun.

Shinn broke off. Athrun hoped he got through to him. However Shinn assembled his cannon. He took aim and fired at Infinite Justice. Athrun dogged and fired his beam rife at Shinn. The Destiny right itself right as it was about to fall to Earth. Athrun was about to use his saber to cut off the Destiny's head but Shinn blocked it with his energy shield. Shinn activated his beam sword beam sword to cut the top half of the Infinite Justice's chest. Athrun's mobile suit collapsed falling to earth. Shinn did not know weather or not Athrun was dead nor did he really care. He was neutralized that is all that mattered

* * *

"Captain" said Miriallia onboard the Archangel "they are going to fire the positron cannon".

"Evade" said Romius. But it was too late. The Minerva's cannon fired. It tore through the hull of the Archangel. Explosions rocked each of the decks. The CIC disappeared in a pool of fire. Mirrialla tripped and was consumed by another explosion

"Waltfeld" shouted Murrue, she was shocked "Abandon ship she" cried. Murrue was in despair. "We failed," she said "The alliance finally beat us" she thought.

* * *

Olivia sat in the bridge. She could not have been more pleased. "Those murderous bastards finally bit the dust" she thought. "Arthur, take the bridge"

"Why" the deputy commander asked

"The finial phase of the plan" said Olivia.

* * *

Cagalli woke up and stared into the face of Colonel Kisakia.

"What happened?" she asked

"The Impulse shot you down" said Kisakia, "Also the Infinate Justice and the Strike Freedom were also taken out by Alliance forces. The Archangel was also sunk".

Cagalli let her head sink. "No" she thought, "this is no time for tears. I have to save Orb".

"Take me to defense headquarters"

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	51. Fall of the Lioness

Kisakia's Murrasama landed right next to the Defense Headquarters building. Kisakia and Cagalli ran into the control room. The solders had Yuna restrained.

"Where is Durandel?" demanded Cagalli

"I don't know," he said. Yuna was obviously scared out of his mind.

"Never mind" said Cagalli "What is the situation".

"The alliance has broken through our main defense line," said one of the Generals, "they are advancing into the main square".

"Have the Astray teams form a perimeter and try to fight them off".

"Miss Cagalli" said one of the communications officers, "Chopper Viper 6 is reporting having injured solders and they need to land here".

"Fine" said Cagalli "have a med team met them on the helipad".

* * *

Doctor Grad and his team of paramedics arrived just as the chopper landed.

"What is the…" he did not get a chance to finish his sentence. When the doors opened 13 men dressed in commando gear pored out. Two men armed with HK 416 assault rifles captured his team as the 11 others went into the building.

* * *

"There is no sign of Durandel in sector 7" said one of the controllers.

"Where is he?" Cagalli asked herself.

"We can't defend the nation and look for Durandel at the same time" said Kisakia "we have a choice to make".

Cagalli was about to respond when the doors to the control room blew in. Eleven men armed with assault rifles stormed in. The Orb solders were taken completely by surprise. The commandos fired their weapons and the Orb solders went down. Some made a feeble attempt to fire back, but the commandos took them completely buy surprise. Most of them were killed within seconds. Kisakia pushed Cagalli behind one of the control panels. He fired his FN Five-Seven at the solders. The bullets hit one of the commandos and the armor-pricing rounds and tore through his bulletproof vest. Then a bullet hit Kisakia in the neck. It cut through his jugular, killing him then and there. The solder that shot him was still firing at the Orb solders. Two more went down.

Cagalli was fuming. "That bastard killed Kisakia. " She charged at the solder. But the commando just hit her in the stomach with the butt of the assault rife. Cagalli groaned from the pain. She got up to punch him. But the solder blocked it, and then the solder twisted Cagalli's arm behind her back and slammed her head down into one of the keyboards. Cagalli could fell a gun be shoved into the back of her head.

"One move and I'll kill you, you bitch," said the solder. Cagalli though she recognized the voice. The commando took off her balaclava mask. And reveled the face of Olivia Taylor.

With a sharp shove, Olivia lifted Cagalli off the keyboard and the knees of the Chief Representative sank to the ground. "You're breaking my arm," said Cagalli as she tired to break free of Olivia's vice like grip.

"If you continue to struggle I just might," said Olivia. Then she pulled back the hammer on her pistol. "Alright" she shouted "party's over." The Orb solders saw their head of sate in her knees with a gun to her head. They put down their assault rifles and put their hands up.

"Put them in a corner" said Olivia as she shoved Cagalli in the arms of two of her solders. "If they try anything suspicious, blow them away."

Olivia and her solders took control of the command center. One of her solders was talking into the radio. He was directing the reaming Orb forces right into the path of the strike of cruse missals. She walked up to where he solders tied up Yuna Roma Serien.

"Where is Durandel?" she asked

"I don't know," said Yuna. Olivia took out her pistol and wacked him in the head with the butt of the gun. Yuna let out a cry as gun collided with his temple.

"Tell me where he is" said Olivia as he held the gun against the center of the man's head "or you die."

"He is at the Serien Bunker," Yuna screamed.

"Thanks" she said. She turned on her com-link "all forces be advised" she said, "the target is at the Serien bunker, I repeat he is in the Serien Bunker, capture him dead or alive. "

"General" said one of the solders "The final missal strike just concluded, the remaining Orb forces have surrendered"

"Good" she said, "search for Durandel and once we find him we pull out"

Cagalli was standing in the corner with the other captured officers. She was glaring at Taylor with obvious hatred. Cagalli and Taylor were similar in some ways. Both came form powerful families. Both entered the war at a young age. But Olivia Taylor somehow always had a plan for success when she could only screw up.

"Are you happy now" she asked "are you happy that you attacked the people who were trying to end this war".

"I'm ecstatic," replied Taylor "I destroyed a ship that had attacked my ship and murdered members of my crew. I neutralized a enemy nation and I am also about to arrest the most dangerous man in the world".

"General, something is flying away from the Serien Bunker" said one of the solders.

"Put me through to Lunamaria " said Taylor

* * *

Luna finished off two Astrays when her radio clicked on.

"Lunamaria" said Taylor "a shuttle just launched from the Serien Bunker. Shoot it down".

"Understood" said Luna. She flew as fast as she could. She was on the shuttles tail and she started firing her beam rifle. However the shuttle was climbing too fast. Luna could not fallow it anymore. The Impulse could go any higher.

Olivia was watching the action in the control center with growing dismay.

"Damn it" she screamed as she punched her hand on the computer.

"Looks like he got away" said Yuna in a mocking tone.

"Go to hell" said Olivia.

"Make me".

Without a world Olivia pulled out her Kimber 1911 and shot Yuna in the head.

"Have we gotten the data from Morgenrid?" asked Taylor

"Yes," said one of the solders.

"At least this invasion was not a complete waste," she said. But this was little comfort. The main target had escaped. The nation of Orb was in ruins, but Olivia could not care less about that. What really got her was the fact that she sent hundreds maybe thousands of solders to there deaths for nothing.

"We are pulling out" she said, "tell all the forces to fallback"

"What about the prisoners"

"I don't give a damn," said Olivia.

Cagalli just stood there shocked. Taylor had just destroyed a nations entire military force and was thought nothing of it.

"So you are just going to leave after all you have done," asked Cagalli

"What I have done?" asked Olivia "you make it sound as if it is my fault. It is not my fault it is yours. If you had grown up and grown a pair none of this would have happened". Taylor and her solders left leaving Cagalli to wallow in her own pity.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	52. Master Plan

Cagalli was waiting with Athrun for the others to arrive at the appointed hour. They were in Cagalli's office in the main building of government house. At 7:00 Murrue and Kira walked in.

"How many did we lose?" asked Cagalli

"About half the crew" Romius said sadly "among them Miss Howe, Mister Waltfeld and Mr. Murdock".

"This cannot last," said Kira "as long as the world remains as it is now then all we will have is more suffering. As long as people like Logan and Olivia Taylor exist then they will only cause more conflict, they must be eliminated"

"Don't you think that is a bit extreme?" said Athrun

"No" said Kira "look the Archangel and Orb were the best hope that humanity had for a brighter future. But Logan led the attack on Orb, destroying its military. The Archangel is gone thanks to Taylor. That is why I am going to destroy them".

"But Kira" said Cagalli

"But nothing. I have to end this if humanity has any chance of survival," said Kira as he walked off.

* * *

Three days latter Logan was sitting in the dinning hall with Luna and Shinn.

"I can't believe I let him get away," said Luna. She was still beating her self up for letting Durandel's shuttle escape.

"It is not your fault Luna," said Shinn " it was my fault for not getting there to back you up. It is the Archangels fault for getting involved and stopping us from taking the island sooner. It is military intelligence's fault for not knowing he had the bunker.

"I know but"

"Luna" Logan cut in "in things like these things go wrong. They are nobody's fault they just happen. Stop beating yourself over something that is not your fault".

"Thanks Captain"

Meanwhile Olivia was in her ready room talking with her mother. "So he escaped," asked the President.

"Yes" said Olivia "since your orders did not include the overthrow of the Orb government and the subsequent occupation the nation I felt staying there didn't us much good."

"But that did not stop you from summarily executing Yuna Roma Serien" replied the President.

"He was a whore from LOGOS," said Olivia "the CIA had been formulating plans to terminate him for the past 6 months. He was responsible for Orb getting involved in the first place."

"I know," said the President "look, I need to know what role Orb is going to play from here on in."

"We took out the military in the first strike," said Olivia "most of the top brass was killed during my raid on their National Defense Headquarters. They have neither the leadership or the resources to retaliate."

"What of Cagalli Yula Attha" said the President "she may try to reorganize her military and may try to sway international opinion in her favor."

"She's a liar, she's a fool" said Olivia "her government has been completely discredited. Cagalli Yula Attha has no credibility what so ever. No one will care what she says."

"Your right" said the President.

"Have you had any luck tracking the shuttle" asked Olivia.

"No" said the President "to make matters worse, Durandel has had some generals on his side. Some ZAFT troops sent to find him have defected and are now working to protect him."

"I'll do what I can from my end" said Olivia "by mom." Then she hung up the phone.

Then Logan walked into the room. He saw his friend sitting at her desk looking at her computer. "Someone said you wanted to see me."

"Meyrine and the other techs decoded this data form Morgenrid" she said. Logan walked over to her side of the desk and looked at the image on the screen.

"The codename is Messiah" said Olivia "it looks to be some kind of space fortress".

"That might be where Durandel is hiding" said Logan

" I already thought of that" said Taylor " However there is no location given here and some of the data was not decoded yet".

Suddenly the office com-system crackled to life. "General" said Meyrine "Durandel is broadcasting on live TV right now"

"But through to my computer"

On the screen the two friends saw the worlds wanted man in some kind of control room. Behind him was a large window in the shape of a circle. It remained Logan of the Emperor's throne room in the _Return of the Jedi. _

"My friends" said Durandel on the screen "I'm sure many of you a very angry with me over what I have done. As the head of LOGOS there is no arguing that I am responsible for a number of atrocities. However you must understand the reason I have done these things. Through out time humans have fought over everything over money, for land, over differences of opinion and differences of races. Yet again and again humanity keeps repeating the same mistakes over and over again. Why do we do this even though we want to do better. Well I will tell you why because humanity is in constant conflict because we want more an need more to make a happy life for ourselves. It is in pursuit of a happy life that we are driven towards conflict. I am speaking to you today because using technology developed by the world's top scientists we can use a person's genes to determine what their place in society truly is. By doing this we allow humanity to reach there full potential giving them a happy life so that they no longer need to live in want and start conflict to quench their thirst for more. I herby announce the destiny plan".

Olivia turned of the screen in amazement. "That was his plan" she said "he was going to start the war, cause everyone a hell of a lot of misery then come up with this plan. Everyone would be so tired of war they would accept it without question" Then she became angry. " He has got to be kidding" she said "he causes the deaths millions of people and now he expects us to take direction from him. And what is that direction, to be like insects in an ant colony?"

"What if he has a point" said Logan

"What?!"

"Hear me out" said Logan "my first 17 years were hell. I was just told to kill some guy with some name for some reason. I never got paid. I never got a reason. It was terrible. It got the point where I couldn't stand the very sight of myself. Then I meet Lacus. She saw the man behind the monster, even at a time where I couldn't. She gave me a reason to fight, to in some way redeem myself for all the horrible things I have done. So I stopped a war. A year latter I stopped another one from breaking out. Somewhere along the way I became some kind of messiah. Whenever humanity is on the brink of Armageddon I'm the one who pulls them back. Maybe that is my destiny. To be the one who pulls us back. Because of that, I saved the world. Billions of people can go on to lead happy productive lives. Because of that, Lacus and I have two wonderful kids, whenever I am with them I'm the happiest man in the universe. If everyone is as happy as I am, then there will never be another war".

Olivia just stood there in silence then she pulled her fist back and punched him in the face.

"Are even listening to yourself" she said "yes Lacus rehabilitated you and made the man we all rely on, the man who saved the world twice. But you know what. You had a choice. After you got up in her house you could have left and had nothing to do with the war. Then we would have all been really screwed. I never would have gotten the chance to ask for your help in Paris. Shinn would not have the father figure he desperately needed. But you made a different choice. You chose to stand and fight and stop the war. Why?"

"Because I wanted to be a better person" said Logan

"That's right. You made the right choice and saved everyone. Durandel is saying that humanity is incapable of making that choice. You proved him wrong. By fallowing your dream and your desire to be a better person you saved the world. You made the right choice and gave your life purpose and meaning. So why can't the rest of us do the same? That is what chasing our dreams and desires gives us all. Purpose and meaning".

"It is just when I see how happy I am, I just want people to be just has happy" said Logan

"Then let them make that happiness for themselves" said Olivia softly "and on their terms not his. You have a happy life but we can never force our will on our fellow man. Even if it may bring about a better life for them. You may be right but it is wrong for us to make everyone fallow us because we think it is right. If we do that we become the very thing we fight."

* * *

In Orb Kira thought to himself. He too saw the chairman's message. "That my be the secret to peace".

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	53. Legend of Betrayal

Three days after the Durandel's address President Taylor deployed the Lunar Fleet. The NSA was able to trace the signal and found Messiah. In fact it was not to far from the moon. Olivia was in her ready room ready to watch the battle from the live feed that was provided to her via satellite.

"How's the show?" asked Logan as he walked in.

"It is about to begin," said Olivia "and you have a front row seat".

Logan sat down next to her on her couch. "Who is in command of the fleet?" he asked

"Admiral Dent" said Olivia "I've herd of him he is a good commander".

"What about the ZAFT defectors" asked Logan.

"Military intelligence thinks that they are in the base protecting it".

On the screen the ships fired their positron cannons. The beams were blocked somehow. Then the ships fired their missals but still there was no effect. The garrison inside started deploying their mobile suit force. They were mostly ZAFT Zakus but a Gundam class mobile suit led them. The Gundam was a dark grey and had a disk on its back with spikes protruding from it.

"What kind of Gundam is that?" asked Olivia

"I don't know," replied Logan "but it looks like the Providence, the machine used by Rau La Creuset". The com-link in the office came to life.

"General Taylor" said Meyrine's voice "we have decrypted the rest of the data from Morginred".

"Very good" said Olivia "send it to my computer"

The data was sent directly to the computer in Olivia's office. On the screen was a diagram of the Gundam on the TV. "It defiantly looks like the Providence," said Logan "it has the same basic design, but it has some upgrades and it looks to be called Legend"

Olivia typed in a command and a new page came on the screen. "Oh no" she lamented. On the screen there was a diagram titled NEO GENESIS.

"It is some kind of super laser cannon" said Logan "just like the one Patrick Zala used but from the looks of it is ten times more powerful. This must be the super weapon that Durandel was talking about".

* * *

On Messiah Durandel was also watching the battle. "Get our forces out of the line of fire" he said

"Mister Chairman" said one of the controllers "NEO GENESIS is at 10% power".

"That is enough to take out the fleet" said Durandel "prepare to fire."

* * *

"This is Admiral Dent" said the man on Olivia's view screen. After about 10 minutes of cutting through red tape Olivia was finally able to reach the Admiral

"It's a trap!" she cried then the line went dead. "What happened" she said "get them back"

"They were wiped out" said Logan "GENESIS destroyed them". All the two could see on the satellite feed was the wreckage of the Lunar fleet.

"There mobile suit force is heading toward our base in the Sea of Tranquility" said Olivia.

Sure enough the Legend was leading a large force to the base. "This is Kira Yamato" said the pilot of the Legend "stand down or you will be destroyed". The base tired to activate its gun batteries but Kira activated his DRAGON system. The spikes flew of the disk and started firing laser beams. He used the cannons to take out the bases buildings killing everyone inside. Some Strike Daggers tried to stop him but they where ether destroyed by the cannons or cut down by his saber. Logan just looked on in horror. He could not bare to watch any more of the carnage. He just walked out of the room without a word.

"Logan" cried Olivia "where are you going. Logan"

* * *

Logan walked into the dinning area on the Minerva. He got himself a bottle of gin and was about to pour himself a drink but his anger at himself just stopped him.

"Damn it!" he screamed as he threw the bottle ageist the door shattering it. Then Shinn walked in.

"What is it" he asked worried "I herd screaming".

"Its my fault" Logan screamed "it's all my fucking fault"

"What is" asked Shinn.

"The Lunar base it is gone because of me"

"You didn't destroy it did you"

"I might as well have" Logan shouted "Kira Yamato did"

Shinn's eyes narrowed at the mention of that name. He took Logan's advice when he said to let go but he did not forgive Kira by any means.

"How is that your fault" asked Shinn

"At Orb" said Logan "I had the chance, I could have killed him there and then".

"Why didn't you?" asked Shinn

"Because" Logan said " I was selfish and I was stupid. I wanted to keep him alive so I did not have to live with the fact that I killed my friend. I let him live and because of that I let hundreds maybe thousands of people die."

"Well you snap out of it" shouted Shinn "this isn't your fault."

"How would you know"

"Because" Shinn said "you showed compassion. You thought Kira Yamato would stop when you took away his means to fight. You had no idea he would do something like this. You showed him mercy and he spat in your face. If the situations were reversed then he would have killed you there and then with out a second thought".

"He is not like that" said Logan "something changed him".

"Bullshit" said Shinn " yeah, he doesn't aim at the cockpit. But what happens to the pilot. I don't know. Neither does Yamato, and you what he probably does not care. Yeah something changed him. He wants to be a hero, he may want peace but he hates you for leading the attack on Orb. He hates Olivia for shooting down the Archangel. He must want peace so bad he is willing to do anything for it, even murder".

Logan sat down realizing he was right. "You know" he said "you have learned a lot"

"Well" said Shinn "I had a good teacher".

"Come on" said Logan. "We better have a drink before Live sends us into space"

Shinn and Logan sat down and Logan got a few bottles of beer and the two had a drink. "Does it get any better?" asked Logan.

"Does what get any better?" replied Shinn.

"The pain" asked Logan "I came so close to losing my family. They are the most important things in my life. I was wondering if the pain of losing them gets any better."

"At first" said Shinn "it seems like you'll never fell happy again. But I found a new family."

"Really" said Logan.

"With you" said Shinn "and Luna, and Olivia. You are the most important people in my life."

"Shinn" said Logan "I think your family would be very proud of the man you've become."

"Logan" said Olivia walking into the room "you okay."

"Shinn" said Luna walking after Olivia "I thought you and I were going to the observation deck."

"You two gonna share those" asked Olivia sitting down next to Logan and grabbing a beer.

"Hey" said Luna sitting next to Shinn putting a hand on his thy "If you guys are drinking then I'm having some." Then she took a beer. The four started talking, like they had known each other their entire lives.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	54. The Final Act

"All hands" said Olivia Taylor on the Minerva's PA system "prepare for the jump to space". It was 3 days after the Lunar Massacre. The Minerva was being docked on the Mass Driver in Carpentaria. The machine catapulted them into space. "Alright" said Taylor, she was talking to Shinn, Logan, and Luna on the bridge. "We are going to link up onto the ZAFT 10th fleet and the remains of the Lunar Fleet and then we will go over our plan".

"General, the Lunar Fleet and the ZAFT 10th fleet are here," said Meyrine.

"Speak of the devil" said Olivia "put them on the screen".

The fleet commander appeared on the screen. "This is Yzak Joule, commander of the 10th fleet".

"Is that you Yzak?" said Logan in a mocking tone "why I would know that hideous hair do anywhere".

"Logan Mercer" said Joule with venom practically dripping from his mouth "killer and criminal".

"I thought all the short tempered, violent, racists were thrown out of ZAFT," said Logan

"Why you arrogant…"

"Gentlemen" Olivia cut in "can we tone down the testosterone level just a little bit please. Meyrine I want to address the entire fleet".

"Yes ma'am" said Meyrine. She typed in a few commands on her keypad "go ahead"

"Attention all solders," said Olivia "we are going to launch a massive assault on the Messiah base. If we lose then Durandel will have the power to stage a massive nuclear assault anywhere on earth or the PLANTS. This our plan, the base is shielded by a deflector field; our cannons and missals can't get to it. Its generator is on the moon; it at the end of the corridor on the moons surface, once we take it out we will be able to launch a massive assault on the base and destroy NEO GENESIS. This is the most difficult task we have ever undertook but the Federation/ZAFT alliance will prevail". She cut the link. "Let's this party started," she said to her crew.

* * *

On Messiah Durandel and Kira were in the control room on the station. "Chairman" said the commander of the garrison, "the Federation/ZAFT alliance is assembling outside the base."

"How long until we are fully charged?" asked Durandel.

"In about on hour" said the commander

"Good, when it is fully charged we will be able wipe out the fleet and Washington DC, and then the new world can begin. Kira I need you to lead the garrison and stop the fleet from destroying our base".

"Yes sir" said Kira.

"Kira" said Durandel "I was just wondering. Why did you decide to join me? You services are greatly valued but still".

"I was fighting for peace" said Kira "but Mercer and Taylor blocked me at every turn. I realized peace would never be obtained with the current state of the world. I realized the world needed to change and I need to be the one to help change it".

* * *

"Logan Mercer, Angel is ready to fly"

"Shinn Ausca, Destiny ready to go"

"Lunamaria Hawke, Impulse launching"

The 3 mobile suits launched into space meeting up with the other mobile suits ready to attack the station.

"Luna, Shinn go to the moon and take and take out the shield generator", said Logan.

"Right" said the two teenagers.

* * *

Yzak was onboard his ship the Defiant, which was along side to the Minerva, when the garrison sent out all of its mobile suits. The station began firing on the fleet. The ships were sitting ducks until the shield was down. "Here the come" said Yzak.

"Stay alert for the Legend" said Olivia over the view screen.

"What is the Legend?" asked Yzak, and then the machine flew in front of his ship's bridge. Then the Legend used his DRAGGON system and destroyed the Defiant.

* * *

Logan was using his particle cannon to destroy the mobile suits coming at him from all directions. He saw the Legend fly past him. "He is going to the moon" he said to himself.

* * *

Shinn was using his beam sword to cut through the enemy forces while Luna used her beam rifle to back him up.

"They have so many" said Luna

"Yeah" said Shinn "but it takes more than numbers to come out on top. Look there is the deflector". The pair flew toward the deflector with ten mobile suits behind them but the Legend's DRAGGON system took them out.

"It's the Legend" said Luna. She aimed her beam rifle at Kira but he used his own rife to destroy it along with the Impulse's arm. He was about to use his beam saber to cut her cockpit, but Shinn blocked it with his sword.

"You will not take Luna!" he screamed. He pushed the Legend away and he assembled his cannon.

"Shinn wait" said Logan as the Angel flew in front of him. "Take out the deflector".

"Right" said Shinn as he and Luna went down the corridor.

"Shinn" said Luna as they were flying in the corridor "I thought you would argue with Logan to fight Kira Yamato".

"I don't need revenge" said Shinn "I let Stella go"

* * *

Kira sent the DRAGOON system's cannons after Logan. Logan used his particle guns and mini-guns to take them out one by one.

"Why are you doing this Kira," asked Logan "why are you going to destroy the world". He saw that one of the cannons was coming at him and he blasted it with his gun.

"Because this world needs to change," said Kira "we need peace the world can not last as it is".

Logan destroyed the last DRAGOON cannon. He brought his particle guns together to make his cannon, "Then really change it" he said as he fired it. Kira dogged the blast and fired his beam rife and it hit the Angel's chest.

"I am going to change it" he said "I'll start by destroying you so your violence can't pollute this world". He fired laser beams from the saucer on his back. Logan narrowly dogged them. Kira pulled out his beam saber to cut at Logan but Logan blocked it with his own. Sparks flew from the sabers as the beams connected.

"What happed to the guy I used to know" Logan asked "the one who wanted peace"

" I still want peace" Kira cried as he broke away. Then he lugged at him again. "I will bring peace by destroying the world as it now and we will make a new one".

"You sound like Rau La Creuset" said Logan as he dogged and fired his mini-guns. Kira was hit a few times but he used the beams on the saucer on his back and hit Logan.

"We have to do away with this world" said Kira as he thrust at his saber. "It is not worth saving".

"You're the one who isn't worth saving," said Logan. He blocked Kira's strike and cut the Legend's arm. Kira tried to fire at Logan with his beam rifle But Logan cut the arm away. Logan then trust the saber into the cockpit of the Legend.

All Kira could feel was a flash of pain. Then it subsided when he saw a similar face. "Flay?" he thought as his body was finally incinerated.

"Goodbye my friend" said Logan. He though that killing Kira would be as easy as killing any enemy. But he was wrong Logan could not just let go of the friendship they had, even though he lost is way.

* * *

Shinn and Luna were flying in side the tunnel that would lead them to the deflector shield. Inside though, a few enemy Zakus were chasing them. Luna used her rife to shoot them down. But one of the enemies were able to shoot of her leg.

"Luna" said Shinn as he blasted away the mobile suit "go back to the Minerva in the Core Splendor, I'll go it alone from her".

"Right" said Luna as the Impulse broke into its three separate pieces, "Be careful".

Shinn was flying until he finally reached a large satellite dish pointing out of the tunnel. "I found it" thought Shinn. He assembled his cannon and fired at it. The dish diapered in a ball of fire. "General" said Shinn, "the shield is down."

* * *

"Chairman" said one of the controllers on Messiah "the shield is down"

"Fire NEO GENESIS" said Durandel

"But we don't have enough power to destroy both the fleet and Washington DC"

"That does not matter," said Durandel "once the fleet is gone we will have time to formulate another strategy".

In the cannons firing room the lieutenant in command go the order to fire. "All hands prepare to fire at the fleet outside the station". The men in the room started typing commands on their keypads. "Fire in 5,4,3,2," the lieutenant did finish the countdown. As he was about to say 1 a huge explosion rocked the control center.

* * *

Olivia sat on the bridge of the Minerva. When Shinn gave the word on that the shield was down she gave Arthur to order to fire the Korinthos missals at the massive cannon. The missals caused catastrophic damage to the station. "What is the status of Luna, and Shinn"

"The Destiny is on its way back and the Core Splendor is in the hanger" said Meyrine. Then Logan's face appeared on the main screen.

"Live" said Logan "I'm going to show Durandel how much of a pain I can be when I'm pissed. Care to join me?"

"Love to" said Olivia. She left the bridge. She climbed into the shuttle and headed to Messiah.

Logan landed the Angel in one of the empty spaces reserved for mobile suits. He drew his Sig Sauer P226 and switched off the safety. He saw Olivia's shuttle land and she got out with her Kimber 1911. The two meet at the hanger's elevator.

"You ready" he asked

"I was born ready" Olivia replied.

The two entered the elevator and Logan pushed the button the top floor. The doors opened and they got out. Durandel was standing in his control room waiting for them.

"General Taylor, Captain Mercer" he said kindly "so good to see you again".

"Lets try this again" said Olivia "You are under arrest for adding an embedding terrorism, murder, treason, kidnapping, and atrocities against civilians".

Durandel raised his Glock 17 pistol and pointed it at them. "I don't recommend that" said Logan "if you shoot at one of us the other will kill you".

"Don't do this" said Durandel "if you stop me then you will condemn this world to a future of endless war"

"You may be right" said Olivia "but we all have the right to make a choice"

"But no one chooses correctly" said Durandel

"I did" said Logan "I wanted be a better person and I saved the world"

"Not everyone is like you Mister Mercer" said Durandel

"Why not" said Logan "I have learned that people have the capacity to do good, and chose to do what is right. Just because you so little faith in humanity should not mean that you are our lord and master."

"But still the world will go back to war. Where will you be when that happens. When the world goes the world goes back to war?"

"We will be where we always are," said Olivia "between humanity and Armageddon"

"Well" said Durandel "lets hope that you and Logan will always be here to save the day"

"Don't worry, we will be" said Logan.

"Well" said Durandel "good luck to you". He raised his gun and Logan and Olivia. The pair opened fire and unloaded their weapons into Durandel's body. Olivia ran out of ammo fist and Logan ran out three shots later.

"Fucking bastard" said Olivia

"We should leave" said Logan. The two left to their respective vehicles and left. The two went to the Minerva, ready to see the end of the war.

* * *

2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	55. Epilogue

It was one week after the war ended. Orb was still recovering after the Alliance invaded. The military was in shambles and most of the ministers were arrested as part of LOGOS. Cagalli was planning to file a diplomatic protest fort the death of Yuna Roma Serien but she knew it would be fruitless. Her word was useless now; it felt like half the nation was demanding that she resign. This whole situation had humiliated both her and Orb. The country's military was broken. The navy and mobile suit force needed to be rebuilt from the ground up. But she did not really think about that know. She was with Athrun and what remained of the Archangel crew at the national cemetery. They were burring Kira's body, or what was left of it. All that really remained was a partial skeleton. They had finally put the casket in the ground and the mourners were leaving in their respective cars. Cagalli and Athrun got in their limo.

When the limo pulled away from the grave a black Audi pulled up. Logan got out. He was in a black suit and sunglasses, Lacus got out from the passengers side and was warring a funeral gown.

"Are you all right?" she asked

"I don't know," said Logan. Logan had killed many people. When it came to killing, Logan found now that how he felt depended on who he killed. There was Patrick Zala, whose anger and hatred had turned him into nothing more than a rabid animal. There was Mutra Azrael, the Great Satan. A disgusting sociopath, truly an embarrassment to humanity, everything he did was designed to spread his bigoted agenda. And there was Gilbert Durandel, a megalomaniac whose mad dream for humanity needed to be stopped at all costs. Logan was always happy to relive men like them of their breathing responsibilities. When it came to foot solders, Logan was indifferent to killing them. Like people like General Coroleve and his family, Logan was always ashamed when he did to them but this was the first time he was ever confused. Kira had been his friend. He was a kind-hearted person. He wanted peace. But for some reason he decided to force his version of peace on others. Logan was deep in thought when a black Range Rover pulled up and Olivia and Shinn got out.

"What are the two of you doing here?" asked Logan

"Helping a friend who is going through bad times" said Shinn

"I though you might be here because of how close you were to him," said Olivia

* * *

Cagalli was in the limo nearing the gates to the cemetery. " I just don't get why things had to go so far," said Cagalli

"Kira must have lost his way," said Athrun beside her. He put his hand on hers. Cagalli was staring out the windshield but she turned her attention to the back window when she saw something in the rear view mirror.

"Driver" said Cagalli "go back"

* * *

"What are you thinking about" asked Shinn softly.

"How things could have gone down differently," said Logan.

"You did the right thing," said Olivia putting her hand on Logan's arm "had Kira won the mission would have failed and Durandel would still be alive".

"What are you people doing here!" cried a voice from behind the group.

They turned around and saw Cagalli stalking up to them with Athrun.

"We are paying respect to a dead friend," said Lacus diplomatically.

"Respect" said Athrun "you're the ones who killed him"

"Can you really blame us?" said Shinn "first he attacks our ship and then he sides with Durandel after the Archangel is sunk".

"He tried to enforce his version of peace to the bitter end and someone had to stop him," said Olivia

"But I don't understand why he had to die like that" said Athrun

"That is because you are profusely stupid," said Olivia

"How dare you," said Cagalli "this all your fault"

"How is this our fault?" said Shinn "It is really your fault because you couldn't stand up to a little pressure and then you attack us".

"We were trying to protect the ideals of Orb," said Cagalli

"Well you and your old man have done a pretty piss poor job at that" Logan said bitterly "Daddy first allows the alliance to set up shop in Heliopolis and then you sign a treaty with the Eurasians. Your complete inaptitude is what made you fly around the world attacking who ever you want. When we finally had enough you stand here and have the nerve to blame this on us."

The five of them were all arguing now, all Lacus could here was angry recriminations and insults. "Will all of you just be quiet?" shouted Lacus. All of them stopped instantly. None of them had ever known Lacus to shout not even Logan had when she was pregnant. "Olivia and Logan and Shinn have a point" she said "we all want peace and we all want harmony. But to force peace and harmony on others is wrong no matter how right we may be. Kira wanted peace so desperately he was willing to kill millions. He had to be stopped. We all feel sad and some may feel guilty but we needed to defeat Durandel and LOGOS". They all stood there in silence. Cagalli did not want to admit it but she knew Lacus was right

"I'm going to take off," said Olivia "Cagalli goodbye. May your people rise up and depose you lest you destroy them with your towering idiocy. Athrun don't ever leave Orb unless you want to be arrested for treason". She walked off and Shinn fallowed her.

"I'm going to say my peace and then Lacus and I are leaving," said Logan "Cagalli when your father died five years ago Orb was entrusted to you. You did not grow up enough and mature enough to have this responsibility and you made a huge mistake. I hope this experience has made you grow up a bit so you did not have to relive this. Athrun if you ever decide to remain in the Orb military you must learn to separate your feelings from your duty to do the right thing. It is not easy but if you chose to remain a solder it is something that you just have to do" Logan and Lacus walked to there car and looked back at them. "This is the last time we may ever see each other. Don't call my house. Don't' call my work. Don't try to speak with my children. I hope someday we can be friends again but until then please do as I ask."

"Do you even know what we were trying to do?" shouted Cagalli "We were trying to create a world were this violence and bloodshed wouldn't happen. A world were problems could be resolved through discussion not war."

"And end to war?" said Logan "You're kidding. You fight to make a world that will never come. You fight for something that you can't have. I have fought too long and too hard to believe that everyone will throw down their guns and hold hands."

"What do you fight for then?" asked Athrun.

"I fight so when we go to war, someone is there ready to finish the job and be ready when he is needed again. I fight so I can be there to stop anyone who tries to bring about misery and death. So the people are protected from those who try to destroy them." With that they climbed into their car and left.

"Are we really going to cut them out of our lives?" asked Lacus "Athrun and Cagalli are Alex's godparents. They are like family."

"Lacus I don't know what Cagalli and Athrun capable of," said Logan.

"So you won't find it in your heart to forgive them" said Lacus. It was more of a statement then a question.

"This isn't about forgiveness Lacus" said Logan "this is about trust. If I can't trust them then there is no way I'm going to let them near our kids again."

"And there is no way to change your mind" said Lacus.

"Why did this happen" asked Logan "we were all friends now we hate each other".

"Because we changed" said Lacus "Shinn changed because you showed him how to. Olivia changed because she was promoted through the chain of command with great speed and success and needed the maturity to handle her rank. You changed because you wanted to be a better person. You and I both changed because we became parents. We matured, because we had experiences that showed that we needed to change from where we were from the first war. Those experiences made us mature and made us the people we are today. Because of that we are older wiser and able to understand situations better. Athurn, Cagalli, and Kira never had those experiences. Maybe now that they did they can be better people".

"I hope so," said Logan. "You know something"

"What?" asked Lacus.

"Being with you and the kids and our friends" said Logan "I have never been more happy in my entire life. And if it was not for all the misery in my past I would never have this feeling".

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


End file.
